


Убежище

by kotokoshka



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cuddling, Emotional Trauma, F/M, I promise, Lots of Cuddling, Lots of it, Mr. Scary Face, Post CATWS, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Violence, all god's children got problems, but happy endings, recovery fic, the avengers show up eventually
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 120,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: После вашингтонских событий Баки нужно место, чтобы залечь на дно, восстановиться и понять, что делать дальше. Именно так он оказывается в доме Лили - вымотанный, слишком голодный и уставший, чтобы идти дальше.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293468) by [Tiresias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiresias/pseuds/Tiresias). 

> Отмечу, что переходы с прошедшего времени на настоящее - авторская фишка, которую она просила сохранить. Делаю, что могу:)

Большую часть своей жизни я спала очень чутко. Родителям никогда не нужно было трясти меня с криками, чтобы разбудить — нет, достаточно было взяться за дверную ручку моей комнаты. В отличие от моей сестры. Тьфу. Ей реально был нужен духовой оркестр возле головы, чтобы она проснулась. Но последние месяцы мой сон превратился из чуткого, а в бессонницу. Как только мне удавалось задремать, дерево за окном начинало трястись от ветра, и я тут же просыпалась. Или, наверное, я могла услышать сирену в пяти милях от моего дома. Или дурацкую птицу, которая пела от восторга, что проснулась в такую рань. Неважно, в чем была причина: я не могла уснуть и мучилась до самого утра.

Поэтому, когда я проснулась от слабого скрежета, я даже не удивилась. В последнее время меня будило все подряд. Но потом я вдруг расслышала звук открывающегося холодильника — слишком характерный звук, чтобы не узнать его на расстоянии лестничного пролета и нескольких дверей. 

Никто не может в три гребаных часа ночи открывать мой холодильник.

Больше никто.

Я внимательно прислушалась — больше ничего не слышно. Кто бы это ни был, он вел себя очень тихо. Или его попросту не интересовало ничего, кроме содержимого моего холодильника. 

Ха. Веская причина, чтоб вломиться в чей-то дом.

Я попыталась вспомнить, куда девала мобильный, и чуть не запаниковала — он в сумке. На кухне. От стационарного телефона я избавилась два месяца назад, так что иного способа позвать на помощь не было. На моих далековато живущих соседей тоже не было надежды. На самой верхней полке шкафа лежала старая винтовка, но это не слишком хорошее оружие для ближнего боя. В какой-то момент мне захотелось мысленно заорать на эту чертову вселенную за то, что она оставила меня здесь одну, в пустом доме, без помощи (три месяца назад все было иначе, почему это не могло случиться три месяца назад?), но довольно быстро затолкнула вопли куда подальше. Крик — даже внутренний — меня не спасет.

Сначала я думала, не запереть ли дверь и не забраться ли под кровать, пока этот некто не уйдет, но, как преданный фанат бессонницы, я знала, что время будет тянуться бесконечно, если ты ждешь чего-то конкретного. А ждать я уже задолбалась, лучше мучительный конец, чем сидеть в халате и трястись от страха.

В свое оправдание скажу, что я была измотана и принимала отвратительные решения.

Поэтому я схватила нож для подстраховки, и как можно тише спустилась по лестнице на кухню.

Это теперь я (да и вы тоже) знаю, какой он на самом деле. Сильный, быстрый, умный, безжалостный, контролирующий вокруг себя абсолютно все. Так что я понятия не имею, как мне удалось подкрасться к нему. Но у меня получилось.

Я выглянула из-за кухонной двери. Свет, идущий из открытого холодильника, был достаточно ярким, чтобы осветить пугающего вида мужчину, пьющего мое молоко. Странно, какие мысли иногда приходят в голову в моменты страха. Я тогда подумала: «Эй, я вообще-то собиралась из этого молока готовить обед!». Так что его поступок я не оценила. Я так хотела приготовить домашние макароны с сыром, а теперь придется сначала идти в магазин. Надеть нормальную одежду, выйти из дома и разговаривать с людьми. Кошмар.

Я говорила, что не спала и плохо соображала? Момент сердиться на того, кто выпил последнюю коробку молока, был вообще не подходящий.

— Извините… — только и успела сказать я. Дальше все произошло слишком быстро. 

Незнакомец резко швырнул в меня пакет с молоком, я заорала и попыталась увернуться, но тут же оказалась прижатой к дверному косяку. Блеснул нож. Я все еще почти ничего не видела тусклом свете, но в темных глазах напротив было видно, что их обладатель просчитывает способы убить меня. Я тоже попыталась что-то подсчитать, включая мой собственный нож, который я чудесным образом не уронила, но даже когда я непроизвольно дернула рукой, нож возле моего горла коснулся кожи. В общем, мое оружие было более чем бесполезно.

Кухонные часы отсчитывали секунды, и я поняла, что он, ну, не дрожит, а будто вибрирует сильнее, чем бы мне хотелось от человека, держащего нож у моего горла. Он все еще смотрел мне в глаза, и я видела, что он пытается сделать шаг назад от пропасти, перед которой стоял. Наконец незнакомец тихо выдохнул и убрал нож, не переставая сжимать второй рукой мое плечо..

— Брось нож. — Его голос был хриплым от усталости, но я не собиралась испытывать судьбу. Нож со звоном грохнулся на пол. В любом случае, это не принесло бы пользы. Незнакомец снова вздохнул, явно пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Ты кому-нибудь звонила?

— Нет, — сказала я, запоздало понимая, что лучше было бы соврать. Глупая честность. Если он подумал, что кто-то придет, то мог бы уйти. «Или просто убил бы тебя», — прошептал в моей голове тихий и очень испуганный голос разума.

Он кивнул, заметно сжав челюсть, и немного отодвинулся, все еще крепко держа меня. Мои глаза наконец привыкли к тусклому свету, и я смогла разглядеть, что у незваного гостя длинные неопрятные волосы, а выражение лица определенно можно назвать угрюмым. На нем было несколько слоев одежды, и под курткой я рассмотрела нечто, похожее на кожаный жилет. Его левая рука была неожиданно холодной, но это ведь логично, он устал и проголодался.

— Чего ты хочешь? — может, это был глупый вопрос в данных обстоятельствах, но я предпочитаю быть уверенной во всем.

Удивительно, но он, судя по всему, с трудом понимал это. Эмоции калейдоскопом сменялись на его лице, будто он испытывал все сразу и не знал, чему именно верить.

И снова, возможно, во всем было виновато мое глупое поведение, но его замешательство сразу же заставило меня почувствовать себя чуть лучше. Не намного, но все же. Потому что если он не знал, что делать, то хотя бы вломился в мой дом не для того, чтобы изнасиловать меня или убить. В данный момент легко было сделать и то, и другое.

— Эй, не хочешь присесть? — спросила я. — Не знаю, как тебе, но мне будет лучше, если я сяду.

Он кивнул, и я качнула головой в сторону стола. Он отпустил меня, но все же шел за мной достаточно близко, чтобы я не учинила неприятностей. Не то чтобы я думала про неприятности. Черт подери, этот человек был будто из стали и обладал железной хваткой! У меня синяки останутся как минимум на неделю.

Мы сели. Под этим углом свет холодильника освещал его силуэт, лица я совсем не видела. И нервничала. Я предпочитаю видеть, о чем люди думают. 

Я сглотнула и указала на выключатель.

— Я могу свет включить?

Разглядев его кивок, я дотянулась до выключателя и щелкнула. Незнакомец тут же поморщился от яркого света, поэтому я крутанула диммер. Теперь все было в порядке.

В свете лампы следы усталости на его лице были более заметны. Он держал себя в руках, но я могла сказать, что он на грани потери сознания. Мне это было знакомо. Даже мне это тяжело давалось, но я не была в бегах или что там было с этим парнем. И пока я разглядывала его, он не переставал сверлить меня взглядом. Мне стало неловко, как интроверту, которого поймали за тем, что он на кого-то долго пялится.

Я посмотрела в сторону холодильника и увидела осколки тарелок — теперь, конечно, пустых — и одно яблоко, которое я купила из чувства вины и долга. Блин, мне действительно нужно будет пройтись по магазинам. Он тоже на мгновение перевел взгляд на холодильник, а когда посмотрел на меня, я увидела на его выразительном лице вспышку эмоции, которую можно было назвать стыдом. Или, может, дискомфортом. Что бы это ни было, появилась тема для разговора, и я почувствовала, что пришло время кое-что обсудить.

— Ты есть еще хочешь? Знаю, у меня пустовато в холодильнике, но я могу что-нибудь приготовить. Если ты хочешь. — Супер. Просто здорово. Ты не просишь его свалить, а предлагаешь бутерброд. Ты потрясающе справляешься с тем, что называется «проникновением в твое жилище». Просто потрясающе.

Он выглядел смущенным и слегка покачал головой, но это был не отказ, а скорее «я пытаюсь понять, что творится в моей башке». Одна его рука сжалась, раздался треск костей. Боже сохрани, во что я ввязалась? Кто бы мог подумать, что предложение перекусить будет чревато подобным?

— Да. — Услышав его голос после напряженной тишины, я вздрогнула. Он чуть не подскочил, так резко, что могло вполне означать, что он меня прикончит, если я пошевелюсь неправильно. Я подняла руки в надежде, что это не будет воспринято как угроза, и попыталась улыбнуться. Это было не так уж трудно. У меня начало складываться впечатление, что у этого странного парня за спиной куча проблем, и если я смогу сохранить спокойствие и буду двигаться медленно, мы оба выберемся из этой передряги, не сделав ничего, о чем потом пожалеем.

— Ладно. У меня остались еще яйца. Любишь глазунью?

— Я… — его лицо исказилось, будто ему стало плохо. — Яйца я ем. — Это звучало так, будто ему нужно было подтверждение его слов. — Я их ем?

Я не знаю, парень, откуда я вообще должна? Если ты этого не знаешь, то одному богу известно, что с тобой случилось.

Я медленно встала. Пошла к холодильнику. Медленно достала яйца, стараясь держать руки на виду. Кажется, это его немного расслабило, значит, правила выбраны верно. А что если я не понимаю до конца, что происходит или вообще не знаю, что делаю? Хотя я всегда гордилась своей наблюдательностью — так что посмотрим, куда это приведет.

Я переложила готовые яйца в тарелку и достала из ящика вилку. На полпути к столу я заметила, что он уставился на эту чертову вилку. Он выглядел так, будто был готов к бою. Я положила вилку на тарелку ручкой к нему. Мои инстинкты хозяйки включились вовремя (большое спасибо маме), и я автоматически отвернулась, чтобы налить ему выпить. Он двинулся быстро, как змея, и схватил меня за руку. И я снова сделала это успокаивающее движение, поднимая руки.

— Хочешь воды? Я хотела взять чашку.

Он кивнул и отпустил меня.

Я взяла две чашки и достала из холодильника кувшин, присела, налила воду нам обоим и медленно передала ему чашку. Он так и не притронулся к тарелке.

— Все в порядке, можешь поесть, — сказала я ему. По-видимому, это было все, что ему нужно, потому что половина яичницы исчезла секунд за десять. Я моргнула. — Когда ты последний раз ел?

— Три дня назад. — Еще четверть тарелки.

— Неудивительно, что ты такой голодный. — Награда за самый бессмысленной разговор достается… мне. Наверное, удивление на моем лице было таким красноречивым, что он посмотрел сначала на меня, потом на тарелку. Я буквально видела, как в его голове вращаются шестеренки, видимо, он понимал, что должен есть медленнее. Мне стало чуть легче. 

Хорошее номер раз: я все еще жива. 

Хорошее номер два: я просто кормлю внезапного гостя (гостеприимство в моей семье заложено генетически, по крайней мере, так было).

Хорошее номер три: я, скорее всего, спасла человека от голодной смерти. То, что он вломился в мой дом, приличным поступком назвать нельзя, но я бы предпочла, чтобы он сожрал все, что найдет у меня дома, чем умер от голода.

Хорошее номер четыре: он не подавится глазуньей, потому что перестал глотать, не жуя.

На самом деле, он притормозил, когда на тарелке почти ничего не осталось. По спине у меня поползли мурашки. Вилка царапнула по тарелке, и до меня только в тот момент наконец дошло. Дело было не только в том, что он двигался «медленнее», но и в том, как он двигался. Как дышал. Пару секунд назад я могла назвать человека, который ел глазунью, опасным. Он устал, проголодался, был напуган и определенно мог убить меня, сделай я что-то не то.

Человек, который съел все мои яйца, был убийцей. То, как он двигался, дышал — все было иным. В его движениях и молчании было что-то безжалостное, и я увидела это в его глазах, когда он выпрямился и посмотрел на меня. Не было похоже, что он планировал меня убить. Но я могла бы сказать, что ему… ему не нужна причина, чтобы убивать. Этот человек следовал приказам или своим собственным законам, и думал об убийствах так же, как о том, что нужно доесть остатки глазуньи. 

Это было все равно что видеть смерть в человеческом обличье прямо здесь, на моей кухне.

Я задышала быстрее. В смысле, очень быстро. Я слышала свое дыхание, и он тоже, ведь он так смотрел на меня… прежде я говорила, что прекрасно знаю, как бесконечно может тянуться время, но черт, теперь я не знала ничего. Кухонные часы отсчитывали секунды, и эти секунды были самыми длинными в моей жизни.

Потом что-то изменилось. Не знаю, что именно. Я не шумела — ничего не говорила и не делала, — я застыла, как февральская сосулька. Но что-то изменилось, и человек, который съел мною приготовленную глазунью, вернулся. И даже больше — ему потребовалось усилие, чтобы вернуться; он боролся, чтобы вернуться.

Я попыталась унять волнение.

— Тебе… понравилась яичница?

Он смутился, а потом посмотрел на пустую тарелку. Капелька пота скатилась по его лбу, он стер ее рукой.

— Я… — внезапно он побледнел, закрыл рот ладонью и бросился к раковине. Его выворачивало довольно долго.

Я взяла его чашку и намочила салфетку. Он отплевывался, а я стояла в стороне и ждала, когда он отдышится. Потом я протянула ему чашку, на которую он уставился совершенно тупым взглядом.

— Выпей немного. — Теперь он смотрел на меня, но в его глазах не было понимания. — Воду… будет лучше. Ну, хотя бы рот прополощи. — Мой таинственный незнакомец поизучал чашку, машинально сделал глоток, побулькал и выплюнул воду в раковину. 

— Хорошо, — сказала я. — А теперь немного выпей. — Он послушался. Опять же, он будто добрался до чего-то за пределами мышления, где ему были необходимы направления. Я попыталась протянуть ему мокрую салфетку, но он, похоже, не понял намека. Поэтому я поднесла салфетку к его лицу, и тогда до него дошло. Мое запястье сдавили твердые пальцы, но я нутром чувствовала, что это был автоматический жест, а не отрицательный настрой.

— Все в порядке, — попыталась успокоить его я. — Все хорошо, смотри, это просто салфетка… — внезапно я поняла, что левая рука, которой он держал меня, закована в металл. Рукав его куртки задрался, и я увидела, что металл облегал и предплечье. Непонятно, где он заканчивался. Точно. Металлическая перчатка. Это не странно и вообще не страшно.

Но он отпустил мою руку, и я не могла себе позволить трусость и боязнь сделать то, что собиралась, а именно вытереть ему лоб. Это я и сделала. Он не сводил с меня глаз, прижался спиной к раковине, и я видела, что у него почти не осталось сил. Минут через пять он точно хлопнется в обморок, и в тот момент я поняла, что не собираюсь просить его уйти. Нет, я собиралась застелить ему кровать и сказать, что он может остаться на ночь. Более того, я собиралась встать пораньше и пройтись по магазинам, чтобы купить нам обоим побольше еды. Полнейшее безумие. Этот парень — настоящий головорез. Он был явно неуравновешенным и смертельно опасным человеком, а я собиралась предложить ему свою помощь.

— Хочешь остаться на ночь? — услышала я свой голос. — Я приготовлю кровать для гостей. Здесь ты будешь в безопасности.

Он просто молча качался возле раковины, поэтому я устало улыбнулась всей этой нелепости и поманила его за собой. Он безропотно пошел следом. Мы спустились в подвал, который на самом деле был классным местом. Кровать, ванная, собственный выход на улицу. У меня было предчувствие, что последнее как раз то, что нужно ему.

Возможно, это была чертовски плохая идея. Может, убийца, которого я видела, проснется завтра утром. Наверное, мне не стоило пытаться ему помочь.

Но я кое-что знаю о людях. Немного, но достаточно. И человек, который ел мою яичницу, был хорошим парнем. Знаю, знаю, я бредила и слишком устала. Но это правда. Он явно вел тяжелую внутреннюю борьбу, и для меня было важно, чтобы у него был шанс. Даже если он на самом деле был не так хорош, как мне хотелось бы верить, я всегда на стороне тех, кто пытается стать лучше, чем те, какими они родились или какими их сделал мир.

Может, все сводилось к тому, что ему просто нужно было спрятаться. И я это понимала. 

Потому что именно это делала я сама — пряталась.

Я оставила его сидеть на кровати, перед этим показав, где находятся выключатели, и вернулась на кухню, чтобы вытереть пролитое молоко.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда я проснулась на следующее утро, меня ждало два сюрприза:

Во-первых, мне действительно удалось заснуть.

Во-вторых, я поняла, что забыла спросить у жуткого незнакомца его имя.

Да и не удивительно. Вчера вечером я была не в лучшей форме. Сегодня должно быть иначе. Верно.

Я не из тех, кто сразу же выскакивает из постели. По крайней мере когда мне не нужно вставать рано. С тех пор как я уволилась с работы три месяца назад, у меня вошло в привычку валяться в кровати после пробуждения и думать, что делать днем. Обычно сюда включалось чтение или просмотр сезонов приличных сериалов, или спор с самой собой, стоит ли принимать душ, но да. Всегда приятно иметь какой-то план действий.

Сегодня спор о душе был коротким, так как мне предстояло выйти из дома за продуктами. Была слабая надежда, что мой жуткий незнакомец с утра ушел, но мне все равно была нужна еда. К счастью, я не настолько забила на гигиену, чтобы перестать стирать, так что чистую одежду я нашла. С трудом.

Принимая душ, я не могла не думать о прошлой ночи и о том, что может случиться сегодня. Кто этот парень? Что с ним случилось? Пожалуйста, пусть с утра проснется его более нормальная версия. Что он вообще ест? Он любит блинчики? Я хочу блинчики. М-м-м, блинчики.

В итоге я пришла к выводу, что мой разум делал все возможное, чтобы отвлечь меня мыслями о блинах и не дать зациклиться на Мистере Жуткая Физиономия — именно так я решила его назвать, имени-то не знала. И я позволила себе отвлечься. Ничего с этим поделать не могла. Боже.

Переодевшись в последние оставшиеся чистые шмотки, я поползла вниз по лестнице. Сердце бешено стучало от мысли о встрече с Мистером Жуткая Физиономия. Но, к моему досадному облегчению, кухня была пуста. Я не стала долго размышлять, проверить ли подвал, чтобы убедиться, там ли он затаился — просто струсила. Покупка продуктов привлекала меня куда больше, даже несмотря на перспективу покинуть родные стены и разговаривать с людьми.

По старой привычке я оставила на столе записку, в которой сообщила Мистеру Жуткая Физиономия, куда я ушла.

Ближайший супермаркет находился не так уж и близко, но поездка дала мне возможность найти какой-никакой центр спокойствия. Но попытка не увенчалась успехом. Я была вся дерганая, когда заехала на стоянку, и от волнения чуть не сбила какого-то парня, выскочившего перед моей машиной. Я посигналила, он грубо отмахнулся. При этом из груди у меня чуть не выскочило сердце.

Войдя в супермаркет, я быстро двинулась по проходам, кидая нужное в тележку. Я не люблю тратить время на шопинг. Обычно я знаю, что конкретно мне нужно, если нет очередей, я могу справиться за полчаса. Сегодня был как раз один из таких счастливых дней. Складывая в машину пакеты один за другим, я фыркала про себя, глядя на огромное количество еды — я решила потворствовать своим желаниям. Два целых цыпленка, немного цыплячьих бедер, ног и крыльев, говядина (я ее не люблю, но Мистер Жуткая Физиономия, может, и любит), разные овощи, десять фунтов юконского золотистого картофеля (наконец-то привезли!), хлеб, арахисовое масло, мармелад, полный ассортимент всевозможной молочки, яйца (много яиц), мороженое, смесь для пирожных брауни, мука, сахар, грецкие орехи, изюм, шоколадная стружка, овсяные хлопья, коричневый сахар, крендельки с солью, чипсы, рулетики из пиццы, пироги, томатный суп, два вида риса, макароны и два гигантских пакета с шоколадными тарталетками Reeses. Что?

Я всегда чувствую себя более бодрой после похода за продуктами. Я обожаю еду, меня радует все, что я покупаю. Это поднимало мне настроение всю дорогу домой и даже во время разгрузки багажника. Увы, хорошее настроение испарилось, когда я распихивала покупки по шкафам. Предательское настроение!

Пытаясь поместить еще пакеты в забитый шкаф, я оглядела кухню и заметила, что она, ну, довольно грязная. Я неплохо справляюсь с мытьем посуды, но столешницы периодически запачканные, потому что….

Попробуйте угадать, ага.

Мистер Жуткая Физиономия все еще не появлялся, так что я решила навести порядок.  
Но только после обеда. Я же не могу работать на пустой желудок!

Мне никогда не нравилась уборка. А моя мама была рождена для этого. Дом убирался раз в неделю, и раз в год — полностью весь (реально, весь!), вычищался каждый дюйм. Я восхищалась ее целеустремленностью, а сама похвастаться такими привычками не могла. Я предпочитаю упорядоченный хаос, меня не напрягает, если тарелка лежит в раковине день или два. Но главным заветом от моей мамы были правила уборки, даже если я не хотела этим заниматься.

Закончила я около двух, а Мистер Жуткая Физиономия так и не объявился. Может, он ушел. Или спит. Может, прятался за дверью подвала и планировал прикончить меня за отвратительное исполнение «Mr. Roboto» во время уборки.

Наличие живого воображения иногда чрезвычайно полезно.

Я начала нарезать овощи, чтобы приготовить куриный суп. Проверять наличие Мистера Жуткая Физиономия в подвале я не решилась. Да и вообще, мне нужно было заниматься обедом, ведь так?

Ага.

После приготовления супа больше тянуть время было нельзя. Есть определенная норма трусости, и сегодня я была близка к ее перевыполнению. Кроме того, мне придется спустится вниз, отнести запасы в кладовку. И это мой дом. И мой подвал.

Господи, какая же я трусиха.

Я со всей возможной незаметностью на цыпочках спустилась в подвал, неся пять пакетов в руках, но шума производила достаточно. Свет был выключен, я предположила, что он все еще спит, что, в общем-то, было логично, учитывая его вчерашнюю усталость. Не удивлюсь, если он проспит целые сутки.

Поднявшись наверх с чувством неимоверного облегчения, я схватила пакет тарталеток и помчалась к себе в спальню, чтобы в полной безопасности на несколько часов погрузиться в «Доктора Кто».

Три эпизода и четверть пакета вкусняшек спустя я услышала шум внизу. Тихий, но вполне смахивающий на шаги.

Мистер Жуткая Физиономия проснулся.

Мой первой реакцией было волнение. Затем последовало нечто, что можно описать как: «О, пожалуйста, не трогай ничего, я только убралась и все по местам расставила, и мне вообще нужно спуститься, чтобы убедиться, что ты не не устроишь бедлам».

И снова мои приоритеты не перестают удивлять.

Я вовремя вспомнила, что лучше не нестись по лестнице (двигайся медленно, и никто тебя не убьет), и во второй раз за последние сутки обнаружила Мистера Жуткая Физиономия, пьющего мое молоко прямо из коробки.

Это надо прекратить.

Я сделала все возможное, чтобы потопать ногами, предупреждая о своем появлении, дабы в меня опять не прилетело молоко, боже упаси. Я только навела порядок и ближайшую неделю не собиралась снова этим заниматься.

Да кого я обманываю, я месяц не притронусь к тряпкам.

Он медленно опустил коробку. И хотя его лицо было напряженным, он уже не выглядел так плохо, как вчера ночью. Но не сказать, что так уж прекрасно — ему явно не помешал бы душ.

— Привет, — сказала я. — Доброе утро. Ну, то есть день. — Блестящий собеседник снова несет чушь. — Как спалось?

— Сколько? — не совсем то, ну, ладно.

— Ты проспал часов двенадцать. Если ты лег сразу, как я ушла. Ты устало выглядел.

Мистер Жуткая Физиономия ничего на это не сказал. Просто стоял возле открытого холодильника с молоком в руках. Я осторожно подошла к шкафчику с чашками, достала одну и налила в нее воды, после чего осторожно подвинула к нему прямо по столу.

Он посмотрел сначала на воду, потом снова на меня.

— Наверное, тебе лучше пить воду. Не знаю, примет ли твой желудок молоко вот так сразу.

Он рывком сунул коробку обратно в холодильник и закрыл дверцу. Все так же не сводя с меня глаз, он залпом ополовинил чашку. Я мысленно прикинула, что можно улыбнуться. Такой расслабленной улыбкой, говорящей: «То, что ты делаешь, для меня совершенно нормально, все это непонятное нечто — нормально». Я подумала, что он тоже мог улыбнуться, хотя это скорее напомнило бы гримасу.

— Есть хочешь? Есть суп, но его нужно доделать. Может, крекеры? А чай, ты любишь чай? Держу пари, твой желудок еще барахлит.

Я достала из шкафа крекеры и протянула ему. Он поставил воду на стол и медленно начал жевать. Прогресс. По крайней мере, он не так нервничает, как вчера. Хотя он все еще выглядит как Мистер Жуткая Физиономия, но похоже, что уровень угрозы снизился с «убить все, что движется» до «внимательно следить и при необходимости убить». С этим можно было работать.

Я поставила чайник и в отсутствие чего-либо, хотя бы отдаленно похожего на мнение Мистера Жуткая Физиономия, выбрала мятный чай. Травяной, без кофеина. Безопасный выбор, я надеюсь. Прошла пара неловких минут, я все это время мялась возле чайника, мысленно повторяя «закипай быстрее, пожалуйста», а он все еще прятался возле холодильника с пакетом крекеров. Когда вода наконец закипела, я налила ее в чашку и бросила туда чайный пакетик.

— Хочешь с медом или сахаром? — спросила я, передавая ему чай.

Он выглядел удивленным, правда удивленным тем, что сам произнес:

— Я люблю сахар. — Короткая пауза. — Пожалуйста.

О, да у него хорошие манеры! Ситуация становится все лучше и лучше.

Разве не удивительно, какие крошечные детали могут заставить нас почувствовать себя лучше? Богом клянусь, мы все сумасшедшие.

Сахар стоял на столе. Я достала ему ложку и указала на сахарницу. Он положил одну ложку в свой чай и засомневался. У меня создалось впечатление, что он ждет от меня возражений. Не получив никакой реакции, он быстро добавил еще три ложки, а затем отошел от стола, помешивая чай. Теперь мы стояли на противоположных концах кухни.

Он сделал первый глоток.

Боже мой. Настоящая улыбка. Она едва заметная, но все его лицо расслабилось, и даже глаза на мгновение выглядели счастливыми. Я поняла, что ему нравится сахар.

Чай исчез даже быстрее, чем крекеры. Когда он опустил пустую кружку на стол, то выглядел так, будто готов проспать еще двенадцать часов. Наверное, поэтому он молча отвернулся и спустился по лестнице в подвал.

Всегда пожалуйста, Мистер Жуткая Физиономия.

Услышав, как за ним захлопывается дверь, я мысленно треснула себе по лбу за то, что забыла спросить его имя. Опять. Ну, может, он захочет поужинать.


	3. Chapter 3

На ужин он не вышел. И очень жаль, потому что суп получился восхитительным, а еще я решила сделать шарики из мацы. И брауни на десерт, потому что, блин, это же брауни! Но снизу не донеслось ни единого звука от Мистера Жуткая Физиономия, так что ела я в одиночестве.

Убравшись на кухне и упаковав оставшуюся еду в контейнеры, я оставила одну заполненную тарелку возле холодильника с запиской: «Съешь меня! Я суп». В дополнение к первому стикеру, я наклеила еще один на новый пакет молока: «Если хочешь меня выпить, возьми на столе чашку».

Может, это и выглядело пассивно-агрессивно, но я не знаю, что сделала бы, если б он снова стал пить прямо из коробки. Только не в моем доме, Мистер Жуткая Физиономия. Тут используют чашки. Или можно сунуть башку под кран и попить прямо так, но это не то же самое, так что не считается.

Я совершила очередной набег на пакет с тарталетками, устроившись в спальне и продолжая марафон «Доктора Кто». В течение нескольких часов я смотрела, как Доктор спасает цивилизации по всей галактике, каким-то чудным образом умудряясь доверять ненадежным и видеть лучшее в самых ужасных людях. Я подумала, что бы Доктор сделал с Мистером Жуткая Физиономия. Наверное примерно то же, что делала я — только с инопланетянами и беготней. Мне стало лучше: во-первых, Доктор одобрил мои действия (Да что такое? Он отличный образец для подражания, и вы не можете доказать, что его не существует), во-вторых, не было никаких инопланетян и никакой погони. Как бы мне не хотелось носиться вместе с Доктором, у меня плохо с бегом. Астма — та еще дрянь.

Когда я наконец выключила «Доктора Кто», было уже два часа ночи, а внизу все еще не было слышно шагов Мистера Жуткая Физиономия. Видимо, он до сих пор спал, для меня сейчас это было плюсом. Стресс последних двадцати четырех часов — серьезно, всего двадцати четырех? — доконал и меня тоже, напоминая моему телу, что сон не только не помешает, но и абсолютно точно необходим.

Я едва успела подумать о настоящем имени Мистера Жуткая Физиономия, как тут же отрубилась.

Я упоминала, что у меня проблемы со сном, но в ту ночь я спала как младенец. Младенец, который проспал только шесть часов. Все еще не достаточно, но эй, это все же был прогресс.

Солидные шесть часов сна определенно заслуживали того, чтобы это отпраздновать, поэтому, после приятных внутренних дебатов относительно завтрака, я остановилась на блинчиках. С шоколадной крошкой. О да, я умею жить!

Я оделась как следует, прежде чем спуститься вниз, потому что в любой момент я могла встретить Мистера Жуткая Физиономия. Он не мог спать вечность, и хотя моя пижама была довольно удобной, я предпочла смотреть на этого незнакомца в нормальных джинсах.

Мистера Жуткая Физиономия не было на кухне, но в чашке, которую я оставила на столе, осталось немного молока. Я улыбнулась. Прогресс. Проверив холодильник на наличие супа, я убедилась, что тарелка была пуста, но стояла там же, где я ее оставила. Хм. Может, в следующей записке стоит попросить его оставлять грязную посуду в раковине?

Примерно на полпути к завершению приготовления блинов я услышала шаги на лестнице. Увидев его, я тут же занервничала, теряя равновесие. В нем была какая-то напряженность, которая, к счастью, была сосредоточена внутри него, а не на мне. Если бы такой человек сосредоточился на чем-то, это нечто наверняка бы сдохло от страха. Я бы так точно.

Меня также поразило, насколько лучше — и одновременно хуже — он выглядел. Почти тридцать часов сна почти сделали из него человека. Его глаза все еще выражали настороженность, но глубокая усталость, затуманившая их (и его мысли), и исчезла. Не говоря уже о том, что выглядел он совершенно нормально: я с тревогой обратила внимание на то, что металлическая перчатка на его левой руке доходила до самого рукава футболки. Так что… это была не перчатка. И это было немного жутко.

Но если не обращать внимание на странную металлическую руку… ему точно был нужен душ. Его волосы перепутались, и даже на расстоянии в четыре фута от него неприятно пахло. Я точно не собиралась отчитывать его за отсутствие гигиены, но сегодня он точно отправится в душ, даже если мне самой придется сунуть ему в руки шампунь.

Ха. В точку. Я даже имя его спросить не могла, что уж говорить о том, чтобы попросить его что-то сделать. Мой успех с молоком зависел от записки — вряд ли это был конфронтационный шаг. Может, я смогу облегчить ситуацию блинчиками.

Я уже открыла рот, но он вдруг заговорил первым.

— Доброе утро. — Его голос был немного хриплым, но тон более мягким, чем я думала. Глупая Лили. Его мрачный вид вовсе не означает, что он будет рычать басом.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулась я. Мы разговариваем? О, похоже на то. — Блинчиков хочешь?

Мистер Жуткая Физиономия подошел к столу и уселся напротив меня, что, как мне показалось, было его способом сказать: «Да, пожалуйста, я бы съел немного блинчиков, спасибо тебе большое». Можно сказать, что его молчание было весьма красноречивым. Или что я бредила. В любом случае, тарелка, полная блинов, уже стояла перед ним.

Он сразу же подцепил один, но после первого кусочка замер, будто удивленный вкусом. Я занервничала. Я хороший повар, мои блины всегда были вкусными, но я совсем не хотела, чтобы Мистеру Жуткая Физиономия они не понравились, а впоследствии и я. В тот момент между нами возникло странное напряжение: он пытался распознать вкус во рту, а надеялась, что не умру за то, что приготовила неудачные блины. Когда он наконец заговорил, я чуть не подскочила.

— У тебя есть сироп? — он говорил медленно, словно стараясь придать вес каждому слову, которое произносил. Я чуть не скончалась от облечения. Аллилуйя! Он предпочитал сироп.

Я достала бутылочку из холодильника и поставила перед ним.

— Это классная штука, — сказала я. — Вкус стоящий, ну, мне так кажется.

Он не спеша капнул сиропа на блины и посмотрел на меня. Выражение его лица напомнило мне вчерашний вечер, когда он положил четыре ложки сахара в чай, а я заподозрила в нем сладкоежку.

— Налей еще, — подбодрила я. — Сколько захочешь.

Теперь его блины просто плавали в сиропе. Он съел еще кусочек, и на его лице появилась скромная, но волшебная улыбка, точно такая же, как после того абсурдно сладкого чая.

Он снова заговорил:

— Спасибо тебе. Это… я не мог вспомнить… но знал, что чего-то не хватает. Просто что-то не так. Обычно это происходит только тогда, когда я… — он умолк и решительно отправил в рот еще один кусок блинчика. Несмотря на внезапную паузу, он только что произнес больше слов, чем с момента нашей встречи два дня назад до текущего. Что могло с ним случиться, раз он не мог вспомнить, что с блинчиками едят сироп? Я подумала, что это нечто вроде амнезии — кошмар, ну просто глазурь на торте ужаса.

— Все в порядке, — наконец сказала я. — Я не всегда ем блины с сиропом, поэтому я про него и забыла. — Отлично, давай, вини себя за плохую память Мистера Жуткая Физиономия. То, что ты ведешь себя как половичок — то, что доктор прописал.

Господи, заткнись уже.

Заставь меня.

Хорошо, что Мистер Жуткая Физиономия не мог слышать мой внутренний монолог. Смешно, я беспокоюсь о его здравомыслии, а моя собственная адекватность далека от здоровой.

— Кстати, меня зовут Лили. Ты в моем доме уже почти два дня, а мне понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы представиться. — Я покачала головой, надеясь, что это выглядит как самоуничижительное веселье. Мистер Жуткая Физиономия уставился на меня, жуя огромный кусок блина. Но я уже начала привыкать к его взглядам, в этом вот есть что-то вроде: «Я решаю, что тебе сказать». Возможно, это его наименее угрожающий взгляд, который мне доводилось видеть.

— Лили, — повторил он. И больше ничего. Я знаю, что он делает, пытается съехать с темы и не говорить свое имя. Черта с два. Пускай скажет, если не хочет, чтобы я начала вслух называть его Мистер Жуткая Физиономия.

— А как мне тебя называть? — я храбро продвинулась вперед, готовая убежать при первых признаках опасности. Он прищурился. Беда. — Послушай, мне просто нужно тебя как-то называть…. Как угодно. Ну, или не как угодно, а то «стеллаж» звучит слишком странно, и я… — мне удалось заткнуться, но он выглядел удивленным. Или даже сконфуженным.

Мистер Который-скоро-перестанет-быть-жуткой-физиономией обдумывал мой вопрос, мужественно жуя просто гигантские куски блинов, пропитанных сиропом. Теперь у него было преимущество, которого не было раньше, будто его боевой радар подскочил на уровень выше. Его правая рука постоянно поднималась ко рту, но я заметила, что левая сжата в кулак, и я снова задалась вопросом, что с ним такое случилось, если ответ на такой простой вопрос…

— Баки.

Казалось, что он тут же пожалел о своих словах, как только они сорвались с губ, но взять их обратно было уже невозможно. Он просто глубоко вздохнул, расслабил крепкий металлический кулак и повторил:

— Меня зовут Баки.

Его глаза искали мои, будто он ждал, что я что-то сделаю.

Ну, я бы не назвала тебя «Баки», Мистер Жуткая Физиономия.

— Привет, Баки. Приятно познакомиться. — Вставьте сюда довольную улыбку.

— Неужели? — он явно был убежден в обратном.

Нет ничего такого в том, что он мне не верит, но удивляет то, что он хочет пробиться сквозь иллюзию вежливости.

— Ну, мы оба живы, так что да. — Я чуть не ударила себя по губам, торопясь прикрыть рот, но было слишком поздно. — Поверить не могу, что я это… я…

— Ты думаешь, что можешь меня убить? — оборвал меня он.

— Нет! — я залилась краской от ужаса и шока. — Зачем мне тебя убивать? — судя по его лицу, обычно ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден. — Нет, я не хотела тебя убивать, но, честно говоря, когда ты впервые сюда попал, то выглядел как ходячий труп. Будто не спал несколько дней и столько же не ел. Тебя вывернуло, когда ты обчистил мой холодильник, а потом ты проспал почти двое суток. Как это должно убедить меня, что ты не умрешь, и я не найду гниющий труп в своем подвале?

— Я не умирал.

Я скептически отнеслась к этому замечанию «Баки».

— Ну, ты точно выглядел неважно.

Он откинулся на спинку стула с выражением, которое хоть и не спорило с тем, что я сказала, но не вязалось с моим определением слова «хорошо».

Мне хотелось истерически расхохотаться. Тридцать шесть часов беспокойства о том, проснется ли «Баки» и убьет ли меня, а он сидит передо мной и обвиняет в желании его прикончить.

— Тогда почему ты позволила мне остаться? Если думала, что я тебя убью.

Ответ на этот вопрос был для него важен. Я была уверена в этом, даже если и не знала причин.

Ну, когда сомневаешься, то будь честен и надейся, что бог бережет честных идиотов.

— Ты почти грохнулся в обморок у меня на кухне, «позволила» бы я тебе остаться или нет. — Я сделала паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Баки выглядел напряженным, но, насколько я знала, он так всегда выглядел.

Глубокий вдох, Лили, и продолжаем разговор.

— Ты меня толкнул к стене и приставил нож к горлу. Ты точно не выглядел — будь дипломатичной, Лили, дипломатичной, — уравновешенным. А потом, после того, как я приготовила тебе яичницу, ты стал по-настоящему страшным. — Он наклонил голову к плечу. — Ты все время меня пугал, но сейчас все по-другому. Я… я не знаю, как это объяснить, но ты… больше не так сильно тревожишься. И то, что было… — я задышала чаще, вспомнив.

— Тогда почему ты позволила мне остаться? — настойчиво повторил он.

— Потому что ты вернулся. Ты боролся, чтобы вернуться. И я подумала… я подумала, если это то, кем ты хочешь быть, то ты заслуживаешь шанса. Я думала, что смогу помочь. Дай себе время выздороветь и найти в себе силы дать отпор. Или просто спрячься здесь на некоторое время. Этот дом — прекрасное место для пряток. — Я устало улыбнулась. — Уж я-то знаю.

Баки убежденным не выглядит, но и не выглядит готовым меня убить. С этим жить можно.

Я захотела закрыть глаза и забыть о происходящем. Положить голову на стол и уснуть, спать до тех пор, пока все это не исчезнет. Короче говоря, я хочу сделать то, что делала последние три месяца. Но я не могу, не в этот раз. Судьба повернулась как-то странно, и теперь передо мной сидит тот, кто в еще худшем положении, чем я. А я так глупо себя веду, когда кому-то нужна моя помощь.

— Слушай, ты хочешь остаться здесь? В смысле, столько, сколько захочешь. Сюда больше никто не заходит. Здесь довольно тихое место.

— Но почему? — спросил он снова, почему я позволила ему остаться, почему я чувствую, что он заслуживает шанса, почему я думаю, что он не убьет меня. И у меня есть только один способ показать это.

— Обещаешь меня не убивать? — теперь я его шокировала. Баки кивнул. — Тогда я обещаю не убивать тебя и никому о тебе не расскажу. Теперь у тебя здесь есть убежище.

— Ты меня не знаешь.

— Не знаю. Но ты пока не дал мне повода усомниться в твоем обещании. Так что… мне этого достаточно.

Выражение его лица не скрывало отвращения и сомнений в моей доверчивости. Мне хочется рассмеяться. Глупым неуместным смехом.

— Но сначала о главном. Хочешь еще блинчиков?


	4. Chapter 4

Баки съел еще одну гигантскую тарелку блинчиков. Я успела замешать еще теста, так что могу испечь еще. Ощущения такие, будто я кормлю льва в зоопарке — разница лишь в том, что я живу с ним в одной клетке и надеюсь, что он будет есть корм, а не меня.

Когда я снова села за стол, до меня донесся запах «О де Баки». Гадость какая. Он явно за эти два дня не успел зайти в ванную внизу. Конечно, он от истощения был почти полумертвый, но у него вообще есть обоняние?

Я и не надеялась поднять эту тему, если честно. Когда дело доходит до прямого противостояния, я превращаюсь в пугливого котенка: черт, да я даже из-за записки на молоке нервничала! Может, если я буду вести себя более непринужденно…

— Я… — его взгляд молниеносно устремился прямо на меня, и я с трудом сглотнула. — Я просто хочу сказать пару слов о доме. Я почти всегда сижу здесь. Редко выхожу на улицу. Если тебе удобно в подвале, оставайся там, это будет твоя комната. Не стесняйся ходить по дому, только не заходи в мою спальню. — Он кивнул. — Можешь есть все, что найдешь, но я постараюсь регулярно готовить. Вчера я прошлась по магазинам, так что еды у нас полно. Э-э-э… что еще… — Вы не хотите поговорить о Господе нашем, Спасителе человеческих душ?

— Не знаю, сколько у тебя одежды, но в подвале есть стиралка и сушилка, а наверху у меня должны быть кое-какие вещи, которые тебе могут быть как раз. Многое будет большое, но я что-нибудь отыщу. О, и я прослежу, чтобы у тебя были чистые полотенца. — Подсказка-подсказочка. — Внизу есть душ, а наверху ванна. Если тебе больше нравится ванна. — Пожалуйста, о, пожалуйста, просто воспользуйся хоть чем-нибудь! — Хм, вроде все. Чувствуй себя как дома, я постараюсь тебя нечасто беспокоить.

Я внимательно разглядывала его лицо, чтобы понять, насколько хорошо он воспринял информацию, которую я на него вывалила. Он медленно «переваривал» сказанное. Я уже заметила, что он старательно все обдумывает, прежде чем что-то сказать.

За исключением тех случаев, когда речь идет о смерти или насилии. Тут он быстро принимает решения (господи боже).

Ощущение такое, будто мы одни и те же слова понимаем по разному. Вроде английский — его родной язык, судя по отсутствию акцента, но такие простые слова и понятия, как «яйца», «полотенца» или «душ», похоже, нуждаются в дополнительных пояснениях. Словно он не может вспомнить, что это такое.

Мой желудок сжался от странного чувства сочувствия к эмоциям, которые, как мне кажется, испытывал Баки. Как же должно быть тяжело существовать в мире, где только часть вещей тебе понятны, да и то не полностью. Глупое сочувствие. Это из-за него я пригласила этого сломленного незнакомца жить здесь столько, сколько он захочет.  
Да что со мной не так?

Ах, да, что не так просто не перечислить. Но на вершине списка наверняка нечто вроде «чрезмерно оптимистична и готова верить в лучшее в людях».

Я как-то читала историю, где заклятый враг презентовал главному герою участок на кладбище с надгробием, надпись на котором гласила: «Здесь лежит Гарри Дрезден. Он умер, пытаясь поступить правильно». Не исключено, что на моем собственном надгробии может быть выбито нечто подобное — если кто-то вообще узнает, что я скончалась, и возьмется за организацию моих похорон.

Сомневаюсь, что это будет Баки.

Но он только что пообещал меня не убивать, так что мне, наверное, пора перестать быть такой впечатлительной.

— Я видел внизу полотенца, — осторожно сказал Баки, пристально глядя мне в глаза, проверяя, все ли так он говорит. — Мне хватит.

— О, хорошо, — ответила я. — Они могут быть слегка… затхлыми. Я давно их не трогала.

— Мне хватит, — упрямо повторил он. — Мне нужно переодеться.

— Ладно. Я поищу что-нибудь. — Я встала, чтобы убрать грязные тарелки в раковину к остальное посуде. Потом приберусь.

Я поднялась наверх, в старую родительскую спальню. Во время приступа безумной уборки пару месяцев назад я избавилась от целой горы вещей, но не притронулась к их одежде. То, что могло испортиться, мыло, какую-то косметику или всякую ерунду, вроде пятисот миль кабелей, которые хранил отец, было довольно легко выбросить.

Но их одежда — это их одежда. Я помню, как папа носил эту рубашку на работу или как мама спрашивала, какой пояс подходит к этой юбке. Мне было слишком сложно выбросить эти вещи тогда. Но отдать что-то из одежды отца Баки… почему-то кажется не слишком трудным.

Правда, папа был в два раза шире него. Футболки сойдут, а вот штаны… даже ремень не поможет. Я порылась в шкафу и комоде, надеясь найти что-нибудь на завязках или что-то старое, что по размеру подошло бы Баки.

Я так увлеклась, что не заметила, что он подошел ко мне сзади, и вздрогнула, услышав его голос:

— Кто здесь жил? — его любопытство было вполне понятно. Я вообще ничего про себя ему не рассказала. Только то, что живу одна. А ведь в доме полно вещей, которые явно мне не принадлежат.

Надо бы сразу же ответить, но последние три месяца роятся надо мной, как стервятники над падалью, и прошла целая минута, прежде чем я наконец смогла изъясняться нормально.

— Это была комната моих родителей. — Я быстро встала, держа в руках несколько футболок и пару спортивных штанов. Очень хотелось отдать ему вещи с безмятежной улыбкой, но я знаю, что мое лицо окаменело, а глаза совершенно пустые. — Вот. Должно подойти.

Баки кивнул и осмотрел каждую вещь. Рубашки прошли проверку сразу, а вот довольно большие штаны он перевернул дважды. Посмотрел сначала на меня, потом снова на штаны, потом опять на меня, как бы говоря: «я знаю, ты говорила, что они будут большим, но настолько?». Его удивление вызвало у меня искреннюю улыбку.

Я беспомощно махнула в сторону штанов и сказала:

— Папа был… довольно большим. Мама всегда хотела, чтобы он чаще занимался спортом. — Тут мне в голову пришла одна мысль. — О, у меня есть штаны, которое подойдут тебе гораздо лучше. Они пижамные, но хотя бы с тебя не свалятся.

Я тут же выскочила из комнаты и устремилась к себе, тяжело дыша.

За последние три месяца я провела много времени в спальне родителей, но легче не стало.

Баки последовал за мной до двери, но не зашел. Прислонился к дверному косяку, а я поспешно открыла один из ящиков комода и достала единственные штаны, которые могут ему подойти. Посмотрев на него, я поняла, что они будут ненамного лучше штанов папы.

— М-м-м, они немного тесноваты, — сказала я, но Баки в ответ пожал плечами. Я отдала штаны ему. Они непонятного серого цвета, так что он не будет ходить в чем-то уж совсем девчачьем. Не то чтобы у меня было много цветастых вещей, но было бы совсем смешно, если бы я нашла для него розовые плюшевые штаны с фиолетовыми медведями.

Баки кивнул и спустился по лестнице. Я решила остаться у себя, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли у меня что-то приличнее серых пижамных штанов. Брюки папы будут ему большие, а мои — очень маленькие. Материал, конечно, растянется, но с кровообращением могут быть проблемы.

Мысленный обзор моих шмоток результата не принес, поэтому я вернулась к родителям в надежде найти что-то среднее для моей «Златовласки».

Нашла я только шорты, остальное не подходило. Оставалось только перебрать мамину одежду, но эта попытка изначально была обречена на провал, я даже сначала не хотела пробовать. У мамы бедра были шире моих, она предпочитала брюки на резинке, но вкус у нее только по доброте душевной можно было назвать эксцентричным. Они любила яркие цвета, а все «приличные» варианты были слишком женственными. Я сомневалась, что Баки захочет надеть коричневые батистовые штаны с нашивками из восьмидесятых или цветочный кошмар из девяностых. Но одни я все равно взяла. Мало ли, вдруг ему понравится чувствовать себя хорошеньким. Хе-хе.

Спустившись на кухню, я услышала шум воды снизу и улыбнулась. Наконец-то Баки будет чистым. Тут я вспомнила, что надо бы сказать ему, чтобы сменил простыни. Они тоже наверняка попахивают, да и кто захочет спать на грязных простынях после душа?

Но я не собиралась идти в его комнату без разрешения. Я ведь только за завтраком разграничила наши личные пространства. Лучше просто оставлю ему одежду перед дверью в ванную, а попозже скажу про простыни.

Но когда я спустилась к ванной и наклонилась, чтобы положить одежду, то услышала самый леденящий кровь звук в моей жизни — звук открывающейся двери.

Если и есть что-то более смущающее, чем быть пойманной, согнувшейся в три погибели перед дверью ванной, где кто-то моется, то я не знаю даже, что.

Перед моими глазами —две мокрые ступни.

Я сглотнула. От тошнотворного смущения мне стало физически плохо, но я сделала все, что выпрямиться и встать нормально. Увы, это невозможно, так как я почти свалилась на пол, когда понимаю, что Баки — простите меня — совершенно голый.

Где-то в глубине моего сознания, за той частью, что орала на меня за то, что я попала в такое положение, был еще один голос, который молился, чтобы на Баки оказалось хотя бы полотенце, а третий голос (тихий-тихий) был чрезвычайно благодарен, что этой истерики никто не слышит.

У Баки крепкие мускулы. Не слишком, но достаточно, и появились они явно от применения силы, а не от тренажерного зала.

Кое-как выпрямившись и посмотрев ему в глаза, я стала красная, как лобстер. Даже глядя только ему в лицо, я видела, как блестят на его мускулах капельки воды — только левая рука блестела металлом. Мои подозрения, кстати, подтвердились — его рука не была покрыта металлом, она была из него сделана. Железо было вплавлено в кожу, которая по контуру обожжена и покрыта шрамами. Процесс прикрепления явно был… не из приятных.

— Я… я просто принесла еще одежду… прости, я не хотела… — Как ни странно, Баки вообще не волновало, что он только что обнаружил меня за дверью, он словно не замечал, что я бесстыдно пялюсь на него.

— Мне нужно мыло. Нет. Не мыло. Для волос которое… — снова легкое замешательство человека, пытающегося воплотить ложные воспоминания в реальность.

— О, — с облегчением выпалила я. — Шампунь. Я забыла, что его тут нет. Я, эм-м-м… пойду и принесу свой. — Беги-беги, беги до канадской границы, Лили, пока слон смущения не догнал тебя и не раздавил.

Баки касанием руки остановил меня.

— Твой шампунь?

— Гм, да. У меня другого нет. Я все выбросила… — я умолкла, когда совершенно голый Баки наклонился и понюхал воздух где-то возле моего уха. В голове стало пусто. Я могла только стоять неподвижно и делать вид, что мне, как и ему, до происходящего нет никакого дела. Ничего не вышло. Я идиотски пискнула.

Баки отстранился и задумчиво кивнул, отпуская мою руку.

— Не пахнет.

— Н-нет, — прошептала я не своим голосом. — Мне не нравятся пахучие шампуни. Дышать не могу, если отдушка цветочная или еще какая-то. — Мое лицо горело. Боже. Слон смущения приближался, размахивая хоботом и трубя. — Я принесу, если хочешь.

— Да. Спасибо. — С этими словами Баки закрывает дверь.

Мне хотелось прижаться к стене и от облегчения упасть в благословенный обморок. Каким-то образом я справилась с собой, не сделав ничего слишком уж глупого. Так что я взбежала по двум лестничным пролетам, тяжело дыша, схватила в ванной шампунь и снова спустилась, после чего постучала и приготовилась смотреть исключительно перед собой — нет, определенно я не глазею на вашу впечатляющую фигуру краем глаза. Нет, сэр, вы что.

Мгновение спустя Баки открыл дверь. Волосы он зачесал назад, и я впервые увидела, что у него квадратная челюсть. Я протянула ему бутылку шампуня-кондиционера и почувствовала необходимость дать совет.

— Тебе около четверти горсти нужно.

В ответ я получила мертвую тишину и смятение на лице обнаженного Баки.

Вот же жесть.

— Я про шампунь, — быстро продолжила я. — Налей в руку примерно четверть, намыль и распредели по волосам. Когда смоешь, можешь еще раз повторить, если волосы будут грязные. — Лили, закрой рот, просто закрой рот, он прекрасно знает, как пользоваться шампунем.

— Двух раз хватит? — совершенно серьезно спросил у меня Баки.

— Ну да. У тебя голова довольно грязная, ты можешь несколько раз помыть, если нужно. Да, и вот еще. — Я сую ему бритву. — Не знаю, нужно ли тебе бриться, но я взяла на всякий случай.

Бритву Баки взял более уверенно, нежели шампунь. Вот и хорошо. Не думаю, что я способна разумно объяснить, как брить лицо.

На этот раз, когда дверь закрывается, я все же прижимаюсь спиной к стене, пытаясь осознать произошедшее. Ведь все просто, да? Он уверен в своем теле, если можно так выразиться, и не чувствует необходимости прикрываться полотенцем, когда открывает дверь.

Но то, что все не так просто, как кажется, я понимаю, только поднимаясь по лестнице.

Его глаза. В них не было уверенности, больше было похоже на то, что Баки своей наготы не осознавал. Будто для него не было никакой разницы, стоять голым или одетым передо мной. Словно его тело настолько мало значило, что он забыл, как о нем заботиться.

Я включила музыку, пока убирала посуду после завтрака. Случайный выбор моего айпода будто решил поиздеваться, включив «Незнакомцев в ночи» Фрэнка Синатры. Меня это так взбесило, что я прямо руками в пене ткнула в дисплей.

Вскоре я услышала, что вода выключается, а через какое-то время Баки поднимается на лестнице. Я стояла у раковины, но повернулась, чтобы поздороваться.

И в шоке моргнула.

На была нем одна из огромных футболок моего папы и мамины цветастые штаны для йоги. Обычно я не испытываю желания таскаться по магазинам одежды, но сейчас я была на грани того, чтобы схватить ключи и выбежать за дверь. Это просто ужасно.

В голове раздался смешок: «Лучше бы он остался голым». Мозг, заткнись, ты только мешаешь.

Если не считать идиотской одежды, Баки смотрелся намного лучше. Он побрился, еще мокрые волосы зачесаны назад — выглядел он почти нормально, гораздо менее пугающим, чем в нашу первую встречу.

Я поставила сковородку на сушилку и вытерла руки полотенцем. Веди себя естественно, веди себя естественно, будто ты не видела его голым. Дважды.

— Как шампунь?

— Сработал.

Повисло слегка неловкое молчание, которое нарушает Баки.

— Тебе… его вернуть?

— О, хм, я потом заберу. Кстати, тебе нужны чистые простыни? Я брошу грязные в стирку вместе с твоей одеждой, чтобы… ты не ходил в этом. — Я снова вздрогнула от вида его штанов.

Он занервничал, когда я упомянула о простынях.

— Не нужно стирать. Простыни сойдут.

— Нет, не сойдут. Не надо спать на грязном. Если я буду стирать твои вещи, то проще все сразу…

— Нет, — перебил меня Баки, качая головой. — Простыни чистые.

Уж, прости, но я не верю. У тебя, похоже, иные стандарты чистоты, нежели у меня. Но если ты хочешь спать на грязных простынях — бога ради. Просто потом дай мне их постирать, пока там тараканы не завелись.

— Ладно. Тогда только одежда. С этого и начну.

Я попыталась пройти мимо него к двери в подвал — не смотри на его грудь и не вспоминай, как она выглядела в каплях воды, — но Баки меня остановил.

— Я что-то сделал не так? Ты на меня не смотришь. — Он неуклюже взмахнул правой рукой, будто хотел прикрыть левую. — Так?

— Что? Нет. Нет. Я просто… — отлично, отлично! я не могу придумать ничего, кроме чертовой правды. — Я в порядке, все в порядке. — Смотри прямо на него, Лили, не трясись.

— Но тебе тяжело на меня смотреть.

Я все же вздрогнула. В глазах Баки мелькнула боль.

— Прости, Баки, я… — о, господи, просто уже скажи это! — не привыкла видеть обнаженных мужчин, открывающих двери прямо у меня перед носом.

Баки моргнул. Я практически видела значок загрузки в его зрачках — идет загрузка, идет загрузка…

— Так вот, что тебя беспокоит?

— М-м-м, да. В смысле, это не так уж важно, прости, что веду себя странно. Я просто не привыкла. Но это твой выбор, я не говорю тебе, что делать…

В его глазах вспыхнул огонек пробуждающейся памяти.

— Мне следовало прикрыться полотенцем, прежде чем открыть дверь. — Он уставился на меня, ожидая подтверждения.

— Я… хм, да. Если захочешь. Если же тебе это не важно…

— В следующий раз возьму полотенце, — серьезно сказал Баки, убирая руку, чтобы дать мне пройти.

— Точно. Ладно. — Я выдавила слабую улыбку и спустилась вниз. В ванной его грязная одежда была кучей свалена на полу. Я собрала все и запихнула в стиральную машину.

Конечно, Баки. В следующий раз возьми полотенце.

Но пройдет куча времени, прежде чем я наконец забуду, как капли воды стекали по его прессу.

Да, целая куча времени.


	5. Chapter 5

Перекус состоял из простых бутербродов. С жареным сыром, если быть точным, плюс остатки вчерашних брауни. Верный себе Баки улыбнулся, откусив от первого кусочка пирожного. Что тут скажешь, он явно любит сахар. Слопал половину тарелки.

С такими темпами мне скоро снова придется заняться выпечкой. Может, даже вытащу несколько моих старых любимых рецептов.

У меня уже давно не было желания что-то печь. Единственное, что я иногда делала, это тесто для печенья, которое уминала прямо так, или брауни, как вчера. Когда-то я постоянно практиковалась в выпечке. Тешила свое самолюбие приготовлением шоколадного овсяного печенья или коричного или сахарного хлеба из ломтиков.

Я всегда помогала печь маме для какого-нибудь праздника. Хоменташ для Пурима, Тейглах для Рош ха-Шана, конфеты, ромовые шарики и тонкое сахарное печенье на Рождество. Не говоря уже о сырном пироге, ромовом, морковном и яблочном, которые пеклись без всякого повода.

И если бы все это богатство пеклось в ограниченном количестве. Да что вы! Печенье предназначалось не только нам, а еще друзьям семьи и даже случайным незнакомцам. Меня воспитали в традициях еврейского гостеприимства — я была щедрой до такой степени, что пригласила совершенно незнакомого человека остаться у меня, потому что он был голоден. Кто вообще жарит яйца тому, кто ворвался в его дом посреди ночи? О, точно, психи. Или, может быть, моя мама. Она кормила всех, кто входил в наш дом, видимо, ее одержимость передалась и мне.

Но вернемся к выпечке — большинство моих любимых рецептов печений довольно сложные, поэтому мама всегда звала меня помочь, когда я была маленькой. Двумя парами рук намного быстрее работается. Но делать шоколадное овсяное печенье легко — просто нужно много времени, рецепт в четыре раза длиннее любого другого.

Однако сегодня я решила не заниматься печеньем. Брауни должно было хватить до завтра, а сегодня мне хотелось расслабиться. Это было необходимо.

После тихого перекуса Баки ушел к себе, до обеда я не планировала с ним пересекаться, поэтому поднялась в спальню, но расслабиться не получилось. Музыку я выключила на середине первой песни. Даже «Доктор» больше не привлекал. Я попробовала почитать свой любимый роман Таморы Пирс «Первый тест», но после пары страниц книга полетела в другой конец комнаты. Я не могла ни на чем сосредоточиться и нервничала все больше. Если я не найду чего-то подходящего, то в ближайшую ночь меня однозначно будет ждать приступ панической атаки, вызванный стрессом.

Логически я понимала, что самый идеальный вариант — прогулка, к тому же, для здоровья полезно, но энтузиазм отсутствовал как класс. Честно говоря, последние несколько дней были убер-выматывающими, и на данный момент у меня не было сил даже заставить себя что-то делать. Меня хватало только на бесцельное блуждание по второму этажу дома из комнаты в комнату.

Конечно, зайдя к родителям, я поняла, что уйти оттуда не могу. Я провела пальцами по тумбочкам и комодам, оставляя следы на пыли, которая накопилась за это время. Пока они были живы, такого не случалось.

А потом, как в детстве, я открыла мамин шкаф и заползла внутрь. Раздвинула коробки с туфлями, чтобы было место, где улечься, свернувшись калачиком. Именно тогда я смогла наконец выплеснуть горе, копившееся с того момента, когда я плакала последний раз.

Я всегда была плаксой. Просто мне казалось более разумным снять стресс, выплеснув эмоции, чем сдерживаться слишком долго. Это выглядело как клапан аварийного слива на плотине — когда давление за плотиной поднимается слишком сильно, вы выпускаете часть воды, иначе она разрушит плотину. Я не плакала из-за всякой ерунды, но никогда раньше не чувствовала себя столь ужасно из-за слез.

Но после… этого я... Я не могла перестать плакать. Я рыдала так сильно, что не могла пошевелиться. Нет, я не из-за этого ушла с работы, но отчасти… так оно и было. Я тогда так устала, устала все время плакать. Это не помогало. Поэтому я перестала. Установила себе несколько нелепых правил, что плакать можно только раз в день или раз в неделю. Я не могла привыкнуть плакать «раз в месяц», но пыталась. Правда, пыталась.

Я просто очень вымоталась.

Но даже мои собственные правила иногда приходилось нарушать.

Поэтому, сидя в мамином шкафу, где-то между болезненными рыданиями и отчаянными мольбами я задремала — в единственном месте, где я чувствовала себя в безопасности.

Разбудили меня ритмичные глухие звуки. Глаза слипались, но я старательно пыталась проморгаться и понять, что это. Было неясно. Сначала я решила умыться, а потом пойти проверить, но по дороге в ванную я бросила взгляд в окно, выходящее на задний двор и остолбенела, пораженная увиденным.

Баки, мой таинственный пугающий гость, боксировал со старым сухим деревом в глубине двора. Я никогда не занималась боксом, но даже мне известно, что колошматить без перчаток по твердому дереву — издевательство чистой воды. Может, человеку с металлической рукой без разницы, но его вторая рука была обычной, из кожи и костей, как у всех нас, наверняка это чертовски больно.

Скорость нарастала, и я видела, как старое дерево потряхивает от силы его ударов. Меня загипнотизировало это зрелище, хотя в голове внутренний голос истошно кричал, что человек не может бить с такой силой. Баки находился довольно далеко от меня, но я видела напряжение в его плечах и злость, заставляющую его колотить по дереву, будто это был человек, которого требовалось избить до полусмерти.

Внезапно он оставил в покое несчастное дерево и занялся чем-то, что я распознала как обычные упражнения. Я знала, что он умеет двигаться быстро, но понятия не имела, что именно так: он стоял в глубине двора, а потом молниеносно перекатился по земле, оказываясь в другой части, словно сражался с невидимым врагом. Он крутился, вертелся, и я почти воочию видела людей, с которыми он дрался: одного ударил локтем в лицо, другому только что вспорол живот, а тому сломал шею.

Темп драки увеличивался по мере моего наблюдения, но с такой же скоростью росло и разочарование Баки. Каких бы демонов он не пытался изгнать, они не оставляли его в покое. Его руки двигались все быстрее и быстрее, и вскоре он почти размылся у меня перед глазами. В этот момент он был на другом конце двора, но внезапно развернулся и пошел обратно к сухому дереву.

Пошел. Ха. Если это был просто шаг, то я осьминог.

Когда я говорю «пошел», то подразумеваю элементарную вещь. Один шаг, потом второй. Это звучало слишком нормально для того, что делал Баки. Это не было шагом, ни прогулкой, ни даже бегом. Нет.

Баки двигался по направлению к дереву с сосредоточенной неизбежностью, которая давила на каждый фут земли под его ногами. То, что оставалось позади, не имело значения, потому что все угрозы были нейтрализованы, важным было только то, что оставалось перед ним. Баки был все так же напряжен и неумолим, как сама смерть. И хоть я не видела его лица, но знала, что это было лицо убийцы, который сидел на моей кухне в первую ночь. Я знала это так же хорошо, как свое имя.

Приблизившись к дереву, Баки с рыком кинулся на него и ударил металлическим кулаком по стволу так сильно, что раздался треск — дерево начало падать. Баки неторопливо повернулся, когда ствол рухнул всего в нескольких дюймах от него. Грудь Баки тяжело вздымалась, но, по-моему, от волнения, а не от напряжения.

Он в гневе пнул дерево, вскочил на поваленный ствол и начал бой там. Он прыгал вперед и назад, все быстрее и быстрее. Ни разу не поскользнулся и не упал, даже когда перепрыгивал со ствола на уцелевшие узкие ветки.

Закончив подход, он начал снова. И еще раз. И еще.

Я больше не могла смотреть. Это причиняло слишком много боли.


	6. Chapter 6

Наконец я добралась до ванной, где умылась и высморкалась. Я двигалась рывками, будто на автопилоте, а мозг по кругу воспроизводил то, что я только что видела. Даже при том, что я была свидетелем, поверить получалось едва ли. Я знала, что Баки сильный, быстрый и смертельно опасный, когда впервые увидела его — но это! Это было лишним подтверждением. Лучше бы я хотя бы немного оставалась в неведении.

Нет, это ложь. Я всегда предпочитала знать правду, даже если она была неприятной.  
И правда в этой ситуации — хоть и ужасающая — разбивала мне сердце. То, как Баки двигался, с явной внутренней болью, мучившей его, перевешивала любую опасность, которой я вроде как должна была бояться.

Я уже говорила, что если кому-то нужна помощь, я веду себя идиотски. У меня не было уверенности в том, что помощь была нужна Баки или в том, я могу помочь — но я должна была попытаться.

Однако ситуация меня пугала. Из всего, что я видела, можно было сделать вывод, что у Баки точно было ПТСР и/или амнезия. Две вещи, о которых я знаю мало и понятия не имею, как с ними справляться. Бога ради, я же специализируюсь в английском! Я работала в офисе или в розничной торговле! Я не психиатр!

Но посмотри на меня, ма! Без рук! Я первый раз села на велосипед и несусь вниз с самого огромного холма, что только смогла найти.

Мысли свернули в совсем уж угнетающее русло, поэтому я решила заняться ужином.

Я королева страны Избегания Вопросов. Это удивительно большая страна, и почти все люди в конечном итоге приезжают сюда. Не все остаются, но мы стараемся сделать их пребывание комфортным.

Спускаясь по лестнице, я решила, что сегодня подходящий день для бифштекса. Баки наверняка нужен белок, раз уж он так активно занимается. Однако, я мясо не люблю, поэтому обойдусь курицей.

Была середина дня, рановато для готовки, но я хотела замариновать мясо: в маринаде из виски, который придумала сама. Потом можно будет его пожарить.

Пока мариновалось мясо, я начала нарезать картошку для гарнира. У меня как раз был прекрасный рецепт картофеля с горчичной корочкой.

Варить картошку тоже было рано, поэтому я залила ее холодной водой и поставила повыше, стараясь не смотреть в окно. Там могло быть то, чего я не хотела видеть.

Вернувшись к себе я включила что-то из викинг-металла и представила, что плыву в Валгаллу со своей командой свирепых воинов. Ха-ха.

По крайне мере, это заставило меня почувствовать себя немного лучше. Я на некоторое время притворилась, что моя жизнь — это простые искания, где ты можешь выиграть или потерять, где честь и верность были не мутными понятиями, а очевидным выбором между тем, что хорошо, а что плохо.

В историях все намного проще. Не обязательно легче или менее душераздирающе, но проще. Чтобы бороться со злом, вы должны понимать, что такое добро, и узнать, что есть добро, легко, потому что оно противоположно злу. Понятно, даже очевидно.

Песня закончилась раскатистым гитарным соло и напевами на норвежском, с нею закончились и мои грандиозные фантазии насчет героев и благородных квестов. Пора было приниматься за ужин.

Я перемешала картошку и сунула ее в духовку, после чего вышла во двор, где стоял гриль. Конечно, я не часто готовлю мясо на гриле, но папа держал бак полным, поэтому газа там всегда было достаточно — по крайней мере, на этот раз.

Я понятия не имела, бифштекс какой прожарки предпочитает Баки, а после сегодняшнего представления слишком боялась подойти к нему (образ того, как Баки колошматит бифштекс так же, как сегодня лупил дерево, промелькнул у меня в голове, и это было одновременно удивительно и ужасно). Я надеялась, что ему понравится легкая корочка, потому что такая прожарка мне удается. Я переворачивала бифштекс раз в несколько минут и добавляла еще маринада. Вкус будет классный.

Через некоторое время я погасила огонь, чтобы дать мясу и курице дойти, и вернулась на кухню проверить картошку. Она тоже была почти готова — вот вам и свидетельство моих кулинарных навыков и способности одновременно готовить несколько блюд.

Однако что-то не давало мне покоя, я не сразу поняла, что. Мамин голос, спрашивающий, где же овощи? И речь была не о картошке. Я раздраженно вздохнула (и с облегчением, что до сих пор слышу эхо ее голоса) и решила успокоить маму, добавив в меню ужина еще и горошек. Этого достаточно, мам? Ответом мне было удовлетворенное ворчание из глубин моей памяти.

Я спустилась в подвал, чтобы достать из морозилки горошек, и пока я ошивалась внизу, то решила совместить не очень приятное с полезным. Поэтому, слегка стушевавшись, я постучала в дверь комнаты Баки.

К моему удивлению, он открыл быстро. И выглядел потным и жутко усталым.

— Ужин почти готов, — сказала я. — Бифштекс, картошка и горошек. — Я помахала перед ним пакетом.

Баки моргнул, отрывисто кивнул и прошел мимо меня в ванную. Дверь захлопнулась, и я услышала шум воды.

Он снова пошел в душ? Надеюсь, это чудо не прекратится. Главное, чтобы он не торчал там долго. Не хочу чтобы мясо пересушилось или остыло.

Заметили, как я отлично смогла отвлечься на мысли о готовке, чтобы не думать о его голом мокром прессе? И я прекрасно отвлеклась и, конечно же, совсем не вспоминала об этом. Не-а!

Баки поднялся наверх как раз в тот момент, когда я принесла мясо, а в микроволновке разморозился горошек. Теперь пора за стол. На Баки была та же одежда, в которой он появился в моем доме в первую ночь, и это принесло мне странное облегчение, потому что-то, что он носил раньше, было омерзительно.

Можно было подумать, что его прикид в штанах моей мамы, когда он уничтожал несчастное дерево, оставил неизгладимое впечатление и сделал все происходящее еще более сюрреалистичным, но я этого даже не заметила. Вот такие вот у меня наблюдательные навыки в мелочах.

Баки переводил взгляд с моей тарелки на свою, пока я раскладывала еду. Он выглядел так будто пытался сформулировать вопрос, и я решила его не мучить.

— Я не люблю стейки. Предпочитаю курицу.

Баки кивнул, мы разделили картошку и горошек, после чего принялись за еду. Я чуть не застонала вслух, когда маринад из виски на цыпленке растаял у меня во рту. Я решила открыть глаза и вздохнуть, и сразу увидела недоуменное лицо жующего Баки.

— Все в порядке? — спросила я.

— Да. — Он все еще выглядел слегка озадаченным. — Что тут сверху?

— Маринад на основе виски. Полный всяких секретных ингредиентов. — Мои глаза вспыхнули весельем и желанием рассказать ему все-все детали, но он на приманку не клюнул. Ну и зря.

— Мне нравится. — Баки казался удивленным. Спасибо, Баки, за честное одобрение. Остальная часть моей стряпни тебе не понравилась? — Не знаю, когда я последний раз ел бифштекс. — Он поковырялся в картошке, сунул порцию в рот и, похоже, тоже счел ее приемлемой. — Почему ты не любишь стейки? Ты их хорошо готовишь.

— Из-за текстуры. Даже по-настоящему отличный стейк вызывает у меня отвращение. Слишком долго жевать. Я не могу остановиться. Будто это жвачка.

В его глазах вспыхнул свет. Он вспомнил жевательную резинку.

— Это совсем не похоже на жвачку.

— Отлично. Но лучше я доем курицу.

Остаток ужина прошел в почти дружеском молчании. Баки, конечно, съел порцию, которой хватило бы для двух-трех человек, но я этого ожидала. После того, как мы закончили, он даже помог мне отнести посуду в раковину. Одно очко в мою пользу! А говорят, что мужчину нельзя ни к чему приучить.

Я принялась за мытье посуды, и, к моему удивлению, Баки взял кухонное полотенце и начал вытирать тарелки от воды. В его движениях было нечто автоматическое, но не такое страшное, как сегодня днем. Скорее это была детская привычка или что-то в таком духе.

Мы закончили, и Баки повесил полотенце туда, где взял. Повисла пауза.

— Я собираюсь посмотреть фильм, — выпалила я. — Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться. — Неужели? Серьезно? Иногда мне чертовски хотелось, чтобы мой рот сначала советовался с мозгом, прежде чем выдать что-то, просто чтобы дать мне немного времени обдумать идею.

— Окей.

Правда? Ты действительно хочешь?

Я попыталась превратить легкое потрясение на моем лице в легкую улыбку.

— Идет.

Я провела его в гостиную, и Баки выбрал самый удобный угол дивана. Я подошла к этажерке с дисками.

— Есть какие-то пожелания?

— Выбирай.

— Я не хочу смотреть то, что тебе не нравится.

Баки откинулся на спинку дивана с гримасой, отдаленно напоминающей улыбку.

— Выбирай.

Я терпеть не могу, когда люди не выказывают предпочтений, когда мы выбираем фильм. Я не встречала людей, которые наслаждаются просмотром любых фильмов, неважно, что они при этом говорят. Теперь я была в панике. Он любил боевики? Или, может, сейчас стоило выбрать комедию? Как он относился к моему любимому жанру «плохого кино»? Я перебирала коробки все быстрее и быстрее, пока не дошла до самого конца, но так и не приблизилась к решению ни на йоту. Я закрыла глаза и, тихо напевая, попыталась выбрать фильм вслепую, основываясь на инстинктах. Я открыла глаза и увидела, что держу в руках «Валл-и». Я мысленно пожала плечами. Надеюсь, Мистеру Жуткая Физиономия понравится «Пиксар».

— Ты смотрел «Валл-и»?

— Нет?

— А вообще что-то из «Пиксар»?

— Нет.

— О, они действительно профи. Делают детские мультфильмы… но не для детей.

— Окей. — Баки явно смеялся надо мной. Я вставила диск и с помощью пульта перешла в режим DVD. После нажатия кнопки воспроизведения комната погрузилась в темноту космоса, звезды и туманности поплыли вокруг нас, и зазвучали первые аккорды «Hello Dolly!».

Я не удержалась и украдкой посмотрела на Баки, хотя было слишком рано судить о его эмоциях. Как я и предполагала, его лицо было пустым. Но по мере того, как я продолжала незаметно поглядывать в ту сторону, Баки становился все более озадаченным и/или заинтересованным.

Когда мы наконец увидели тараканчика Хэла, друга Валл-и, Баки встрепенулся.

— Это мультфильм? Все выглядит как настоящее.

Я улыбнулась.

— Да, «Пиксар» — одна из лучших анимационных студий. Они действительно замечательные.

Баки наклонился, чтобы получше разглядеть катящегося на экране Валл-и.

— Удивительно. — Всего одного слово, но лицо Баки осветилось радостной улыбкой, которая блеснула в его глазах и задержалась в уголках губ.

Я чувствовала себя словно в тепле и уюте — и вовсе не потому, что «Валл-и» — один из моих самых любимых мультфильмов.

До этого Баки улыбался только из-за сахара — а теперь из-за детского мультика. Сахар и мультик. Всего пару часов назад он одним ударом пополам сломал дерево, а теперь сидит на моем диване и наблюдает, как Валл-и справляется с утренней рутиной и… погодите минутку. Баки только что… рассмеялся? И вот, снова! Это был не очень веселый смех, скорее просто хриплый вздох, но мне и этого было достаточно. Я откинулась на спину кресла с тихим смешком, глядя, как Валли напялил на голову бюстгальтер, и позволила себе расслабиться. Наверное, я сделала правильный выбор.

Мы смотрели, как Валл-и неуклюже отправляется на встречу с Евой, и Баки был совершенно потрясен эпизодом, когда Ева нашла растение и спрятала его внутри себя. К тому моменту, когда герои добрались до «Аксиомы», Баки был полностью сосредоточен на истории. Это был отличный фильм. Иногда Баки, казалось, не понимал каких-то вещей — или просто не считал их смешными, как я. Но это не слишком его беспокоило.

В общем, все шло на удивление хорошо. Я уже сбилась со счета, сколько раз я мысленно похлопала себя по спине за то, что выбрала это кино — до того момента, когда Валл-и забирался в мусоропровод и отказался отдать Авто растение. Авто нанес Валл-и жуткие повреждения инструментом, похожим на дуговую сварку. Это невероятно болезненная сцена, она заставляет тебя понять, как сильно ты переживаешь за Валл-и, видеть его боль просто невыносимо.

В этот момент я чрезмерно погрузилась в фильм, и мне потребовалась минута, чтобы успокоиться и перестать всхлипывать, прежде чем я посмотрела на Баки. По моей спине тут же пробежал холодок. Не знаю, что ожидала увидеть, но явно не это.

Баки сидел прямо, правой рукой вцепившись в подлокотник дивана — точно останутся следы. На его лице мелькали эмоции, которые вспыхивали слишком быстро, чтобы можно было их распознать. Но его глаза… они были полны боли и страха, которые всплыли в его памяти.

Я застыла от ужаса, но каким-то образом дотянулась до пульта и поставила фильм на паузу.

— Баки? — у меня перехватило дыхание. — Баки?

Он меня не слышал. Какая бы картинка не крутилась в его голове, она была слишком громкой, чтобы он услышал мой голос. Я судорожно сглотнула. Наверное, нужно было что-то сделать. Но что? Подойти ближе в такой напряженный момент не казалось разумным решением, но сбежать и оставить Баки одного наедине с его демонами было для меня неприемлемо. Я сначала запаниковала, а затем приняла решение, о котором точно в последствии пожалела.

Я осторожно бросила ему подушку. Она отскочила от плеча Баки и упала ему на колени.

Он молниеносно вскочил на ноги — его лицо было лицом убийцы. Пальцы его левой руки впились мне в горло, потянули вверх, и я повисла в его вытянутой руке. Инстинктивно я стала хвататься за его предплечье, чтобы ослабить хватку, но… он лишь толкнул меня в стену и надавил сильнее. Воздуха не хватало. Я не могла дышать, и ужас высасывал из меня остатки кислорода.

Я знала, что пожалею о том, что бросила эту чертову подушку. Но я и подумать не могла, что закончится будет так… прискорбно.

Господи.

Воздух заканчивался. И мне пришлось сделать все возможное, чтобы показать, что мое тщедушное тело не представляет угрозы. Взгляд убийцы исчез из глаз Баки, появилось замешательство, боль и гнев. Так много гнева. Мое сердце отчаянно билось, а зрение медленно начало туманиться. Я больше не могла сдерживаться, нужно было бороться с ним.

Но в тот момент, когда я начала терять контроль, Баки пришел в себя. Хватка на моем горле ослабла, я рухнула на диван, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Баки навис надо мной, левой рукой упираясь в стену. Мгновение — и его правый кулак влепился в гипсокартонную стену. Меня осыпало белой пылью, я закашлялась, пытаясь проморгаться, и когда я наконец смогла открыть глаза, поняла, что Баки уже ушел.

На экране Валл-и застыл рядом с Мо на дне мусоропровода. Я изо всех сил пыталась выровнять дыхание, хотелось плакать. Но я уже потратила норму слез на эту неделю и не собиралась поддаваться на собственную глупость.

Поэтому я слезла с дивана и пошла за пылесосом, чтобы убрать беспорядок.

Однако дыру в стене нужно будет залатать, одной штукатуркой тут не справишься. Нужен гипсокартон. На чердаке оставалось немного вместе со штукатуркой, поэтому я примерно измерила дыру, взяла резак и сбегала на чердак отрезать подходящий кусок.

Я оставила все на диване, чтобы утром заняться ремонтом. Сегодня точно было не до реставрации, так как после всплеска адреналина ко мне вернулась неуверенность.

Я не обращала внимания на шум снаружи, пока убирала пыль от гипсокартона, но потом услышала знакомые звуки, я знала, что это такое. Баки снова издевался над деревом и дрался, только на этот раз я иногда слышала, как он кричит и шипит от боли, ударяя невидимых врагов.

Я поднялась наверх, мысленно радуясь, что окна моей спальни выходят на фасад дома, а не на задний двор. Включив компьютер, я открыла браузер и вбила аббревиатуру ПТСР. 

Мне пришлось изучить многое.

Через несколько часов страницы с тоннами информации наконец закончились. Звуки снаружи стихли, я понадеялась, что Баки вернулся домой и смог уснуть. Мои новые знания говорили, что физические упражнения полезны тем, кто страдает ПТСР. И что следует обратиться к специалисту. А не к вымотанному знатоку английского, который не любит покидать собственный дом.

Сидя на кровати и пытаясь собрать воедино все, что я знала о Баки и то, что прочла в сети, я чувствовала себя беспомощной еще больше, чем когда мне позвонили три месяца назад.

Неужели я действительно думала, что смогу помочь этому человеку? Смотри, ма, без рук! Правильно, без рук, потому что мои руки бесполезны. Они бросили подушку в человека, страдающего ПТСР, когда у него был приступ. И все потому, что я не хотела к нему приближаться, боялась, что он что-то сделает. Угу. Как будто лишние пять футов пространства помогли бы.

Я слишком устала, чтобы спать, и была слишком расстроенной, чтобы заниматься чем-то еще. Поэтому я поудобнее уселась на кровати и терпеливо ждала наступления рассвета. С возвращением, бессонница, мой добрый друг. Давно не виделись.


	7. Chapter 7

Бессонница — это ад. Да хоть чистилище. Бесконечное ожидание ничего. Особенно если ты сильно напортачил и отчаянно нуждаешься в мирном забвении.

Но нет. Вместо того, чтобы расслабиться и позволить моему бессознательному и подсознательному разумам решать за меня все проблемы во сне, я лежала в постели ни в одном глазу, чувствуя тошноту из-за своего неудачного выбора.

Как я могла быть такой глупой? Как я могла подумать, что швырнуть в Баки подушкой во время приступа ПТСР было хорошей идеей?

Ваша честь, единственное возможное оправдание — временное помешательство, вызванное паникой. Или же идиотизм. Мы можем сослаться на идиотизм? Это возможно?

Как же стыдно.

Нет, не стыдно. Стыд — это если у тебя на людях штаны порвались или ты в наушниках вдруг начал петь вслух. Это же было… намного обширнее. Я не просто смутилась, мне было зверски стыдно. Меня переполнял тошнотворный стыд, который медленно тащил меня в бездну отчаяния.

Я могу все исправить? Могу сделать хоть что-то, чтобы это исправить?

Ха. Не смешно. А что бы вы сделали? Подошли бы к Баки (предполагая, что сегодня он чувствует себя чуть лучше) и сказали: «Прости за то, что бросила в тебя подушку, когда у тебя был приступ. Спасибо, что не убил меня. Что насчет терапии у психолога?»

Нет. Нет.

Нет.

Одна мысль о том, чтобы произнести нечто подобное, вызывала у меня тошноту. Ну, еще бóльшую тошноту. Я не думаю, что мутное ощущение в моем животе с прошлого вечера куда-то делось.

Сидеть в постели было слишком утомительно. Я улеглась на спину. Свет противно проникал через щели жалюзи. Это самое удручающее время для страдающего бессонницей — по крайней мере, я так считаю, — потому что ты в такой момент понимаешь, что уже рассвет, а ты так и не заснула. Солнце взошло, ты упустила свой шанс. Ну, что ж. В следующий раз повезет больше. Пожалуйста, вставьте два четвертака и повторите попытку.

Шум внизу заставил меня подскочить. Баки проснулся и уже был на кухне.

Будь я более храброй, то спустилась бы и извинилась. Поговорила бы с ним о произошедшем и сделала что-нибудь поесть, и все бы наладилось. В итоге.

Но я не настолько храбрая. Просто наивная и глупая. Поэтому я осталась наверху и слушала звуки, издаваемые Баки, который готовил завтрак.

Моя совесть шептала: «Ты должна с ним поговорить».

Заткнись.

Будет только хуже. Просто сделай это. Закончи начатое.

Нет. Я… я не могу. Не могу этого сделать. Я просто не могу.

Прятаться от своей совести, накрыв голову одеялом и свернувшись в позе эмбриона — не самый умный ход, но внутренний голос просто сведет меня с ума.

Просто оставь меня в покое. Пожалуйста. Не заставляй меня. Я не могу туда спуститься. Не могу.

Потерпи с решением, и все разрулится само. Я услышала, как выключилась вода, а потом захлопнулась дверь подвала. Баки ушел. Я упустила свой шанс. Но легче мне не стало.

Из-за странного желания наказать саму себя, я выбралась из постели, вместо того, чтобы снова попытаться заснуть. Даже если я была слишком труслива, чтобы поговорить с Баки, я могла бы заняться чем-то еще.

Например, починить стену.

Шпаклевать было не сложно, просто это занудное занятие. Поскольку я заткнула отверстие листом гипсокартона, мне нужно было убедиться, что кусок стоит вплотную, это означало длительное постепенное подравнивание. Да и шпаклевки много нельзя, иначе все вывалится и будет крошиться на пол. Я надеялась, что хватит одного-двух слоев. Это заняло большую часть утра, потом осталась только сушка.

Полно времени, чтобы заняться другими делами.

Например, поговорить с Баки? — прошептала моя предательская совесть.

Нет. Испечь печенье. Гораздо лучший вариант.

Я почти отказалась и от этой мысли, когда поняла, что мне придется спуститься вниз, чтобы принести часть ингредиентов из кладовки, но, несмотря на то, что сердце билось где-то в горле, я все равно справилась.

Я уже говорила, что приготовление моего любимого шоколадного овсяного печенья занимает приличное количество времени, потому что рецепт длинный. Занявшись ремонтом стены, а потом и печеньем, я не заметила, как наступил полдень. Поставив в духовку последний противень с печеньем, я поняла, что не слышала от Баки ни единого звука за все утро. Я сильно шумела, он не мог не знать о моем присутствии на кухне, и уже было время обеда… почти. Он скоро встанет, и у меня начнутся прокрастинаторские порывы. Скоро нам придется поговорить.

От этой мысли мне не стало лучше, но это было похоже на облегчение. По крайней мере, с недомолвками будет покончено.

Я сделала себе бутерброд с жаренным сыром и оставила ингредиенты, чтобы сделать такой же бутерброд Баки, когда он придет.

Но он не пришел.

Неужели спит? Вчерашний день был довольно утомительным, даже для меня. Может, мне стоит постучать в дверь его комнаты и…

Что с тобой, Лили? Именно такая тактика поведения привела тебя к тому, что случилось вчера. Оставь этого человека в покое. Ты обещала ему убежище, так дай ему свободное пространство.

Я оставила два ломтика хлеба и сыр на тарелке и поднялась наверх.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как Баки поднялся по лестнице на кухню и включил плиту, чтобы приготовить себе поесть.

Во мне начало крепнуть подозрение. Баки не пошел на кухню сразу после того, как я ушла, но пяти минут ему хватило, чтобы убедиться, что я не вернусь.

Я недоверчиво фыркнула. Не только я избегала Баки — он тоже избегал меня! Но почему?

Ну, да. Потому что я идиотка, которая катапультировала его флешбеки на новый уровень. Неудивительно, что он избегал меня, мало ли я опять что-нибудь выкину. Я бы тоже держалась от себя подальше. 

Заметив гипсовую пыль на штанах, я удрученно стряхнула ее. Стыд и отчаяние снова улеглись мне на плечи, как поношенный свитер.

Ну, мой дом довольно большой. Нам двоим достаточно места, чтобы не столкнуться, а я — королева Избегания Неприятных Вопросов, так что проблем возникнуть не должно.

Но, как ни странно, мысль о продолжения избегания этой проблемы меня не устраивала. В смысле, я отлично умею ждать, если требуется с чем-то справиться, пока не почувствую себя достаточно сильной, но постоянно избегать проблемы? Это вредно для здоровья.

Сказала девушка, которая потеряла семью, уволилась с работы и почти три месяца не выходила из дома.

Угу. Очень полезно для здоровья. Ха.

Поэтому я держалась подальше от кухни и старалась не обращать внимания на звуки, которые издавал Баки. Я включила «Доктора Кто» и свернулась калачиком, наблюдая, как Доктор принимает решения, которые мне и не снились. Я была измучена бессонной ночью, глаза слипались — переизбыток эмоций от длительного бодрствования. Пару раз я пыталась закрыть глаза, но сон не шел. Чернота перед глазами не давала мне покоя. Я все время видела перед собой полные страдания глаза Баки, и мое сердце болело так сильно, что я не могла нормально вздохнуть.

В конце концов звуки внизу стихли, и мне пора было готовить ужин. Даже если мы с Баки не могли находиться в одной комнате, поесть нам все равно было нужно.

Спустившись вниз, я тупо уставилась на шкафы, прежде чем выбрала спагетти и фрикадельки. На что-то более сложное у меня попросту не было сил.

Приготовление ужина прошло в дымке усталости. Я поворачивалась что-нибудь взять, но забывала тут же, за чем тянулась, приходилось ждать, пока мой мозг не начнет снова работать. Хорошо, что я не взялась делать что-то более сложное, иначе это заняло бы весь вечер.

Как только из спагетти была слита вода, а фрикадельки сняты с огня, я задумалась о том, что делать дальше (Ненавижу сомневаться, но так всегда бывает, когда я слишком устаю. Рассеянное внимание и все такое). Может, поесть здесь? Но тогда еда Баки остынет. Может, постучать и сказать ему, что ужин готов? Плохая идея, Лили, помнишь?

Простые решения кажутся такими сложными, когда ты чертовски устаешь.

Наконец я решила отнести еду к себе и оставить кухню в распоряжение Баки. Поднимаясь по лестнице, я надеялась, что он повторит свой предыдущий план действий и выждет пять минут, прежде чем подняться наверх, пока его ужин не остыл.

И действительно, через пять минут я услышала копошение на кухне и вздохнула с облегчением. По крайней мере я все еще могла его кормить, как бы я себя не вела, на это я еще годилась (Позже, вернувшись на кухню, я также заметила, что он забрал немного печений. Ура!).

Закончив есть, я почувствовала небольшой прилив энергии. Именно так работает еда, особенно если ты устал. Как говорится, «сон — это пища, а пища — это сон». Хоть это и ненадолго. Я решила использовать новоприобретенную энергию, чтобы нанести на заплатку в стене новый слой штукатурки, даже если он и не особо нужен, хотя бы приглажу неровности.

Я внимательно прислушалась, прежде чем спуститься, но звуков не было. И я решила, что Баки вернулся в подвал.

Черт, я должна была слушать внимательнее.

Баки находился в гостиной, и мало того, он устроился на подлокотнике дивана и шлифовал шпаклевку. Он даже головы не повернул, когда я появилась в его поле зрения, но я чувствовала — он знает, что я тут, и не хочет меня видеть. Но если так, то почему Баки не ушел, когда услышал мои шаги? Я слишком устала, чтобы копаться в этом, поэтому решила оставить выяснения на потом.

— Привет, — удалось выдавить мне, горло словно сдавило. И я в очередной раз заслужила награду за захватывающую беседу.

Баки ссутулился, словно защищаясь от моего взгляда.

Ладно. Окей. Я отнесла тарелки в раковину. Баки продолжал методично шлифовать стену.

Скажи что-нибудь, Лили. Хотя бы извинись.

— Спасибо тебе. Я как раз хотела проверить, нужен ли второй слой.

Баки так крепко стиснул зубы, что мне показалось, что они вот-вот сломаются. Может, мне следовало сказать что-то еще. Может, мне вообще следовало закрыть рот и никогда больше его не открывать.

— Теперь все в порядке, — бросил Баки. — Я почти закончил. — Он явно сосредоточился на внимательной шлифовке штукатурки. Очевидно, я тут была не нужна.

Ну, собственно, почему нет?

— Хорошо, — сказала я после слишком долгой паузы. — Спасибо, что доделал. — Моя благодарность снова вызвала у Баки смятение, потому что он повернулся ко мне с недоверчивым взглядом, который тут же мутировал в ужас и отвращение к самому себе. Он уставился на мое горло, и мне на секунду показалось, что он сейчас снова кинется меня душить, да хоть взглядом, от которого мне стало жутко неловко.

Рука Баки судорожно сжала наждачку, и он, встав с дивана, отрицательно качнул головой и прошел мимо меня.

— Баки…

Он с рыком повернулся ко мне.

— Держись от меня подальше! Просто… держись от меня подальше!

А потом он исчез.

Я с трудом сглотнула и зашипела от неожиданной боли, поднесла руку к шее и шикнула еще сильнее. Моргнув, я подошла к зеркалу в прихожей и включила свет. От шока мои глаза чуть было не вылезли из орбит.

Моя шея превратилась в один огромный черно-лиловый синяк. Я была точно уверена, что понадобится куча времени, чтобы он сошел полностью. Круто. Это выглядело на редкость ужасно. Я наклонила голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть правую сторону, и поморщилась, когда ушибленные мышцы напряглись. Размер синяка был… огромным. Я приложила к шее ладонь, чтобы сравнить, но это даже рядом не стояло. Ладонь Баки была большой и почти полностью обхватила мое горло. Я гулко сглотнула от воспоминания о железных пальцах, душивших меня, о том, как его глаза были полны ненависти, страха и боли. До тех пор пока он не отпустил меня. Затем, за мгновение до того, как я почти потеряла сознание, выражение лица Баки изменилось, тогда я этого не заметила (была слишком занята, пытаясь отдышаться). Это было похоже на то выражение, которое я видела только что, когда он увидел мой синяк. Шок. Ненависть к себе. Ужас.

Господи боже в звездных небесах. Баки избегал меня не из-за того, что я вчера устроила — или, по крайней мере, лишь косвенно из-за этого. Он избегал меня потому, что чуть не убил, и, очевидно, винил в этом исключительно самого себя.

Хотя я не совсем понимала, почему. В смысле, это ведь мои действия заставили его… я выбрала фильм, который пробудил его воспоминания. Я швырнула в него подушкой в момент, когда нужно было быть более тактичной.

Я не просила меня душить, но и не давала веских причин это делать. Когда ты провоцируешь льва, логично, что он может тебя покалечить. Да и покалечил он меня только наполовину.

Но это ни к чему не привело. Я попробовала подумать о случившимся с точки зрения Баки. Я пригласила его жить в моем доме, есть мою еду и проводить время в моем обществе. И все, что я попросила взамен — не убивать меня. И в первый же раз, когда мы вместе сели смотреть фильм, он едва смог сдержать свое слово.

Наверное, он думал примерно так. Я не могла знать наверняка, пока мы не поговорим, но после его побега это казалось все более и более невероятным.

Может, если я просто объяснила бы, что чувствую вину и не сержусь на него — или хотя бы что это наши общие ошибки… но я не злилась. Просто волновалась и думала, какие принять меры, чтобы это не повторилось. Под «мерами» я подразумевала не быть такой дурой, когда у Баки снова случится приступ ПТСР. Во время своего исследования я нашла несколько хороших советов, как остановить флэшбеки безвредными способами, например, вернуть человека в реальность сильными запахами или даже музыкой.

Ни один из сайтов не рекомендовал швыряться подушками.

Возможно, это звучало слегка абсурдно, что я больше переживаю за свое поведение, чем боюсь Баки. Да, умереть от удушения — малоприятная перспектива, я больше не хотела испытывать ничего подобного, а Баки был пугающе сильным потерянным человеком, чьи проблемы наверняка снова дадут о себе знать, и именно мне. Но его действия были мне понятны, тогда как мои… были просто идиотскими.

Мне почти что хотелось, чтобы он ненавидел меня, а не себя. С этим я хотя бы могла справиться.

Я подошла к гладко отшлифованному участку на стене. Гипсокартон был совершенно гладким. Мы хорошо поработали.

Я взяла влажную тряпку и вытерла пыль со стены и дивана, сполоснула тряпку в раковине, а затем вернулась в спальню, чтобы провести еще одну бессонную ночь.


	8. Chapter 8

Я провела ночь в ловушке своего гиперсознания, совершенно не способная что-то с этим поделать. Хотелось бы сказать, что такое состояние было мне незнакомо, но нет. Мне редко бывало настолько плохо, но с тех пор, как погибла моя семья, я часто проводила несколько ночей подряд без сна.

Вскоре после наступления рассвета я услышала слабые звуки, доносящиеся из задней части дома. Я внимательно прислушалась к их ритму и решила, что Баки снова вышел позаниматься. Это означало, что и мне пора вставать и перекусить, пока он занят.

Хотя и была замученной настолько, что едва не угодила лицом в стол, яичницу, бекон и рогалики приготовить было несложно. И кроме того, у меня хватило сил сварганить завтрак нам двоим.

В большинстве случаев я никуда не годилась, но если уж могу кормить кого-то, кроме себя, значит, я не совсем бесполезна. Наверное.

Еда снова придала мне сил — но меньше, чем вчера. Этого было достаточно, чтобы вымыть посуду и написать Баки записку с просьбой позавтракать.

Я поднялась наверх и попыталась расслабиться, время будто потекло вокруг меня. Сначала была полная тишина, следом какое-то шуршание, а затем внизу включилась вода, Баки мыл посуду после неспешного завтрака. Что было потом, я не помнила толком — что-то происходило, но что…

Сердце подпрыгнуло под ребрами, а желудок сжался. Через какое-то время на кухне опять раздалось шебуршание. Судя по всему, Баки делал себе бутерброд.

Бутерброд. Обожаю бутерброды. Может, и мне съесть один?

Да, Лили. Иди и съешь чертов бутерброд.

Окей.

Я не помнила, как пришла на кухню, но вкус арахисового масла и меда во рту был потрясающим. Глаза закололо от слез, когда сладость защипала щеки изнутри почти до боли.

Как ни странно, эта боль немного прояснила мою голову. Достаточно, чтобы прояснить реальность текущей ситуации — если я в ближайшее время не засну, у меня будут серьезные проблемы.

Под ними я подразумевала красочные галлюцинации и необратимые повреждения мозга.

Прелестно.

Все казалось близким и в то же время далеким. Моя голова словно плыла за мной, как воздушный шарик, моталась из стороны в сторону, будто на ветру. Где-то на краю поля зрения замелькали искорки, и я знала, что это только начало.

Несмотря на все это, я собрала мысли в кучу и вместе со постепенно расплывающимся фокусом попыталась решить проблему.

Но как? Я делала все, что приходило в голову — то, чем всегда занималась, когда пыталась заснуть. Книги, музыка, фильмы, даже физические упражнения. Я лежала без движения и считала овец, которые безумно хихикали, перепрыгивая через пылающие кострами ямы. Что еще осталось?

Раньше в такие ужасные моменты я подумывала записаться к врачу, чтобы мне выдали какие-нибудь таблетки от бессонницы. Но от одной мысли, что мне придется отвечать на вопросы, видя пристальное внимание медиков и невысказанные мысли во взглядах, становилось плохо и хотелось держаться подальше от медицинских учреждений.

Я точно знала, что врачи смогут мне помочь. Просто не хотела платить такую высокую цену.

На самом деле мне было нужно чем-то заткнуть мозг — из-за этого я и не могла заснуть. Что-то, способное заглушить мои мысли — или, что еще лучше, стереть их к чертовой матери и просто вырубить мое сознание. Тут и речи не могло идти о лекарствах, но мне пришло в голову, что в этом случае единственное, что может мне помочь — лекарство всех бедняков и нищих.

Алкоголь. Прекрасный, старомодный, полностью натуральный алкоголь.

Единственный нюанс был в том, что дома ничего не осталось. Я и в лучшие времена пила мало, а из-за своей неустойчивой психики решила, что лучше не иметь запаса на случай, если мне придет в голову «искать утешение на дне бутылки», как иногда говорят.

Так что, чтобы добиться долгожданного и желанного расслабления, мне придется покинуть дом.

Выйти в люди. Как-то так.

Иисус бы зарыдал.

Сесть за руль сейчас — плохая идея или нет?

Понятия не имею, сколько продлится это состояние.

Да ладно, не знаю я, конечно, мне станет еще хуже.

Никогда так не говори, Лили. Никогда.

Я соскребла себя в кучку и со всем возможным упрямством поднялась наверх и переоделась, а также наспех замазала синяки на шее тональным кремом, чтобы предотвратить вопросы о том, почему я выгляжу так, будто проиграла бой с Дартом Вейдером.

Спустившись вниз, я оставила Баки короткую записку, в которой сообщила, что ушла на короткую прогулку, затем села в машину и поехала в город.

Я даже не могу представить, как мне удалось добраться до алко-магазина и обратно. По всем правилам меня наверняка должны были остановить за опасную езду, а также за то, что я могла подвергнуть опасности других, но либо меня не болтало по шоссе так сильно, как мне казалось, либо вся дорожная полиция обосновалась в другом конце города.

Вернувшись, я с нетерпением поспешила в дом, мне зверски хотелось открыть бутылку и сделать большой глоток. Конечно, мой организм не так жаждал выпить, как психика, поэтому со вторым глотком пришлось повременить, пока я не откашлялась. Я не особый фанат алкоголя, так что я легко напиваюсь, даже если выспалась (интересный факт, знаете ли вы, что после двадцати четырех часов бодрствования состояние вашего организма точно такое же, как если бы вы напились? Добавьте еще тридцать шесть часов и считайте, что вы совсем в стельку).

Только от половины бутылки сидра мои мышцы расслабились, а голова, которая все еще моталась воздушным шариком, плавала теперь намного приятнее.

Наверх я подняться не смогла (слишком много времени просидела у себя, чтобы снова пробовать там расслабиться), поэтому я поставила айпод на станцию и нажала «плей». Музыка все еще стояла в режиме случайного выбора, это было похоже на своего рода музыкальное приключение, которое мой затуманенный алкоголем ум нашел более забавным, чем неприятным. Спасибо богу за бухло!

Бутылка подошла к концу, когда я услышала шорох автомобильных шин на подъездной дорожке. Даже будучи отчасти пьяной, я почувствовала неприятный спазм в животе и кинулась к входной двери, чтобы посмотреть, кто притащился и стоит ли делать вид, что меня нет дома.

Я совсем поникла, узнав машину и девушку за рулем. Технически я могла притвориться, что меня нет дома, но Лаура была моей подругой — хорошей подругой — и не заслуживала такого отношения.

Шум позади заставил меня подпрыгнуть и обернуться.

Баки.

— Кто там? — совершенно спокойно спросил он, но подрагивающие плечи выдавали его волнение.

— Подруга. Мы давно не виделись. Наверное, переживает, почему я не захожу в гости. — Я покачала головой, пытаясь встряхнуть мысли и соображать быстрее. Нужно было быстро осмотреть кухню и проверить, не указывает ли что-то на то, что в доме живут двое. 

— Слушай, я обещала никому ничего не говорить. Спустишься вниз, посидишь тихо — и она не узнает, что ты здесь.

Баки напряженно кивнул и исчез внизу как раз в тот момент, когда Лаура постучала в парадную дверь. Я выждала немного, затем взялась за ручку, старательно растягивая губы в улыбке. Не совсем хорошо получилось.

— Привет.

— И тебе привет, Лили. А теперь впусти меня и обними!

Лаура протолкнулась в дом и обняла меня, привычно неловко из-за беременности. Три месяца назад на похоронах ее живот был намного меньше. Моя улыбка на мгновение стала искренней, когда я оглядела ее с головы до ног.

— Ты будто вот-вот взорвешься.

— Фу, думаешь, я не знаю? Я устала быть беременной, а еще месяц ходить. — Лаура закатила глаза, но я видела, что она не просто прикидывается, а рассматривает кухню: чистую посуду, столы, банки с печеньем и почти пустую бутылку сидра. Она разглядывала и меня. Сомневаюсь, что я выглядела хотя бы вполовину так хорошо, как кухня, и я спешно мысленно поблагодарила бога за то, что успела замазать синяки. Это бы не ускользнуло от внимания Лауры, и она вытащила бы из меня большую часть историю, я и глазом моргнуть бы не успела, несмотря на мое обещание.

— Ты ужасно выглядишь, Лили, — в лоб сказала она.

Я пожала плечами.

— Мне уже лучше.

Ее взгляд метнулся к бутылке сидра, и я поспешила развеять ее подозрения.

— Нет, я не пила. То есть, пила, но первый раз за долгое время, честно.

— Прости, Лили, я не хотела…

— Да ладно тебе, — сказала я с легким смешком. — Ты хорошая подруга, конечно, ты не хотела. — Я вернулась к столу и отхлебнула еще сидра. Айпод продолжал выдавать салат из треков, меняя «Вестсайдскую историю» на волынку. Я немного приглушила музыку. — Заходи, тебе, наверное, лучше сесть. Пить хочешь?

— Сама принесу. Это тебе нужно сесть, ты сейчас свалишься.

Я хотела поспорить, но слова Лауры были недалеки от истины. Сидр ударил мне в голову, меня начало качать, поэтому я безропотно села и ждала, пока Лаура сядет рядом.

Она заговорила первой.

— Что происходит, Лили?

Ха. С чего начать? За вычетом странного парня, живущего в моем подвале, конечно же.

— Не сплю уже несколько дней. Ищу иные пути! — я встряхнула бутылку и наконец прикончила сидр.

— Лили…

— Лаура… — передразнила я.

Она сардонически ухмыльнулась.

— Надо было мне позвонить.

Угу. Может, мне и следовало это сделать. Но я не хотела разговаривать. Как ты скажешь это тому, с кем дружишь с детского сада?

— Я в порядке. — Брови Лауры приподнялись, выдавая ее недоверие. — Я не говорю, что все отлично. Большую часть времени мне лучше, чем сейчас. Честно. Ты просто пришла в плохой день.

— У тебя было несколько плохих дней.

— Ну да. Такого рода отсутствие сна происходит не сразу. Над этим нужно поработать. — Шутка вышла довольно плоской. Я жалела, что вообще выпила этот чертов сидр. Чтобы справиться с Лаурой, мне нужен был здравый мозг, а он затуманился. Или мне просто нужно больше сидра, пока голова окончательно не выключится, и мне не придется беспокоиться об этом.

— Лаура, что происходит? Я рада тебя видеть, но ты могла бы позвонить. Или письмо прислать, если ты просто беспокоишься.

— И ты бы ответила?

Мда, попалась.

— Может быть.

— Видишь? Поэтому я здесь. Я тебя знаю.

— Знаешь.

— И я подумала… — она замолчала, явно сомневаясь в том, что собиралась сказать. — Я хотела спросить, не сходишь со мной вечером завтра.

— Куда? — Лаура сказала «завтра» так, будто я должно была понять, о чем речь. Что вообще будет завтра?

— Встреча выпускников. Наших.

Осознание поразило меня. О, нет. О нет. Нет, нет, нет. Я только успела качнуть головой, но Лаура уцепилась за меня, как клещ.

— Знаю, это не лучшая идея, но мы договаривались пойти вместе, да, это было в прошлом году, но ты слишком долго сидишь здесь одна, Лили. Тебе нужно куда-то выбираться. И… мне было очень хотелось, чтобы ты пошла со мной. Без тебя я не хочу.

Я продолжала недоверчиво качать головой.

— Ты же будешь не одна. У тебя есть Чарли, в конце концов. Я уверена, он не будет упираться…

— Я хочу пойти с тобой, Лили.

— На встречу выпускников? Это одна из самых худших твоих идей. Я не могу. Нет. И не буду.

Но Лаура не собиралась так легко мириться с поражением, если вообще собиралась.

— Пожалуйста, Лили. Это всего лишь одна ночь. Проведаем нашу старую школу…

— Наших старых врагов.

— Ну, может быть. Конечно, многие уже выросли…

Я попыталась посмотреть ей прямо в глаза. Но это не сработало так хорошо, как я надеялась, мои глаза с трудом могли фокусироваться на одном месте.

— Это не имеет значения! — убежденно воскликнула Лаура. — Мы пойдем, поболтаем и повеселимся с теми, с кем давно знакомы, поедим отвратительной еды, потанцуем под плохую музыку, вернемся домой и будем благодарить бога за то, что не выросли такими, как они.

Легкая улыбка тронула уголки моих губ. Это были почти те же самые слова, которые использовала я год назад, чтобы описать встречу Лауре, когда мы пытались решить, идти или нет. Но как бы хорошо это не звучало, я знала, что в итоге будет хуже. Гораздо хуже.

— Лаура, я не готова. Я не… я не… я не… не могу видеть всех этих людей, когда я в таком состоянии. Все, что случилось со мной… честно говоря, если бы ты хотела спланировать самую ужасную встречу выпускников, у тебя бы сейчас точно получилось. Они будут знать обо мне все. И они все, — я скривилась, — будут сочувствовать. Будут спрашивать, как я, что сейчас делаю. «Боже мой, Лили! Как это могло случиться, какой ужас!».

Лаура поднялась со стула, обошла мой и обняла меня за плечи, прижимаясь щекой к моей макушке.

— С тобой буду я. И Чарли. Мы пошлем подальше всех сочувствующих и будем следить, чтобы ты хорошо провела время.

Я фыркнула в ответ на «хорошо».

— Ладно, чтобы тебе не было сильно плохо. — Это было более вероятно.

— Дело не только в этом. Я не хочу никого видеть.

— Я понимаю. Ты никогда не хочешь. Ты будешь прятаться в своей норе вечно, если кто-то не вытащит тебя оттуда. И я знаю, что сейчас все иначе. Прости, Лили. Правда. Но ты всегда говорила мне, чтобы я продолжала на тебя давить, если ты совсем закроешься, ты рано или поздно это оценишь, даже если сейчас ворчишь.

Меня поймали с поличным. Лаура была права. Я всегда злилась, но была благодарна ей, когда она меня вытаскивала, брыкающуюся и орущую, что никуда я не хочу. Но сейчас все было по-другому, да. У меня не осталось ничего, чем я могла бы поделиться с людьми, даже на один вечер. У меня не было сил любезничать. Я бы скорее наорала на всех, крикнула бы, что да, моя семья погибла, и мне плохо, можете просто закрыть пасти и не трогать меня?!

Хотела бы я быть достаточно храброй, чтобы сделать нечто подобное.

— Лаура…

— Лили… — передразнила меня подруга. Нет ничего отвратительнее моментов, когда ты разочаровываешь лучшего друга. Но я все равно выдавила из себя эти слова:

— Я не могу, я развалина, и я не могу.

Лаура вздохнула, и я почувствовала, как ее дыхание взъерошило мне волосы. О, нет. Пожалуйста, не делай этого, Лаура. Пожалуйста. Но она собиралась. Я понимала. Я знала ее так же хорошо, как и она меня, мы долго дружили.

Из нас двоих Лаура всегда была более предприимчивой. Более откровенной, более общительной и, конечно же, более заметной. Но, несмотря на это, она, как и я, была склонна прятаться от конфронтации, наверное, даже больше меня. В старшей школе нам обоим было одинаково плохо, но вместе было легче. Меня оставляли в покое потому, что я не реагировала. А Лаура… с ней эти скоты вели себя как стервятники с трупом. Я делала все, чтобы помочь ей, но сама предпочитала прятаться. Лаура прятаться не умела, поэтому ее жизнь превратилась в ад.

Сначала она не хотела идти на эту чертову встречу. Не хотела снова бередить старые раны, видеть своих мучителей взрослыми и состоявшимися. Я почти убедила ее пойти, сказала, что мы будем вместе. Она, я и Чарли. Она не будет одна.

— Пожалуйста, Лили. Ты мне нужна. Да, Чарли пойдет со мной, но тогда его там не было. Ты же все помнишь. Ты всегда их игнорировала и… и… смотрела на них сверху вниз. Я боюсь, что когда вернусь в школу, то забуду, что я уже взрослая, вышла замуж и скоро стану мамой. Я боюсь, что забуду, что я — это я, а не она.

Я накрыла ее ладони своими.

— Знаешь, трудно забыть, что ты беременна. Наверное, ты можешь снести этих уродов с дороги, ты же огромная.

— Лили!

— Знаю, знаю. — Боже, спаси меня. Я так устала. Будь я менее разваливающейся, менее пьяной, я могла бы придумать способ отказаться. Но она моя подруга, и я ей нужна. — Я могу начать тебя ненавидеть.

— Я понимаю.

— У меня даже платья нет.

— Купи новое.

— Ага. Классная идея. Магазины. Тьфу. Я думала, что ты меня знаешь.

— Не драматизируй, а.

Я прорычала что-то невнятное.

— Видишь? Об этом я и говорю. — Лаура напоследок крепко обняла меня, а потом отпустила. — Мы с Чарли можем за тобой заехать, если хочешь.

— Конечно. Во сколько?

— Встреча в полседьмого, так что пораньше.

— Окей. Ладно. Я буду готова. — Я попыталась улыбнуться, но больше всего мне хотелось зарыдать.

Конечно, она это видела. Лаура помогла мне встать и снова крепко обняла.

— Все будет в порядке, я обещаю.

— Не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь сдержать, — прошептала я ей в плечо. Ответа не последовало.

Я проводила подругу до двери.

— Ты же знала, что я не откажу, если ты придешь сюда, да?

— Лили, я тебя люблю, ты же знаешь.

— Конечно. Я помню. — На этот раз моя улыбка была настоящей, но не такой широкой и яркой, как у Лауры. Она была счастлива. Мне это нравилось, правда. Но лучше бы она сегодня не приходила.

— Пока.

— Пока. — Мы последний раз обнялись, я закрыла дверь. На моем айподе Стивен Кертис Чапман пел о влюбленности. Я переключила песню. «U2». Уже лучше.

Баки поднялся наверх как раз в тот момент, когда я хлебала из новой бутылки. Эй, почему бы не выпить две? Возможно, одной бы хватило, но после визита Лауры и обещания пойти с ней на действительно адский вечер, мне точно нужно было выпить еще.

— Будешь? — предложила я. Баки отрицательно качнул головой.

— Все хорошо прошло? — он осторожно подбирал слова, так нарочито спокойно говорил, а я так устала, напилась и эмоционально переутомилась, что было трудно не разразиться истерическим смехом.

Я сделала еще один глоток сидра, и сразу оперлась о стойку, когда комната закружилась вокруг меня.

— О да. Все замечательно. Не волнуйся.

Баки уставился на меня. Он хотел объяснений. Я могла бы. Не повезло вам, мистер. Вы хотели одиночества и тишины, а получили вот это.

— К тебе это не имеет никакого отношения, — наконец сказала я. Не надо ставить беднягу в неловкое положение. Он просто беспокоился обо мне. А я смеялась. Мрачным, невеселым, но все же смехом.

Его глаза изучали мои, а потом и меня целиком. Одна бровь дернулась. Отлично. Теперь даже однорукий умалишенный солдат-психопат переживает за меня.

Я отвернулась и присела возле айпода.

«Воскресенье, кровавое воскресенье» была отличной песней, даже если она заканчивалась.

Баки позади меня шумно вздохнул. Это было то, чего ты хотел. Помни об этом. Судя по шагам, он направился к лестнице, но звуки стихли на первой же ступеньке. Просто оставь меня в покое, Баки. Это пустая трата твоего времени. О себе думай, не беспокойся обо мне.

Я выпила еще сидра. Бутылка почти опустела, и моя голова кружилась медленной каруселью.

— Что это за песня?

— Чего? — грубо спросила я. Какая песня? «U2»? Нет, уже играла другая. — Вроде Билли Холидей, — невнятно пробормотала я.

— Я ее знаю, — очень напряженно сказал Баки, даже немного взволнованно.

— Хорошая песня. — Мне нравилась Билли Холидей, и «Я запру свое сердце» была одной из ее самых лучших песен. Слушаешь и представляешь музыкантов позади нее, а на танцполе впереди — продвинутых ребят из сороковых годов.

Баки сел рядом со мной. Ха. Я подумала, что ему это действительно понравилось. Мы прослушали всю песню. Баки явно расстроился, когда мой айпод переключил песню на саундтрек к «Пиратам Карибского моря».

— Хочешь еще раз послушать? — спросила я. Он взволнованно кивнул. Хоть мои пальцы и онемели, я заставила себя снять с подставки айпод и сфокусироваться на экране. Я убрала случайный выбор, чтобы открыть все треки Билли Холидей, но перед глазами все плыло, я не могла прочесть ни строчки. Поэтому я сунула айпод Баки. — Найди сам.

Он взял айпод, но ничего не стал искать. Просто смотрел на устройство пустым взглядом. Его лицо исказилось от недовольства и раздражения.

— Что такое? — выговорила я, залпом допив остатки сидра.

— Я никогда раньше не пользовался этой штукой.

— О. Блин. Прости, я не подумала, давай… — я жестом попросила айпод назад. — Вот, смотри, экран сенсорный. Просто нажми на нужную песню. Можешь вот тут прокручивать весь список, вверх-вниз.

— А это что? — Баки указал на панель внизу.

— Назад к главному экрану. Если случайно нажмешь, то ничего страшного. Просто найти значок музыки и нажми на него. Вернешься обратно в список.

Баки взял айпод из моих рук, неуклюже пролистал список и нашел песню.

«Я запру свое сердце» заиграла из крошечных динамиков.

— Вот сюда. — Я указала на станцию и забрала у Баки айпод. Теперь звук шел из нормальных колонок. Я видела, как Баки внимательно следил за моими действиями, анализируя, чтобы потом повторить самому.

Было что-то странное в том, что он не мог вспомнить, как пользоваться айподом. Я не думала, что потеря памяти работает именно так… хотя что я вообще об этом знала?

Он все запомнил. Это было нетрудно.

На этот раз, когда песня кончилась, автоматически воспроизвелся следующий трек из альбома. Сидра больше не было, и я решила, что раз Баки нашел себе хорошее занятие, а я уже накачалась лекарством, то самое время пойти попробовать поспать. Я встала и оперлась об стол, комната снова закачалась.

— Спокойной ночи, — удалось проговорить мне. Баки кивнул.

Я сделала шаг в сторону от стола, держащего мое равновесие, и вдруг почувствовала, что падаю, падаю, падаю…


	9. Chapter 9

Самое приятное в следующих двадцати двух часах было то, что я провела их без сознания.

Самое ужасное в этих двадцати двух часах было то, что я проснулась и вспомнила, что было вчера.

Меня не только заманили на встречу выпускников, но еще я выставила себя полнейшей дурой перед Баки. Я не очень часто напиваюсь (честно говоря, почти никогда. Похмелье того не стоит), а перед другим людьми — боже упаси. У меня есть проблемы с самоконтролем в такие моменты, уж если быть честной до конца. Но потеря сознания перед незнакомцем, который живет в моем подвале, было доселе неведомым дном.

Еще хуже было то, что произошло потом.

Я не полностью вырубилась (ну, почти, хех), так что я смутно помнила, как Баки вскочил и подхватил меня прежде, чем я свалилась на пол. У меня кружилась голова, на полпути вверх по лестнице я все еще это чувствовала и с трудом понимала, что происходит. И как только я все осознала, то начала бормотать позорные извинения, но Баки предсказуемо не ответил ничего. Он уложил меня на кровать, и последнее, что я помнила, это легкие касания моих ног, когда он снимал мои тапочки.

Голова болела просто смертельно, к тому же, меня мучила жажда. Но гораздо ужаснее был позор, который точно сведет меня в могилу, я была уверена.

К счастью, у меня было слишком много дел, чтобы думать об этом. Пока что. Выпив большое количество воды и практически утопив себя под галлонами кипятка в душе, я поспешила к двери, чтобы выйти из дома и пройтись по магазинам.

Ура.

К счастью, Армия Спасения смогла удовлетворить все мои потребности менее чем за час. Я нашла платье в стиле пятидесятых, не слишком нарядное, но и не слишком будничное, и подходящие туфли. Платье было темно-красное, с маленькими белыми горошинками и рукавами чуть ниже плеч, а туфли — белыми и суперудобными. Это было чудо, настоящее десятидолларовое чудо. Я думала, что потрачу больше времени, поэтому остаток провела в поисках одежды для Баки. Нашла я хорошую кожаную куртку, пару рубашек на пуговицах, два приличных жилета, три галстука, две пары брюк (гораздо больше подходящих ему по размеру, на мой взгляд), ремень, несколько футболок и пару плотных перчаток. 

Совершенно нормальные и обычные вещи для непонятного, но иногда милого и перманентно пугающего меня человека, живущего в моем подвале.

У меня было еще немного свободного времени, поэтому я разорилась на парикмахерскую, где попросила сделать мне прическу в стиле сороковых, чтобы подходило к платью. Ретро как оно есть, короче. Парикмахерша окинула меня немного странным взглядом, который я сначала не распознала, а потом поняла, что тональный крем смылся с шеи во время душа. Я опять возблагодарила бога за то, что вчера Лаура не увидела синяки. Она бы не стала молчать, как эта парикмахерша. Сто процентов.

Домой я вернулась чертовски голодная, поэтому быстро запихала что-то в рот и побежала наверх, чтобы закончить готовиться. Это заняло некоторое время.

Я накрасилась, но волновалось не столько за лицо, сколько за шею.

Если я накосячу с физиономией, все подумают, что у меня просто кривые руки, в чем будут правы.

Если накосячу с шеей, то будут спрашивать, кто меня душил и почему. Спасибо, не надо.

После тонального крема, румян и бронзера моя шея выглядела как… шея. Именно этого я и хотела. Я поспешно занялась лицом, обычно я красилась мало, но сейчас прибавила цвета, надеясь, что все будут смотреть на мои тени, а не на что-то еще. В итоге вышло довольно приемлемо. Надо же.

Я надела платье и туфли, а потом посмотрела на часы. Без пятнадцати пять. Лаура и Чарли скоро будут здесь. Я глубоко вздохнула и попыталась унять дрожь. Удалось лишь частично. 

Я не хотела идти. У меня было дурное предчувствие, что все пойдет не так, как надо, и последнее, чего мне хотелось, это вляпаться в какое-нибудь дерьмо. Но я обещала Лауре, и я не могу отказаться.

Схватив сумку с новой одеждой для Баки, я направилась в подвал. Нужно было рассказать ему, куда я иду, да и вещи отдать надо.

Он открыл дверь до того, как я успела постучать. Из комнаты доносилась музыка — видимо, он забрал мой айпод и колонки. Казалось, Баки был ошеломлен моим появлением. Он моргнул, а затем обвел меня взглядом.

— Привет, — сказала я, нервно сглотнув.

— По какому случаю?

— О. Блин. Встреча выпускников. — Я глубоко вздохнула, чтобы успокоиться.

Баки склонил голову к плечу.

— Все в порядке?

Я невесело рассмеялась.

— Не особо. Вечеринки — не совсем мое.

— Тогда зачем идти?

— Я пообещала Лауре. Это она вчера приходила. Они с Чарли скоро за мной заедут. — Я хотела пошутить, что они приедут затем, чтобы убедиться, что я вообще пойду, но не смогла, только сунула Баки сумку.

— Вот, я принесла тебе немного одежды. Думаю, подойдет.

Баки серьезно кивнул, принимая сумку, но от уголков его глаз расползлись морщинки.

— Как в прошлый раз?

Я не могла не улыбнуться.

— Надеюсь, лучше будет, чем в прошлый раз. И цвета лучше, это точно. — Я не хотела смотреть, как он будет разглядывать вещи (я понятия не имела, что он предпочитает носить, кто знает, куда он засунет эти жилеты), поэтому отступила и сказала: — Подожду наверху. Конечно, в дом они не пойдут, но, ну, ты знаешь правила… наверное, я вернусь поздно.

Я поморщилась и повернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Лили, ты выглядишь шикарно. Честно.

У меня чуть не остановилось сердце. Мистер Жуткая Физиономия сделал мне комплимент? Я в шоке оглянулась на него, но поняла, что Баки не шутит. Он мог сказать нечто подобное из вежливости, но… ведь сказал же.

— Я… спасибо. — Я отряхнула юбку и осторожно улыбнулась. — Лучший наряд, который можно купить за десять долларов.

Баки вышел из комнаты и прислонился к дверному косяку.

— Я не про платье. А про тебя. — И он улыбнулся. Это была сдержанная улыбка, но его глаза смотрели прямо на меня, и я в этот момент поняла, что раньше Баки был весьма обаятельным. Говорил он уверенно. Увереннее, чем всегда, будто действительно помнил, как выглядят красивые девушки, и я подходила под это понятие. Возникло ощущение, что он пытается меня успокоить. Как странно. Это самый человечный разговор, который у нас когда-либо был. Почему именно сейчас? Может, ему стало легче, когда он увидел меня без сознания? Почему-то.

Я покраснела. Бледная кожа — то еще проклятье. Сказать мне было нечего. Я особо не получала комплиментов никогда и не умею с ними справляться, могу только глупо отмахнуться. Когда долго живешь без чего-то, со временем оно становится ненужным вообще. Вот я отмахнулась, а оно вернулось еще больше. И лучше.

Баки улыбался.

Он улыбался только из-за сахара и детского мультика.

А теперь еще и из-за меня.

— Я не хочу идти, — выпалила я. Баки напрягся. — Это… все это… просто одежда. Считай броня. Это не… я не… — я поморщилась и закрыла рот до того, как наговорила еще большей фигни. — Спасибо тебе, — сказала я искренне, стараясь передать, как много я вкладывала в эту благодарность. Убегай, убегай, слон смущения приближается. Я попыталась уйти, но Баки снова не дал мне этого сделать.

— Ты сразишь их наповал до смерти.

У меня вырвался нервный смешок.

— О, если бы. — Как бы я этого хотела.

В этот момент мы оба услышали стук в дверь наверху. Лицо Баки изменилось, и странный момент подошел к концу. Я кивнула на прощание, и он исчез в своей комнате. За дверью включилась музыка, и на секунду я почувствовала себя совершенно одинокой.

Но комплименты Баки успокоили меня, как ничто не могло, и наверх я поднималась, чувствуя себя намного лучше, чем десять минут назад.

Открыв входную дверь, я увидела спину хорошо одетого Чарли, а Лаура нетерпеливо ерзала на сиденье.

Чарли застенчиво повернулся ко мне.

— Привет, Лил.

— Привет, Чарли. — Мы обнялись. Я изо всех сил старалась не размазать макияж по его костюму, но какой смысл в объятиях, если ты не отдаешься им всей душой? В конце концов мы отцепились друг от друга, но Чарли продолжал держать меня за руки.

— Ну ты даешь, пытаешься втянуть меня в неприятности вместе с Лаурой?

— Только если ты будешь участвовать, а не просто смотреть, — парировал Чарли. Мы оба улыбнулись, но он видел, что моя улыбка была искусственной.

— Все будет хорошо, Лил. Обещаю.

— Не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь сдержать, — машинально сказала я.

— Лил…

— Пожалуйста, Чарли. Можно я не буду притворяться, что собираюсь хорошо провести время? Я не могу представить, что эта ночь будет не адской.

Чарли был хорошим парнем. Одним из лучших, на самом деле. Поэтому он кивнул, взял меня за руку и повел к машине, напоследок сжал мои пальцы и подмигнул, когда я забралась внутрь. Лаура, несмотря на ее огромный живот, подпрыгивала на месте.

— Ну вот! Ты выглядишь великолепно!

— Армия спасения — мой лучший друг.

— И сколько?

— Десять долларов, включая туфли. — Я высунула ногу, чтобы Лаура должным образом восхитилась. Чарли сел за руль, и мы отправились на вечер невероятных пыток и ужасов, и все во имя встречи с нашими одноклассниками.

Я действительно считаю, что в аду должно быть специальное место для человека, который придумал встречи выпускников. Место, где он будет разговаривать с бесконечной чередой людей, которых он не помнит, вперемешку с теми, кого хотел бы забыть, а на заднем плане будут играть омерзительные каверы старых песен, которые он ненавидит. Во веки веков.

О, и в буфете будет заканчиваться приличная еда, как только он будет до нее добираться.

Воображая адские муки для этого неизвестного человека, я держалась молодцом до тех пор, пока мы не добрались до школы.

Снаружи горели гирлянды и висел невероятно мерзкий баннер с надписью «Добро пожаловать, выпуск 2004 года!». В одном углу было странное красное пятно. Я нахмурилась.

— Это что, маскот?

— Где?

— Вон, на баннере. Больше похож на обезглавленную лягушку.

— Ага. Куда девали старый?

— Поменяли, — вмешался Чарли.

— Что? — в один голос спросили мы с Лаурой.

— Ты что, никогда не читаешь школьную рассылку? Два года назад. Провели голосование, чтобы убрать Лаки, он же от руки был нарисован.

— Чарли, — сказала я, — никто не читает эти рассылки.

— О, он читает! — хмыкнула Лаура. — И что это должно быть?

— Саламандра.

— Что? — фыркнула я. — Огненная саламандра?

— Нет, обычная, старая добрая саламандра.

— Скажи, что ее не зовут Сал. Или Салли.

Чарли даже не посмотрел в мою сторону.

— Чарли?

— Эй, смотрите, место на парковке есть.

Я прижалась спиной к сиденью.

— Отлично сменил тему.

— Спасибо, я очень старался. — Мы припарковались, и Чарли выскочил из машины, чтобы открыть Лауре дверь и помочь ей выйти. Я наконец смогла увидеть ее наряд — потрясающее красивое платье для беременных. Серебристо-зеленая ткань была собрана на плече, а косые разрезы на юбке отвлекали внимание от живота, приковывая взгляды к юбке, при каждом движении демонстрирующей ее довольно длинные ноги.

Чартли открыл мою дверь, и на его лице мелькнуло сочувствие, стоило ему протянуть мне руку. Я сначала хотела не реагировать и просто остаться в машине. Лаура будто услышала мои мысли.

— Ты же обещала, Лили.

— Да, да, — сказала я, вылезая наружу. — Я тут. Теперь можно домой? — идиотская шутка. Я слишком много думаю.

Лаура взяла меня под руку, явно чтобы я не убежала. В моей голове запустились бешеные расчеты: если я выхвачу ключи у Чарли, то успею вернуться в машину и запереть двери и не дать себя вытащить… я выдохнула. Это не сработает. Железная хватка Лауры не даст мне вырваться, а я не хочу делать ей больно. Да и я обещала быть здесь с ней. Обещала.

Может, если я постоянно буду напоминать себе об этом, станет лучше.

Ха.

Чарли провел нас внутрь. В настоящий ад на Земле.


	10. Chapter 10

Для меня основная проблема встреч выпускников заключалась в том, что люди, которых ты не видела больше десяти лет, могут сильно измениться — не говоря уже о смене фамилии и появлении семьи, о которых ты и слыхом не слыхивала. И как ты можешь определить, кто из них чей-то супруг, а кто утащил у семилетней тебя ланч?

У входа в зал стоял стол, где лежали бейджики с именами, за которым сидела чрезмерно улыбчивая девушка из нашего класса, чье имя я едва могла припомнить. Казалось, что она была полна решимости «вспомнить» всех, кто подходил к ней.

— О, Люси! Рада тебя видеть! Мы правда последний раз виделись только на выпускном?

— Робби! Или теперь ты предпочитаешь Роберт? А кто это с тобой? Ты женился? Поздравляю!

— Миранда, дорогая! Я так рада, что ты смогла прийти. Как Кайманы?

Я притянула Лауру ближе и прошептала ей на ухо:

— Если она попытается сделать вид, что знает меня, я тресну ей прямо по курносому носу.

Лаура нервно хихикнула и прошептала в ответ:

— Ты ее разве не помнишь? Это Марта.

— Быть не может. Марта? Она выглядит как… хм.

— Как продукт любви пластической хирургии и ботокса.

— Лаура! Какая прелесть.

Мы ухмыльнулись, глядя друг на друга, и двинулись к столу, чтобы поздороваться с задорной Мартой, которая с превеликим удовольствием игнорировала нас обеих все школьные годы. Чарли жался к нашим спинам, оказывая моральную поддержку, а потом встал позади Лауры, как и должен был. Она же была его женой, в конце концов.

Марта посмотрела на нас, и за ее натянутой улыбкой я разглядела непонимание — пустые глаза говорили о том, что она не может меня вспомнить. Нужно было быть милой, для своего же блага, поэтому я заговорила первой:

— Привет, Марта. Я Лили Шилд.

На ее лице мелькнуло узнавание.

— Лили! Я так рада тебя видеть! — она это заучила что ли? — Давно не пересекались! — Марта протянула мне бейджик с именем и повернулся к Лауре и Чарли. — Лаура Бейкер…

— Теперь Лаура Фримен, — перебил ее Чарли.

Улыбка Марты застыла.

— Конечно. Вот ваши бейджи, можете просто погулять по залу. Идите на музыку!

Мы все улыбнулись отвратительными улыбками и отошли подальше от скопления людей.

— Вот же сука! — прорычал Чарли так громко, что мы с Лаурой не могли не захихикать почти истерически. — Раньше она была стервой и ни хрена не изменилась! Не волнуйся. Ты стоишь десяти таких, как она. — Он поцеловал Лауру в макушку, и она прижалась к его плечу. Пальцы Лауры по-прежнему держали мои и, несмотря на присутствие Чарли, я чувствовала, что ее трясет.

— Видишь. Я же говорила, что ты ее не треснешь.

— Вечер только начался.

Спортивный зал был украшен как для плохого выпускного в восьмидесятых. Понятия не имею, почему. Мы в те годы только родились. Музыка гремела из динамиков и мешала разговаривать. Я жалась к Лауре и Чарли, стараясь не чувствовать себя пятым колесом. Людей в зале было гораздо больше, чем представляла я. У вас что, нет других дел? Разве большинство из вас не свалило подальше? Почему вы все здесь?

По пути к столику, который мы выбрали, нас перехватил высокий лысеющий мужчина и его жена.

— Лаура? Это ты?

Она вздрогнула.

— Майк? Майк Митчелл?

Теперь настала моя очередь таращить глаза. Майк был одним из немногих приятных людей в школе, но с нами он не общался. После окончания школы он уехал в Калифорнию, и с тех пор я ничего о нем не слышала.

— Он самый! Как поживаешь? — Майк неловко обнял Лауру.

— У меня все отлично. Это мой муж Чарли. — Чарли и Майк мужественно пожали друг другу руки.

— А это моя жена Эстер.

— Привет, — улыбнулась упомянутая Эстер и посмотрела на меня. — А как вас зовут?

— О. Я Лили.

— Приятно познакомиться, Лили.

— Взаимно.

К этому моменту Майк перевел взгляд на меня и смотрел так, будто его стукнули по голове бетонной плитой размером два на четыре.

— Лили?

— Ага. — Я нервно рассмеялась. — Я.

— Вау. Ты выглядишь как ты, но я никогда бы не подумал…

И что это значит? — подумала я. Либо я выгляжу как я, и он должен был меня узнать. Либо не выгляжу, и он не должен был. Какая-то хрень.

Но Майк был порядочным парнем, поэтому я постаралась быть милой и добродушно улыбнулась.

Это было начало самых неловких двух часов за последнее время. Несмотря на то, что Майк прожил в Калифорнии большую часть последних десяти лет, он общался с народом из класса и был более чем счастлив представить нас, как бы это сказать… всем. Он продолжал окликать пришедших, и каждый раз нам приходилось снова представляться, смотреть на чужое удивление, пока люди вспоминали, кто мы такие. И задавать совершенно идиотские вопросы про работу, семьи, отпуска, белые заборчики и детей.

Полегче там, Лили. Держи при себе свой цинизм.

Я пыталась побольше молчать и держаться в стороне, но это было нелегко. Каждый человек, который распознавал меня как «взрослую Лили», смотрел на меня определенным взглядом, в зависимости от того, кто это был — либо с удивлением, либо с неприязнью. А те, кто жил здесь, были готовы выразить сочувствие по поводу того, что случилось с моей семьей — что вызывало массу вопросов от тех, кто не знал об этом и теперь считал себя обязанным утешить меня, хотя я не знала их от слова совсем.

После первых нескольких раз мне захотелось разорвать им глотки, чтобы они больше не могли со мной разговаривать. Каждое новое выражение сочувствия тяготило больше предыдущего, я была готова вот-вот провалиться сквозь землю. Но продолжала улыбаться и старалась быть вежливой. Ведь большинство из них говорили исключительно с благими намерениями. Наверное.

Лаура и Чарли делали все возможное, чтобы защитить меня, но казалось, что Лауре легче, что все внимание достается мне. Кроме того, в зале было полно жен, которые были рады обсудить с ней беременность и детей, так что Лауре и не приходилось ехидничать.

Чарли принес нам выпить, но я едва притронулась к стакану. Это было удобным предлогом, чтобы сделать паузу перед ответом или скрыть гримасу, когда кто-то спрашивал меня про семью или работу.

Я вдруг задумалась, как шокировала бы всех, сказав, что на данный момент моя основная работа — заботиться о злобном солдате с амнезией, живущем в моем подвале. Может, тогда они бы оставили меня в покое. Хм…

Но прежде чем я успела как следует обдумать эту мысль, Чарли утащил меня на танцпол.

— Тебе явно нужен перерыв.

— Перерыв? Скорее побег. Например, прямо сейчас, давай сбежим, и буду молиться за тебя до конца жизни. Или пообещаю жаркий секс.

Чарли сделал вид, что задумался.

— Ты, конечно, очень красивая, но Лаура наш побег не оценит. А жаркий секс тем более. Но я думаю, что ей здесь нравится.

Мы повернулись и посмотрели в сторону Лауры, которая жизнерадостно общалась с пятью незнакомыми женщинами.

— Думаю, ты прав. Никто не вспоминает прошлое. По крайней мере пока что.

— Ха. Погоди, сейчас все напьются и…

— Вот не напоминай. И так все плохо.

— Лили, ты в норме?

— В норме, — соврала я.

— Я думал, что ты не будешь притворяться.

— Что ты хочешь услышать, Чарли? Правду?

— Почему нет?

— О, причин полно. Мы тут до утра протанцуем, если я начну говорить.

— Назови хотя бы одну причину.

Одну. Ха. И что выбрать?

— Мне не нравится, как они на меня смотрят.

— Будто удивляются тому, как ты изменилась?

— Нет. Ну, отчасти. Не люблю, когда на меня пялятся. Но не все просто смотрят. Остальные сочувствуют из-за родителей, им даже говорить ничего не надо, все на лицах написано. А мужчины смотрят так, будто никогда не видели накрашенную девушку. А женщины — будто сейчас зашипят, чтобы я держалась подальше. Серьезно, Чарли, это просто платье. Что с ними со всеми не так?

Чарли только посмеялся надо мной.

— Хватит ржать. — Я треснула его в плечо.

— Ладно, но это и правда смешно.

— Я сейчас еще раз тебя ударю.

— Не надо. — Мы еще немного потанцевали. — Помнишь, ты говорила про хорошие гены по материнской линии?

— Да.

— Они и правда хорошие. Ты выглядишь на пять лет моложе всех.

— Да ладно тебе.

— Нет, правда. У всех тут тонны макияжа и подтяжки лица…

— Нам еще нет тридцати, никто не делал никаких подтяжек…

— Да, но ты выглядишь отлично. Держу пари, что ты в средней школе не выглядела так хорошо. — Он подчеркнул мысль тем, что ловко развернул меня в танце.

Я невольно рассмеялась.

— Нет. В старших классах мне было плевать.

— Да ладно?

— Ну, почти.

— Не тупи.

— Ладно, хорошо. Я сегодня специально нарядилась, чтобы отвлечь внимание от того факта, что моя семья погибла, и у меня нет работы и жизни вообще, но это, очевидно, не сработало, потому что все обсуждают отсутствие у меня семьи, работы и жизни. И то, что я хорошо выгляжу. Что за бред?

Песня закончилась, а Чарли смутился.

— Это… я не это имел в виду, Лили…

— Пожалуйста, не надо.

Он вздохнул и отвел меня обратно к Лауре. Она вместе с другими мамами все еще обсуждала младенцев, то, как они спят и как долго можно кормить грудью. Чарли предпринял стратегическое отступление под видом «принести нам немного еды». Я чуть было не пошла с ним, но нарываться на людей мне не хотелось. Тут хотя бы я могла молчать и только периодически кивать.

Чарли принес нам еду, и несколько мужчин и женщин сразу же втянули его в странную дискуссию о Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия. Это звучало довольно интересно или интересно по сравнению с тем, что делала я (ничего с большой буквы «н»). Я не совсем понимала, о чем они все говорят, и у меня было чувство, что если бы уделяла больше внимания текущим новостям, то знала бы, о чем речь. Но время спрашивать «что произошло?» было совсем не подходящее. Наверное, я бы получила в ответ на свой вопрос семь испуганных взглядов и кривые объяснения. Нет уж, спасибо. Я запомнила несколько фактов, чтобы потом погуглить. Что-то, связанное с разрушением… щита? Это что, компания? Что-то про информацию, вываленную в интернет. Ха. Конечно, это всех разозлило. Обычно так делают с секретами.

Я доела и постаралась сделать вид, что мне все равно, что никто со мной не разговаривает и я вполне довольна тем, что могу поесть в тишине.

Прямо как в средней школе.

Вдруг я почувствовала, что кто-то стоит у меня за спиной, и вопросительно посмотрела на своих «собеседников».

— Лили? Это правда Лили?

Это был тот, кого я знала. Питер Карсон, один из самых популярных парней в школе. Он не занимался спортом, но преуспел в музыке, искусстве и игре на сцене, к тому же, был несправедливо харизматичен. Слишком хорошо выглядящий даже будучи неуклюжим подростком, а десять лет пошли ему на пользу. В школьные годы я бывала на задворках   
театральной сцены, так что неудивительно, что он знал мое имя. Только немного странно, что подошел поговорить со мной.

— Привет, Питер, — ответила я. — Как поживаешь?

— Хорошо, у меня все хорошо… ты не против, если я присяду?

— Нет, садись. — Он так и сделал, даже стакан поставил на стол.

— Боже, Лили, ты потрясающе выглядишь. Ретро тебе идет.

— Спасибо, — неловко рассмеялась я. — У тебя тоже отличный костюм. На заказ пошит?

— Вообще, да. У тебя наметанный глаз. — Он поднял бокал и выпил будто бы за мою наблюдательность. — Не многие здесь это заметят.

— Да вряд ли. Просто не скажут.

— Не думаю. Чем же ты таким занимаешься, что смогла распознать профессиональный пошив одним взглядом? — Он поиграл бровями и одарил меня ослепительной улыбкой. Ах, Питер. Ты совсем не изменился. Все еще нуждаешься в постоянной похвале.

— Хотелось бы сказать, что десять лет назад я поступила в ученики к тайному мастеру по пошиву костюмов и теперь продолжаю традицию молчаливого оценивания чужой одежды на предмет качества, но увы. Я специализируюсь на английском. Трудновато с работой. — Я надеялась, что он достаточно умен и добр, чтобы понять такой прозрачный намек.

— Тайный мастер по пошиву костюмов? Мне нравится, как это звучит. — Питер рассмеялся и сделал еще один глоток. — У тебя всегда было богатое воображение.

Я озадаченно посмотрела на него.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Мы почти не разговаривали.

— О, да все знали. Ты всегда была тихой, но пару раз, когда кто-то помогал тебе расслабиться и заговорить, ты была забавной. И еще была эта штука, в младшей школе… как же это… — он умолк и погрузился в воспоминания, постоянно прихлебывая из стакана.

— В предпоследнем классе?

— Да. Стихотворение! — он щелкнул пальцами. — Ты как-то читала стихотворение. Это было просто убийственно. — Питер снова улыбнулся своей ослепительной улыбкой.

— Ух ты. Я удивлена, что ты помнишь. Вряд ли оно было таким уж хорошим. Далеко не таким, как то, чем занимался ты. Ты все еще играешь?

— Нет. Не смог превратить это в работу. Занимаюсь графическим дизайном для компаний. Фриланс.

— Это здорово. Я рада, что у тебя все хорошо. — Я немного расслабилась. С Питером было легко общаться, до этого момента он не нажал ни одной неправильной кнопки. Может, он и не собирался. Дорогой бог, я очень тебя прошу, пожалуйста. Подари мне один нормальный разговор за сегодня, где мне не нужно быть несчастной и защищаться. Пожалуйста.

— Да, конечно. Нужно оставаться в теме. Следовать за рынком. Оставаться творческим и одновременно делать то, что нравится другим. Это необходимый баланс.

— Я запомню.

— Хочешь выпить? Я возьму еще, тебе принести?

— Мне бы вода не помешала, спасибо.

— Только воду?

— Да. Привыкла. Моя единственная здоровая привычка.

— Я запомню. Сейчас вернусь.

Питер подмигнул мне и направился к бару, расположенному на противоположном конце зала. Мое сердце забилось чуть быстрее. Я никогда не была часть его фан-клуба в школе, но как мужчина он был безусловно красивым.

— Ух ты! — услышала я голос Лауры рядом. — Это был Питер Карсон?

— Единственный и неповторимый.

— Чего он хотел?

Я повернулась к подруге.

— О, просто поболтать, наверное. Все хорошо. Как твои дела?

Лицо Лауры озарила широченная улыбка.

— Потрясающе! Никто мне не нагрубил, будто этой чертовой средней школы и не было! Я так рада, что ты убедила меня пойти, Лили. — Она наклонилась и чмокнула меня в щеку. — Спасибо тебе.

— Для чего еще нужны друзья? — мы обе посмотрели в сторону бара, где Питера с бокалом в руке окружила группа людей.

— Он должен был тебе что-то взять?

— Да, но ничего. Я просто попросила воды.

— Он все равно должен ее принести.

— Ну, да. — Я пожала плечами. — Ты видела, что Чарли танцевал со мной? Он потрясающий, тебе очень повезло.

— Я напомнила ему, что ты любишь танцевать. — Лаура лукаво улыбнулась.

— Что ж, спасибо. Это были лучшие пять минут этого вечера.

— Для чего еще нужны друзья?

Мы рассмеялись.

— Красивые женщины смеются. Мое самое любимое зрелище на всем белом свете, — сказал Питер, вернувшийся с бутылкой воды для меня и стаканом чего-то горячительного для себя.

— На всем белом свете? Опрометчивое заявление, — пошутила я.

— Ты уверен, что тебе не нравится что-то еще? Еда — довольно классная штука! — псевдосерьезно сказала Лаура, и Питер моргнул, прежде чем рассмеяться.

— Ладно, ты меня сделала. На самом деле, мне больше всего на свете нравятся… — он театрально замолчал и наклонился чуть ближе ко мне, — так это танцы! И я буду самым счастливым человеком в этом зале, если ты потанцуешь со мной, Лили. — Питер протянул мне руку, и я почувствовала, что залилась краской. Странно, я помнила всякие детали о каких-то людях из школы, например то, что Питер отлично танцевал. И вряд ли с годами растерял навык.

И мне так хотелось потанцевать.

Я приняла его руку и встала. Питер снова рассмеялся, опрокинул половину стакана, поставил его обратно на стол и повел меня на танцпол. Как по заказу, заиграл какой-то медляк.

Питер вежливо обнял меня — не слишком крепко, но и не настолько свободно, чтобы я могла чувствовать себя на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Его улыбка стала настолько яркой, что я не могла не ответить тем же.

Знаете, у некоторых людей просто есть «нечто». Магнетическое очарование, мощь харизмы, которая влюбляет вас в них. Не то чтобы вы сильно против, просто «нечто» буквально сшибает вас с ног. В итоге вы просто счастливы от того, что они вообще уделяют вам внимание.

Я пыталась повторять это про себя, чтобы держать голову ровно, но когда симпатичный парень обнимает тебя и танцует просто идеально, даже здравый смысл отключается и делает ручкой.

— Ты все еще хорошо танцуешь, — заметила я.

— Стараюсь держать себя в форме. Пара занятий йогой, тренажерный зал… ну, ты понимаешь. — Питер подмигнул. — Надо быть в форме.

— В точку. Но ты всегда хорошо танцевал.

— Всегда? — он мягко провел меня мимо хихикающей парочки.

— Угу. У тебя, видимо, дар.

— Открою тебе тайну, Лили. — Он наклонился ближе и зашептал мне на ухо. Мои щеки вспыхнули еще сильнее. — Я часами тренировался перед зеркалом. Не хотел выглядеть глупо.

— И у тебя получилось.

— Значит, практика принесла свои плоды. Забавная история: однажды моя мать застала меня за повторением танцевального движения. Сказали ли она что-то? Нет. Просто стояла с этим своим чрезмерно терпеливым взглядом и ждала, что я замечу ее. И я заметил, покраснел до самых пяток, потому что танцевал в одних трусах.

Тон Питера издевательски наводил меня на размышления о том, как он выглядит в нижнем белье — раскрасневшийся и немного вспотевший от быстрых танцев.

Я вдруг поняла, что мы придвигались друг к другу все ближе — конечно, случайно, пока практически не прижались друг к другу.

Питер был образцом идеального мужчины, и было забавно немного с ним пофлиртовать, но если я позволю этому затянуться, это окажется весьма плохой идеей. Для него.

Все это пронеслось у меня в голове и заставило сочувственно рассмеяться над этой историей, как подобает давно знакомому товарищу.

— Она должна была что-то сказать.

— Определенно.

— Родители, они такие.

— О, да.

Хорошо, что его лицо находилось близко к моему правому уху, иначе он увидел бы, что моя улыбка дрогнула. Трудно шутить над родителями, когда твои мертвы. Но я не хотела прекращать. Все родители такие, мои тоже такими были, и мне нравилось вспоминать их в подобном ключе.

Я взяла себя в руки как раз в тот момент, когда Питер немного отстранился, чтобы одухотворенно посмотреть мне в глаза.

— Лили. Я знаю, что уже говорил это, но ты сегодня выглядишь потрясающе.

— Спасибо тебе. — Я попыталась сказать это так, чтобы показать свое нежелание выслушивать новую порцию комплиментов. Это не сработало.

— Смотрю на тебя и не могу вспомнить, что ты когда-то выглядела по-другому. — Питер снова наклонился… и на этот раз это была явно прелюдия к поцелую.

Зажарьте меня в кляре и отправьте на главную ярмарку штата. Но только не это.

Я коротко улыбнулась и повернула голову, будто не заметила его порыва. Пожалуйста, Питер, пойми намек, пожалуйста, пойми. Не заставляй меня отходить и просить тебя отстать. Мы оба этого не хотим.

— О, уверяю тебя, под всем этим макияжем обычная я.

— Мне трудно в это поверить, — прошептал Питер мне на ухо, проводя по моей спине вверх-вниз. Перебор. — Может, ты позволишь взглянуть, как ты выглядишь без… всего этого прикрытия? Просто для сравнения. — Я услышала, что он ухмыльнулся, «всего это» определенно обозначало мою одежду. Мой желудок сжался. Это зашло слишком далеко, и вероятность, что я легко выберусь из этой ситуации, упала до нуля. Как остановить мужчину, который открыто к тебе пристает? И который, как я начала понимать по запаху, прилично набрался, если не больше.

Черт подери. Мне нужно быть откровенной, если не грубой. Мне захотелось заплакать. Ненавижу грубить. Но мне не нравится, когда меня лапают.

— Питер, — сказала я, высвобождаясь из крепких объятий. — Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

Его глаза прищурились от досады, ему явно не нравилось, что я так нагло отказываюсь от его бесспорно соблазняющих движений.

— Почему нет? У тебя есть парень?

— Нет.

— Любовник?

— Нет. Не в этом дело…

Его руки сжали мою талию, и я поняла, что должна сделать что-то радикальное, если хочу выбраться. Теперь, наконец очухавшись, я увидела, что его глаза остекленели и немного расфокусировались, а запах алкоголя, который я раньше почти не чувствовала, тошнотворно ударил мне в нос. Как я не заметила? Почему я так стремилась использовать эту «единственную» возможность нормально отдохнуть, что проигнорировала несколько очень важных предупреждающих знаков?

К счастью для моей зарождающейся паники, песня кончилась, а за ней последовала другая, слишком быстрая для танцев с обниманиями. Повезло, что Питер еще недостаточно набрался, чтобы игнорировать правила приличия и держать меня прямо при всех, как ему явно хотелось.

Я отстранилась, облегченно улыбаясь.

— Спасибо за танец, Питер. И удачи с твоим графическим дизайном.

— Лили… — он попытался приблизиться, но я притворилась, будто меня толкают люди рядом, и наконец-то вырвалась с танцпола.

Я тут же подошла к Лауре и Чарли, но мягко отклонять из вопросы о танце было утомительно, к тому же, у меня покалывало плечи, будто кто-то за мной наблюдает. А когда я незаметно оглянулась, то увидела, что Питер сидит за стойкой бара, пьет и смотрит на меня в упор.

Меня затрясло, но больше выносить это было невозможно.

— Пойду подышу свежим воздухом! — прокричала я Лауре на ухо.

— Компания нужна?

— Нет, спасибо, я на минутку. Скоро вернусь.

Лаура хоть и выглядела немного обеспокоенной, но отпустила меня.

Отлично. Мне нужно было побыть наедине с собой. Я поспешила выйти из спортзала и вскоре оказалась в темных коридорах моей старой школы. Музыка смолкла до пульсирующих басов, и в этой тишине и одиночестве я немного расслабилась. Но мне хотелось обложить себя матом за глупое поведение перед Питером. Почему я не видела, что он задумал? Почему я не была более твердой? Он же взрослый человек. Он точно справился бы с любой формой отказа, а я не была слишком уверенной, поэтому частично несла ответственность за то, как все вышло.

Что тут скажешь, плохо я справляюсь с конфронтацией. Может, оставь я Питеру несколько стикеров с записками было бы лучше. Ха.

Я заглянула по пути в несколько классов и подергала ручки. Все было заперто. Не удивительно. Последнее, что хотелось школе во время встречи выпускников — это уединившиеся пьяные и заведенные взрослые.

Я услышала звук, напоминающий шаги, где-то позади. Обернувшись, я никого не увидела. Возможно, кто-то тоже решил пройтись по старой тюрьме, но неизвестные звуки всегда заставляют меня нервничать. Никогда не знаешь, не превратятся ли они во что-то ужасное, что сдерет с тебя кожу и сожрет. Ведь десятая годовщина выпускного — идеальное место для фильма ужасов, да? Я фыркнула про себя. Фильм ужасов. Точно.

Я вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что хотела бы, чтобы Баки был здесь. Его присутствие рядом успокоило бы меня, ведь он намного страшнее, чем любые монстры, которых могла напустить на меня тьма.

Ха. Теперь я чувствую себя «успокоенной» присутствием Баки, а не боюсь, что он убьет меня во сне. Это, конечно, та еще новость. Но в этом был смысл. Может быть, я не всегда знаю, что между нами творится, но я могу не переживать, что он вдруг начнет меня лапать, как Питер в конце танца. Баки мог быть нервным, психически неустойчивым, но когда он был в норме, то явно вел себя по-джентльменски. Кроме синяков на шее и неловких моментов, Баки никогда не сделает мне больно нарочно.

Теперь я отчетливо слышала шаги, эхом отдававшиеся позади меня. Я поморщилась в темноте и поспешила к выходу. Мне не хотелось никого видеть. Школа была огромной по размеру, так что я старалась не слишком торопиться. Я точно так же могу оказаться позади кого-то. Однако шаги становились все громче, и когда я оглянулась, чтобы узнать, кто там, то чуть не споткнулась о собственные каблуки. Я без особых проблем восстановила равновесие и уставилась на свои туфи. Черт. Если хочешь бежать, снимай. Плевать, если кто-то увидит, что я босиком.

Когда я потянулась, чтобы снять туфли, кто-то позвал меня по имени.

— Лили?

Обычно я мало ругалась матом, но когда мой желудок рухнул куда-то в земные недра, мне захотелось высказаться от души. О, черт подери, это же катастрофа…

Конечно, это был Питер. И я без одной туфли дала ему время, чтобы добраться до меня, пока я сражалась с ремешком на второй ноге. В итоге я содрала его, но Питер уже стоял рядом, так что это не имело особого значения.

Я неловко поставила ногу на пол и выпрямилась.

— Лили, — повторил Питер, слегка покачиваясь. Он оперся одной рукой об стену и небрежно наклонился ко мне.

— Привет. Я просто… гуляла по школе, — спокойно сказала я, но мои нервы буквально кричали «беги!». Я попыталась отступить, но он последовал за мной. Шаг за шагом. Затем моя лодыжка неловко подвернулась из-за наполовину болтающейся туфли, и когда я пошатнулась, Питер протянул руку и поддержал меня.

Но не отпустил.

— Спасибо, — многозначительно произнесла я, но Питер уже вышел за рамки таких тонких намеков. Я попыталась отнять руку, но он воспользовался движением и притянул меня к себе.

— Питер, нет…

— Ты же не серьезно…

— О, как раз нет. Я не хочу. Не надо. Я… — я заткнулась, когда Питер попытался меня поцеловать, но промазал и угодил языком в щеку. Фу.

Ладно, пора перестать быть милой (тоненький истерический голосок в голове кричал, что время перестать быть милой давно прошло, и я была вынуждена согласиться). Я оттолкнула Питера.

— Отпусти меня! — он лишь крепче сжал руки и снова попытался добраться до моих губ. Я уклонилась уже второй раз, но это разозлило его. Ну уж нет! Попробуй-ка это.

Я попыталась пнуть его еще обутой ногой, но ошиблась, каблук вхолостую скользнул по его кожаному ботинку. Он все равно вскрикнул и отпихнул меня, но этого хватило, чтобы я вырвалась из его хватки. И тут…

Раздался рев, и кто-то яростно оттащил Питера от меня. Он пролетел фунтов десять или больше. Мы оба упали на пол, но я впечаталась в стену сзади. Второй раз за неделю я обхватила руками горло, попыталась снова начать дышать и в темноте коридора разглядеть, что происходит.

Будто темнота сгустилась и обрела человеческую форму, которая опасно шагала к стонущему Питеру. Фигура добралась до него, я услышала бормотание Питера, но это не остановило темную фигуру. Он просто поднял Питера в воздух и нанес сокрушительный по своей силе удар. Каким-то неведомым образом Питер остался в сознании и попытался ударить нападавшего.

Его удар был блокирован с презрительной легкостью, и он заработал еще один, такой же, как и первый.

Я снова смогла дышать и заставила себя встать на колени, когда Питера вырубили третьим ударом, но мой защитник не остановился на этом. Он бил его снова и снова, пока я наконец не обрела способность говорить и не закричала:

— Стой!

Темная фигура не останавливалась. Я бросилась к нему и повисла на руке, когда он поднял ее, чтобы нанести новый удар.

— Баки, прекрати.

Глаза Баки были таким же холодными и убийственными, как в первый день. Это был убийца Баки. Человек, который не думал о насилии и смерти. Он был самой смертью.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолилась я.

— Почему? — прорычал Баки.

Я изо всех сил пыталась выровнять дыхание и найти слова.

— Потому что ты лучше него. Он заслужил все, что ты с ним сделал, каждый удар… но этого достаточно. То, что он сделал, было неправильно… я бы сама могла его ударить, но он не заслуживает смерти. Кроме того, он уже потерял сознание. Какой смысл?

Баки, судя по лицу, переваривал мое искаженное и не совсем рациональное объяснение, но хотя бы перестал избивать Питера. Не то чтобы меня волновало то, что с ним случилось. Он оказался тем еще подонком.

Баки отпустил лацкан пиджака Питера и резко встал. Я изо всех сил старалась стоять, но покачивалась на полуобутых ногах. Баки подошел ближе, чтобы помочь, и не успела я опомниться, осмотрел меня. Старательно.

Его руки скользнули по моим рукам и плечам, проверяя наличие травм. Пальцы приподняли подбородок, но, к счастью, он не стал его трогать. Только осторожно коснулся затылка, и я дернулась, когда пальцы задели ссадину — я все же ударилась о стену.

До этого момента я держалась изо всех сил, но осмотр Баки завершился тем, что мы практически обнимались, он погладил меня по волосам там, где завтра будет огромная шишка, и я почувствовала, что плачу. Произошедшее только что стало реальностью, которая обрушилась на меня. Я хотела прижаться к нему и выплакаться, но Баки отступил как раз в тот момент, когда мой контроль почти рухнул. Мне удалось удержать себя от порыва и не броситься к нему в объятия, но я не могла остановить слезы, струящиеся по лицу, и дрожь в руках.

Баки, конечно, это заметил. Он видел все.

— Это шок, — сказал он. — Просто шок. С тобой все будет в порядке.

Я рассмеялась сквозь слезы.

— В порядке?

— Я…

— Я понимаю. Знаю, о чем ты. — Я глубоко вздохнула и постаралась взять себя в руки и перестать реветь. Однако пальцы только сильнее тряслись.

Баки очень осторожно взял меня за руки.

— Лили, тебе лучше уйти. Ты не можешь здесь оставаться.

— Хорошо. — Я судорожно вздохнула. — Черт. Кто-то может прийти. Баки, они тебя найдут…

— Нет, не найдут, — сказал он с железной уверенностью. — Но они тебя найдут. — Он на секунду оглянулся через плечо на Питера. — И это будет трудно объяснить.

Я нервно захихикала.

— Трудно? Боже. — Меня затошнило, и я закрыла глаза. — Будет столько вопросов, я не могу…

— Я позабочусь об этом. — Баки говорил очень холодно и слишком серьезно.

Я на секунду задумалась, что значит это «позабочусь», но решила, что не хочу знать. Я больше не хочу иметь ничего общего с Питером Карсоном. Никогда.

— Тебе лучше уйти. Тебя друзья отвезут домой?

— Да. Да, конечно. Я просто… мне нужно привести себя в порядок, прежде чем они меня увидят. В таком виде нельзя. — Я не знала, как выгляжу, но понимала, что ужасно. Косметика размазалась, а на горле… сейчас было главное избежать вопросов, а не провоцировать их. Если Лаура увидит меня в таком виде, то не отпустит домой. А если вмешается полиция, то и Баки достанется, никто не поверит, что у меня хватило сил избить человека до полусмерти.

Баки понимал или делал вид, что понимает. Он сделал знак следовать за ним, и я сделала все возможное, чтобы молча идти, пока он пересекал коридоры, словно тень. Когда мы добрались до спортзала, я тихо позвала его и указала на женский туалет. Он кивнул и встал в соседнем дверном проеме, как охранник. Я вошла и с кривой улыбкой включила свет. Значит, я здесь одна.

Удивительно, но мой макияж смылся меньше, чем я думала. Синяки на горле были заметны, но я творчески размазала остатки крема. Если буду держать голову ниже и не буду попадать под яркий свет, будет нормально. К счастью, тушь и тени были водостойкими, поэтому слезы не сделали меня похожей на енота. Намочив полотенце, я прижала его к отекшим глазам.

Прежде чем выйти, я наконец сняла левую туфлю и выбросила ее в мусорное ведро. Я больше не хотела видеть эти чертовы туфли. Я даже платье решила выкинуть, когда вернусь домой.

Выйдя из туалета, я заморгала от внезапной смены света на темноту. Между морганиями рядом со мной материализовался Баки.

— Пойдем.

Мы поспешили к освещенной зоне возле спортзала. Баки держался позади и жестом показал мне идти. Он оставил меня здесь, чтобы самому «позаботиться». Я уже почти перешагнула границу между светом и тьмой, но вместо этого обернулась и позвала его:

— Баки.

Он посмотрел на меня из темноты. Я знала, что это плохая идея, но больше не могла держаться. И подошла ближе.

— Спасибо. Я… спасибо.

И я обняла его. Он только что спас меня. Если не от жизни, то хотя бы от изнасилования. Он появился из ниоткуда, чтобы защитить меня, и даже в разгар своей убийственной ярости услышал меня и остановился. Мне пришлось обнять его. Я не могла не показать ему, как много это для меня значит, даже если не знала, как он на это отреагирует.

Чопорно, как оказалось. Баки не отмахнулся, но и в ответ не обнял. Это было нормально. Мне все равно стало намного лучше. Достаточно, чтобы развернуться и выйти прямо на свет и шум, а потом сказать моим друзьям, что мы уходим. И, конечно же, все было в порядке. Я просто устала. Очень устала.


	11. Chapter 11

Лаура поняла, что что-то не так, как только увидела меня. Она поспешила навстречу, широко улыбаясь, но ее глаза были полны беспокойства.

Пришло время для твоего выступления, Лили. Сыграй хорошо.

— Лил, все в порядке? Что случилось?

— Я в порядке, но мы можем поехать домой? Я больше не хочу здесь оставаться.

Лаура попыталась что-то сказать, но я ее перебила:

— Пожалуйста. Я расскажу все по дороге, но я правда хочу домой.

Конечно, я не стану рассказывать ей, что произошло на самом деле, но если я буду достаточно близка к истине, ее это вполне устроит.

Рядом с нами появился Чарли.

— Что такое?

— Мы уходим, — сказала Лаура. — Я немного устала.

Чарли пристально посмотрел начала на нее, потом на меня. Лаура усталой не выглядела. С другой стороны, я выглядела так, будто вот-вот хлопнусь в обморок. Ах, твои друзья за тебя же врут! Разве не прекрасно?

— Подгоню машину, — только и сказал Чарли.

Мы с Лаурой забрали клатчи и извинились перед теми, кто сидел за нашим столиком. Все они озабоченно закивали, услышав от Лауры, что мы уезжаем из-за нее, несколько мамаш, с которыми она разговаривала, посоветовали ей быть осторожнее и побольше отдыхать. Ха. Да что они знают. Лаура не любит сидеть без дела. Для нее это любимый кусок хлеба с маслом.

Все это время я краем глаза следила за настроениями в зале. Если и было какое-то волнение, то вряд ли кто-то обнаружил Баки и Питера. Но атмосфера оставалась прежней: громкой и слегка дикой, потому что многие уже прилично напились. И все же, я боялась того, что может случиться, если кто-то обнаружит Баки до того, как мы с Лаурой выйдем и школы, и Чарли поможет нам сесть в машину.

Должно быть, Чарли все понял по моему лицу, поэтому, как только надавил на газ, сразу же спросил:

— Так что происходит?

Лаура на переднем сиденье повернулась ко мне, на сколько могла.

— Я не знаю. Лили, ты сказала, что объяснишь.

— Я… я просто почувствовала себя немного разбитой.

— Ерунда! Не смей мне врать. Это Питер? Он следил за тобой?

— Питер? — переспросил Чарли.

— Да, Питер, — ответила Лаура. — Он таскался за Лили весь вечер, сначала все было нормально, но во время танца у него руки полезли туда, куда не надо.

Я удивленно моргнула. Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что она заметила.

— Конечно, я заметила, дурочка! Так ты расскажешь, что случилось?

— Даже если мне придется вернуться и пробить этим ублюдком стену, — вставил Чарли, с силой сжимая руль. Я почувствовала дикое желание расхохотаться и сказать, что об этом уже позаботились. Но это был бы истерический смех, а я не должна была ему поддаваться. Нужно было сконцентрироваться и направить моих лучших друзей к соответствующей истине.

— Не думаю, что это необходимо. Сомневаюсь, что я когда-нибудь увижу его снова. — Я глубоко вздохнула. — Ты была права, Лаура. Он слишком меня зажал во время танца. Я… я не заметила, что он пил, ну, слишком много. И ему не понравилось слово «нет». Но потом включилась другая песня, я подумала, что все закончилось, сказала тебе, что хочу пройтись. Я ушла, а он, видимо, последовал за мной, потому что попытался загнать меня в угол в одном из коридоров…

— Ублюдок! — зарычал Чарли под визг тормозов, без сомнения собираясь развернуться и поехать обратно, чтобы устроить Питеру обещанную взбучку.

— Чарли, нет! — рявкнула я. — Все нормально! Он попытался зажать меня в углу, но я несколько раз ударила его в пах и убеждала. Я не хочу больше его видеть и уж точно не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался туда и давал народу лишний повод потрепаться. Разве тем уже и так недостаточно? — умоляла я.

Это не удовлетворило Чарли и уж точно не удовлетворило Лауру.

— Лили, ты уверена, что с тобой все в порядке?

Я фыркнула.

— Настолько в порядке, насколько возможно после такой ночи. Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю, Лаура, но теперь понадобится куча времени, чтобы я снова пошла тебе навстречу. Я бы сказала, что не знаю, когда была последний раз настолько несчастной, но это было бы ложью. Это не самая худшая ночь в моей жизни, но определенно входит в первую пятерку.

Лаура откинулась на спинку кресла, и Чарли ободряющей положил руку ей на плечо. Я отвернулась к окну и закрыла глаза.

Мне было противно обвинять Лауру вот так, но это было отчасти правдой, и так она хотя бы не будет расспрашивать дальше. В основном, мне удалось придерживаться правды, но если эта ночь больше никогда не повторится, я буду очень-очень счастлива.

Правда правдой, но я только что причинила боль своей лучшей подруге и сразу почувствовала себя ужасно.

— Лаура, прости, я…

— Нет, ты права. Это мне нужно просить прощения. Я просто так волновалась за тебя и подумала, что тебя нужно вытащить из дома… я подтолкнула тебя к этому и посмотри, как все обернулось… — она горько рассмеялась. — Мне очень жаль, Лили. У тебя и без меня было достаточно неприятностей.

— Это не твоя вина, Лаура.

— Ты бы не пошла, если бы я тебя не заставила.

— Нет. Но ты и не заставляла наших одноклассников задавать навязчивые вопросы и не говорила Питеру идти за мной, так что все, что ты сделала, это пыталась помочь своей подруге.

— Почему ты такая? Почему ты всегда пытаешься сделать так, чтобы мне стало легче, хотя это я причинила тебе боль?

— Потому что ты моя подруга, — просто сказала я. — Я люблю тебя. Может, я и хочу сунуть тебе лягушек под простынь, но ты не виновата.

— И ты тоже, — сказал Чарли.

— Нет, конечно. — Я это знала.

— Я серьезно, Лили. Мне плевать, был он пьян или нет, но я знаю тебя, ты не сделала бы ничего предосудительного, так что перестань винить себя за то, что он не соображал, что делает.

Я не могла придумать достойного ответа. Чарли был прав. Именно это я и делала. Играла в игру «если бы» с момента, когда мы с Питером расстались на танцполе. Если бы я держалась на расстоянии во время танца. Если бы я заметила, что он сильно пьян. Если бы я не пошла по школе одна… Если бы…

Кто-то однажды сказал, что «если бы» — одна из самых смертоносных фраз, потому что она держит тебя в прошлом и не дает исправить будущее. И он был полностью прав.

Чарли въехал на мою подъездную дорожку. В последний раз я испытала такое облегчение, когда увидела свой дом после похорон, я так устала от сочувствия и присутствия людей, что хотела свернуться калачиком в углу и забыть о существовании мира. И сейчас мне хотелось того же самого.

Когда машина остановилась, я наклонилась между двумя сиденьями, чтобы неловко обнять Лауру.

— Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь. Даже когда ты становишься назойливой.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Даже когда ты превращаешься в отшельницу и не разговариваешь со мной три месяца.

— Наверное, поэтому мы до сих пор дружим.

— Думаю, да.

Мы обе болезненно улыбнулись. Чарли открыл мне дверь, и я вышла, однако он не дал мне сразу уйти.

— Я знаю, что ты не все рассказала, и я понимаю. Но скажи мне правду, Лили. Он сделал тебе больно?

Ох, Чарли. Муж моей лучшей подруги. Настоящий брат, лучше, чем кто-либо. Ты действительно самый лучший мужчина, которого я когда-либо встречала.

— У меня только синяки, Чарли. Вот и все.

Хоть на улице было темно, но я разглядела, что лицо Чарли помрачнело.

— Что он сделал?

Мне бы стало легче, если бы я рассказала Чарли обо всем, что сделал Питер. Я бы заплакала, уткнувшись ему в грудь, он бы обнял меня и сказал, что все в порядке. Я бы даже поверила ему. Но сейчас было не время для абсолютной правды.

— Меня толкнули, я ударилась об стену. Больно, но не настолько, чтобы я причинила ему еще большую боль.

Чарли был удовлетворен ответом, но выражение его лица все еще оставалось мрачным.

— Если я когда-нибудь увижу его снова, ударю ублюдка, мне плевать, где и с кем он будет.

— Чарли…

— Ты лучшая подруга Лауры, Лили, я могу считать тебя моей сестрой. И никто не причинит вреда моей семье.

Мои глаза наполнились слезами от этих убийственных слов, и я порывисто обняла Чарли. Неважно, что Баки уже позаботился о проблеме. Это не имело значения. Я знала, что Чарли сказал то, что хотел сказать. Мне было приятно, что он считает меня своей семьей.

Но я ее позволила нашим объятиям продлиться слишком долго. Чарли отпустил меня и проводил до двери.

— Если что-то понадобится, звони нам, — сказал он. — Знаю, ты не любишь звонить, но звони в любое время. Ты не одна, Лили. — Он чмокнул меня в лоб и вернулся в машину.

Когда они уехали, я вставила ключ и открыла дверь.

Ты не одна, Лили.

Чарли понятия не имел, насколько был прав.

Я включила свет на кухне. Баки сидел за столом. На нем была одежда, которую я купила сегодня утром (утром? казалось, что прошла вечность). На нем были синие штаны, белая рубашка, синий галстук и черный жилет. На нем действительно был жилет. Его волосы были аккуратно зачесаны назад, а у ног лежал старый вещевой мешок, который до этого без дела валялся на чердаке. Мешок выглядел наполовину заполненным, видимо, туда как раз влезло то, что было у Баки с собой и то, что я купила.

Теперь… я чертовски устала и мучилась от боли из-за того, что сделал Питер. Я была не в настроении для новых сложностей, но было не похоже, что я смогу осуществить желаемое.

— Эй. — Я запнулась на полуслове. Не говоря ничего, Баки поднялся и усадил меня на соседний стул. Я почувствовала его руки и вздрогнула, он ненароком обнаружил синяки, о которых я еще не подозревала. Что ж. Через неделю пройдут. Чтобы вылечить проклятую шишку на затылке, потребуется чуть больше времени. Черт бы побрал этого Питера.

Баки обошел меня и раздвинул волосы на затылке, осматривая шишку. Кожа не была разодрана и не кровоточила. Чудо, не меньше.

Закончив осмотр, Баки снова сел. Я хотела что-то сказать, но на меня навалились усталость и онемение. И что сказать загадочному человеку, который живет в твоем подвале, который пошел за тобой на встречу выпускников (жуткая штука при определенных обстоятельствах) только для того, чтобы спасти тебя от избиения и изнасилования, а потом «позаботился» о проблеме каким-то неопределенным способом.

Будь я проклята, если бы знала, что сказать.

Поэтому я молчала, дышала и пыталась расслабиться, повторяя про себя, что я в безопасности, дома, и ничего плохого со мной не случится.

Ложь иногда действительно во спасение. Особенно если ты хочешь спать ночью.

Баки выглядел очень серьезными и встревоженным. Он не ерзал на стуле, как мог бы делать кто-то еще, я это давно заметила, он вообще редко делал какие-то ненужные движения. Он всегда сидел тихо, готовый ко всему, что будет дальше. Буквально. Однако он заговорил первым.

— Мне надо идти.

В моей голове пронесся целый миллион непонятных громких мыслей.

Все в порядке. Но все не было в порядке.

— Ты… уходишь? Уходишь? — о, молодец, Лили, будь максимально загадочной. Разве ты не можешь спросить этого человека, уходит ли он навсегда? Видимо, нет.

Баки кивнул.

Слезы снова начали жечь мне глаза. Я не хотела думать, почему плачу. Я не могла привязаться к бродячему грабителю, который жил в моем подвале. Это было бы глупостью.

— Прости, — выпалила я. Стоило мне сказать одно слово, как остальные лавиной полились изо рта. — Ты уезжаешь из-за того, что случилось сегодня вечером, и мне очень жаль. Мне нужно было быть осторожной, не надо было танцевать с ним, ты не должен был бросаться на него из-за меня. Я пообещала тебе убежище и не смогла его дать. Кажется, я не в состоянии удержаться, чтобы не беспокоить тебя, и теперь ты должен уйти, потому что кто-то может узнать, что ты здесь, потому что из-за меня… — поток слов оборвался так же быстро, как начался. Я изо всех сил старалась держать рот на замке, чтобы не сделать нечто чудовищно глупое — например, попросить его остаться.

Я хотела, чтобы он остался?

Я думаю, когда весь твой мир рушится, даже жестокий незнакомец с амнезией может служить утешением. Особенно когда он улыбается.

Но Баки уже не улыбался. Он просто выглядел… пустым. Очевидно, я слишком много от него требовала, слишком сильно давила эмоционально. Я не могла винить его за то, что он не мог ответить мне. Он ни о чем таком не просил. У него и так было достаточно своих проблем — какое право я имела ждать, что он будет разбираться с моими?

Никакого.

Так что я не стала настаивать. Я приподняла подбородок, расправила плечи и встала.

— Ты уходишь сегодня вечером?

Он кивнул.

— Ладно. У меня не так много наличных, но ты можешь забрать все. Если бы подождал до утра, я могла бы сходить до банкомата. Но надеюсь, хватит того, что есть. Бери любую еду, какую захочешь. И все остальное, что тебе нужно. — Я протянула ему руку. — Удачи, Баки. И если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится место, где остановиться, я всегда рада.

Прошло неловко много времени, прежде чем Баки ответил мне на рукопожатие. Но он сделал это, и мы пожали друг другу руки. Я хотела освободиться. Или пыталась. Но Баки держал меня.

— Почему ты не должна была танцевать с ним?

— Что?

— Ты сказала, что это твоя вина, потому что ты танцевала с ним? Почему?

Ты говоришь, что уходишь, а потом начинаешь разговор о социальных нравах и неуместном чувстве вины? Баки, ты действительно иногда меня запутываешь. Из всей моей речи ты понял только это?

— Я… он был пьян, а я этого не понимала. А должна была. Он перед этим опрокинул по меньшей мере две рюмки. Но он пригласил меня на танец, а я действительно хотела танцевать. Я должна была обратить на это внимание. Потом он начал распускать руки… — Баки склонил голову на бок, явно услышав незнакомое словосочетание. — Стал вести себя слишком развязно, нарушая мою зону комфорта. Я сказала, что не хочу. Танец закончился. Я думаю, он уже просто не мог успокоиться.

— Так это ты виновата? — Баки не обвинял меня, скорее просто пытался понять, что правильно, а что нет.

— Я… нет. Это была его вина, потому что не принял мое твердое «нет». Но если я бы не танцевала с ним, этого бы не случилось. И тебе не пришлось бы вмешиваться. — И ты бы не решил уйти.

— Ты не хотела, чтобы я вмешивался?

— Я? Нет… м-м-м, да. — Супер. — В смысле… — Возьми себя в руки, Лили. — Нет таких слов, чтобы выразить, как я благодарна тебе за то, что ты спас меня. Он хотел сделать мне больно, но не сделал, потому что ты его остановил. Я буду благодарна тебе всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы тебя там не было, в какой-то степени. Тогда бы тебе не пришлось беспокоиться, что кто-то тебя найдет. Если бы я только не пошла танцевать с ним, понимаешь? Это не твоя вина и не моя — это его вина, но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы тебе не пришлось его бить. Жаль, что я не смогла остановить его раньше. Я просто не очень хорошо разбираюсь в людях. Может, будь я более настойчива… — я умолкла. Сейчас было не время сомневаться в себе и снова выплескивать на Баки свои эмоции. Он был к этому не готов.

Но потом Баки удивил меня.

— Или если бы ты не согласилась пойти на этот вечер. Или если бы твоя подруга не уговорила тебя. Или… если бы не было встречи выпускников. Слишком много «если», Лили. — Он поднялся со стула. — Ты танцевала. Он был мудаком. Я остановил его. Люди ничего не узнают. Я позаботился. Как только я уйду, тебе больше не нужно будет ни о чем беспокоиться.

Он наклонился и поднял с пола мешок.

— Баки… — сказала я, когда он поднял голову. Лицо у него было усталое. — Я не боялась, что они найдут тебя, думая о себе. Я беспокоилась за тебя. Тебе не нужно было бежать.

— Это они должны были бежать.

О. Я смотрела прямо ему в глаза, и после этих слов меня пронзила ледяная дрожь. Баки не шутил. Он действительно сказал то, что сказал. Я подумала, у него явно где-то там остались незаконченные дела.

— Хорошо, — только и смогла сказать я. Насколько это глупо прозвучало?

Баки остановился возле меня.

— Как только я уйду, то больше не смогу причинить тебе боль. Ты будешь в безопасности.

В безопасности без тебя? Так вот, в чем дело?

— Я в безопасности. Ты же обещал.

Взгляд Баки задержался на моем посиневшем горле.

— Недостаточно.

— Ты не виноват…

— Тогда кто?

— Мне не стоило бросать в тебя подушку.

Мешок свалился на пол, и я подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

— Я! Я! Сколько еще вины ты будешь брать на себя, Лили? Почему во всем должна быть виновата ты? — Баки смотрел на меня в упор, и я не поняла, что отступаю, пока не вжалась спиной в кухонный стол. — Ты просила его сделать тебе больно? — я помотала головой. Баки поднес металлические пальцы к моей шее. — Ты просила меня душить тебя? — Нет. — Тогда почему ты это делаешь? Почему винишь себя? Скажи!

Я не могла дышать. Не могла думать. Даже не думала, что произнесу хоть что-то, пока не услышала слова из своего собственного рта:

— Потому, что если это моя вина, то я, может быть, смогу это исправить. Может, это никогда не повторится, если я была виновата, тогда больше этого не произойдет. На этот раз я смогу сделать все правильно… я не могу… это не может… — моя спина содрогнулась от рыданий, которые я так старалась сдержать, но на этот раз не вышло.

У меня было так много сожалений. Так много «если бы только». Огромное количество «возможно». И я не хотела отпускать их, не хотела признавать, что я вообще ничего не контролирую. Потому что если бы у меня не было контроля, то все, что случилось со мной, все, что разорвало меня на части, было бы неизбежно и не подвластно возможности остановить, и моя семья не смогла бы пережить ту аварию на лодке, и не было бы никакого возможного будущего, где они стояли бы здесь, рядом со мной. Хотя бы у меня в голове.

Без моих «возможно» и «если только» я была совершенно бессильна в схватке с жизнью, и чем больше вины я брала на себя, тем больше я могла обманываться, полагая, что на этот раз все будет иначе.

Но сломленные, сдвинутые на горе и сумасшедшие английские филологи не спасают мир. И уж точно они не виноваты во всех бедах и торжестве зла. И они, конечно же, не могут гарантировать, что какие-то люди будут жить, а какие-то умрут.

В конце концов, мы все люди. И все умрем. И у всех нас есть такой же контроль над жизнью, как над, к примеру, погодой. Вы не можете остановить дождь — вы можете только построить то, что вас от него защитит.

Мне хотелось снова стать сильной. Достаточно сильной, чтобы справиться со всеми этими эмоциями, достаточно сильной, чтобы перестать прятаться. И достаточно сильной, чтобы мне было все равно, если бы я иногда была слабой.

Или я все же стремилась к слабости? Комфорт быть слабой мог помочь справиться, потому что на меня бы ничего не давило — ведь я слабая, больше сделать не могла, и не винила бы себя за то, что не справилась в полной мере.

Ах, да. Быть по-настоящему слабой. Перестать переживать из-за того, что я недостаточно сильная. Да, я жаждала этого.

Но то, что я достаточно сильна, чтобы пережить то, что со мной случилось, было одновременно проклятьем и бальзамом моей жизни. Я могла запнуться, заплакать, но в итоге делала то, что должна была. Неважно, насколько при этом мне было больно.

Поэтому я выплакалась. Позволила себе роскошь слез и горя. И все это время Баки ждал, пока я закончу. Ждал, пока я выговорюсь. Ждал, что скажу, прежде чем он уйдет. Не знаю, почему это имело для него значение, но я все равно была ему благодарна.

Обычно мне не нравилось, когда люди смотрели, как я плачу. В такие моменты я чувствовала себя беззащитной, уродливой и крайне несчастной. Но Баки стоял рядом, смотрел, как я реву, и не обвинял меня и не злился на меня за мое горе. Наверное, он тоже был расстроен, но скорее из-за своей неспособности понять, почему я плачу. И назовите меня сумасшедшей, но я подумала, что что-то в моем порыве эмоций вызвало в нем какие-то чувства, и он… позавидовал моей способности плакать.

В конце концов, мои слезы стихли. Я высморкалась в салфетку и сделала большой глоток воды из чашки, которую всегда держала на столе.

Хорошо. Теперь я была готова. Я посмотрела Баки прямо в лицо и сделала все возможное, чтобы собрать в кучу мысли, крутившиеся у меня в голове, пока я рыдала.

— Я виню себя, потому что я идиотка. Я не должна этого делать, я прекрасно понимаю. Но когда я себя в чем-то обвиняю, то начинаю верить в иллюзию, что контролирую ситуацию, что могу повлиять на то, как все обернется. Вместо того чтобы верить в правду — в то, что я довольно беспомощна и вообще ничего не значу. Нехорошо верить в ложь, но иногда это единственный способ пережить то, что твоя жизнь разваливается. Я должна прекратить, знаю. Но теперь это вошло в привычку, и от нее будет трудно избавиться. Может, однажды я смогу перестать. Может, мне стоит сохранить свое «возможно» для того, что произойдет в будущем, а не для того, что уже произошло.

Возможно, это слишком длинное объяснение, Лили, нужно иметь хоть какие-то пределы для слов.

— Значит, ты больше себя не винишь?

— Надеюсь, я виню себя меньше.

Баки кивнул и пошел прочь.

Я почувствовала себя так, словно меня ударили в живот.

Что ж. Видимо, это все.

Но вместо того, чтобы взять мешок и уйти, Баки спустился вниз, в подвал. Как странно. Я осталась стоять на месте, прижавшись к кухонному столу. Баки вернулся меньше, чем через минуту, держа в руках мой айпод и колонки, положил все это на стойку и включил вилку в розетку.

Я смутилась. Очень. Он хотел показать, что не собирался забирать его с собой? Хм, я бы и так потом забрала его из подвала.

Баки взял айпод и ловко пролистал список песен. Думаю, он в итоге его освоил. Положив айпод на столешницу, он нажал на воспроизведение. Мягкий голос Билли Холидей наполнил комнату.

Баки протянул мне руку.

— Потанцуй со мной.

У меня чуть челюсть не отвисла. Если бы спросили меня, каков наиболее вероятный исход сегодняшнего вечера, я бы поклялась, что танцев в этом списке и близко не было.

Баки заметил мое замешательство и робко сказал:

— Кажется, я помню, как танцевать.

И это вывело меня из оцепенения.

— Конечно. Я не думала, что ты помнишь. — Я вообще об этом не думала. Я приняла его руку, и Баки медленно притянул меня ближе. Его плечи были напряжены, а лицо сосредоточено, но когда он начал двигаться, мне показалось, что его мышцы слабо вспоминали, что делать, неважно, что говорила при этом его сломанная память. Он расслабился под музыку и начал двигаться намного плавнее, чем я. Мои таланты в фокстроте были ниже плинтуса, но Баки довольно хорошо меня вел.

Я не хотела, но сравнила его с Питером. Танец Питера напоминал шелк, соблазнял, словно теплый ветерок. Он мог заставить тебя забыть, что ты танцуешь, а не просто естественно двигаешься вместе с ним.

Но Баки… его движения были угловатыми, и он, конечно, не держал меня так близко, как Питер, но его естественная энергия сделала танец намного более захватывающим. Казалось, что наш танец имел для него какое-то трогательное и важное значение, хотя я и не думала, что так было на самом деле.

Наконец я не выдержала нашего молчания и задала ему единственный вопрос, пришедший в тот момент мне в голову.

— Почему?

Он понял, что я имею в виду, но ответил не сразу.

— Ты говорила, что любишь танцевать. Ты не должна жалеть о танцах. — Баки не сводил с меня глаз, но я молчала. Одна песня незаметно сменилась другой, а мы все смотрели друг на друга. Я никогда в жизни, насколько я могла помнить, так долго не смотрела кому-то в глаза. Обычно я так не делаю, в глазах можно увидеть слишком многое, и это слегка… неловко. Но этот вечер в значительной степени превышал все понятия о «неудобности», так что наши взгляды в упор пугали меня не так сильно.

И кроме того, я чувствовала, что многое узнала о нем, а поскольку он собирался уйти, это был, вероятно, мой последний шанс что-то понять.

Не то чтобы я могла суммировать эти знания — скорее то, что я понимала, глядя на него, — с этим я разберусь позже. Но сейчас было достаточно смотреть на Баки, а он смотрел на меня в ответ, и двигаться в ритме музыки, которая была популярна десятки лет назад.

— Баки… почему ты так хочешь узнать причины, почему я виню себя? Почему это так важно?

— Если ты так сильно обвиняешь себя, то я хочу знать, винишь ли ты других в том, что они не берут на себя ответственность за свои действия. Я хочу знать, как плохо ты обо мне думаешь и насколько лучше я должен быть.

Мои глаза распахнулись.

— О, нет, я вовсе не это имела в виду. Я могу быть довольно жесткой по отношению к себе. Придерживаюсь высоких стандартов. А от других людей жду, что они будут более здравомыслящими, нежели я.

— Почему нежели ты?

— Поскольку я не уверена, насколько я в здравом уме. — Я скривилась, изображая улыбку. Баки молчал. Песня кончилась, и на этот раз он отстранился от меня, когда началась следующая. Он стиснул зубы и постарался насмешливо улыбнуться. Я никогда не видела человека, который так сильно выражал сожаление.

— Я не хотел причинить тебе боль, Лили. Ты не заслуживаешь всего этого. Прости.

Я не могла позволить ему уйти вот так.

— Нет. Ты прости. — Баки уставился на меня. — Я не жалею о том, что мы встретились, и о том, что случилось потом. Что-то было не особо приятным, но я умею принимать хорошее с плохим.

На лице Баки отразилось недоверие.

— Что хорошего?

— Ты жив. Я испекла тебе печенье и увидела, как ты улыбаешься, когда ешь его. Ты спас меня. Мы танцевали.

— Я вломился в твой дом. Я чуть не убил тебя той ночью. И потом еще несколько раз. Со мной ты не в безопасности.

— Возможно. Но с тех пор, как я встретила тебя, ничего не изменилось. Я все еще думаю, что ты хороший человек — или хотя бы пытаешься им быть. Я же говорила, что это много для меня значит. Это до сих пор так. Я не виню тебя в том, что ты был непредсказуем и жесток из-за твоего ПТСР. Я не особо хочу пострадать из-за этого, но ты не виноват.

Дюжина эмоций промелькнула на лице Баки, в основном, в его глазах. Путаница. Гнев. Страх. Стремление. Печаль. Отчаяние. Понимание.

— Если ты не винишь меня, то кого? Я делал такие вещи, я… Лили. Я видел твое лицо, когда ты схватила меня за руку, чтобы я перестал его бить. Ты боялась меня, и должна была бояться.

Я не знала, что ответить. Было бы ложью сказать, что Баки меня вообще не пугает. Ради бога, я прозвала его Мистер Жуткая Физиономия. Но как всегда… если меня заставляют дать ответ, я говорю правду.

— Иногда ты меня пугаешь. Хотелось бы мне не бояться, но вроде логично опасаться того, кто может без труда сломать тебя пополам. Особенно когда твои глаза становятся пустыми, и в них больше не видно тебя самого. Сейчас я тебя не боюсь. Потому что ты — это ты. Ты же Баки. Ты не причинишь мне вреда. Но кто он? Тот парень, в которого ты иногда превращаешься? Да. Я немного боюсь его. Но ты, кажется, не хочешь им быть, по крайней мере, не все время… Так что… — я замолчала, не зная, есть ли смысл продолжать. Он либо понимал меня, либо нет.

— Во мне не два человека. Я — это я.

— Зависит от того, как ты на это смотришь. У нас у всех есть хорошие и плохие стороны. Иногда, думая о них как об отдельных частях тебя, а не как о едином целом, ты сможешь с ними справиться.

Баки задумался.

— Так вот почему ты назвала ту, другую часть меня Пэ Тэ Эс Эр?

— Вроде того, — медленно произнесла я. Неужели он не знает, что такое ПСТР? — Это медицинский диагноз. Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. Ну, или контузия. Когда ты проходишь через что-то плохое, опасное для жизни, твое тело реагирует, чтобы тебя защитить. Повышенный адреналин, реакция на драку или погоню, что-то в этом роде. Твой ум заперт в том, что произошло, и оно не может тебя отпустить. Некоторые люди мучаются от воспоминаний или кошмаров, или просто не могут успокоиться. Есть много всякого. Я не помню всего.

— Ты думаешь, что у меня оно есть?

— Вполне возможно. Я действительно не знаю наверняка, но очень похоже на то. Я не психолог, не могу сказать точно.

— Откуда ты это узнала?

— В наши дни об этом знают почти все. Ведь было много войн и других подобных тяжелых событий, это просто на слуху. Но я почитала в интернете. Есть несколько действительно хороших сайтов.

Баки посмотрел куда-то влево. Я видела, как блеснули его глаза, когда он попытался осознать то, что сказала.

— Покажешь мне?

Я направилась к дивану в гостиной, там хранился старый мамин ноутбук. Так просто удобнее, мало ли, когда понадобится выйти в сеть.

Я села и жестом пригласила Баки присоединиться ко мне. Он осторожно сел, но немного дальше, чем я думала, ему даже экран было видно не особо хорошо.

Я открыла ноутбук и быстро ввела в поисковой строке Гугла «ПТСР». Вылезло шесть миллионов результатов, найти что-то конкретное было просто невозможно. Я выбрала одну из ссылок, которую вроде бы открывала, когда проводила свое исследование. Я нашла список симптомов ПТСР и передала компьютер Баки. Он взял его как-то странно, смущенно, что напомнило мне то, как передавала ему свой айпод. Тут до меня дошло, что он не знает, как пользоваться компьютером. Я забрала ноутбук обратно.

Ну, что ж, пришло время урока.

— Это сенсорная панель, — сказала я. — Она перемещает мышь по экрану. — Я медленно поводила курсором, чтобы дать Баки представление о том, как это работает. — Мышь можно использовать, чтобы нажимать на… вещи на экране. — Я нажала на ссылку. — Если нажмешь что-то не то и захочешь вернуться назад, вот тут сверху есть стрелка, нажми сюда. Если то, что ты нажал, открылось в новой вкладке, — я указала на две вкладки в верхней части экрана, — наведи курсор на крестик, потом нажми, вкладка закроется. — Та-да! Я не переживала, что Баки будет долго разбираться. Он освоил айпод в довольно сжатые сроки, и это не оказалось для него слишком сложно.

Баки кивнул, и я вернула ему компьютер.

— О! — я вспомнила кое-что важное. — Сбоку есть полоса прокрутки. Это означает, что страница длиннее, чем есть на экране…

— Как твой список музыки.

— Именно. Мышкой можешь щелкать по этим маленьким стрелкам вверх и вниз, или можно прокручивать сенсорной панелью, просто проведи пальцем вниз. — Я показала, и Баки последовал моему примеру. Ему было немного неудобно, но он все понял. — Теперь прокрути назад к началу. Вот так, начинай.

Баки поудобнее устроил ноутбук на коленях и начал читать. Время от времени он просил меня уточнить какой-то термин или поправить то, что он случайно сделал с браузером. В итоге я показала ему гораздо больше, чем просто сайты про ПТСР. Через некоторое время моя помощь перестала быть ему нужной, поэтому я улеглась на подлокотник дивана. Если я понадоблюсь Баки, я буду здесь…

Мерный стук клавиш и совершенно изнурительный день вместе унесли меня в глубокий сон без сновидений, который длился всю ночь.


	12. Chapter 12

Я проснулась мрачным утром. Диван был пуст. Повернув голову в сторону кухни, я не увидела там мешка, который Баки вчера набил своей одеждой. Неужели он ушел?

Я потянулась, кряхтя от боли, и встала. Обхватив себя руками и пытаясь согреться, пошлепала на кухню. Обойдя каждый угол, я наконец была готова признать правду: мешок исчез. Баки исчез. Я снова была одна.

Я заставила себя подняться наверх и принять душ, чтобы смыть все, что могла из того, что случилось прошлой ночью. Слезы, пот, косметику, запах страха, гада Питера… все уплыло в канализацию.

Единственное, что не могла смыть, это воспоминания.

— Питер, нет…

— Ты же не серьезно…

— О, как раз нет. Я не хочу. Не надо. — Я толкнула его. — Отпусти меня!

Питер схватил меня за руку и с силой развернул. Я впечаталась в бетонную стену. Я ахнула, а Питер воспользовался тем, что я открыла рот, и засунул туда язык. Мне пришлось изо всех сил укусить его и треснуть в пах коленом.

Я надеялась, что боль его обездвижит, но ошиблась. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы чувствовать что-то, кроме сильной боли, но у меня не было сил на такие удары.

Я только разозлила его. С рыком «сука!» Питер снова толкнул меня к стене, на этот раз я ударилась так сильно, что в мозгу помутнело. Но я не упала, потому что Питер держал меня за горло. Боже, как же мне было больно… он давил прямо на синяки на шее, я уже не могла дышать, было так много боли, легкие рвало, я задыхалась, не могла думать ни о чем, кроме паники и…

Раздался рев, и кто-то яростно оттащил Питера от меня. Он пролетел фунтов десять или больше. Мы оба упали на пол, но я впечаталась в стену сзади. Второй раз за неделю я обхватила руками горло, попыталась снова начать дышать и в темноте коридора разглядеть, что происходит.

Будто темнота сгустилась и обрела человеческую форму, которая опасно шагала к стонущему Питеру. Фигура добралась до него, я услышала бормотание Питера, но это не остановило темную фигуру. Он просто поднял Питера в воздух и нанес сокрушительный по своей силе удар. Каким-то неведомым образом Питер остался в сознании и попытался ударить нападавшего.

Его удар был блокирован с презрительной легкостью, и он заработал еще один, такой же, как и первый.

Я снова смогла дышать и заставила себя встать на колени, когда Питера вырубили третьим ударом, но мой защитник не остановился на этом. Он бил его снова и снова, пока я наконец не обрела способность говорить и не закричала:

— Стой!

Темная фигура не останавливалась. Я бросилась к нему и повисла на руке, когда он поднял ее, чтобы нанести новый удар.

— Баки, прекрати.

Глаза Баки были таким же холодными и убийственными, как в первый день. Это был убийца Баки. Человек, который не думал о насилии и смерти. Он был самой смертью.

Я выключила душ и обернула полотенце вокруг своего дрожащего тела. Потом надела свою самую теплую, самую мягкую, самую удобную одежду, но даже яркие пушистые носки не могли вызвать у меня улыбку. Я была слишком разбита, чтобы улыбаться. Слишком онемела, чтобы ощущать хоть что-то, помимо страха и одиночества.

Я снова была одна, как всегда и хотела.

Расчесывая волосы по дороге вниз, я старалась не смотреть в зеркала. Надо поесть. Еда ведь поможет, да?

На середине намазывания тоста маслом у меня мелькнула мысль о том, что надо бы найти свой клатч. Я бросила его на столик вчера… а, вот он. Деньги все еще лежали в бумажнике. Я издала звук, больше похожий на всхлип, чем на смех, наклонилась и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

Вчера я сказала Баки, что он может забрать наличные, но он ни взял ни одного доллара. Ни одного.

Как он теперь будет есть?

Мой слабый аппетит превращал вкус в опилки, но я все равно съела тост. У меня хотя бы было, что запихать в желудок.

Я не смогла себя заставить вымыть посуду, но все равно стояла у раковины, пока это не стало невыносимо. Я спустилась вниз и прислонилась к стене, а потом увидела, что дверь в гостевую спальню открыта. Он никогда не оставлял ее открытой…

Ну, Лили, он ушел. Было много вещей, которые он больше не будет делать. Теперь встань и перестань сомневаться.

Я вошла в комнату. Кровать была идеально застелена. Я присмотрелась внимательнее. Вернее, почти идеально. Одна из подушек отсутствовала, и когда я подошла ближе, то увидела ее, и это чуть не заставило меня разрыдаться. Подушка лежала на голом полу, а под ней — смятое одеяло. Я медленно села на кровать и обняла себя руками, зябко ежась от боли.

Неудивительно, что Баки не хотел, чтобы я стирала его простыни. Он ими не пользовался. Что случилось с человеком, который даже не ложился на кровать, а спал на полу? Я могу понять, ведь сама не люблю мягкие постели, лучше на полу посплю, но это…

Здесь все было иначе. Пахло холодными ночами, лишениями, настолько сильными… будто Баки не чувствовал, что вообще заслуживает какой-либо мягкости.

От шока внутри запульсировала боль, а бесформенный гнев завыл, как зимний ветер. Перед тем как Баки ушел, я сказала ему, что он больше не должен бежать, а он ответил, что «бежать нужно им».

Бегите далеко и быстро, вы, кто сделал это с ним. Я не думаю, что это вам поможет, но будет лучше, если вы сдохните в страхе.

Я была в нем очень долго.

Из гневного транса меня вывел далекий телефонный звонок. Мало у кого могли быть причины звонить мне на сотовый, и я подозревала, что это Лаура, поэтому поспешила наверх.

— Алло?

— Лили, это я.

— Ага, все нормально?

— Это я должна у тебя спросить. — В голосе Лауры звучала тревога, но я уловила волнение.

— Я в порядке, — ответила я. Врунья, врунья. — Что такое? У тебя схватки?

— Что? Нет! С чего ты взяла?

— Ну… — я медлила, чувствуя, как легкая улыбка наконец касается моих губ. — Ты на девятом месяце, и по голосу слышно, что волнуешься…

Лаура рассмеялась.

— Нет, я еще не рожаю, но очень хочу! Чарли пришлось помогать мне вылезти из кровати, я была как черепаха пузом вверх. — Она застонала, а потом снова хихикнула. — Я хотела спросить, ты слышала?

Всплеск страха пронзил меня изнутри.

— Что слышала?

— О, я так и знала! Но тебе это понравится. — Лаура снова рассмеялась, но на этот раз смех был куда более зловещим.

Я была слишком обеспокоена тем, чем могла оказаться эта новость, чтобы наслаждаться драматической игрой Лауры. Неужели кто-то поймал Баки? Кто-то видел его вчера на встрече выпускников?

— Просто скажи.

— Ладно! Я разговаривала с Грейс Перкинс сегодня утром, ты знаешь, у нее трое детей, она работает в полицейском участке. Угадай, кто был так пьян, что вчера вечером врезался на своей невероятно дорогой тачке в дерево? — голос Лауры практически вибрировал от злости.

Этого не может быть.

— Нет…

— Питер Карсон!

Я с облегчением выдохнула. Дело было не только в том, что Баки не поймали, но и в том, что он позаботился о Питере самым лучшим образом. Моя совесть подсказала мне спросить:

— Как сильно он пострадал?

— Лили! Лучше бы в твоем голосе не было беспокойства.

— Лаура! — передразнила я. — Он хоть и подонок, но ему не обязательно быть мертвым подонком. Может… просто парализованным.

— Это лучше звучит. Нет. — Лаура глубоко вздохнула. — Он не мертв и не парализован. У него переломы и внутренние повреждения. Он был не пристегнул, вылетел через лобовое стекло и врезался в то же дерево, что и его машина. — Судя по всему, — теперь голос Лауры зазвучал слащаво и фальшиво озабоченно, — его лицо так сильно повреждено, что ему понадобиться пластическая операция, прежде чем он станет хоть немного похож на прежнего себя.

Я чуть не рассмеялась.

— И все это ты узнала от Грейс Перкинс?

— Нет… не все. Когда я узнала, что он в больнице, то позвонила Оливеру Тернеру, он работает в отделении интенсивной терапии, так что…

— Лаура! Там разве нет какого-нибудь соглашения о конфиденциальности?

— Обычно да… но Оливер всегда считал Питера мерзавцем, так что…

— О, Лаура…

— Не смей мне говорить «о, Лаура»! — Мы рассмеялись. Она от чувства радости за то, что Питер получил по заслугам, а я — от количества дикости, которое предстояло как-то переварить.

Мы умолкли, наступила неловкая пауза.

— Мне правда жаль, Лили.

— Это не твоя вина. — Я закрыла глаза и прислонилась к стойке.

— И все же, мне жаль.

— Спасибо.

— Может, я приглашу тебя на ужин на этой неделе? Без всяких нарядов, только пицца и пижама.

Пицца и пижамы, одна из наших самых старых дружеских традиций. С ней начались проблемы, когда Лаура вышла замуж за Чарли. Нет, он не пытался нам мешать. Но есть определенные вещи, которые вы делаете, когда обе свободны, а потом они меняются, потому что одна из вас выходит замуж.

Некоторые традиции сложнее сохранить, чем другие.

Я подавила непроизвольный приступ отвращения при мысли, что мне придется второй раз за неделю выйти из дома, чтобы пообщаться, поэтому сказала:

— Да, давай. — Я ведь люблю свою подругу, а вчера обидела ее.

— Вот и хорошо! Отлично! — я почти слышала ее улыбку. — Когда?

— Ты решай. У меня полно свободного времени.

— Ну, да. Как насчет четверга?

— Я в деле. Во сколько?

— В пять. Начнем пораньше. И ты останешься на ночь.

— Если ты настаиваешь.

— Мне пить нельзя, так что будешь пить за двоих.

— Ха, точно. Будто у меня есть выбор.

Мы обе рассмеялись, на этот раз слабо. Я никогда особо не пила, а Лаура так спешила притвориться, что у нас нормальный разговор, что забыла о том, что совсем недавно заявилась ко мне домой и почти обвинила в алкоголизме. Ну, что ж. Она просто беспокоилась за меня.

— Тогда буду ждать тебя в четверг. — Это был почти вопрос.

— Да. Я приду. Пока.

— Пока, Лили. Береги себя, хорошо?

— Ладно.

Разговор закончился. Я рухнула в кресло. У меня было мало сил, а притворяться, что разговор совершенно обычный — тем более. Надеюсь, к четвергу я лучше научусь.

Мой желудок заурчал так громко, что я испугалась. Наверное, я действительно проголодалась.

Я приготовила макароны с сыром, придерживаясь правила «комфортная одежда и комфортная еда». Есть я решила на диване, там, где провела прошлую ночь. Устроившись, я посмотрела туда, где вчера сидел Баки. Конечно, его там не было, но ноутбук остался.

У меня возникла идея, но я не знала, что с ней делать. Я размышляла, пока жевала макароны, и когда дошла до дна тарелки, приняла решение. Это было немного неправильно, но любопытство пересилило.

Я включила компьютер и открыла историю браузера. Если только Баки вчера не притворялся, что никогда не пользовался компьютером, иначе он точно почистил историю поиска.

Даже открыв страницу я на целую минуту отвела взгляд, пытаясь примириться со своим решением. Было неправильно смотреть чужую историю браузера. Это ведь личное, это…

Черт, я все равно посмотрю.

Сначала все было так, как я и думала. Пара сайтов про ПТСР, но потом он начал искать другое. Случайные сайты, Вторая мировая война, Капитан Америка. Мстители. То, что случилось в Нью-Йорке пару лет назад.

Я не знала, что делать со всем этим, прокрутила ниже и наткнулась на пару незнакомых слов. Гидра. ЩИТ.

ЩИТ? Об этом говорил народ на встрече выпускников? О каком-то распространении информации? О чем-то, связанном с компанией ЩИТ?

Мое любопытство росло, но последний поисковый запрос Баки просто пригвоздил меня к дивану.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Я нажала на запрос.

И все разлетелось на куски.

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем я наконец перестала читать и начала пытаться собрать все детали вместе. Все обрело смысл. Море смысла.

Из поиска я обнаружила, что Баки родился в 1917 году и воевал во Второй мировой войне с Капитаном Америкой (?!) до своей смерти в 1944. Я перечитала сотни статей о том, что произошло в Вашингтоне на прошлой неделе: ЩИТ рухнул, потому что в него проникли злодеи, которые должны были быть уничтожены во время Второй мировой, теперь все наладилось благодаря Капитану Америке и его… друзьям, которые выложили всю секретную информацию ЩИТа в интернет.

Я сначала хотела почитать что-то из этих опубликованных данных, но у меня были более насущные проблемы: фотографии низкого качества и ссылки на кого-то по имени «Зимний Солдат». Кого-то, очень похожего на Баки. Того, кого сам Стив Роджерс считал Баки, человеком с промытыми русскими учеными мозгами, и того, кто стал самым страшным убийцей, которого когда-либо знал мир.  
Море смысла.

Стив Роджерс даже лично обратился ко всем, кто мог слышать или видеть что-либо связанное с Баки, с просьбой помочь отыскать его.

Круто.

Мало того, что пригласила пугающего вида грабителя с потерей памяти пожить в моем доме, так он еще и оказался суперсолдатом с промытыми мозгами, который родился во время Второй мировой. И да, он убил так много людей за эти годы, чтобы не было даже точных цифр.

Мне захотелось запаниковать, но причин не было. Баки исчез. Он не вернется. Скорее всего, он пытался выследить тех, кто сделал это с ним. Хотя бы тех, кто еще был жив.

От этой мысли у меня сердце ушло в пятки. Баки. Мой жуткий гость. Охотится на своих мучителей в полном одиночестве.

Кто теперь будет его кормить?

Дура ты, Лили. С ним все в будет порядке.

Кто будет печь ему пирожные и печенье, следить за тем, чтобы в чае было достаточно сахара?

Лили, уймись, он взрослый мужчина, ему не нужно, чтобы ты переживала за него, как за несчастную бродячую собаку.

Кто будет…

Я сказала хватит! Просто… хватит.

Но не могла. Конечно, это было полное безумие. Я должна была ужаснуться от мысли, что он вернется, испугаться его (ну, больше, чем раньше), но уж никак не бояться, что я больше его не увижу. Я думала какой-то бред, но разве мой мозг что-то мог с этим сделать? Не-е-ет, он продолжал бубнить, что если бы он остался, я могла бы помочь ему…

Помочь? Помочь ему?

Лили, очнись! Хватит того, что ты бросила работу после смерти своей семьи и пряталась дома уже три месяца, делая вид, что мира снаружи не существует и ничто не причинит тебе боль, если ты не будешь высовывать нос из комнаты.

Хватит того, что ты пыталась предоставить убежище грабителю, который пообещал тебя не убивать.

Все это плохо. Как ты могла быть такой дурой, решить, что можешь помочь? Ты, задолбанный филолог и суперсолдат с амнезией? Какая замечательная пара.

Даже думая, что это просто ПТСР, я не справлялась, что уж говорить о том, что я узнала сейчас. Но логическая часть моего мозга взяла верх. Теперь я видела, кто такой Баки. Баки отчаянно пытался быть больше, чем убийцей. Он улыбался сахару. Детскому мультику. Баки улыбался мне, стоящей перед ним в красивом платье. Баки защищал меня, когда я сама не могла. Баки танцевал со мной, потому что не хотел, чтобы я жалела о неудавшихся танцах.

Зимний Солдат вполне мог быть злобным монстром, без которого мир вполне мог обойтись, но Баки…

Еще до того, как я узнала, кто он, я понимала, что он не злой. Он боролся за свет внутри себя.

Теперь, зная все, что с ним сделали… мне было все равно. Кем бы они не пытались его сделать, он был чем-то другим. Хотел быть. Я сказала, что только это для меня имеет значение, и теперь, вспоминая об этом, я понимала — я была права.

Я правда хотела сказать ему это.

Они просят тебя беречь себя, а ты… 

Стук в дверь заставил меня подпрыгнуть почти на фут. Я глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь унять подскочивший пульс. Это не сработало. Стук повторился. Я быстро оглядела себя: выглядела я не особо презентабельно, но человек у двери мог быть тем, кого можно с легкостью проигнорировать, мормоном или девочкой-скаутом.

Ну, может, не девочку-скаута.

Я тихо прокралась к двери и осторожно заглянула в крошечное застекленное окошко.

Баки!

Я распахнула дверь с широкой улыбкой, которая тут же поблекла, когда мне в мозг врезалось то, что я узнала только что. Баки ничего не заметил, просто стоял на пороге, весь напряженный и явно измученный. Не физической болью, но определенно какой-то.

— Привет, — сказал он. О, один балл Баки-хорошему собеседнику.

— Привет, — в ответ сказала я. И мне тоже балл.

Я поспешно отошла от двери и жестом пригласила его войти, но он покачал головой:

— Нам нужно поговорить.


	13. Chapter 13

Я знаю, вы согласитесь со мной, что фраза «нам нужно поговорить» — одна из самых страшных фраз из повседневного обихода, что вам доведется услышать.

Я не говорю о специфических фразах, типа «у меня пушка, отдай деньги» или «а ты знаешь, сколько литров крови содержится в человеческом теле»?

Нет. Я говорю о «нам нужно поговорить».

Она зловеща и гарантированно заставит желудок провалиться куда-то в Китай. Но, к сожалению, вы слышите эту фразу слишком часто. Даже когда человек, произносящий ее, не имеет в виду ничего зловещего, вы все равно будете чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Баки.

Как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы это был один из тех случаев, когда «нам нужно поговорить» является предвестником счастливого дня и дурацкого веселья, сейчас я бы не поставила на это ни единого цента.

— Окей. — Блестящий ответ. — Ты… ты не хочешь зайти? — Мы все еще мялись на крыльце. Баки снова покачал головой, ежась от беспокойства. Окей. Ладно. Сделаем это снаружи. Слава богу, у меня поблизости нет соседей.

Я закрыла за собой дверь и попыталась ободряюще улыбнуться Баки. За свои усилия я заслуживала хотя бы троечку.

— Я не тот, за кого ты меня принимаешь, — наконец выпалил Баки.

Я чуть не рассмеялась. Глупым, неуместным смехом. Ну, простите меня, Мистер Жуткая Физиономия, ты понятия не имеешь, кто, как я думаю, ты есть. Был. Есть. Хах.

— Ну… — выдавила я. — Ты же Баки.

Баки ответ не впечатлил, его хмурый взгляд был вполне красноречив.

— Я… я… я не уверен, что я еще он. — Его левая рука начала сгибаться и разгибаться под мягкое жужжание металлических пластин. Ему явно было трудно выразить словами то, что он хотел сказать, ту информацию (как я предполагала), что я только что прочла в интернете. И раз я такая дура, то решила рубить с плеча.

Да поможет мне бог.

— Хм… — начала я красноречиво, заставляя Баки пристально смотреть мне в глаза. — Ты прав. Я не знала, кто ты, ну, до сегодняшнего утра.

Баки моргнул. Я продолжала воевать.

— В смысле, я знала, что ты страшный и опасный, но ты обещал меня не убивать, и ты действительно так и делал, а потом прошлой ночью ты спас меня и танцевал со мной… — прекрати болтать, Лили, и перейди к делу, глубокий вдох… — а потом утром я взяла компьютер, и мне очень стыдно, но я посмотрела пару твоих запросов… — Баки заметно напрягся. — И теперь, эм, я думаю, что знаю, кто ты. Был. Да. И что?

Боже мой. Если бы Баки понимал, что заслуживал медаль за терпение.

— И что ты видела? — его голос стал глубже, каким-то шероховатым, похожим на тот, что был в первую ночь на моей кухне. Вот черт.

— Я, эм… все. Я не смотрела все файлы ЩИТа, выложенные в интернет, но прочла много данных, видела видео Капитана Америки… хотя это ведь был не Капитан Америка, а Стив Роджерс, хотя неловко как-то его так называть… я же его не знаю… он просил людей помочь ему найти тебя…

Ничего себе. Эта часть определенно вызвала у Баки реакцию. Он не вцепился мне в горло, как делал раньше, но он больше не выказывал никаких подобных порывов, только начал озираться, будто ждал, что Капитан Америка свалится с неба, размахивая звездно-полосатым флагом и с пулеметом наперевес.

— Не волнуйся! — выпалила я. — Я ничего не делала. — Баки косо посмотрел на меня, и в глубине его взгляда еще виднелись отголоски смертельной ярости. — Я же обещала, помнишь? Ты обещал меня не убивать, а я обещала никому о тебе не рассказывать.

Баки слегка расслабился. Слегка.

— Теперь, когда ты знаешь… ты не чувствуешь себя иначе? Зная, кто я на самом деле? — он нарочно шагнул ближе. Черт. Надвигался он просто пугающе. — Теперь, когда ты знаешь, скольких людей я убил?

Мои реакции на опасность всегда были тупыми и даже близко не назывались адекватными. Например, когда я слышу, как в мой дом кто-то влезает, то спускаюсь вниз, чтобы противостоять вору. Когда я вижу человека с явным ПТСР, я швыряю в него подушку. А когда я сталкиваюсь с невероятно страшным убийцей-суперсолдатом, спрашивающим меня о том, знаю ли я, скольких людей он убил, я сомневаюсь в семантике.

— Вообще-то, никто не знает точно, скольких ты убил, ну, ходит много слухов, всяких домыслов, но… — на самом деле, везде писали «много». — Ты убил много людей. Но только не меня. Так что ура? — я с надеждой улыбнулась.

О. Мой. Бог.

Я бы сказала «пристрелите меня сейчас же», но умирать как-то не хотелось, тем более, у человека передо мной явно было оружие, которым он мог это сделать.

Баки не сделал ни шагу назад, но перестал маячить, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Он нерешительно фыркнул, но это не смех.

— Много. Конечно. Я убил много людей. — Он пригладил волосы и вздохнул. — Я опасен, Лили.

Да? Это должно быть чем-то новеньким?

Видимо, он увидел это на моем лице, потому что схватил меня за плечи.

— Я чуть не убил тебя. И не один раз. — Я открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но Баки только крепче стиснул мои плечи, и я заткнулась. — Черт побери, Лили! Неважно, что я сделал прошлой ночью, ты просто не можешь мне доверять! — он выпустил меня с выражением крайнего отвращения к себе и отступил к краю крыльца.

Я скрестила руки на груди. Ну, это был полный абзац. С какой стати ты вообще вернулся? Чтобы сказать, что тебе не следует здесь находиться? Баки, что это вообще за хрень?

Мы стояли на крыльце в неловком молчании. И уж я точно не собиралась его нарушать. Нет. Нет, сэр. Нет…

— Ты об этом хотел поговорить? О том, кем ты был? — почему я не могу держать рот на замке? Почему?

Баки покачал головой и посмотрел куда-то над моим плечом.

— Я пробыл здесь слишком долго. Ты не в безопасности. Я… — он оборвал сам себя, фыркнул и улыбнулся самой тонко завуалированной болезненной улыбкой, что я когда-либо видела. — Меня ищут.

— Мстители.

— И другие тоже.

Ну, да. Другие. Гидра.

Внезапно мне захотелось, чтобы мой дом был отделан сталью и бетоном, а не красивым кремовым пластиковым сайдингом. Во мне зародилось искреннее беспокойство.

— Они знают, где ты?

— Если бы знали, то уже были бы здесь.

Хм.  
— Но ты думаешь, что они узнают.

Ответом мне была тишина. Как обнадеживающе.

Я вдруг почувствовала потребность хоть чем-то компенсировать потрясения сегодняшнего дня. Дома было печенье. Я хотела это чертово печенье.

— Ладно, — сказала я. Баки повернулся и посмотрел на меня. — Пойду съем пару печений. Хочешь тоже?

Баки стиснул зубы. О, вот не надо мне этого страшного лица. Я знаю, как сильно ты любишь печенье. И если нам не грозит неминуемая смерть, но нет абсолютно никаких причин не слопать столько печенья, сколько захочется.

Конечно, если бы неминуемая смерть нам грозила, я бы все равно ничего не смогла с этим сделать, так что печенье подошло бы и в этом случае. И еще, если они меня убьют, мне не придется переживать из-за того, что я съела слишком много сладкого.

Я покачала головой в ответ на его затянувшееся молчание и вернулась в дом. Дверь я оставила открытой. Как всегда, у Баки был выбор, остаться или уйти.

Я дожевывала второе печенье, когда Баки вошел. Он подошел к столу, налил молока и обмакнул в чашку печенье. Делал он все это с жутким раздражением. Было ли оно направлено на меня, Гидру (или отсутствие печенья у Гидры во время его «службы») или на что-то еще, я понятия не имела.

Но Баки все еще ел печенье, и после пяти штук его раздражение рассеялось настолько, что он улыбнулся своей крошечной «сахарной» улыбкой. Он налил себе еще один стакан молока и с тяжелым вздохом прислонился к холодильнику. Я остановилась на третьем печении и держалась подальше от него, чтобы эта наполовину неловкая тишина не добралась до меня.

Но я понимала это молчание. «Ситуация требует слов, но я не уверен, что сказать и как, но, возможно, если я буду ждать достаточно долго, мне не придется ничего говорить». Угу. Теперь я говорила на языке Баки.

Но мог ли он говорить на языке Лили? Я скрестила руки на груди, прислонилась к раковине и улыбнулась в ответ на его молчание. Губы Баки слегка дрогнули. Ага.

— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль. — Его голос был низким и напряженным.

— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы мне причинили боль. — Мой слишком быстрый ответ заставил меня нахмуриться. Наверное, это прозвучало немного смешно. — Послушай, Баки, я… — я не знаю, что делать, пожалуйста, помоги мне, — я действительно не знаю, что происходит. Я много чего не знаю. И да, это меня пугает. Честно. Но… — Я смущенно поерзала, не зная, как он отреагирует на то, что я скажу дальше. Наверное, не очень хорошо. — С тобой я чувствую себя в большей безопасности, чем без тебя. — Я пожала плечами, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

Баки провел правой рукой во волосам, на мгновение сжав пряди на затылке. Хотела бы я сказать, что все, что я заметила, это его разочарование в ситуации… но мышцы его рук были слишком… удивительными, что не пялиться. Так. Плохая Лили. Сосредоточься на потенциально опасной для жизни ситуации. Потом наглядишься.

— Они еще меня не нашли, но если я останусь… — Баки покачал головой и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. — Это будет… плохо.

Я кивнула и повторила:

— Плохо. — Он сказал это «плохо» с таким же видом, как произнес «много», говоря о том, скольких людей он убил.

Но если Гидра еще не нашла его, то какова вероятность, что они найдут его сейчас? Он же не носился по главной улице голым, размахивая металлической рукой. Он был вне моего дома только когда пошел за мной на встречу выпускников, и там его никто не видел, кроме меня и Питера. Питер бы вряд ли его помнил, Лаура бы сказала, когда звонила. Так что… нет нужды паниковать. Никто не знал, что Баки здесь, не нужно было убегать и прятаться.

Если Баки собирается пойти и спалить Гидру за то, что они с ним сделали… то хорошо. Месть иногда оправдана. Действительно весьма оправдана. Но если так, то почему он здесь? На моей кухне. Не похоже, что агенты Гидры прячутся под моей раковиной.

По крайней мере, я так думала.

Лили, прекрати.

Все это пронеслось у меня в голове на сверхскорости, заняло едва ли полторы секунды. Но по ощущениям прошла вечность, все эти мысли меня расстроили и заставили говорить в лоб:

— Насколько вероятно, что они найдут тебя здесь?

— Мне все равно, найдут ли они меня. Я не хочу, чтобы они нашли тебя, — яростно сказал Баки, лишь слегка покривив душой. Сомневаюсь, что он знал, что я могу на это сказать. Но было очевидно: конечно, ему не все равно, найдут ли его. Мне тоже было не все равно. Я не хотела, чтобы Гидра нашла нас обоих.

— Баки…

— Если я буду вне поля зрения, то все обойдется.

Окей. С этим я справлюсь.

Я глубоко вздохнула и кивнула. Известие о моей скорой смерти было сильно преувеличено. Хорошо.

— Так ты останешься?

Баки резко повернулся и вышел за дверь, бросив через плечо: «нужно сделать зачистку».

Зачистку. Думаю, что для Баки это нечто вроде «эта ситуация стала слишком неудобной, мне нужно время побыть наедине с собой». Хотя… черт побери!

Ему удалось сбежать прежде, чем он рассказал, почему вообще вернулся. Вставьте сюда громкий и раздраженный вздох. Потому что, если Гидра вряд ли найдет его здесь, то меня они точно не найдут, если он уйдет. Так что же происходит, Баки? Если только ты не настолько пристрастился к моей выпечке и очаровательной личности.

Ха. Ладно.

Может, если мне повезет, он действительно поговорит со мной, когда вернется после своей «зачистки».

Это все означало, что удача действительно повернулась ко мне лицом, учитывая последние три месяца моей жизни, хотя я бы так не сказала.

Ничего больше не оставалось, как начать готовить ужин на двоих. Интересно, какие пироги любит Баки…


	14. Chapter 14

Баки любил пироги.

Баки не любил вопросы.

Знаете, откуда я это взяла? Потому что, когда я поставила перед ним тарелку с пирогами, он умял все и стал искать еще. Но как только я набирала воздуха в легкие, будто собиралась задать вопрос, Баки исчезал, как блуждающий огонек, что привел тебя в болото и не собирается выводить обратно.

Я делала все возможное, чтобы не принимать эту метафору близко к сердцу, но блин…

И вот, я стояла здесь, скрестив руки на груди, утопая ногами в мутной болотной жиже, наблюдая, как мой блуждающий огонек исчезает из дома в третий раз c тех пор, как он вернулся после своей «зачистки».

Зачищай, Баки, зачищай.

Я старалась не слишком сильно вздыхать, но сдалась и вздохнула драматично (даже слишком драматично), как мне хотелось, вдыхая воздух громко и протяжно, что в итоге, как ни странно, привело к тому, что я запела арию из оперы, только это могло помочь мне справиться со всем этим безумием. Не то чтобы я знаю много арий, одну-две, которые я могу спеть, перемешивая завывания с идиотскими смешками, что помогает мне вылезти из болота, прежде, чем Баки вернется.

Слава богу, он даже не попытался проскользнуть через заднюю дверь в подвале, чтобы не столкнуться со мной. И наверняка не думал, что его встретит отвратительная бессловесная версия «La Donna E’ Mobile». А я не ждала, что он заявится, когда я буду завывать, танцуя по кухне во время уборки тарелок.

Мы оба справились с ситуацией как взрослые люди, таращась друг на друга секунд пять, прежде чем я сдалась и засмеялась. Баки, конечно, не смеялся, но уголок его рта вроде бы поднялся, так что в список вещей, которые вызывают у него улыбку, можно было добавить позорно смешные интерпретации классической оперы.

Ура!

Я покачала головой и снова принялась убирать посуду, тихонько продолжая бормотать себе под нос и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. К моему удивлению, Баки остался на кухне, таскал печенье, пока я заканчивала уборку. Когда стало чисто, мне расхотелось, чтобы уютная атмосфера рассеивалась, поэтому я улыбнулась Баки и указала в сторону гостиной, а потом пошла выбирать фильм. На этот раз — я надеялась, — я собиралась выбрать что-то такое, что не вызовет у Баки приступа ПТСР, если он решит присоединиться ко мне.

После раздумий над тем, стоит ли пытаться показать ему какой-нибудь старый классический фильм («Мышьяк и старые кружева», к примеру) или выбрать мультфильм (Может, и нет. Все фильмы «Пиксар» эмоционально компрометируют). И тут меня накрыло волной вдохновения — Баки не видел «Звездных Войн». Баки никогда не видел «Стар Трек». Не видел «Храброе сердце», «Гладиатора» или «Бен-Гура»… «Парк Юрского периода», «Властелина колец» или…

Баки ничего не видел. Все, что я ему покажу, будет новым, потрясающим и удивительным. Он даже не знает концовки «Шестого чувства» (Я не хотела его включать, но блин! Я знала про концовку еще до первого просмотра, что меня знатно бесило)! Для меня это шанс увидеть, как кто-то впервые будет смотреть потрясающую классику! Вау!

Увлекшись своими эмоциями, я не сразу услышала, как Баки тихо опустился на диван позади меня. Окей. Хорошо. Спокойно, Лили. Выбери фильм, чтобы вы наконец сели смотреть. Алло!

Но волнение давило меня, и радость превращалась в легкую панику, я не могла принять решение. Боевики слишком жестокие? Комедии слишком современные и не смешные? Старые фильмы полны клише? Драмы чересчур эмоциональные?

Черт побери, я же не собираюсь сидеть здесь всю ночь, страдая над своей коллекцией фильмов, поэтому я мысленно треснула себя в лоб и выбрала «Похождения императора».

Потому что если Баки этот мультик не сочтет смешным, то можно смело опускать руки.

Баки фильм понравился.

Понравилось, как весело Изма и Кронк пробирались в секретную лабораторию.

Понравилось, как Куско кричал: «Лама-демон!» и пытался убежать.

Он даже фыркнул, когда белка надула Ламу как воздушный шар и щелкнула его, а Куско смеялся так сильно, что разбудил ягуаров.

Когда семья Пачи заперла Изму и Кронка в чулане, на лице Баки появилась искренняя улыбка. Я клянусь вам.

К концу фильма улыбка появилась еще несколько раз, и у меня от счастья чуть не закружилась голова — обычно так бывает, когда от смеха у вас начинается кислородное голодание. Я откинулась на спинку дивана, когда начались титры, и мысленно поздравила себя с отлично выполненной работой.

— Это было… было весело, — с удивлением сказал Баки.

— Хорошо. — Именно этого я и хотела. Один фильм был просмотрен без каких-либо воспоминаний и плохих решений.

Ура!

Баки повернулся ко мне.

— У тебя есть еще такие фильмы?

Боже. Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, Баки, но таких фильмов очень мало.

— Что-то похожее есть. Но во многом «Похождения императора» — единственный в своем роде. Хочешь еще один… мультфильм? Или просто какую-нибудь комедию?

Баки облизнул губы, и совсем чуть-чуть высунул язык, сосредотачиваясь.

— Комедию. Да. — Он глубоко вздохнул.

Я кивнула и пошла искать диск. Мне хотелось кричать и сделать сальто назад (ну, если бы я могла сделать сальто, то чувствовала бы, что хочу сделать). Баки принял решение! Он высказал свое мнение! Боже, иже еси на небеси, что дальше-то будет? Я даже представить себе не могла.

У меня в коллекции было не так уж много комедий, примерно столько же боевиков, о потенциальном просмотре которых мы поговорим потом, часть комедий довольно романтичные, сиречь современные и, возможно, не смешные для парня, родившегося в сороковых, который в самом прямом смысле пропустил последние семьдесят лет. Поэтому я решила, что «Мышьяк и старые кружева» (при том, что там много смертей и упоминания всяких сомнительных операций), наверное, лучше, чем «Принцесса-невеста», хотя, я надеялась, что мы и до нее дойдем, там полно всяких ужасов. Я прикинула и решила, что можно оставить этот фильм на другой вечер.

Так что выбор пал на «Мышьяк и старые кружева». Когда фильм начался, я встала, чтобы принести нам обоим немного попкорна и мороженого, чтобы вечер кино реально стал вечером кино, черт возьми. Баки не полностью был сосредоточен на фильме, пока я ходила по кухне, но как только я передала ему миски и села, он снова уставился в телевизор.

Не знаю, многие ли видели этот фильм, он жутко старый, но классный. Главный герой (Кэри Грант, в общем-то) женится и должен сказать своим двум милым старым тетушкам, что он уезжает в свадебное путешествие. И тогда выясняется, что они уже много лет отравляют своих гостей и хоронят их в подвале. Потому что раньше им было грустно, а теперь уже нет. 

Признаюсь, краткое описание не такое уж интересное, но, поверьте, вас затянет почти сразу же. Старушки такие милые и абсолютно чокнутые, а Кэри Грант так забавно каждые пять секунд оказывается на грани потери сознания от шока и испуга…

Что ж. Мне этот фильм нравился, и я надеялась, что Баки он хоть немного развлечет.

Хотя сначала я напрягалась, потому что Баки выглядел взволнованным. Он не мог успокоиться. Неловко ерзал, косился на экран, а потом снова смотрел на меня. Его дыхание то учащалось, то замедлялось, а пальцы нервно постукивали по подлокотнику дивана.

— Ты в порядке? — я должна была спросить.

— Да. Да, я в порядке… — он глубоко вздохнул и явно пытался держать себя в руках. Должно быть, это сработало, но не прошло и десяти минут, как он засмеялся. ЗАСМЕЯЛСЯ.

Баки засмеялся?

Не просто вежливо хихикнул. Нет. Это был полноценный безудержный хохот, сопровождаемый стуками по дивану.

Я была загипнотизирована. Я чуть не хлопнулась в обморок, когда он повернулся ко мне и сказал…

— Эй, Стиви! Как думаешь, эта дама…

Баки резко выпрямился, его грудь тяжело вздымалась, пальцы сжались, а глаза… были дикими. Я схватила пульт и со всей силы надавила на кнопку паузы. О, боже. О, боже, боже, я снова это сделала, что мне делать теперь, пойдет, если я принесу нюхательную соль?..

Он что-то вспомнил. Поскольку я сильно сомневалась, что у него было много «Стиви» в жизни, он, должно быть, вспомнил Стива. Стива Роджерса. Капитана Америку. Боже. Почему именно сейчас? Почему именно этот фильм? И вообще, сколько лет этому фильму?

Это другой вопрос, Лили. Соберись!

К счастью, у Баки, похоже, не было никаких конкретных воспоминаний. Он просто был очень расстроен. Он провел пальцами по волосам, встал и прошелся по гостиной, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

— Баки… — тихо позвала я. — Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

Он быстро глянул на меня. Его выражение лица было… пугающим. Паника, радость, страх, надежда, а также вездесущая ярость, которая никогда не исчезала насовсем. Но самым страшным для меня было то, что он, казалось, с трудом узнавал меня. Он явно не рассматривал меня как угрозу (см.: я все еще дышала и была жива), но взгляд Баки был слишком пустым для его нормального «я».

Тут я, к своему вящему облегчению, вспомнила то, что читала про ПТСР, и понадеялась, что сейчас это сработает.

— Меня зовут Лили. Ты находишься в моем доме, жил в моем подвале всю последнюю неделю. Сегодня десятое августа 2015 года. Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Но ты сказал мне называть тебя Баки.

Я видела, как понимание вернулось к нему. Понимание, облегчение, а затем глубокая усталость, которая тянула его вниз. Ноги Баки задрожали, и он снова сел на диван, опустил голову и судорожно вздохнул.

— Лили. — Его скрипучий голос вернулся, но я не переживала. Или, ну, не больше, чем обычно.

Круто. Супер-страшному взломщику-убийце с амнезией понадобилась неделя, чтобы стать нормальным? Вау. Люди странные.

Я выждала еще немного времени и сказала:

— Итак, мне кажется, что ты что-то вспомнил.

Баки слабо кивнул.

— Стив… — его руки дернулись, и он отшатнулся от того, что хотел сказать. Он покачал головой и издал хриплый смешок. — Меня здесь не было, я был…

— Оу.

— Оу, — отозвался Баки. Оказывается, даже после приступа ПТСР Баки все еще мог тонко потрунивать надо мной, даже после того, как с трудом взял себя в руки. Он указал на экран и криво улыбнулся. — Мне кажется, что я это видел раньше.

— С…

— Да, — перебил меня Баки. Ладно, имя не произносить, ясно.

Почему я не могу произнести его имя? Знаю, они были друзьями, лучшими друзьями… Баки, почему ты не хочешь говорить или вспоминать о своем лучшем друге? Возможно, тебя жестоко пытали и промывали тебе мозги последние лет семьдесят, заставляли убивать людей, но… ведь твой лучший друг все еще рядом, он действительно хочет снова тебя увидеть.

Мне казалось, что за это нужно было держаться, а не отталкивать.

Баки откинулся на спинку дивана с непроницаемым выражением лица.

В итоге остался только один вопрос:

— Хочешь продолжить смотреть?

Мы посмотрели оставшуюся часть фильма, но больше не было ни улыбок, ни взрывов смеха. И когда я говорю «мы посмотрели», я думаю, что тут больше подошло бы «вытерпели». Терпели молчаливый зов невысказанных воспоминаний, которые заставлял сжимать кулаки и беззвучно рычать от боли и страха.

Когда фильм закончился, Баки унес миски в раковину и, не говоря ни слова, ушел в подвал. Я сделала вид, что все поняла. Иногда так намного легче, чем признать ужас, который приходит вместе с полным непониманием и беспомощностью.

В голове стучало. Это был самый тяжелый день в моей жизни. За последние два дня. Нет, черт, за последнюю неделю.

Последние три месяца тоже были далеко не подарочными, но там была виновата я сама.

И это было совсем не то же самое, понимаете?

Последние три месяца и прошлая неделя. Сравнивать их было неправильно. Три месяца я провела в тумане душевной усталости и депрессии. Оглядываясь назад, я ничего не помнила, воспоминания были размытыми, тягучими. Хотя в то время я считала, мне слишком невыносимо, слишком колет, слишком больно… это было не совсем не так. В основном я онемела. Онемела и одновременно мучилась от боли.

Но прошлая неделя, день, когда я проснулась и обнаружила Баки на своей кухне… Все воспоминания обрели резкость, «настоящесть», которой мне так не хватало последние три месяца. Как будто я действительно и по-настоящему проснулась, а не была едва в сознании, расплющенная под тяжестью собственных эмоций.

Некоторые из этих моментов я хотела бы помнить немного менее ярко… или же нет. Потому что это означало бы возвращение к серой жизни, к полужизни, моей жизни… до Баки.

У меня не было иллюзий насчет того, что Баки станет постоянной частью моей жизни. Сегодня он ушел и почти не вернулся. От него нельзя было ожидать стабильности, никаких обещаний, кроме тех, что уже были произнесены.

Но.

Я уже проснулась. Баки заставил меня проснуться, и теперь я боялась уснуть снова. Вернуться к тому, какой я была.

Стоит ли удивляться, что в ту ночь, когда я легла спать, мне приснилась смерть?


	15. Chapter 15

Когда погибла моя семья, меня там не было.

Я была за несколько тысяч миль и даже не знала, что они мертвы, пока не закончила работу и не прослушала несколько голосовых сообщений, оставленных на моем телефоне.

Полицейские были очень добры, если честно. Они сделали все возможное, чтобы объяснить, что произошло, что мне нужно сделать, что от меня ждали.

Но для меня это был всего лишь шум. Шум, который был намного тише крика в моей голове.

Несчастный случай на лодке.

Кто вообще умирает в результате несчастного случая с лодкой? Это же почти смешно.

Мои мама, папа, сестра и ее муж (и их не рожденный ребенок) — они все были в этой лодке. А я — нет.

Но во сне…

В снах нет смысла, если вы пытаетесь объяснить их постфактум. Это почти невозможно, потому что вы просто не найдете подходящих слов. Как вы объясните логику ваших действий, когда вы снимаете обувь, чтобы перебраться через яму, потому что ботинки слишком тяжелые, но все равно тащите их в руках?

Или как вы можете одновременно знать, что за дверью какое-то чудовище, но во сне вы этого не помните, поэтому все равно открываете дверь?

Во снах я стояла на причале, умоляя свою семью не садиться в лодку, пыталась вытащить их обратно на берег, но мои руки были слишком слабы, чтобы что-то сделать, только беспомощно болтались.

Я была в лодке, просила их повернуть назад прямо сейчас. Смерть нависала над моей головой, а они смеялись и шутили, пока я в ужасе кричала, что я знаю (не знаю), что случится.

Это был сон.

Это было реально.

Это уже случилось.

Это происходило прямо тогда.

Они были живы.

Они были мертвы.

И это была моя вина, потому что я не могла вытащить их из чертовой лодки.

Во сне меня охватил ужас перед тем, что должно было произойти в следующее мгновение. Каждое гребаное мгновение приближало их смерть. Каждая секунда была последней, когда я еще могла попытаться спасти их. И все эти секунды были потрачены в пустую, поскольку момент их смерти приближался.

Я не знаю, можно ли это назвать везением, но во снах я ни разу не видела, как они умирают.

Но ожидание — тот еще убийца.

Я проснулась от собственного крика и паники, сдавившей грудь. Мне показалось, что я слышу, как кто-то произносит мое имя, но, опять же, эхо прошлого всегда становится громче, когда мы пересекаем границу между сном бодрствованием.

Больше некому было произносить мое имя. Все они мертвы.

Мертвы.

Я свернулась калачиком и затряслась от едва сдерживаемых рыданий. Не знаю, почему я их подавляла. Неважно, плакала я или нет. Ничто не имело значения. Все они были мертвы.

Мертвы.

Страх, паника и отчаяние поглотили мои внутренности. Я не могла дышать, эмоций было слишком много. Я задыхалась и отчаянно хватала ртом воздух, но ничего не помогало.

Как будто кто-то придал моему страху форму чудовища с когтями и телом, созданного для того, чтобы раздирать меня изнутри.

— Лили.

Мое прошлое снова нашептывало мне. Я подавила крик и заплакала еще сильнее.

— Лили.

Уходи, уходи, ты не настоящий, ты мертв, тут никого нет, вы все мертвы, почему вы мертвы, почему вы не можете быть живы, боже, пожалуйста, почему вы не живы, почему я не мертва, я могу умереть, пожалуйста, позволь мне умереть, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Лили. — Кто-то легко коснулся моего плеча. Я заорала и пулей отскочила к углу стены, сбивая с кровати одеяло. Зажав голову руками, я раскачивалась взад-вперед, туда-сюда, убеждая себя, что это все сон, кошмар, от которого я могу проснуться…

Это все сон, это все сон, это все сон.

— Лили. — Низкий хриплый голос. Реальный голос. Который я знала, но он не был из прошлого.

Новый голос.

Кровать прогнулась под чьей-то тяжестью.

— Лили.

Узнавание.

Я крепче сжала голову, борясь за контроль над своим голосом.

— Б-баки… — пробормотала я сквозь всхлипы. Страх перешел на более высокий уровень, и я не смогла сдержать стон. Я попыталась свернуться еще больше, как будто это могло выдавить из меня мою боль.

Я слышала, как Баки что-то говорил, но слова не доходили до меня, поэтому ему пришлось повторить.

— Лили? Тебе что-то нужно?

Нужно? Ха. Нужно. Мне нужно…

Мне нужна пещера без единой трещины. Отдаленная, круглая внутри, чтобы никто не мог войти. Я бы держала ее открытой для солнца, луны, звезд, для меня, для них, для ветра, для пыли, для мира, который…

— Лили.

Мое имя, опять. Мое имя.

Баки.

Точно.

Мне нужно…

Мне нужно, чтобы все это исчезло. Мне нужно…

— Внизу… — выдавила я. — Сидр. Одну, я не… я… — горло сжалось, и мои слова превратились в тихий слабый стон. Были вещи, которые я хотела сказать, объяснить…

Я в порядке, я в порядке, я не так далеко зашла, не волнуйся за меня, я в порядке, это не то, чем кажется…

Но именно так это и выглядело.

Мгновение спустя я снова почувствовала, как матрас прогнулся. Я непроизвольно сжалась. Баки сказал что-то успокаивающе, вроде «полегче», а затем я почувствовала прохладные стенки бутылки в руке. Мне было больно разжимать пальцы, но потом я все же сжала ее, и первый глоток обжег горло, и, боже, я знаю, как неправильно это звучит, но это единственное, что мне помогало, когда со мной случались панические атаки.

Я сделала несколько глотков и попыталась унять дрожь, чтобы ничего не пролить. Примерно на половине бутылки я почувствовала, как между мной и моим страхом вырастает стеклянная стена. Страх все еще был здесь, царапал когтями стекло, но больше не мог до меня добраться. Я все еще видела его, но страх не мог теперь причинить мне боль.

Я прижалась спиной к стене, больше не пытаясь выдавить из себя панику, как зубную пасту из тюбика. Половину сидра я выпила, остальная часть уже не была нужна, свою работу алкоголь выполнил, но я продолжила пить, не выливать же его.

Все это время настороженный Баки молча сидел напротив меня на краю кровати. Достаточно далеко, чтобы не давить на меня, но близко, чтобы утешить меня или помочь. По крайней мере, я так думала. Мне было сложно понимать Баки, когда я была в здравом уме, что уж говорить о таком состоянии.

— Спасибо, — наконец сказала я. Он мог бы и кивнуть. Было темно, так что я видела лишь смутные очертания его фигуры. Я чувствовала, что должна ему все объяснить, но не могла придумать, как начать. Я несколько раз открывала и закрывала рот, но все время сдавалась и просто делала еще глоток сидра. Вскоре бутылка опустела, и я небрежно зажала ее ногами. Боже, как я вообще попала в такую передрягу?

— Еще? — Баки заерзал, будто собирался встать.

— Что? О, нет, — решительно сказала я. Пожалуй, слишком решительно. Баки вздрогнул. — Нет, — повторила я гораздо мягче. — Спасибо, но… — мне опять пробрала дрожь, — нет.

Мы оба опять замолчали. И после этой паузы я наконец набралась смелости все объяснить.

— Так не делают, я знаю, что это не правильно — пить, чтобы избавиться от приступа паники. Но я… — я выдавила слабый смешок. — Я так и не нашла иных способов. Приступы начались прямо перед колледжем. Я была просто так напряжена… так волновалась, и в итоге меня это доконало. Я просыпалась посреди ночи, боясь того, что никогда не случится… физически не может, но я буквально сожрала свой собственный мозг. Неважно. Мне было так страшно, я ничего не могла сделать, пока оно само не прошло. Я столько всего перепробовала. Читала, слушала музыку, занималась спортом… даже снова забиралась в родительскую кровать, чтобы мама обнимала меня. Ничего не помогало. Ничего, кроме времени. — Я горько рассмеялась. — Время. Оно казалось бесконечным. Мне казалось, что это никогда не закончится, казалось… — я умолкла. — В общем, я поняла, раз уж у меня не получается прекратить панические атаки после их начала, то я решила попытаться просто не допускать их. Это довольно хорошо работало, но не всегда. — Я подвигалась, пытаясь устроиться удобнее возле жесткой стены. Баки не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Было непонятно, заинтересован ли он в том, что я говорю, но он не ушел. Уже кое-что.

— Панические атаки повторились, когда я стала старше. Я была достаточно взрослой, смогла употреблять алкоголь, чтобы посмотреть, поможет ли это. Боже, это правда помогло. Я была так счастлива, так безумно счастлива, что это сработало. Больше никаких часов в страхе, никаких всплесков отчаяния. Просто… больше ничего. Но это было неправильно. Я знаю, что лучше мне не пить. В моей семье были алкоголики, и все могло закончится совсем печально. Но я обещала себе, что буду пить лишь одну бутылку. Пива или сидра, всего одну, это ведь не так уж страшно? Я все равно почти не пью, так что одно пиво не помешает, так ведь? — я тихо рассмеялась. — Убеждаю себя, что это в медицинских целях. Забавно, правда? Так все алкоголики говорят.

— Ты не алкоголик, — сказал Баки.

— Говорит человек, который тащил меня вверх по лестнице, когда я вырубилась на кухне, — парировала я. Не знаю, почему. Наверное, не хотелось, чтобы он плохо думал обо мне.

— Ты не спала два дня.

— Ну, да, но… погоди-ка. Откуда ты это знаешь? В те дни мы вообще не разговаривали. — Да. Это было сразу после того, как у Баки случился приступ ПТСР, а я бросила в него подушку. Следующие два дня мы избегали друг друга, пока Лаура не нанесла неожиданный визит.

В комнате было темно, но я видела, что Баки отвернулся.

— Когда ты спишь, дом звучит по-другому. — Он сказал это так тихо, будто признался в страшном преступлении. Я думаю, что это наблюдение было сродни тому, как суперсолдат убийца использовал эти же навыки на нехороших людях в течение многих лет.

Понимаете, это должно было меня напугать. Как и то, что Баки последовал за мной на встречу выпускников и чуть не забил Питера до смерти. Или как он повалил дерево на моем дворе, занимаясь тренировкой. Или как…

В Баки было полно вещей, которые должны быть пугающими, кричащими, жуткими… но они не были. Только лишь чуть-чуть страшными. Они были просто тем… что относилось к Баки.

— Окей, — сказала я. Мой стандартный ответ при встрече со странностями Баки. Он может определить, когда я сплю или бодрствую. Окей.

Он наблюдает за тобой, когда ты спишь.

Он знает, когда ты просыпаешься.

Боже, нет.

Он знает, когда ты вела себя плохо или хорошо.

Пожалуйста, остановись.

Так что будь уж добра, веди себя хорошо!

Я чуть не согнулась пополам от приступа наполовину истерического смеха. Я была уверена, что запуталась в Баки до чертиков, но блин! Эта дурацкая песня всегда казалась мне немного жуткой, но сейчас…

Теперь стало еще веселее. Я представила Баки в костюме Санта-Клауса, приносящего оружие и убийства всем мальчикам и девочкам мира.

Выгляни в окно — там Гидра.

Не плачь и не дуйся,

Лучше беги,

Потому что Баки спешит в город.

Я перестала смеяться и тут же поняла, что расстроила Баки, потому что он встал с кровати.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Нет, погоди, Баки… Это я виновата… в голове застряла эта идиотская песня… ну… я не злюсь. И не расстроена. Я… устала… просто устала. — Боже, как же я устала.

— Тогда мне пора.

Пожалуйста, не уходи! — хотелось сказать мне.

Это правда? Я не хотела, чтобы он уходил? Я устала, как и всегда, и хотела только спать, но, видимо, предпочла бы, чтобы Баки остался. Боже, когда я выматываюсь, в голове у меня настоящая каша.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи.

Стоп, я сказала это вслух? Должно быть да, потому что Баки все еще был здесь. О, нет. Нет. Где кнопка «Backspace» в реальной жизни?

— Ладно, не важно. Прости, Баки. Я в норме. — Я улыбаюсь в темноту, будто он может меня разглядеть. — Спасибо тебе. За все.

Но Баки не ушел. Он вернулся к кровати и сел на пол, прижавшись спиной к стене.

Что?

— Ты… ты не должен…

— Я ничего «не должен» делать, — недвусмысленно сказал Баки.

Ну, да. Не должен. Ладно. Глубокий вдох, Лили.

Я снова легла на кровать, завозилась, не зная, куда деть пустую бутылку, пока Баки не протянул руку, чтобы забрать ее. Он осторожно опустил бутылку в мусорное ведро рядом с кроватью и снова прислонился к стене, будто был готов стоять на страже всю оставшуюся ночь.

Ну и как прикажете это понимать?

— Спокойной ночи, Баки.

— Спокойной ночи, Лили.


	16. Chapter 16

Если бы я — во сне — могла подумать, что произойдет, когда я проснусь, то это точно бы не включало в себя обнаружение Баки, все еще сидящего рядом с моей кроватью.

Но так оно и было. Он все еще сидел там.

Угу. И я недостаточно проснулась в тот момент, чтобы это осознать.

Я уверена, что изобразила несколько сонных гримас, спрятав лицо в матрас и слабо постанывая. Не знаю, почему, но от таких глупых действий мне становилось легче.

На столько, что я смогла достаточно нормально улыбнуться и произнести: «Доброе утро».

Успокаивающий мое взволнованное сердце Баки почти улыбнулся в ответ. Ну, когда я говорю «улыбнулся», то имею в виду, что его лицо потеряло напряженность и было почти спокойным. Итак, это была Улыбка Баки.

От этого я заулыбалась еще больше, что, вероятно, было не лучшей идеей, потому что я успешно перешла от «слегка милой улыбки» до «смущающе глупой» примерно за ноль секунд. Но все равно. Мне нравилось улыбаться.

Баки слегка покачал головой, будто не мог понять, почему я так широко улыбаюсь, но он не поднялся, чтобы уйти, так что мои странные утренние оскалы его не прогнали.

Я вытерла глаза и поморщилась, моргнув, чтобы сфокусировать зрение, а затем по максимуму убрала волосы с лица. Я уверена, что выглядела как типичная утренняя катастрофа, но, честно говоря, я видела Баки в намного более жутком виде, поэтому я чувствовала удивительно мало стыда.

По крайней мере, если это касалось моего внешнего вида.

Хотя за прошлую ночь мне было стыдно. И да, я знаю, что это не логично, но все равно. Мне приснился кошмар, я испугалась до чертей, и Баки пришлось меня спасать. Снова.

Знаете, до того, как я встретила его, я могла бы поклясться, что я никогда не была типичной девушкой в беде — меня воспитали так, чтобы я могла сама о себе позаботиться, — но когда я столкнулась с доказательствами обратного, моя гордость была немного уязвлена.

Но не настолько, чтобы я не поблагодарила его.

— Баки… спасибо… за… прошлую ночь. За помощь. Это нечасто случается. Теперь. — Технически, это была правда, ведь из-за бессонницы я мало вижу кошмаров.

Баки склонил голову набок в молчаливом согласии. Я закрыла глаза и попыталась собраться с силами, чтобы встать с кровати. Даже подняла руки, чтобы потянуться, но мое тело издало нечто, похожее на жалобный стон, так что я просто свернулась обратно в клубок. Вот так. И не надо меня судить.

Я услышала слабый звук, который — будь рядом со мной кто-то другой, — мог бы быть фырканьем Баки в ответ на мои телодвижения, но это же Баки, так что я списала звук на неудобство. Он встал и вышел из комнаты. Я постаралась не обращать внимания на то, что у меня от этого свело живот. Он провел ночь у моей постели. Не наглей, Лили.

Когда я услышала, что Баки вернулся, то от удивления идиотски вытаращила глаза. В руке у него был стакан, и я машинально села, когда он протянул его мне. Это оказался стакан из ванной, и когда я сделала первый глоток воды, то поняла, как сильно хочу пить, и выхлебала половину за второй заход. У Баки было странное выражение лица, словно он был доволен, что я глотаю воду. Я попыталась предложить ему оставшуюся, но он помрачнел и покачал головой. Окей. Остаток я допила маленькими глотками. Стакан опустел.

Баки протянул руку, и я вернула ему стакан.

Он снова ушел.

Я ждала, что на этот раз он просто спустится вниз и перестанет… что бы он ни пытался для меня сделать. Я слышала, как он поставил стакан обратно на полку в ванной, а потом вернулся и завис на пороге моей спальни.

— Завтрак, — сказал он так, будто это все объясняло, после чего удалился. Я услышала шаги по лестнице.

Странно было это слышать. Чьи-то шаги. Когда моя семья была жива, я могла по паре звуков определить, кто поднимается по лестнице. Даже сейчас я ожидала услышать тяжелую поступь отца, странные щелчки лодыжек моей мамы. Баки не издавал ни единого лишнего звука, несмотря на свои габариты, но звук его шагов был твердым и ровным. Мне почему-то было приятно, что в этом доме кто-то еще издает звуки, кроме меня.

Когда Баки впервые появился на моей кухне, он провел два дня, проспав мертвым сном в подвале, и даже последующие дни были заполнены тишиной. За месяцы я привыкла к ней — так же, как люди привыкают к постоянному раздражающему гудению или лязгу. Теперь, когда тишина исчезла, и в доме снова слышались тихие звуки жизни, я отчаянно не хотела возвращаться к тому, что здесь царило раньше.

Я все еще сидела в постели, когда услышала, как холодильник открылся и закрылся несколько раз. Через несколько мгновений раздался стук — сковородку поставили на плиту.

Баки готовил завтрак?

До открытой двери моей спальни донесся звук взбивания венчика в миске, сопровождаемый слабым потрескиванием масла на сковороде.

Яйца. Готова поспорить на что угодно, что Баки готовил яичницу.

Я в замешательстве свесила ноги с кровати.

Баки готовил мне завтрак?

Почему?

Ну, может быть, потому, что он хороший человек, Лили.

Да, не надо повторять. Держу пари, что кроме его лучшего друга Стива Роджерса (боже), я являюсь одним из немногих людей в мире, кто общался с хорошей стороной Баки.

Но ты все еще можешь быть хорошим человеком и не готовить мне завтрак. Мир полон людей, которые не жарили для меня яичницу, и я уверена, что некоторые из них очень хорошие.

Я в некотором оцепенении побрела в ванную, понимая, что в какой-то момент моя жизнь приняла сюрреалистический оборот, и я точно не понимала, когда именно это произошло.

Я сделала то, что должна была, а потом помыла руки, косясь на зеркало. Ну, я была права, думая, что выгляжу ужасно. Лицо было помятым и покрасневшим в тех местах, где я лежала на подушке, а волосы стояли дыбом. Ну, да. Доброе, блин, утро.

Это почти обнадеживало. Если бы я выглядела хорошо, то это наверняка был еще сон или я попала в другое измерение, где люди всегда просыпаются красивыми.

Но раз я выглядела так, то это — точно моя реальность.

Ха.

Наконец я спустилась вниз, чтобы посмотреть, как суперсолдат-убийца готовит мне завтрак.

По крайней мере, именно это пришло мне в голову, когда я шлепала вниз по лестнице. Я надеялась, что он правда организовывает завтрак и мне, иначе будет несколько неловко.

Рядом с плитой стояли две тарелки, так что все было в норме. Я налила себе воды в чашку и спросила:

— Хочешь чего-нибудь попить?

Взгляд Баки, брошенный на кувшин с водой в моей руке, ясно говорил «нет», но он сомневался.

— У тебя есть кофе?

О-о-о-о, кофеман!

— Да, конечно. Немного должно быть. Хотя на вкус он вроде как с лесным орехом. Мама любила кофе с лесными орехами.

Баки равнодушно пожал плечами.

Я наполнила чайник и поставила его на плиту, оставив его закипать, и крутилась возле Баки, выискивая в шкафу кофе и фильтр. Мы немного покружились вокруг друг друга, пока Баки снимал яичницу с плиты, выкладывал ее на тарелки и уносил их на стол. Я вытащила кофе и приготовилась ждать, пока вода закипит, но Баки решил действовать иначе.

Он появился у меня за спиной.

— Ну же. Яичница остынет.

Я пожала плечами и подошла к столу. Баки тоже сел. Прикончив половину тарелки с яичницей — которая была восхитительна, — я вдруг вспомнила, что именно это я приготовила в ту первую неловкую ночь, когда Баки ворвался в мой дом.

Это был почти юбилейный завтрак, на котором мы повторили наше первое… пусть будет свидание. Разве что с меньшим количеством насилия и меньшим… свиданием. Не берите в голову. Это жуткая метафора.

Как бы я к этому ни относилась, я не думала, что нужно из всего этого делать большую проблему, поэтому я просто улыбнулась сама себе и продолжила есть.

Услышав, как закипела вода, я начала подниматься, но Баки жестом указал мне сидеть.

— Я думаю, что смогу сам сделать себе чашку кофе, — сказал он в шутку. Моя собственная застенчивая улыбка вызвала у меня мысленную ухмылку. Круто. Сегодня Баки был действительно в отличной форме.

Когда он снова сел, я придвинула к нему сахарницу. Стоит ли удивляться, что в чашке оказалось по меньшей мере три ложки?

Не-а.

Когда я доела яичницу, меня вдруг осенило, насколько… домашним был этот завтрак. Мы так удобно и уютно позавтракали с Баки, словно делали это дюжину раз, хотя сегодня это был первый наш полноценный совместный завтрак. Мы ели вместе до этого, но… не так.

Я была сыта, но подозревала, что Баки этого точно не хватит. Несмотря на то, что произошло прошлой ночью, я чувствовала себя вполне сносно. Достаточно сносно, чтобы справиться с приготовлением печенья.

Обычно после таких ночей я чувствовала себя опустошенной и почти мертвой, и так весь день. Было хорошо хотя бы выбраться из постели, не говоря уже о том, чтобы приготовить что-то сложнее рамена. Я могла помногу дней ничего толком не есть.

Но сегодня… сегодня все было хорошо. Было ли дело в успокаивающем присутствии Баки рядом прошлой ночью, или в том, что он пытался позаботиться обо мне этим утром, я не знала. Да и какая, собственно, разница.

Мне было хорошо. И у меня было так мало нормальных дней, что пора было прекратить смотреть в зубы дареному коню.

Так что я принялась печь сырное печенье. Потому что, если у тебя высокоуглеводная диета, сыр туда включить можно.

Баки немного завис, когда я начала собирать по кухне то, что мне было нужно, поэтому я отбросила все рациональные мысли о нужности этого дела и просто начала просить его.

Например:

— В холодильнике должен быть сыр и жирные сливки. Нет, чеддер. Да, он.

— Вон там, в угловом шкафу, ты не можешь достать разрыхлитель? Спасибо.

Когда печенье обрело удобоваримый вид, я начала объяснять все, что делала, а также рассказывать историю о том, как я впервые пекла это печенье, и еще многие вещи, связанные с выпечкой в моей семье. Возможно, я была немного взволнована, рассказывая Баки о том, как моя мама учила меня печь, когда я была настолько маленькой, что с трудом об этом помнила, но Баки воспринимал это спокойно. И, знаете, было приятно говорить о моей семье без боли. У меня было много хороших воспоминаний, и было здорово погрузиться в некоторые из них.

Я попросила Баки проверить тесто, когда оно было готово, просто чтобы дать ему почувствовать, на что оно должно быть похоже. Баки поморщился, когда тесто прилипло к его пальцу, и я не смогла удержаться от смешка.

— Так бывает, все нормально. — Баки вроде поморщился, а вроде нет, но ушел к раковине и смысл противное тесто с пальца. Я разделила тесто, разложила на противень и поставила в духовку. Выставив время, я занялась уборкой. Как и раньше, Баки стоял рядом и вытирал посуду, которую я мыла и передавала ему.

Теперь, когда задача была выполнена, я не знала, что говорить. У Баки, как мне казалось, был сегодня неплохой день, но я не хотела заставлять его делать больше, чем он хотел. Наконец-то у меня были хоть какие-то нормальные успехи в общении с ним. Обычно я все делаю сносно, а потом БАМ! Я сталкиваюсь минным полем его ПТСР.

Конечно, я должна была догадаться, что Баки возьмет бразды правления в свои руки.

И что юлить он не будет.

— Твоя семья. Что с ними случилось?

Мое автоматическое желание ответить «умерли» показалось мне неуместным. Конечно, они умерли. Баки достаточно умен, чтобы это понять. Но я привыкла затыкать людей, желающих поговорить об этом. Но не привыкла иметь с этим дело в лоб.

Но Баки заслуживал ответов, особенно после прошлой ночи.

Я вытерла руки кухонным полотенцем и отошла от раковины.

— Они были в отпуске в Аутер-Бэнкс. Я не поехала из-за работы, проторчала там весь день… Они арендовали лодку. Небольшую моторную лодку на один день. Вышли в океан. Мама его любила, а папа не возражал… ему нравилось иногда водить лодку. Моя сестра и ее муж тоже были с ними. Приехали в гости.

Я не стала говорить Баки о своем нерожденном племяннике или племяннице. Это горе было слишком личным.

— Я… правда не знаю, что именно пошло не так. Полиция пыталась объяснить, но… ладно, я не особо хорошо слушала. Я не могла… — я с трудом сглотнула. — Я просто не могла. Лодка загорелась. Или взорвалась. Или… что-то еще. Они либо погибли от взрыва, либо были оглушены настолько, то утонули до того, как пришла помощь. На это надо мало времени. — Я посмотрела на Баки, и его лицо должно было напугать меня. Я видела в его глазах расчет. Он точно знал, сколько времени нужно, чтобы человек утонул. Возможно, он даже вспомнил, как сам топил кого-то. Но все это значило лишь то, что мне не нужно было объяснять дальше. Баки понял. Он знал.

— Это то, что мне приснилось вчера. — Это вызвало у меня заметную реакцию, и взгляд Баки тут же метнулся ко мне. — Я не могла это остановить. Я была там и не могла ничего сделать. — Я сказала больше, чем говорила кому-либо после похорон. Ничтожные кусочки информации, выданные на встрече выпускников, не в счет: «Да, они погибли три месяца назад. Нет, это было в Северной Каролине. Несчастный случай на лодке».

Несчастный случай на лодке.

Какой-то там несчастный случай.

Я заметила, что руки Баки сжимали полотенце. Мне вдруг захотелось положить ладони поверх его пальцев, чтобы мягко ослабить его хватку и сказать: «Все в порядке, в порядке», но… все было не в порядке. И это было далеко не здорово. Баки это знал, как и я — все было совсем нехорошо.

Мы немного постояли на кухне, пока не зазвенел таймер духовки. Я проверила печенье — оно выглядело золотисто-коричневым и приподнявшимся. Идеальным. Еда для утешения мне точно не помешала бы.

Я вынула противень из духовки при помощи прихватки, а когда сняла ее, то увидела, что Баки смотрит то на противень, то на свою металлическую руку, словно гадал, можно ли найти ей новое применение. Должна сказать, что это было бы на руку.

Ой, ой. Я не хотела так гнусно каламбурить, но если уж обувка реально впору…

Или перчатка.

Хватит, Лили.

Я сняла с противня несколько печений при помощи металлической лопатки, положила на тарелку и протянула Баки. Он взял одно металлической рукой — я даже позавидовала, ведь я только через пару минут смогу съесть печенье, оно ведь горячее, — и осторожно откусил. Он не улыбнулся той слабой улыбкой, которую приберегал для сладостей, но выглядел он… удовлетворенным, а потом откусил еще кусочек. Ну, да, вы же знаете, что с выпечкой у меня все отлично.

Наконец я сунула в рот печенье и чуть не растаяла от блаженства. Горячее сырное печенье — моя слабость, и я не стыжусь в этом признаться. Может быть, я даже тихонько застонала.

Зверски люблю сыр.

Оригинальный рецепт требовал тертого сыра, но вкуса тогда будет маловато. Я чаще всего резала сыр на малюсенькие кубики — тогда результат был гораздо лучше, особенно если добавить в два раза больше, чем было указано в рецепте.

Что? Это же сыр.

Баки, я и наша тарелка с печеньем каким-то образом переместились на диван в гостиной. Все еще царила тишина от нашего предыдущего разговора, но она немного смягчилась и стала более комфортной. Баки, конечно, слопал большую часть печенья, но именно поэтому я его и испекла.

Я чувствовала себя немного сонной — не усталой, но сонной, как бывает по утрам, когда хочется свернуться калачиком и снова заснуть. Я немного поразмышляла над этим — что если я просто схвачу одеяло, свернусь и вздремну, — но я заметила, что Баки выглядит немного беспокойным. И я решила потерпеть.

— Все в порядке?

Баки слегка пошевелился. И это был не очень хороший ответ.

— Нужно сделать зачистку? — спросила я, приподняв бровь, надеясь, что он поймет, что я посмеиваюсь над его навязчивым желанием «прибраться» прошлым вечером.

На мгновение Баки смутился, но затем усмехнулся.

— Надо убедиться, что все чисто. — В его словах было будто двойное дно. Несмотря на то, что я не думала, что кто-то найдет его здесь, это имело смысл, он ведь до сих чувствовал себя неловко в моем доме.

Баки поднялся с дивана и спустился по лестнице в подвал. Примерно через полминуты я услышала, как открылась и закрылась дверь. Я не потрудилась встать, чтобы выглянуть в окно — я знала, что увидела бы только спину Баки, исчезающего в лесу.

Отказавшись ото сна, я вернулась наверх. Я уже давненько не читала ничего серьезного, и сегодня мне казалось, что самое время наверстать упущенное. И под «наверстать» я подразумеваю перечитывание моих любимых книг, которых у меня было аж четыре битком забитых шкафа.

Книги.

Мне обычно нравилось подбирать литературу под настроение — у меня была целая коллекция, так что выбор был обширен. Хочу я погрустить? Счастлива ли я? Или погружена в меланхолию? Хочу приключений? Магии? Страданий? Сказок? Легенд про Короля Артура?

Так много книг. Так много миров. Иногда почти невозможно выбрать что-то одно.

Сегодня я решила расслабиться со старым, но любимым: «Мечом» Мерседес Лэки. Там полно всего: фехтование, драки, пытки, месть, гиганты, монстры, погони, побеги, настоящая любовь, чудеса — ха-ха, нет, погодите, это похоже на «Принцессу-невесту», но описание довольно точное. Мне просто нравился стиль Лэки. Ее персонажи поразительно глубокие, а мир детализирован, но совсем не тяжеловесен. Когда читаешь ее книги, всегда хочешь вернуться домой.

Несмотря на то, что читала эту книгу раньше, было легко окунуться в историю с головой. Я так увлеклась, что даже не услышала, как Баки возвращается в дом, поднимается по лестнице и нерешительно останавливается в дверях моей спальни. Когда он заговорил, я аж подпрыгнула.

— Я раньше читал.

Ух ты, сердце, мы рвемся к финишу! Ну, может, нам стоит немного притормозить и ответить на вопрос этого милого человека. Если это был вопрос. Это ведь Баки… скорее всего, это вопрос, маскирующийся под утверждение. Соберись, Лили.

— А что ты читал? — хорошо, хорошо, это прозвучало спокойно и вежливо. Нормально.

Баки откинул волосы с лица, напряженного от разочарования.

Черт. Почему я никогда не могу сделать все правильно?

Удивительно, но ответ у него был.

— Они… летали в космос. Космические корабли, да, они сражались с инопланетянами. — На лице Баки отразилось удовлетворение. Я даже представить себе не могла, как трудно ему вспоминать детали своей прошлой жизни, учитывая, что прошла всего неделя с тех пор, как он не мог понять, что делать в душе, любит ли он сахар в чае… те короткие вспышки понимания были похожи на гребаный фейерверк четвертого июля.

— Научка, — сказала я. — То есть, научная фантастика. Забавная штука. — Я улыбнулась, чтобы загладить свою неуклюжесть. Баки не отреагировал, но я думала, что причина в том, что он и так потратил уйму энергии, чтобы дойти до текущего момента. Он слегка ссутулился, и я поняла, что если не сделаю хоть что-то, то опять упущу его.

Я отложила книгу и подошла к полкам.

— Хм. У меня не так много научной фантастики, а вот фэнтези полно, — я усмехнулась, изучая полки. — Орсон Скотт Кард, так, стоп, это про детей на войне. Френк Герберт, серия «Дюна», неплохо, но тяжеловато. Тэд Уильямс, «Иноземье» тоже не пойдет. Слишком много размышлений о природе реальности и попадании в ловушку компьютерной программы. Энн Маккаффри? Хм… Отлично, пойдет! — Я вытащила «Корабль Нимиши» и предложила книгу Баки.

— Вот. Почитай, если не понравится, найду что-то получше. — Баки так долго смотрел на книгу в моих руках, что я решила, что он ее не возьмет. Но он медленно протянул руку и осторожно взял, будто боялся, что своей хваткой книгу развалит. — Развлекайся, — сказала я, пытаясь напомнить, что чтение — не повод для беспокойства, а удовольствие.

Баки непонимающе посмотрел на меня и ушел.

Я подумала, что за сегодня мы использовали все его социальные навыки. Неудивительно.

Я снова погрузилась в чтение и не успела опомниться, как прошло уже несколько часов, а книга была прочитана наполовину. Я посмотрела на часы: почти два. Я поморщилась. Иногда (всегда) мне так легко провалиться в хорошей истории, что я даже могу забыть, что пару часов назад собиралась пообедать.

И тут меня поразило кое-что. Я не слышала, как Баки возился на кухне. Меня прошило вспышкой нервозности. Хоть бы он был в порядке.

Я спустилась по лестнице, неуклюже топая. Я мало что могла сделать, если у Баки проблемы, но мне казалось маловероятным, что он пропустит обед, я ведь знала, сколько еды ему нужно.

Как я и подозревала, кухня выглядела точно так же, как утром. Если Баки и делал себе бутерброд или что-то в этом роде, то в качестве доказательства не осталось ни единой крошки.

Ха. Точно.

Да, конечно, он очень скрытный и тихий, но никто не готовит в моем доме без моего ведома. И никто вообще не может готовить так, чтобы не осталось ни единой крошки.

Я повернулась к двери подвала и поджала губы от волнения. Я обещала Баки не нарушать его уединение, но сейчас не было никаких причин, чтобы не постучать, так ведь?

Звук перевернувшейся страницы, что донесся из гостиной, заставил меня оглянуться. Я осторожно выглянула из-за угла и увидела Баки, сидящего на диване. Он прислонился спиной к подлокотнику и широко расставил ноги. Выражение его лица было восхищенным, а глаза быстро бегали по строчкам. Он прочел около четверти книги, хороший темп.

Но больше всего меня удивило то, что он не поднял глаз. Либо он не заметил моего присутствия (что маловероятно), либо ему было достаточно комфортно, когда я стою и смотрю на него, либо он был так увлечен книгой, что не хотел отрываться от чтения, чтобы бросить на меня сердитый взгляд.

Ха!

Я попятилась и вернулась на кухню, стараясь мысленно настроиться на приготовление обеда.

В итоге я сделала горячие жареные бутерброды с сыром и томатный суп. Я оставила три бутерброда и небольшую тарелку на столике рядом с локтем Баки. Я надеялась, что он их съест — если он в этом плане хоть немного похож на меня, когда я читаю, он будет немного благодарен мне за то, что ему не придется прерываться, чтобы поесть.

Ну, раз он поест, мне было все равно, останется ли он на диване, читая.

Немного лицемерное суждение, на самом деле.

Я вернулась к себе с улыбкой под шорох страниц.

Сегодняшний день… сегодняшний день был хорошим.


	17. Chapter 17

Баки и я продолжили наши раздельные чтения весь день, даже после обеда. Я снова оставила еду у локтя Баки (он умял все бутерброды и суп, хотя тарелки в раковину не унес), а затем продолжил читать, даже когда сам решил перекусить.

Говоря, что я закончила читать после обеда, я имею в виду то, что это был уже ужин, просто я так не хотела отвлекаться, что не стала спускаться даже за перекусом.

Можно подумать, что я никогда раньше эту книгу не читала, но ладно. Это классная история, серьезно!

Однако самая плохая часть любой истории — это то, что она заканчивается. Поэтому я утешила себя тарелкой мороженого, прежде чем приступить к мытью посуды.

Баки все еще сидел на диване и яростно читал. Я бы не сказала, что эта картина не вызвала у меня бабочек в животе. Это была бы отвратительная ложь, потому что я была заполнена этими проклятыми бабочками до самых ноздрей, потому что то, как выглядел Баки, поглощенный первой книгой, прочитанной ради удовольствия с тех пор, как…

Не слушай, Лили, ты не хочешь опять погрузиться в беспросветную тоску?

Не хочу. И слушать не буду.

Было уже достаточно поздно, когда я осмелилась пожелать Баки приятных снов, прежде чем вернуться к себе. Я планировала пару часов посмотреть телевизор, но не хотела беспокоить Баки и предлагать присоединиться. Он же читал. Ха. Я исполнила победный танец, который выглядел как слабые подергивания руками и прыжки, но внутри я плясала, как идиотка. Я дала ему книгу, и он ее читал. Ничто так не радует, как подтверждение того факта, что у тебя хороший вкус, когда твои личные рекомендации оценены другим человеком.

По крайней мере, я надеялась, что Баки наслаждается историей, а не тупо листает, чтобы я порадовалась. Конечно, я была бы очень рада, если бы ему правда понравилось, если бы он читал сильно нехотя, то я бы расстроилась.

Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить ее на плохие книги.

Кто-нибудь, напишите это на моей футболке!

Доктор творил свою привычную завораживающую магию два часа. Десятый и Донна — забавная пара, хотя скоро должна была быть серия «Полночь», и я собиралась ее пропустить. Ненавижу этот эпизод. Он меня бесил, все, кто был в этом дурацком транспортном средстве, бесили. Г-р-р-р. Я смотрю «Доктора Кто» не для того, чтобы наблюдать за тупым поведением людей. Если бы я так хотела увидеть нечто подобное, то включила бы новости. Боже.

Около часа ночи я решила, что пора вздремнуть. Я слышала, как какое-то время назад Баки спустился в подвал — может, закончил книгу? — и в доме было тихо. Я опустила ноутбук на пол между кроватью и стеной и свернулась калачиком под одеялом, полностью готовая отключиться и проснуться отдохнувшей.

Глупая я.

Поначалу все было нормально. Я думала обо всем, что произошло сегодня. Думала о Баки, о том, как странно, что он рядом и, в то же время, хорошо. Я думала, что скоро четверг, встреча с Лаурой с пиццей и в пижамах. Размышляла, что съесть на завтрак, что на обед. Нужно ли идти в магазин…

Я поняла, что за размышлениями прошел целый час, и сна не было ни в одном глазу. Я забеспокоилась.

После приступов паники мне всегда было сложно заснуть. Иногда мне даже казалось, что мой разум намеренно поддерживает мое бодрствование, чтобы я снова не провалилась в то, что было прошлой ночью. Хотя мне так хотелось спать без кошмаров и панических атак, господи! Ненавижу тебя, бессонница, почему бы тебе просто не оставить меня в покое?

Ага.

Я заворочалась, делая вид, что проблема лишь в том, что не могла устроиться как следует. Ха.

Я сердито фыркнула и снова улеглась так, как лежала до этого. Может быть, на этот раз сработает…

В дверь моей спальни постучали. Я тут же села.

— Баки?

Дверь приоткрылась.

— Можно войти?

— Да, конечно. — Я очень надеялась, что все в порядке.

В открывшемся проеме появилась темная фигура Баки. Он остановился, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Мне включить свет?

— Если хочешь. — Было темно, я понятия не имела, пожал он плечами или это была лишь игра моих не привыкших к темноте глаз. Тем не менее, Баки подошел к моей кровати и сел на пол, так же, как вчера ночью.

— Ты не можешь уснуть. — Его слова были спокойными, почти дружескими. И, как большинство его высказываний, звучали как почти вопрос.

— Не могу, — вздохнула я. — Кажется, не могу. — Я вспомнила, как вчера Баки сказал, что дом звучит по-другому, когда я бодрствую или сплю (видимо, поэтому он понял, что нужно подняться наверх именно в это время). — Я ведь не помешала тебе? Извини…

— Нет, — отрезал Баки. — Нет. — Пауза. — Я не спал.

Я поняла, что именно он имел в виду: «Я не могу уснуть». Ну, значит, нас двое, Баки.

— Все хорошо? — я чувствовала себя обязанной спросить. Все было не в порядке, я знала, но есть вещи, которые обязательно нужно спросить у убийцы-суперсолдата-соседа по комнате в два часа ночи, когда вы оба не можете заснуть. — Тебе ведь не книга не дает уснуть?

У Баки вырвался вздох, который можно было принять за легкое фырканье.

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Я бы не хотела, чтобы мой книжный совет все испортил.

— Не испортил.

Нет? Вау!

— Ты дочитал? — я надеялась, что мои вопросы не расстроят Баки. Говорить о книгах в два часа ночи, конечно, лучше, чем лежать без сна и злобно поджигать прыгающих овец в голове.

— Да.

— Тебе понравилось? — с надеждой спросила я.

Баки сделал паузу. Заметьте, не плохую, а лишь для подбирания нужных слов.

— Мы еще можем делать такое?

Э-э-э.

— Что?

Баки шевельнулся, видимо, посмотрел на меня.

— Полететь в космос.

— Вроде. Мы были на Луне, говорят, мы скоро отправимся на Марс. Это довольно круто.

— Это просто…— Баки фыркнул. Ой-ой, пожалуйста, не расстраивайся, не надо. — Прошло семьдесят лет. Почему у нас до сих пор нет колоний на других планетах? А где, черт побери, наши летающие машины? Я помню, что мне обещали летающие машины, если я когда-нибудь окажусь в будущем.

На полпути его разглагольствований у меня отвисла челюсть, потому что я поняла, что Баки смеется над будущим. Или прошлым. Да какая разница. Он просто пошутил. Боже всемогущий.

Я хихикнула. Это было правильно. Баки, сидевший рядом, немного расслабился.

— От имени будущего, — торжественно произнесла я, — приношу свои извинения за отсутствие летающих машин. Я правда не знаю, почему мы так расслабились, но это непростительно, я убеждена.

— Чертовски верно.

Я засмеялась, и хотя Баки не издал ни звука, мне показалось, что он смеялся вместе со мной. После этого наступила приятная тишина.

— Мне понравился говорящий корабль. И пришельцы не так уж плохи, как я думал. — Я не ожидала, что Баки ответит на мой вопрос, он ведь съехал с темы, но его слова заставили меня поежиться от внезапной радости.

— Искусственный интеллект довольно крут. И иногда здорово, что есть инопланетяне, которые не пытаются тебя убить. — Я вдруг вспомнила о крутых штуках, о которых Баки наверняка не слышал. — У нас теперь есть один искусственный интеллект! Ну, у Тони Старка. Он называет его Джарвис. И хотя мы почти не бываем в космосе, инопланетяне продолжают прибывать на землю, так что…

Баки не отреагировал на мои слова. Его молчание значило: «Ты шутишь?». Никаких шуток, Баки. Просто погоди, пока я покажу тебе фотографии Тора.

И Читаури тоже. Но они не такие красивые.

— Я не придумываю. Потом покажу тебе доказательства. — Баки длинно хмыкнул. Отлично, скептик. Потом сам съешь свое «хм».

— Хочешь еще что-нибудь почитать? — я зевнула. М-м-м, сон, не подведи.

— Завтра.

— Уже сегодня, — придралась я, снова зевнув.

— Ладно, сегодня, — протянул Баки, хотя вполовину не был так раздражен, как делал вид.

— Окей. — Коротко и мило. Лучшая защита от сарказма, спасает даже от разочарованного «хм». Ха!

Я глубже забралась в постель, радуясь тому, что сон наконец подкрадывается ко мне, но тут что-то стукнуло мне в голову.

— Эй.

— Что?

— Ты… ты собираешься остаться здесь? Пока я сплю?

Баки зашевелился.

— Я могу уйти.

— Нет, все нормально… просто… тебе не обязательно спать на полу. Кровать достаточно большая. Я могу подвинуться. — Я подтвердила свои слова, уползая на другую сторону кровати. — Видишь? Ты как бы… делаешь мне одолжение, оставаясь со мной… я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я заставляю тебя спать на полу.

В моем усталом мозгу промелькнуло воспоминание о том, как Баки спал в подвале. Ой. Я забыла, и теперь он точно чувствует, что я заставляю его делать то, что он не хочет, и это ужасно…

Баки прервал мои лихорадочные мысли, встал и нерешительно присел на край кровати. Потом вдруг резко лег, так прямо, будто кол проглотил.

Ладно. Я понадеялась, что он расслабится.

— Спокойной ночи, Баки, — прошептала я. Просто хотелось это сказать.

— Спокойной ночи, Лили, — невозмутимо ответил он. Мне понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы заснуть, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом, но прямо перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, я клянусь, что услышала:

— Это ты делаешь мне одолжение.


	18. Chapter 18

О, черт.

Я все испортила. Я сильно облажалась.

Только я не виновата! Я спала! Не помню, как свернулась калачиком рядом с Баки. И уж точно я не помню, что подползала к нему ближе и ближе, пока не почувствовала, что могу устроиться рядом с беднягой.

И все это было ужасно потому, что я никогда еще не просыпалась счастливее.

Моими первыми ощущениями после пробуждения были тепло, безопасность и комфорт. Я была прижата к источнику этих самых прекрасных чувств, и моя сонная голова уткнулась в него, будто я могла прижаться и почувствовать себя еще лучше.

А затем…

О, господи.

Нет…

Я не сделала ничего драматичного, не отпрыгнула и не завизжала, но мое сердце забилось со скоростью реактивного самолета, а желудок неприятно дернулся. Грх.

Я отодвинулась от Баки, отчаянно стараясь не сделать ничего неловкого…

Как без неловкостей, Лили? Ты во сне просто обнимала мужчину против его воли, а он…

Еще спит?

Господи, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Но бог меня явно не любил. По крайней мере, не в этом смысле.

Баки проснулся.

Баки… улыбался?

О, как же это убийственно и несправедливо. Почему Гидра решила, что этому парню нужны пушки и ножи? Они могли отправлять его на задания, вооруженным лишь улыбкой, это было бы так же эффективно, как автомат.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он.

Я почувствовала, как мой рот выдает какие-то шумы, будто я была Биллом Косби в кабинете стоматолога.

— Я… дбрвр врвт.

На самом деле, я сказала что-то вроде «утречко», будто я совсем не волновалась. Но по итогу получилась какая-то хрень.

Конечно, мои инстинкты очухались, и я моментально извинилась.

— Мне так жаль! Я не хотела… я не знала, что это так… как же неловко… — улыбка Баки потускнела. О нет, я заслуживаю быть застреленной за то, что он из-за меня перестал улыбаться. Быстро, Лили, верни все обратно! — Я благодарна тебе, очень, очень. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько! Я не… это был действительно… — о, просто скажи это, бога ради! — я уже давно так хорошо не спала. — Я закончила фразу шепотом, свернулась калачиком, будто защищалась, и зажмурилась.

Я больше не видела Баки, но почувствовала, как кровать прогнулась, и когда я с опаской открыла глаза, то увидела, как он повернулся на бок лицом ко мне с серьезным выражением.

— Я тоже, Лили.

Я тоже, Лили. Погодите, что?

— Правда?

Баки кивнул. Оу. Ну, ладно. Я нерешительно улыбнулась. Его ответная улыбка была не такой широкой, как когда я только проснулась, но она была… нежной. Искренней. Боже, я поверить не могла, что считала его предыдущие улыбки очаровательными. Сейчас это было больше похоже на солнце после долгой зимы.

— Ты не против, что я тут… осьминожила? — я неопределенно махнула рукой.

Баки покачал головой.

— Это было… что-то настоящее.

Настоящее. Хорошо.

— Я чувствовала себя в безопасности, — сказала я, чувствуя, что нужно предложить что-то ответное. Но лицо Баки почему-то вытянулось. О, нет.

— Я не безопасен.

Мне захотелось специально сделать вид, что я его не поняла, и сказать что-то вроде: «Конечно! За тобой гонится Гидра, какая может быть безопасность!», но я не хотела испортить такое чудное утро Гидрой, поэтому передумала.

— У меня хорошая интуиция. Будь ты жутким и страшным, я не думаю, что произошло бы… это. — Баки, пожалуйста, не грусти.

Уголок его рта опустился, будто Баки не хотел со мной соглашаться, но понял, что деваться некуда. Я сморщила нос, глядя на него. Привыкай уже, Баки, я всегда права.

За исключением случаев, когда речь идет о твоем ПТСР.

Или о моих собственных эмоциональных проблемах.

Или…

Ладно, ладно, я не всегда права, можно закрыть эту тему?

Возможно.

Гр-р-р.

Я не знала, было ли то, что мои инстинкты подсказывали мне, что делать дальше, хорошей идеей (см.: на протяжении всей жизни), но я хотела, чтобы улыбка Баки вернулась. Так что я снова опустила голову, слабо ерзая на груди у Баки. Я вдохнула и выдохнула, убедившись, что мое тело расслабилось настолько, насколько было возможно. Учитывая то, что я только что проснулась, то могла снова с легкостью задремать…

Ага.

Я почувствовала, что Баки подо мной немного напрягся, а его тяжелый вздох взъерошил мне волосы. Но затем он тоже расслабился. Ура! Я не могла сказать, улыбнулся ли он, но очень на это надеялась.

В таком положении мы оставались несколько минут, я хоть и не была невыспавшейся, но снова задремала. Конечно, план провести весь день в постели был отличным, но в желудке урчало и болезненно сжималось от голода, портя все удовольствие.

Угу. С одной стороны: мне тепло и удобно, а попытка встать поставит под угрозу весь прогресс наших с Баки отношений, направленный на то, чтобы мы оба перестали быть самоотверженными идиотами.

С другой стороны, если я такая голодная, то Баки наверняка голоден просто адски. А значит, что он до сих ведет себя как самоотверженный идиот. Вот черт.

Я вздохнула и отстранилась от тепла Баки.

— Завтрак, — просто произнесла я.

Он слегка пожал плечами.

— Больше похоже на обед.

А?

Я посмотрела на часы. Он был прав. Время перевалило за полдень. Я проспала… почти десять часов. Круто. Десять из десяти, сделала бы это снова.

— Ты хочешь обедать или завтракать? — спросила я. Лицо Баки стало совершенно непроницаемым, пока он обдумывал вопрос, и прямо перед тем, как я уже начала волноваться, что сделала что-то не так, он ответил:

— Завтрак, — сопроводив слово кивком.

Фу. Иногда я забывала о том, что всего две недели назад Баки был пленником Гидры, и ему так старательно промыли мозги, что он едва мог считаться человеком. Жуть. Но сейчас? Пусть хоть решает, хочет ли завтракать три раза в день. Так он еще не делал, конечно, но если начнет, я его поддержу.

Я же просто могу съесть что-нибудь еще.

Но завтрак нужно есть утром (или днем) все же, поэтому мы с Баки спустились вниз и начали готовить вместе. Баки делал яичницу с беконом, а я пекла блины и кипятила воду, чтобы он мог выпить кофе. Как обычно, Баки умял три четверти всех блинов, плюс огромное количество яиц и бекона. Я прикинула, что нужно купить еще яйца, а то мы довольно быстро уничтожили мои нехитрые запасы, пополненные не так уж давно.

Около часа дня мы мыли посуду, и именно тогда я сказала Баки, что мне нужно в магазин.  
Он выглядел не особо довольным.

— Это быстро, и нам действительно нужно купить яйца, — сказала я.

Баки беспокойно завозился.

— Это небезопасно.

Все небезопасно, Баки. Тем более сейчас. Но я думала, что самый обычный продуктовый магазин в моем крошечном городе такой же безопасный, как и все в этой жизни.

— Ты… ты не хочешь пойти со мной? — неуверенно спросила я, заранее зная, каким будет ответ. В воскресенье, когда он вернулся, мы договорились, что чем меньше людей его видят, тем лучше. А целенаправленный поход в место, полное людей и напичканное камерами видеонаблюдения, казалось нелогичным.

Кроме того, каким бы добровольным (читай как: трехмесячным) отшельником я не была, меня бесило, когда мне говорили, что я не способна выйти из дома, когда хочу.

Люди действительно гадкие существа.

Баки задумался настолько, что порвал кухонное полотенце, которое держал в руках. Ничего страшного, у меня их полно.

— Я останусь в машине. Если будут проблемы, я о них позабочусь. — Его тон был ровным. Окончательным. Убийственным.

— Окей. — Агась.

Мы вышли из дома через десять минут, как раз успели переодеться в «уличную одежду». В случае Баки, как я подозревала, он взял с собой достаточное количество боеприпасов, чтобы полностью опустошить весь мой город, каким бы маленьким он не был.

Кто я такая, чтобы спорить с моим соседом-суперсолдатом о том, что делает его счастливым?

Баки был в широкой куртке, в которой вломился в мой дом, и в бейсболке, которую взял непонятно где и натянул прямо на свои задумчивые глаза. Он был не восторге от прогулки. Совсем не в восторге.

Магазин находился рядом. Когда я въехала на стоянку и собралась парковаться, Баки вдруг остановил меня.

— Не здесь. — Его голос снова был шероховатым, как гравий. — Посредине. В чистом месте со свободным выходом. — Ладно. Свободный выход. Для быстрого побега с яйцами наперевес. Агась.

Я выполнила указания Баки и нашла место где-то посередине стоянки, но без автомобилей вокруг и со свободным выездом. Боже. Все эти шпионские штуки такие сложные.

Я выключила двигатель и повернулась, чтобы отдать ключи Баки, но он покачал головой.

— Оставь в зажигании. — А, точно. Для быстрого бегства.

— Я скоро вернусь, — пообещала я, открывая дверь. Баки резко кивнул и обманчиво расслабленно расположился на пассажирском сиденье. Я говорю обманчиво потому, что если и есть человек, способный принести огненный Армагеддон в этот сонный маленький городок, так это Баки. Ссутулившийся или нет.

Входя в продуктовый магазин, я все время повторяла себе: «Войти и выйти, максимум пять минут». Я не хотела думать о том, насколько хватит Баки перед тем, как он обрушит ад на супермаркет.

Еще я не хотела думать о том, что, возможно, этот ад был необходим, поскольку Гидра могла ждать меня внутри. Хотя это было бессмысленно. Совсем. Потому что, если вы — тайна злобная организация, годами существующая под носом разведывательных бюро, вы не будете делать столь глупых вещей, как похищение бестолкового непонятно кого на виду у всего супермаркета — особенно когда тот, кого вы ищете, сидит в машине снаружи.

Но даже если смысла в моих размышлениях по поводу Гидры не было, я не переставала вглядываться в лица тех, кого встречала по пути. Не слишком внимательно, но с некоторой осторожностью. Я на это надеялась.

Милая маленькая старушка миссис Трентен не могла быть агентом Гидры — если только она не подлая, на самом деле! Она ведь последний человек, которого ты будешь подозревать, да?

А эта хитрая парочка у прилавка с закусками — вам правда нужно так долго сравнивать цены на крендели или вы просто незаметно следите за мной?

А кассирша Линда — если ее правда так зовут, — ты нарочно медлишь, потому что работаешь на Гидру и поэтому такая злая, или у тебя просто похмелье?

К счастью, я смогла выбраться из магазина, не провалившись в черную дыру паранойи.

Баки все еще ждал меня в машине. Будь он другим человеком, я бы сказала про нетерпение, но поскольку это Баки, это было больше похоже на то, что чем дольше он ждал, тем холоднее и напряженнее становился. Когда я вернулась, он был холоден, как Антарктида, и напряжен, как кульминация фильма Дэвида Финчера.

Я положила три коробки яиц на заднее сиденье, села в машину и осторожно тронулась. Потому что, если за тобой никто не гонится, будет выглядеть подозрительно, если ты сорвешься с места. К тому же, мне не хотелось лишний раз волновать Баки, так что лучше   
было не спешить, а то остановят за превышение скорости, и это будет плохо. Очень плохо.

Всю дорогу до дома Баки не расслаблялся. Я сначала думала, что он заставит меня поехать каким-нибудь окольным маршрутом, чтобы стряхнуть хвост или что-то подобное, но он этого не сделал. Однако, когда мы остановились возле дома, а я еще не успела припарковать машину, Баки вылез первым и сказал: «Оставайся здесь». Он обошел дом и только потом позволил мне занести яйца. Я убрала их в холодильник, а Баки обследовал дом внутри. Как только он убедился, что все по-прежнему чисто — или как там — он вышел обратно на улицу, чтобы сделать более тщательную зачистку.

Зачищай, Баки, зачищай.

За яйцами нужно было съездить, но если Баки каждый раз будет так нервничать, когда мы выходим из дома (или когда я выхожу), это будет уж очень, блин, интересно.

Когда Баки вернулся, я уже устроилась на диване в гостиной, готовая к просмотру фильма. Я сомневалась, готов ли он, но хотела попробовать вернуть хотя бы толику удовольствия и расслабления, которые мы чувствовали этим утром.

Вот почему в плеере стоял диск «Рапунцель: запутанная история».

Баки заглянул в гостиную, видимо, искал меня.

— Кино? — спросила я.

Он задумчиво наклонил голову и показал палец, дескать, минутку.

Я слышала, как он шурудит в кухне, а когда вернулся, то принес два стакана молока, тарелку с печеньем и остатками моих вчерашних сырных шедевров. Баки сел рядом со мной на диван, и я нажала кнопку воспроизведения.

К моменту финальных титров еда была съедена, молоко выпито, а Баки совсем расслабился и растянулся на своей половине дивана.

Он с легкой усмешкой повернулся ко мне.

— Он мне понравился.

— Флинн?

— Юджин. — Его поправка была такой решительной, что я даже опешила сначала.

— Да, да. — Кто я такая, чтобы исправлять его? — Значит, тебе весь мультик понравился?

Баки сморщился. Что? Он даже губы слегка надул, хмурясь уж слишком привлекательно.   
— Ну-у-у… — он искоса взглянул на меня, и в его глазах мелькнуло озорство.

— Обманщик! — воскликнула я. Я инстинктивно хотела швырнуть в него подушкой или треснуть по плечу, но прошлый опыт подсказывал, что это плохая идея, поэтому я просто посмотрела на него и высунула язык.

Баки рассмеялся. Это был его внутренний смех, он даже отвел глаза, будто он не мог смотреть на меня, иначе умрет от смеха. Я выразительно закатила глаза и фыркнула про себя.

— Окей. Тебе понравилось. Ла-адно, я еще подумаю, показывать ли тебе еще что-то хорошее.

Это вызвало ответную реакцию. Баки внезапно выпрямился и оказался в моем личном пространстве. Выглядел он как удивленный щенок. Лили! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я буду о-о-о-чень хорошо себя вести!

Я рискнула и слабенько пихнула его в плечо. Баки драматично откинулся назад, но не смог сдержать ухмылки.

— Кто теперь будет показывать мне фильмы? Я без тебя совсем пропаду, Лили. — Он вдруг перестал ухмыляться, и моя улыбка тоже немного померкла. Последнее предложение было слишком честным для нашего дурачества.

— Я думаю сделать пиццу на ужин. — Мне хотелось сменить тему.

— Кажется, пиццу я помню, — серьезно сказал Баки.

— В хорошем смысле?

— О пицце можно думать в плохом смысле?

— Никогда. Значит, идет. — Я улыбнулась и встала с дивана. — Я займусь тестом, чтобы оно поднялось, пока мы смотрим другое кино.

Баки кивнул и последовал за мной.

— Что за кино?

— У меня есть на примете один хороший мультик, или мы можем выбрать что-то другое?

Баки наклонил голову к плечу, безмолвно спрашивая: «Насколько другое?».

— «Индиана Джонс: в поисках утраченного ковчега». Приключения, боевик, куча мертвых нацистов… — ой-ей, может, это было слишком быстро. Мы почти не обсуждали его прошлое, под каждым шагом была мина. Может, мне не надо было так сразу…

— Отлично, — сказал Баки. — Мой любимый вид нацистов.

Оу.

— Хорошо. Думаю, тебе понравится. Он правда смешной.

— На самом деле там не было ничего смешного.

— Да, не было, но все не так, — серьезно сказала я. У меня еврейские корни, в моей семье никто не прошел Холокост, но такие вещи все равно не исчезают из памяти. — Фильм очень забавный, — добавила я. — В наши дни нацисты — идеальные кинозлодеи. Каждый может в значительной степени согласиться с ненавистью к ним, поэтому неважно, сколько перебил главный герой. — Я достала все ингредиенты для теста и поставила их рядом с миксером. Сначала в горячую воду добавить дрожжи и немного сахара и дать постоять…

Я обернулась и увидела, что Баки с любопытством смотрит на меня. Мне потребовалась минута понять, что я мурлычу одну из классных песен из «Рапунцель» — «У меня есть мечта». Я беспомощно пожала плечами и продолжила напевать чуть громче. Уголок рта Баки дернулся. Я улыбнулась, перестала мурлыкать, и спросила:

— Какую начинку любишь?

Баки взволнованно заерзал. О, черт. Он сказал, что помнит пиццу, но это не значит, что помнит, какую именно предпочитает… Лили, твою мать, почему ты все время лезешь, куда не надо?

— У меня есть немного лука, наверное, пепперони в морозилке — эта штука никогда не портится, может, перец или в холодильнике что-то…— я умолкла, надеясь, что мои предложения по начинке не усугубят ситуацию.

И как часто происходит обратное, Лили?

Заткнись.

Баки нервно облизнул губы и спросил:

— Что ты будешь?

— Я люблю просто с сыром, но мы можем сделать половинчатую пиццу, одну такую, а вторую другую. — Я имела в виду, что Баки ест за троих, так что на его половину лучше положить больше мяса и овощей.

— Пепперони, — сказал Баки немного отстраненно, будто пытаясь поймать отдаленное воспоминание.

— Окей. Значит, пепперони.

Вода с дрожжами вспенилась, поэтому я добавила остальные ингредиенты и оставила миксер взбивать все это. Потом вылила тесто на противень и поставила его в духовку, чтобы оно немного поднялось. Времени было достаточно: сейчас было только четыре часа, так что час на то, чтобы тесто было готово, и еще час на начинку, так что к шести все будет готово. Идеально.

— Тебе пора познакомиться с Индианой Джонсом! — радостно заявила я. — Я выросла на этих фильмах. Они потрясающие.

— Их больше, чем один? — спросил Баки, усаживаясь на диван, пока я переставляла диск.

— Три… вообще четыре, но последняя не считается, она ужасна и никому не нравится. — Я посмотрела на Баки, чтобы проверить, как он воспринял поток этой странной информации. Весьма серьезно, как оказалось. Можно было подумать, что позже он проверит то, что я сказала. Нет уж, не в этом доме, Баки. Не нужно впадать в гиковские крайности. Я просто рада, что ты разговариваешь и смеешься. Сейчас.

Меню диска появилось на экране, в вместе с ним и невероятно потрясающая музыка Джона Уильямса. Я тут же нажала на воспроизведение, не хотелось тормозить.

Фильм поначалу был немного затянутым, но Баки это не напрягало. На его лице застыло выражение крайней сосредоточенности, как будто он изучал боевые приемы Индианы Джонса.

Или что-то вроде того.

— У меня нет веревки, — через некоторое время заметил Баки.

О. Хм. Ну, да. В твоем огромном жутком арсенале нет веревки. Серьезное упущение, Баки.

— А ты хочешь? — недоверчиво спросила я.

— А как я еще смогу преодолеть бездонную пропасть?

Прыгнешь, наверное. Видала я твои боевые навыки на своем заднем дворе.

— Тогда тебе определенно нужна веревка. — Мы оба ухмыльнулись. Было довольно забавно поощрять кого-то в желании приобрести какую-то бесполезную вещь. Я давно уже этого не делала.

Примерно в середине фильма я встала, чтобы раскатать тесто и закончить пиццу. Баки протянул руку к пульту, но я покачала головой и жестом указала ему продолжать смотреть.  
Готовка не заняла много времени, я вернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Индиана и Мэриан будут похоронены заживо в усыпальнице, кишащей змеями.

— Эти змеи не ядовиты, — небрежно сказал Баки тоном опытного человека. Ясно.

— Сомневаюсь, что они на самом деле собирались убивать актеров.

Баки кивнул.

Фильм закончился как раз к тому моменту, как подоспела пицца, четко и по расписанию.

— Ну и как? — спросила я, разрезая пиццу.

— Много мертвых нацистов, — задумчиво произнес Баки. — Думаю, что… мне кажется, я видел это… раньше.

— Может быть. Фильм снят в восьмидесятых, но режиссеры хотели, чтобы он настроениями походил на приключенческие фильмы тридцатых и сороковых.

— Поэтому ты его выбрала?

— Отчасти, — честно сказала я. — Я не думала, что там есть то, что напомнит тебе о… вещах, которые ты вспоминать не хочешь. — Я очень быстро утанцовывала от этой скользкой темы, смотрите, какие у меня быстрые и дрожащие ноги…

Я закончила пиццу и протянула Баки кусок.

— На кухне поедим или еще кино посмотрим?

Взгляд Баки метнулся в сторону гостиной.

— Ладно, пусть будет кино. Еще один «Индиана Джонс?». — Баки кивнул. — Окей. Но… мы можем пропустить второй. — Увидев его пристальный взгляд, я нехотя продолжила. — Там про контроль сознания. — Лицо Баки мгновенно помрачнело, но не совсем до пугающей пустоты, но около того. Я тут же поспешила продолжить. — И никаких нацистов. А в третьем их снова убивают.

Баки сверкнул глазами и стиснул зубы.

— Окей. — Его голос был немного хриплым, и я постаралась не вздыхать слишком глубоко от облегчения. Вот так. Сколько раз ты еще сможешь увернуться от этой пули, Лили?

Баки был немного подавлен, когда мы начали смотреть «Последний крестовый поход», но как только откусил пиццу, сразу расслабился и уже выглядел довольным. Не было сахарной улыбки, но я подумала, что пицца попала в его утвержденный список.

После второй порции пиццы и ближе к концу фильма меня начало клонить в сон. Сегодняшний день состоял из странной смеси взлетов и падений, и эмоциональные американские горки доконали меня. Я поставила тарелку на пол и устроилась на диване. Индиана Джонс отчаянно пытался пробраться через ловушки, чтобы спасти своего отца.

Круто. Спаси отца. Ты можешь. Это круто.

Остальная часть фильма смазалась, я задремала.

И почти проснулась от ощущения, что Баки поднял меня на руки и осторожно понес наверх. Поскольку я еще не совсем вынырнула из дремы, то не смогла пробормотать извинения за то, что сама не могу подняться по лестнице, вместо этого лишь вздохнула и прижалась к нему ближе. Обычно мое разумное «я» говорило мне, что я не должна прижиматься к тому, с кем мы не установили формальных границ, но я спала, так что моя разумная часть хранила молчание.

Прижиматься к кому-то так приятно.

Баки осторожно опустил меня на кровать, но когда я перекатилась на другую сторону, освобождая ему место, он не понял моего намека. Просто стоял рядом, стиснув кулаки и напрягшись всем телом.

— Лили… — его голос был опять скрежущий, как шершавый гравий. — Я могу остаться? Здесь. Я могу лечь на пол, тебе не нужно…

— Не смеши, а, — совсем не дипломатично сказала я, похлопывая по матрасу. — Ну же. Вот место. Для тебя.

Баки глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем опуститься на кровать.

— Спасибо тебе. Я правда могу спать, когда слышу твое дыхание рядом. — Его признание напомнило мне о том, как два дня назад он сказал, что может определить, сплю ли я, потому что дом звучал по-другому. Опять же, это должно звучать странно. По-сталкерски. В стиле «Сумерек».

Но нет. Это звучало в стиле Баки.

И как я могла жаловаться на то, что ему лучше спать рядом со мной, если сама чувствовала то же самое?

— Тебе нравится быть большой ложкой или маленькой? — мой обычный словесный фильтр был не просто выключен, а вырублен с концами.

— Я не знаю, что это значит, — тихо произнес Баки. Не-е-ет, я опять его огорчила. Обнимашки это вылечат. Они способны вылечить все, что угодно.

Я повернулась на бок спиной к нему и сказала:

— Сейчас я маленькая ложка. Если ты будешь спать на боку позади меня, то будешь большой.

Последовала пауза, затем Баки придвинулся ближе ко мне. Не настолько близко, чтобы дотронуться до меня, но достаточно, чтобы я чувствовала тепло его тела. Я очень хотела откинуться назад, но даже мой затуманенный полусонный мозг знал, что это плохая идея...

— Ты даже… можешь обнять меня… — пробормотала я, надеясь, что этот намек он поймет.

Наверное, это было чудо, потому что Баки понял — придвинулся близко, но не так, чтобы это стало неловко.

— М-м-м… здорово, — невнятно сказала я, наконец позволяя себе прижаться к нему спиной. Это было приятно.

Я уже почти уснула, когда Баки позвал меня.

— Лили?

— М-м-м?

— Мне нравится быть большой ложкой.

— М-м-м.


	19. Chapter 19

Было раннее утро среды, когда я проснулась от того, что Баки высвободился из кокона моих конечностей и выскользнул из кровати. Я замычала в сонном замешательстве.

— Баки?

Он снова завернул меня в одеяло и тихо сказал:

— Просто проверю дом.

Просто проверишь дом? Тебе нужно проверить кровать. Кровать лучше. М-м-м, кровать.

К тому моменту, как Баки вернулся и засунул свое остывшее тело обратно под одеяло, я успела слегка задремать. Я придвинулась ближе, радостно делясь с ним своим теплом, пока он не согрелся.

— Все в порядке?

— Да.

— Окей. — Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что Баки может быть чем-то озабочен настолько, что вылезет из постели и потащится на улицу. В моей голове отложился только факт его ухода и возвращение, после которого мы могли просто заснуть.

Что мы и сделали, по крайней мере, я. Баки же не дремал, просто оставался в постели, обнимая меня как лучшее одеяло с подогревом или плюшевый мишка, которого можно попросить об обнимашках.

И если его хватка была немного крепче, чем обычно, я едва могла это почувствовать, потому что была слишком занята, будучи счастливой, сонной и в полной безопасности.

Проснулась я несколько часов спустя, свет за окном был ярче, а мое тело чувствовало себя счастливо отдохнувшим, как не было в течение нескольких месяцев. Или лет. Три ночи подряд удивительно спокойного сна? Неслыханно! Абсурд!

Я глупо улыбнулась и обняла Баки. Утренние обнимашки, да. Он осторожно провел рукой по моим волосам. О… Это просто… так мило. Я немного растаяла.

— Доброе утро, — сказала я.

— Доброе утро.

Я посмотрела на часы.

— Сейчас только восемь? Я думала больше. Чувствую себя весьма отдохнувшей. — Я нерешительно потянулась прямо возле Баки. Совсем немного, иначе мне пришлось отползти, а та-а-а-а-ак не хотелось…

— Ты рано уснула.

— Да, конечно. Не знаю, почему. Кстати, спасибо, что принес меня наверх. — Я почувствовала, как Баки слегка пожал плечами. — В моей жизни всего два раза такое было, это третий.

— Кто? — лаконично спросил Баки.

— Мой друг Чарли, который возил меня на встречу выпускников. Он муж Лауры, моей лучшей подруги. Он делал это в шутку, когда я у них ночевала. Хотя это было довольно мило.

Баки издал тихое хмыканье, больше похожее на гул откуда-то из глубин груди.

— Значит, тебе нравится, когда тебя носят на руках? — голос у него был серьезный, но я сразу распознала шутку.

— Конечно! Ты же знаешь, что я королева и заслуживаю того, чтобы меня повсюду таскали на груде золотых шелковых подушек. Вообще ходить своими ногами так… так по-пешеходному.

Баки фыркнул. Ох, так ты любишь дурацкие игры слов? Приятно слышать.

— А королевы завтракают?

— Конечно, но только если ты сначала почистишь мне виноград, — усмехнулась я.

— Почистить виноград. Будет сделано.

— Ага. И вообще, как ты будешь его чистить? Он такой маленький и скользкий, половина раздавится.

— Нет, если у тебя достаточно острый нож. — Это был совершенно серьезный вклад Баки в мои совершенно нелепые размышления.

— О. Я думала, что это руками делают.

— Ты же картошку руками не чистишь. — Баки произнес это с уверенной, но все же усталостью, будто помнил какие-то малоприятные факты о чистке картошки.

— Да, но виноград мягче картошки. Можно и руками.

— Острые ножи намного лучше, — возразил Баки.

— Ладно. Как твоя королева, поручаю тебе все обязанности по чистке винограда. — Ха!

— Есть, мэм. — О, так вот как это называется, Баки? Ты подкалываешь меня вежливостью?

— Хорошо. И… Ваше Королевское Высочество.

— Королевская Заноза в Заднице.

— Эй! — я толкнула его, не успев подумать. Не прошло и секунды, как он навалился сверху, и прежде чем я успела пожалеть о том, что треснула суперсолдата-убийцу, он поднял меня, перекинул через правое плечо, встал и пошел к лестнице.

— Эй! — повторила я, отдышавшись. Мы были уже на полпути вниз. Баки был удивительно бодр и быстр.

— Но я думал, что тебе нравится, когда тебя носят на руках? Вашу Королевскую Задницу! — он усадил меня на кухонный стул. — Сиди.

Сиди? Я скрестила руки на груди и показала язык его удаляющейся спине. Ладно. И не проси помочь с завтраком! Сиди. Пф!

Баки налил воды в стакан и поставил его передо мной. Он прищурился, поймав мой взгляд, но не улыбнулся. Хотя это и не было нужно, я и так понимала. Я посмотрела на него еще пристальнее, но Баки невозмутимо отвернулся, но вместо того, чтобы направиться к холодильнику, остановился у айпода и включил плейлист Билли Холлидей. Слегка качаясь из стороны в сторону, он принялся готовить нам завтрак.

Через некоторое время я перестала притворяться и откинулась на спинку стула, отпивая воду, наслаждаясь музыкой и видом Баки на моей кухне. Золотистые лучи солнца проникали через окна в гостиную, освещая большую часть дома. Баки слегка притоптывал в такт музыке, переворачивая блины и помешивая яичницу. Засвистел чайник, и он налил себе кофе. Вся еда была приготовлена почти в одно время, Баки отнес все на стол. Я благодарно улыбнулась ему, и он кивнул в ответ.

Можно ли закупорить совершенство? Если можно, то это вот самый что ни на есть идеальный момент.

Закончив есть, я отодвинула тарелку и почесала затылок, морщась от ощущения жирных волос. Кажется, пора в душ.

— Не знаю, как ты… — сказала я, — но мне нужно сначала принять душ, а потом… — я замолчала и пожала плечами. Он вроде понял суть. Не то чтобы я очень занятой человек. Вообще не занятой.

Баки кивнул, но ничего не сказал, так как был слишком занят едой. Я могла поклясться, что этот парень ест в три раза больше меня за каждый прием пищи, это жутко.

Я воспользовалась его занятостью и начала мыть посуду. Баки покосился на меня, но продолжал жевать, так что он был не сильно зол на меня за то, что я ослушалась его строгого «сиди».

Сиди. Серьезно, Баки? Хм.

Потом он тоже присоединился к команде по мытью посуды в моем лице, заняв свою обычную позицию с полотенцем, но это был только завтрак, так что мыть было почти нечего.

— А теперь я приму душ, — повторила я. Мне еще вчера следовало помыться. Я отвратительно себя чувствовала.

— Я буду на улице. Ненадолго, — медленно произнес Баки, глядя куда-то в даль.

Окей. На улице хорошо. Я кивнула и поднялась наверх, чтобы заняться важным — гигиеной.

Я почти зашла под душ, когда услышала странно знакомые звуки, доносящиеся позади дома. Я выглянула в окошко и увидела, что Баки тренируется. Я внутренне поморщилась, вспомнив, как сильно он выкладывался в прошлый раз, я тогда надеялась, что это было больше для «поддержания мышц в тонусе», а не для «физического наказания». Хотя, я с этим все равно ничего не могла поделать. Гр-р-р-р.

Душ был классным, как и то, что я наконец была чистой. Шум снаружи так и не стих, но я больше не стала смотреть. Опять начну неуместно грустить или совсем неуместно оценивать мышцы Баки и то, как он двигается. Серьезно, это вообще было неуместно.

Я поспешно накинула чистую одежду и целую минуту молча стояла посреди спальни, совершенно не зная, что делать дальше. Лили, ты можешь выбрать занятие, в котором не будет участвовать Баки, все в порядке. Правда.

Мне серьезно нужно поработать над своими навыками преодоления трудностей.

Я вытащила компьютер и начала читать мои любимые веб-комиксы с различных сайтов, чтобы наверстать то, что я пропустила. Увлекшись, я потеряла счет времени и не сразу услышала шарканье ног по ковру. Баки подошел к моей двери. Он выглядел потным, усталым, причем не только физически, и, как бы я ни верила в исцеляющую силу объятий, сейчас это точно не помогло бы. Конечно, мне это не особо понравилось, потому что если обнимашки не помогают, то проблемы быть вообще не должно. Глупые проблемы, которые нельзя решить объятиями.

Я ограничилась вопросом:

— Ты в порядке?

Баки кивнул. Или сделал отдаленно такое движение. Больше было похоже на неопределенный жест головой, смахивающий на кивок. Или на пожатие плечами. Или на дрожь. На волнение.

— Душ… я бы… — он провел ладонью по взъерошенным потным волосам. — Мне нужно принять душ, — сказал он так осторожно, будто пытался поймать слова, пока они не разбежались от него. Ох, Баки. — Можно взять твой шампунь?

— О! Да, конечно. Он ванной, на полке. Я все забываю, что внизу у тебя его нет. В следующий раз, когда пойду в магазин, куплю. — Баки не изменил выражения лица во время моего потока красноречия, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что он просто слишком вымотался, чтобы реагировать. Перестань мучить беднягу, Лили, и дай ему принять душ. — Повеселись там. — Я внутренне съежилась от тупости своей фразы. Он собирался в душ, а не на вечеринку. Боже милостивый, Лили.

К счастью, Баки не обратил внимания на мою словесную оплошность. Он просто взял мой шампунь из ванной и направился обратно в подвал.

Я хотела сначала отвесить себе затрещину, но опыт других подобных моментов говорил, что это не особо повредит (потому что я не собираюсь сама себя от души избивать) и не решит ничего. М-да.

Я решила, что лучше всего будет не беспокоить Баки, пока он не даст понять, что хочет общаться со мной. Последние два дня были довольно идиллическими, и Баки вполне имел право на личное пространство.

Я чувствовала потребность в небольшом удовольствии для души, поэтому включила «Сказки о Царстве». Это старая аудиокнига, которую я слушала в детстве, она всегда заставляла меня чувствовать себя лучше. Это серия коротких историй, связанных между собой, о злом чародее, который держит Зачарованный Город в своих руках, и об истинном короле, который живет в месте, где растут деревья. Истории волшебные, они согревают сердце, а голос человека, читающего их, за эти годы стал мне родным.

Я слушала «Заколдованный город и помощник хранителя сирот» и уже собиралась перейти к «Ученику жонглера», как услышала шаги Баки. Он не сразу зашел ко мне, сначала заглянул в ванную, вернул шампунь. Я гадала, зайдет ли он вообще или предпочтет держаться подальше, но нет.

Баки выглядел немного озадаченным, услышав звук, исходящий из моего компьютера.

— Это что, кино?

— Нет. Аудиокнига. Эм, это когда кто-то читает книгу вслух. Немного смахивает на старые программы по радио. — Я нажала на паузу, когда Баки все же вошел в комнату.

— Не выключай… в смысле, ничего, если я послушаю?

— Конечно. Это третья история, но я могу включить с первой, если хочешь. — Баки покачал головой. Итак, время краткого содержания. — Есть злой волшебник, который захватил город. Кучка людей, которые поддерживают истинного короля, живут в лесу, они называют его Большим Парком. Эм, ну, в принципе, этого хватит. — Я перезапустила трек. Он воспроизводился всего десять секунд или около того. Баки устроился на полу рядом с кроватью. Я хотела сказать ему, что он может лечь рядом, но… он и так это знал, так что… ладно. Не надо быть такой властной. Человек может сидеть на полу, если захочет.

История ученика жонглера увлекла Баки, вскоре мы перешли к «Неверному рыцарю», а затем к «Девушке по имени Дерти» — обе истории, которые мне хотелось выключить, потому что я боялась, что они расстроят Баки, но каждый раз, когда я косилась на него с намеком, он качал головой и продолжал внимательно слушать. Нетрудно было понять, почему. В смысле, даже я, почти не знающая всей его истории, могла видеть параллели между сказками и тем, что с ним случилось. Наверное, поэтому они мне так нравятся. Их можно назвать фантастическими, но они полны реальности и очень увлекают. В них есть предательство и война, чувство, что ты недостаточно хорош и не будешь хорош, но есть и доброта, искупление, верность и так много любви, что ты правда начнешь в нее верить.

Они действительно замечательные.

Я решила остановиться на «Девушке по имени Дерти», потому что пришло время обеда, Баки уже начал нервничать. По привычке я закрыла ноутбук и опустила его на пол. Баки посмотрел на меня.

— Обед? — спросила я. Его глаза прищурились, будто он оценивал текущий уровень голода. Через секунду он неуверенно кивнул.

— Окей.

Мы спустились вниз, поесть домашних макарон с сыром, которые собственноручно готовила я. Баки был все еще немного на взводе, и я совсем не удивилась, когда он после обеда выскользнул из дома, чтобы пойти на зачистку. Было немного странно, что он не доел макароны (я сначала думала, что ему не понравилось, но он довольно крепко держал тарелку, после того как попробовал). Наверное, безопасность просто взяла верх над голодом.

Воу. Мне не понравилось, как это прозвучало.

Я как раз доедала свою порцию, когда услышала легкий шорох снаружи. Приготовившись с улыбкой встретить Баки, я повернулась, когда распахнулась дверь, и стала идеальной мишенью для жутких мужчин в черной одежде, которые точно не были Баки, потому что выстрелили в меня каким-то дротиком.

Я схватилась за шею, боль от вонзившегося в нее дротика сменилась ужасной тошнотой, меня чуть не вывернуло, но ледяное оцепенение охватило мое испуганное тело быстрее.

И я рухнула в темноту.


	20. Интерлюдия I

Мои последние воспоминания перед отключкой — агенты Гидры, заманившие меня в засаду в лесу. Я помню, что думал — раз уж они напали здесь, то Лили будет в безопасности… но Гидра так не работает. Если Гидра в лесу, то они проникнут и в дом…

ЛИЛИ.

А потом я потерял сознание.

Лили однажды сказала мне, что у всех нас есть хорошие и плохие стороны, и что иногда это помогает думать о себе как о двух разных людях. Теперь большую часть времени я — это я. Я Баки, или, по крайней мере, я такой же, как он, насколько я помню. Но иногда…

Иногда я снова превращаюсь в него. В Солдата. В Ценный Ресурс. И есть только одно, в чем он очень и очень хорош.

Когда я прихожу в себя, то стою в доме, окруженный грудами разбитого стекла и кровавыми следами. Лили нигде не видно. Мои инстинкты кричат, что ее здесь нет. В груди нарастает крик, я хочу выпустить его, выстрелить во что-нибудь, проверить периметр — все, что угодно сделать, — но в этом нет смысла. Она исчезла.

Лили.

Она у них. Она теперь у них.

Я снова отключаюсь, на этот раз ненадолго. Может быть, всего на пять минут. Я очухиваюсь на чердаке. Я уже бывал здесь раз или два. Тут везде старая одежда, посуда, мебель и много походного снаряжения. Сейчас тут все вверх дном — что здесь искала Гидра? Я сопоставляю свой ботинок с отпечатками, оставленными в пыли. Мои. Думаю, это объясняет кое-что из того, что я делал, будучи в отключке.

Мне пришлось хорошенько здесь покопаться, когда они ушли. Похоже, я иду в поход.

Я подбираю снаряжение, загружаю столько, сколько могу поднять — теперь я могу унести много. Снаряжение не тяжелое, просто громоздкое.

Я кладу свою ношу рядом с другой кучей походного барахла. Карта развернута на единственном свободном месте в доме, на полу в гостиной. Черт, Гидра действительно разгромила все. Пулевые отверстия, разбитое стекло, вмятины в стенах…

Черт. Больше похоже на моих рук дело. Кулак пробил гипсокартон, пыль и штукатурка дождем посыпались на Лили, когда она лежала, хватая ртом воздух…

Я снова наверху с остальным снаряжением в руках. Тащу с собой огромный кулер. Еще нам понадобится еда.

Я не сказал Лили о своих отключениях из реальности. Будь я проклят, если ей придется еще о чем-то беспокоиться. Я могу быть сущей развалиной, но стараюсь не быть мудаком.

— И как тебе это удается, приятель?

Я стараюсь не вздрагивать, но этот голос… Мой голос. Или что-то вроде.

На этот раз, спустившись обратно вниз, я внимательнее изучаю карту — не смотри на ущерб, не смотри на то, что ты сделал, это не помогло ей, они ее забрали, — это обычная карта с отличным местом прямо посреди национального парка, чтобы спрятаться ото всех. Я… то есть, он обогнул мыс с отвесным утесом. Подняться сложно. Не нужно беспокоиться о посторонних.

Отличная подготовка, Ценный Ресурс. Но я больше беспокоюсь о Лили.

Лили.

— Баки. — Я оборачиваюсь, в одной руке пистолет, а в другой нож, но никого нет. Просто мой разум трещит. Ничего нового. Статика в системе. Нужна перезагрузка…

НЕТ.

Разбитое стекло у моих ног. Есть еще одно окно.

Ясно, что у Ценного Ресурса был план, было бы неплохо, если бы он поделился им со мной, мне нужно что-то большее, чем карта, гора походного снаряжение и оружие…

Не мое оружие. Гидры?

Я выхожу на улицу. Внутри дома кругом кровь, но тел нет. На подъездной дорожке стоит чужая машина, но она разбита к чертовой матери. Я поработал вокруг дома, и вы только посмотрите на это. Кучка агентов Гидры, развешанных, как чулки над камином в рождественское утро. Думаю, ты не так уж ужасен, Ценный Ресурс, раз оставил мне такой подарок. Пара уже мертвы, небольшая потеря, но двое все еще борются за жизнь. Ха. Борются. Больше похоже на сдаются.

Я сражался за каждый кусок твердой земли под ногами, который отвоевал у Ценного Ресурса, и хрена с два я отдам хоть один. Но это легко — слишком легко — притвориться им. Непроницаемое лицо, жесткая линия плеч, вид, будто я собираюсь кого-то убить — легко.

Лили.

Сосредоточься, черт возьми. Потом все кончится.

Я грубо пинаю одного из живых агентов. Он раскачивается взад-вперед, повисая на запястьях. Его снаряжение пропитано кровью — его собственной — но позвоночник еще цел. Он набирает достаточно слюны и плюет в мою сторону.

Он промахивается. А я — нет.

Мой кулак врезается в нижние ребра, кажется, я их сломал. Агента трясет от боли. Вдруг я слышу слабое хныканье, но оно исходит не от него. Я небрежно иду вдоль ряда мертвых агентов, пока не нахожу источник шума.

Идеально.

Этот агент не настолько ранен, но я уверен, что ему плохо. И вы только посмотрите, его даже трогать не нужно, сам начинает говорить.

— Боже… нет… пожалуйста… я не… просто позволь…

Мой кулак выбивает весь воздух из его легких, превращая его грудь в хрипящее месиво, но я все равно стараюсь не навредить ему слишком сильно. Пока.

Я подхожу ближе, подхватываю его челюсть металлической рукой, глядя ему в глаза. Ха. Ему это явно не очень по душе, если эта струйка мочи, стекающая по ноге, что-то значит. У него кишка тонка. Это Лили могла смотреть мне прямо в самое сердце…

Сосредоточься, черт возьми!

Я понижаю голос до шепота.

— Вы двое еще живы. Но мне нужен только один.

Тот, который шумел, всхлипывает и пытается заговорить, но его рот открывается без единого звука. Я отступаю на несколько шагов назад, чтобы посмотреть на первого агента. Он не выглядит злым, но пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы материться в мою сторону.

Поэтому я стреляю в него.

Последний в живых агент чуть не лишается чувств от шока. Что? Человек, теперь ставший трупом, был всего в пяти футах от него. Черт, я мог бы выстрелить и с закрытыми глазами, не говоря уже о том, чтобы стрелять, глядя прямо на шумевшего придурка.

Он точно готов. Сейчас запоет, как канарейка.

Хорошо.

— Эй, приятель. — Я снова подхожу к нему поближе. Он не знает, обосраться или ослепнуть на месте. — Остался только один из вас. Ты единственный, кто может сказать мне то, что я хочу знать.

Я бью его кулаком в бок.

— И я не остановлюсь…

Я бью его в левое бедро так сильно, что ломаю кость.

— Не остановлюсь, пока не узнаю…

Удар в плечо… теперь его придется вправлять. А, черт. Шумящий начинает истошно орать.

— То, что знаешь ты.

Апперкот в челюсть. Слава богу, на минуту он затыкается. Прежде чем он снова начнет ныть, я зажимаю его пасть металлическими пальцами.

— Куда. Они. Ее. Увезли?

Шумящий оправдывает свое прозвище. Он даже сдохнуть спокойно не может. Но теперь у меня есть информация, реальные зацепки, куда идти и что делать, когда я доберусь до нужного места.

Держись, Лили.

Сначала я раздумываю оставить развешенными мертвых агентов, но это будет не слишком приветственным баннером для Лили. У меня мало времени, но я могу одновременно выполнять несколько задач: относить трупы в лес и обдумывать план атаки.

Мертвые агенты Гидры тяжелее походного снаряжения, приходится носить всех по отдельности. Проверкой тел я себя не утруждаю, Ценный Ресурс об этом уже позаботился.

Блядь.

Раздается шум машины — двигатель не такой громкий, это вряд ли Гидра, но кто еще будет ездить по этой дороге? Я в два раза быстрее преодолеваю расстояние до деревьев, окружающих дом, сумев добраться до хорошей точки обзора в двадцати футах над землей, прежде чем машина останавливается перед домом. Там лишь один человек. Знакомый силуэт…

Слишком многое в Гидре мне кажется знакомым. У меня с собой нет винтовки, но даже с такого расстояния из пистолета я не промахнусь. Я делаю глубокий вдох и жду, пока он выйдет из машины. Он, кажется, застыл, в шоке оглядывая двор, а потом толкнул дверь, спотыкаясь и хрипя:

— Лили?

Лили.

Я прыгаю вниз прежде, чем осознаю это. Глухой стук моего приземления доносится до ушей незваного гостя. Он поворачивается ко мне.

— Чарли. — Его зовут Чарли.

— Кто ты такой, черт подери? — сипло спрашивает он, инстинктивно отступая на шаг, но при этом расправляя плечи и чуть шире расставляя ноги — он не собирается атаковать, просто храбрится. Глупо, но храбро. Я же знаю, как выгляжу со стороны.

Я не знаю, как ответить на его вопрос, поэтому игнорирую его. Эта часть все равно не имеет значения.

— Они забрали ее, — вместо этого говорю я. Чарли выглядит смущенным, затем бледнеет и бросает взгляд на изуродованную машину.

— Лили? Где она? — он делает шаг в мою сторону. Глупо, но храбро. У тебя есть мужество, приятель, молодец.

— Она у них, — повторяю я. — Я верну ее.

— У кого «у них»?! — он почти кричит.

— У Гидры.

— У Гидры? Как, черт возьми… — его горло сжимается, и ему приходится задержать дыхание. Давно позабытый импульс заставляет меня хотеть положить руку ему на плечи и сказать, чтобы он дышал, просто дышал, вот и все, просто дышал… но я не успеваю сделать шаг, он приходит в себя. — Зачем им ее забирать? — в его голосе слышатся едва завуалированные обвинения. Максимум баллов, парень, ты лучший в классе.

Лили.

— Баки. — На этот раз мне удается произнести свое имя нормально. Чарли мне не доверяет — не надо перед ним устраивать полноценное шоу уродов, хватит того, что есть. Я знаю, что должен что-то сказать. Черт, что угодно, но оно застряло у меня в груди, и я не могу подобрать слов. С Лили в этом плане мне было легче. Но она исчезла.

Исчезла.

А все мои слова исчезли вместе с ней.

Чарли смотрит на мою руку. Металлическую. Лили тоже смотрела на нее, но никогда не придавала этому значения. Черт бы все это побрал.

Я свирепо смотрю на Чарли. Покрытые пылью дерзкие слова душат мое горло.

— Ты что-нибудь придумаешь? — кажется, что он немного сдерживается. Знание того, кто я есть, всегда заставляет людей бояться меня еще больше.

Всех, кроме…

— Черт побери, Барнс, у нас нет времени на твое дерьмовое паршивое…

Сквернословящее эхо давно прошедшего обучения на сержанта проплывает в глубине моего сознания и почему-то успокаивает меня. Я делаю глубокий вдох и пытаюсь ответить на вопрос Чарли.

— Они знают, что я пойду за ней. — Я не знаю, правильно ли это сказано, но мои слова, кажется, расстроили его, но, в то же время, успокоили. Я разберусь. Все, что мне нужно — это чтобы кто-то из ее лучших друзей позвонил в полицию, чтобы они помогли. Я свалю от них даже со связанными за спиной руками. Просто вспомните, что я сделал с этим подонком Питером. Автомобильная авария была слишком хороша для этого ублюдка-насильника…

У меня возникает свой вопрос.

— Почему ты здесь?

Я пока не знаю, почему он возник из ниоткуда.

Чарли мотает головой, будто пытается избавиться от мыслей. Понимаю, приятель.

— Мы с Лаурой забеспокоились, когда она не пришла. И не брала трубку… так что я приехал посмотреть, все ли в порядке. — Он болезненно смеется, и под его ухмылкой проскальзывает слабая истеричность.

Лили не пришла? О, черт, черт возьми и запихни мне это в задницу. Сегодня четверг. Я не потерял пару часов из-за… Ценного Ресурса, я потерял целый день. Какого черта он делал все эти двадцать четыре часа? Таращился на агентов Гидры? Начищал их пушки? Полировал эту ебучую металлическую руку?

Должно быть, я выгляжу слишком убийственно, потому что, судя по виду Чарли, его сердце бьется так, будто он плясал всю ночь. Пульс на его шее ускоряется вдвое.

Проклятые двадцать четыре часа.

Я должен был выбраться отсюда. Должен был вернуть Лили. То, что они могли сделать с ней за целые сутки… иглы, тесты и крики, так много криков… моих криков…

Я направляю пистолет в голову Чарли. Он медленно поднимает руки и делает три шага назад от меня.

Блядь.

Мой собственный пульс подскакивает, и мне приходится замедлить дыхание. Я наклоняю пистолет и киваю, извиняясь перед Чарли, который принимает это как должное. Храбый, верный — и такой глупый. Его светлые волосы заставляют меня хотеть вмазать ему прямо в идиотское преданное лицо.

— Я верну ее, — вместо этого произношу я. Сейчас нельзя терять время. Проваливай, Чарли. У меня есть дела поважнее, люди, которых нужно убить. 

Я отворачиваюсь и возвращаюсь в дом. Машина Лили маленькая, но она явно будет лучше работать, чем машина, изрешеченная пулями. Если все пойдет так, как я думаю, мне понадобится укрытие, прежде чем я пойду спасать Лили. Каждая кампания нуждается в резервном убежище и…

За моей спиной раздаются шаги, поэтому я поворачиваюсь и убийственно смотрю на Чарли. Иди. Отсюда. Он колеблется, но не уходит.

— Чем я могу помочь?

Помочь. Помочь? Уберись отсюда. Гидра не вернулась за мной только потому, что они ждут, что я приду сам… но это не значит, что здесь безопасно.

Я делаю шаг вперед, готовясь к новой угрозе.

— Не входи в дом. Там мины. — Ценный Ресурс точно позаботился бы о них, если бы нашел, но в этой свалке может быть припрятано подслушивающее устройство или даже не одно, я буду просто королем мудаков, если позволю подруге Лили связаться с Гидрой.

Я собираю снаряжение, чтобы отнести в машину, но Чарли все еще стоит за дверью. Что вообще нужно сделать, чтобы его спугнуть? Я протискиваюсь мимо, намеренно своим весом и барахлом в руках отталкиваю его на пару футов в сторону.

— В доме бедлам… что случилось?

Господи Иисусе, он идет за мной к машине.

— Гидра. — Я запихиваю вещи в багажник. — И я. — Я возвращаюсь в дом за остальным. Чарли ходит за мной взад-вперед, как обиженный утенок. Я пытаюсь думать наперед, понять, что мне нужно, что нужно Лили…

Лили улыбается, глядя на книжные полки широко распахнутыми от счастья глазами, и протягивает мне одну.

Лили мягко прикрывает ноутбук, прежде чем убрать его с кровати…

Я стискиваю руку Чарли, прежде чем вернуться в дом.

— Стой. Здесь.

Я поднимаюсь по лестнице в ее комнату, даже не удивляясь беспорядку, разбитым книжным полками и разбросанным книгам, но все равно злюсь в глубине души. Лили любит эти книги, будто они часть ее, а Гидра обращалась с ними, как с мусором, как с бесполезным хламом, с чем-то, вроде…

Вроде меня.

Я прижимаюсь к стене, задыхаясь. Я не могу позволить себе терять время, Лили не может позволить себе терять время из-за моей слабости…

Комната вокруг меня перестает кружиться, и я уже не чувствую, что вот-вот отрублюсь. В комнате свалка. Именно это и делает Гидра.

Я достаю рюкзак из обломков шкафа — они даже шкафы перетряхнули, что искали-то? — и начинаю пихать туда книги, одежду, плюшевое животное, с которым она всегда спит, почти все, что попадается под руку и может понадобиться ей. Гидра явно что-то искала здесь, но я удивлен тому, что ноутбук все так же лежит под кроватью. Они нашли тот, что лежал в гостиной, наверное, решили, что компьютер здесь один.

Чарли все еще нетерпеливо ждет у двери. Я пихаю ноутбук ему в руки. Он удивленно смотрит на меня. Я знаю, приятель. Я развалина, но стараюсь не быть мудаком.

— Береги его. Он ей понадобится, когда она вернется.

Наконец-то я вижу в его глазах хоть немного доверия. Возвращаюсь в дом и убираю еду в холодильник. Две недели точно простоит.

Прежде чем уйти, я в последний раз осматриваю дом. Стены проломаны, окна разбиты — держу пари, в течение недели сюда влезет какая-нибудь зверюга.

Вроде меня. Я был зверюгой, которая воспользовалась приоткрытым окном, чтобы залезть в дом, навести шороху и сделать вид, что так и надо. Я не заслуживал чувствовать себя здесь как дома, но Лили все равно приняла меня, заставила почувствовать себя человеком, а не животным…

Мне было бы почти жаль, потому что произошедшее доказало ее неправоту, но животные не чувствуют себя плохо. Они просто кусаются.

Я бросаю все, что нужно, в машину Лили. Пора идти.

Я последний раз предупреждаю Чарли:

— В доме небезопасно. Я верну ее, обещаю.

Чарли кивает, но я вижу, что он до конца мне не верит. Ладно. Лили была слишком самонадеянна, раз верила в мои обещания. Слишком счастлива, потому что верила в лучшее во мне, даже после того, как я доказал ее неправоту. Но я сдержу свое обещание. Несмотря ни на что.

Я завожу машину и уезжаю. Я иду, Лили.

Я иду.


	21. Chapter 21

Просыпаться, привязанной к столу с капельницей, воткнутой в руку, после того, как меня вырубили головорезы Гидры — одно из худших событий в моей жизни.

Хотя вся моя семья недавно погибла, это, наверное, хуже. Наверное.

На самом деле получить дротик в шею от вышеупомянутых головорезов Гидры действительно ужасно, ведь именно так я оказалась привязанной к этому столу. Это еще хуже, чем выстрел в упор. Разница в факторе криповости.

Но мне было трудно решить, были ли стол, ремни и капельница хуже, чем тот день в девятом классе, когда я разрыдалась перед всеми, потому что никто не хотел делать вместе со мной групповой проект. И именно в этот момент рядом открылась дверь, разом сделав все мои панические размышления неуместными.

Комната, в которой находилась я, была с виду довольно безобидной, может, только казалась страшной, если знать контекст. Поскольку только пустая комната в логове Гидры может быть безобидной. Никаких очевидных предметов пыток, ни дыбы, ни железной девы, ни ужасающих крошечных, но острых блестящих ножей — только я. Стол. И капельница. Современный эквивалент всех древних форм пыток: в этой капельнице может быть все, что угодно. Все.

Но у меня не было времени подумать об этом, потому что шаги позади меня медленно приближались. Я даже не стала притворяться, что отчаянно не смотрю в ту сторону. Не так уж много можно выиграть, притворяясь, что я не в ужасе от этой ситуации.

В поле моего зрения появился пожилой мужчина. Трудно было сказать, но вроде он был примерно среднего роста, с суровым лицом, выражение которого колебалось между отстраненным и одержимым работой. Мной.

Меня передернуло. Это не осталось незамеченным.

— Почему Агент был в твоем доме?

Что, ты не будешь называть меня по имени и пытаться вывести меня из себя? Не будешь пытаться построить со мной отношения на основе Стокгольмского синдрома? Вау, видимо, проблематично в этом подземелье с палачами.

Я едва успела решить, что отвечать на его вопросы — плохая идея, как его рука на мгновение сжалась вокруг чего-то, и мое тело встряхнуло от удара током. Единственное — хорошо, что не долго.

Я хватала ртом воздух, хотя с момента моего последнего вздоха не прошло и нескольких секунд. Ток напряг все мышцы и вышиб воздух из легких. Я потрясенно закашлялась. Так. Переходим прямо к пыткам, да?

— Почему Агент был в твоем доме?

Самое страшное во всем этом (если не брать в расчет то, что я пристегнута ремнями к столу для пыток (Дарт Вейдер бы гордился, а Хан Соло кивнул бы в знак солидарности) было то, что слова он повторял тем же тоном, с той же интонацией. Для меня это означало железный самоконтроль, определенный уровень практики на этой работе, что не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Я слишком долго молчала. Он снова сжал пульт, и мое тело перестало мне подчиняться. Я громко застонала дрожащим голосом от боли, не сумев сдержаться.

— Почему Агент был в твоем доме?

Снова. Третий раз, такой же, как и первый. Мне хотелось бы сказать, что я придумала язвительный ответ, но ситуация и боль настолько вывели меня из равновесия, что я смогла лишь покачать головой и слабо дернуться в ремнях. Я понимала, что мне не выбраться, но это было лучше, чем ничего.

Ответ на мое молчание был только один, но на этот раз пытка длилась гораздо дольше. Из моих глаз потекли слезы, когда все закончилось, я втянула как можно больше воздуха, готовясь к следующему удару.

— Почему Агент был в твоем доме? — он повторил это в четвертый раз, все так же, как и в первый. Это был довольно безобидный вопрос. Какая будет разница, если я скажу им, что он забрался в моей дом, потому что был голоден? Какая будет разница, если я скажу, что он жил в моем подвале? Какая…

Я закричала, когда электричество вгрызлось в меня изнутри. Будь у меня силы или способность удивляться, то я бы поразилась тому, что от моей кожи, куда били током, не поднимался дым.

— Почему Агент был в твоем доме?

Конечно, если я скажу, это будет иметь значение. Важно, что я скажу хоть что-то. Дело было не в том, что Баки почувствует себя преданным, или среди моих знакомых есть те, кто могут выдержать пытки (Все ломаются. Это только вопрос времени и правильно приложенных усилий), я просто должна держаться, пока могу. До тех пор, пока я могу терпеть временную боль, я должна терпеть. Пока я могу терпеть…

Боль колючими иголками впилась в тело. На этот раз было так страшно, что я едва заметила, что мой мучитель не задал мне вопрос.

Через пару секунд мне удалось сфокусировать взгляд, и я увидела, как он что-то добавляет в капельницу через шприц. Мой желудок скрутило. Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет…

Ты можешь притворяться, что способна терпеть боль, контролируешь ее, но это…

Я была почти уверена, что то, чем только что накачали мое тело, уберет даже иллюзию контроля, которую я баюкала, как игрушку из детства.

Я задышала быстрее. И он это заметил. Конечно.

— Ты защищаешь его. В этом нет смысла. Мало того, что он не стоит защиты, скоро он будет у нас, и защищать будет некого. Так что скрывай сколько угодно, это не принесет никакой пользы ни тебе, ни ему. — Он сделал паузу, будто ждал моего ответа. Я жадно глотала воздух, словно тонула, но молчала. Я ничего не скажу, я ничего не скажу, я ничего не скажу…

— Почему Агент был в твоем доме?

Боль, острая, жгучая боль внутри меня, боже, я не могла ее вытащить, она была внутри меня, боже…

По мере того, как наркотики глубже проникали в мой организм, мне становилось все труднее и труднее концентрироваться. Каждый раз, когда меня пронзало электричеством, я слышала свой крик, и вскоре дрожала и слабо пищала, даже когда со мной ничего не происходило. Каждый раз, когда боль прекращалась, он задавал вопрос. Вопрос не менялся, как и тон голоса. Он был странной устойчивой константой в новом мире моего расплывчатого разума. Мне хотелось вцепиться в него, как в камень посреди бурлящего прибоя, но даже в таком разбитом состоянии я смутно чувствовала, что это неправильно. Поэтому я отчаянно бросалась в волны, надеясь, что на этот раз я не утону, что этот раз будет последним, что больше не будет боли.

Но боли становилось только больше.

—— Почему Агент был в твоем доме?

Агент? Какой Агент? Он говорил о Баки?

Баки.

Было что-то такое… что-то в этом «Баки»…

Боль встряхнула меня, толкнув на острые камни.

— Почему Агент был в твоем доме?

Дом. Баки был у меня дома. Он все еще был в моем доме? Меня так долго не было…

— Почему Агент был в твоем доме?

Баки был в моем доме, чтобы держаться подальше от Гидры.

— Почему Агент был в твоем доме?

Ему нужно было держаться подальше от Гидры.

— Почему Агент был в твоем доме?

Гидра плохая.

— Почему Агент был в твоем доме?

Гидра сделала ему больно. Держись подальше, Баки. Держись подальше от Гидры.

— Почему Агент был в твоем доме?

Держись подальше от Гидры, Баки. Держись от меня подальше. Береги себя и держись от меня подальше.

Держись подальше.


	22. Chapter 22

Я заблудилась в своей голове, казалось, на целую вечность. Я слышала вопросы и отвечала на них, хотя не могла никому сказать то, что произносила, даже самой себе. Слова были непонятны и расплывчаты — шум, ничего больше.

Время от времени появлялась боль, и звуки, казалось, усиливались в такие моменты, иногда я приходила в себя достаточно, чтобы понять, что это я кричу. Но боль было точно так же сложно понять, как и слова, мой разум будто онемел.

Были периоды, когда я была без сознания, трудно сказать точно. Время тянулось бесконечно. Я даже не могла хотеть, чтобы это закончилось, потому что от меня не осталось ничего. Никаких желаний.

Я утонула в море шума и боли, но, как бы не было измучено мое тело издевательствами, я не умирала.

Они мне не позволяли.

Должно быть, они пропустили мою последнюю дозу, потому что мутный шум вокруг меня превратился в более четкие звуки: крики, тяжелый топот ботинок и отдаленные звуки выстрелов. Это были звуки, которые я слышала и могла опознать, хотя я все еще не могла понять конкретно, что они значат.

Дверь позади меня открылась — это нехорошо, это никогда не сулит ничего хорошего, — и быстрый топот сказал, что это был кто-то из моих мучителей. Они все носили лабораторные халаты, как ученые, но в том, что они делали со мной, не было ничего научного. В руке у него был шприц, я это заметила, но если не считать учащенного дыхания и сердцебиения, мое тело не поддавалось контролю совсем.

Он быстро ввел мне в капельницу какой-то наркотик — нет, только не снова, — и ушел, даже не взглянув на меня.

Я была не в сознании, чтобы интересоваться ситуацией, но глубоко внутри знала, что что-то не так, что-то изменилось. Эта часть меня извивалась и кричала, чтобы ее услышали, но наркотик давил на мой разум тяжелым грузом, и вскоре я уже не могла вспомнить, что у меня вообще были мысли.

Прежде чем я провалилась обратно в бездонные глубины моего бесконечного океана, я заметила, что шум стал громче. Громче стал и топот. Взрывы. Стрельба?

Крики?

Крики. Если бы у меня силы, я бы глубокомысленно кивнула себе. Я знала, как звучит крик.

Это была моя колыбельная, и она держала меня над водой, пока я не перестала сопротивляться.

Меня несли на чьем-то плече, мы бежали в темноте, тяжелое дыхание рядом смешивалось с другими звуками… имя? Мое имя?

Я оказалась в машине, плотно завернутая в одеяло, а возле моих ног грохотал двигатель.

Я была в чьих-то объятиях. Пока мы шли, звук голоса успокаивал меня, погружая в сон, в котором не было криков: только тишина.

***

Я проснулась ночью от своего громкого вздоха в темной палатке. Было холодно, так холодно — я не переставала трястись, а руки не слушались настолько, что я не могла схватить рядом лежащее одеяло и натянуть его на плечи.

Звук расстегиваемой молнии на палатке, раздавшийся снаружи, заставил меня подпрыгнуть и отползти назад со всей возможной скоростью — не особо быстро, на самом деле. В итоге я чуть не упала, глядя на темный силуэт Баки. Мне казалось, что я не могу набрать достаточно воздуха в легкие, дрожь и паника вытесняли весь кислород. Баки мгновенно оказался рядом со мной, притянул в теплые объятия, нежно прижимая руку к моей спине в такт своему дыханию.

Мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы успокоиться. Снаружи палатки мерцал огонь, виднеющийся через приоткрытую створку. На окружавшей нас местности, казалось, было мало деревьев, а учитывая ракурс неба, мы могли находиться на горе.

На самом деле, не имело значения, где мы были — главное, что не там, где была я. Здесь не было ни стен, ни света, ни голосов, задающих вопросы: только палатка, в которой я узнала ту, что валялась у меня на чердаке, я и Баки.

Баки!

Я слегка оттолкнула его, и он ослабил хватку так, чтобы я смогла посмотреть на него снизу вверх.

— Ты… — мой голос сорвался, и я закашлялась. — Ты… — я снова поперхнулась.  
Баки схватил меня за шею твердой рукой, сказал: «подожди», встал и вышел из палатки. Вскоре он вернулся с бутылкой воды, открыл ее и поднес к моему рту. Я попыталась взять ее, но Баки покачал головой и уставился на меня (что я смогла разглядеть даже в полутьме палатки), пока я не согласилась и не позволила ему залить немного воды мне в горло.

В итоге он все равно позволил мне взять бутылку и выпить самой. Я почувствовала себя немного обиженной. Знаю, нельзя так хлебать воду, когда хочешь пить, Баки. Не надо обращаться со мной как с полной идиоткой.

Сказала девушка, которую похитили. И которую пришлось спасать.

Бр-р-р-р.

Кстати, об этом…

— Баки, — произнесла я, и мои связки наконец начали работать. — Как ты… ты в порядке? Это была Гидра, Баки…

Пока меня держали в плену, единственное, о чем я молилась — это о том, чтобы боль прекратилась, и о том, чтобы Баки был в безопасности, далеко-далеко. Вместо этого он пришел за мной. Я не знала, что с этим делать.

— Теперь их стало меньше, чем раньше, — сказал Баки.

— Вот и хорошо, — инстинктивно ответила я. Миру хватит и меньшего их количества. Я снова начала дрожать, вода чуть было не выплеснулась из бутылки. Баки забрал ее и убрал куда-то в сторону. Затем он медленно потянулся ко мне, давая мне достаточно времени возразить, а потом обнял.

— Это из-за наркотиков, которые они тебе дали. Они скоро выйдут.

Я слабо кивнула, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Он был таким теплым. Я не хотела, чтобы он переставал меня обнимать. Но у меня все еще оставались вопросы.

— Как ты меня нашел?

— Нашел того, кто стал говорить.

Боже. Я ведь говорила. Боже. Боже. Боже.

Должно быть, я произнесла что-то вслух, потому что Баки крепче обнял и меня и покачал головой.

— Все в порядке, все в порядке, Лили, теперь ты в безопасности, они больше никогда тебя не тронут…

— Но я рассказала все, Баки, прости, я не хотела! Я старалась не делать этого, мне так жаль, мне так жаль…

Все знают — под пытками сдаются все. Но никто никогда не говорит, как жить с этим после того, как все закончилось.

Конечно, я боролась с этим настолько, насколько было в моих силах. Конечно, добровольно я не давала им никакой информации — но я говорила. Когда боль стала достаточно сильной, а лекарства задурили мне голову — я заговорила. Я не знала, что именно рассказывала — может, я выдала им рецепт своего шоколадного овсяного печенья, ха. Но почти наверняка, что бы я ни знала о Баки, теперь знала Гидра.

Для меня это было слишком. Из горла вырвались рыдания, я вжалась в плечо Баки, заливая его слезами. Мое тело тряслось еще сильнее, чем от ломки от наркотиков, но Баки меня не отпускал. Он просто обнимал меня, позволяя выплакаться.

Прости, господи, но он один из лучших людей, которых я когда-либо знала. Гидра захватила его более семидесяти лет назад, они пытали его, промывали мозги, делали с ним ужасные вещи, которые я даже не могла себе вообразить… и вот, он здесь. Сидит со мной на склоне горы, после того, как вернулся в логово зверя, чтобы спасти меня. И после всего, что Баки пережил и перенес, он все еще мог обнимать меня и шептать, что все будет хорошо и что он больше никому не позволит причинить мне боль.

О.

О, это…

О.

Мое сердце сжалось. Оно пульсировало, кричало, чтобы я села ближе к Баки, крепко обняла его и никогда не отпускала, потому что я так сильно его…

Люблю.

Я люблю его.

Люблю.

Любовь — странная эмоция. Просто попробуйте объяснить ее кому-нибудь. Вы можете сказать, что это то, что вы чувствуете… но мы чувствуем много всего. Что делает любовь иной, намного более сильной, чем, скажем, смятение или печаль? Почему происходит этот самый скачок от «симпатии» к кому-то к любви?

Баки нравился мне почти с самого начала. Да, он пугал меня, но что-то в нем так явно и отчаянно пыталось быть больше, чем его прошлое. Конечно, он совершал ошибки, и некоторые из них причиняли мне боль, но в целом каждую минуту каждого дня Баки старался превратиться в того, кем мог бы гордиться. Он улыбался, пробуя мою выпечку, спасал меня от Питера, танцевал со мной, смеялся, утешал меня, когда я боялась, заботился обо мне, когда я не могла делать этого сама. И я… любила его.

Есть много разных видов любви, я знаю. А, может быть, он не испытывал ко мне ничего, кроме дружеских чувств. Но это было неважно. Я люблю его. Я дам ему все, что он примет. Если это будет дружба, так тому и быть. Если это семья, пусть. Если он захочет уйти, это разобьет меня на столько частей, что будет сложно собрать (не снова, не так скоро после потери моей семьи, не снова), но я никогда не буду заставлять его остаться.

Любовь — это не контроль или совершенство. Нет никакого объективного стандарта, чтобы измерить ее и сказать: «А, да, ты заполнил все ячейки и прошел все тесты, теперь ты можешь быть любимым». Любовь — это совершенство возможного, то, как люди могут быть странными, сломленными и потерянными и все же каким-то образом идеально подходящими друг другу.

Я понятия не имела, как именно Баки относится ко мне, но это было не важно.

Я любила его.

А пока я была в его объятиях, и он обещал кровавую месть всей Гидре, говорил приятные глупости о том, как собирается перебить их всех, чтобы никто из них никогда больше не смог ко мне прикоснуться.

О-о-о-о-о…

Боже, я люблю этого человека.

В конце концов я перестала плакать, но Баки не ослабил объятий, так что я просто спокойно отдыхала в его руках. Мне опять захотелось пить, желудок заурчал достаточно громко, чтобы Баки услышал, но моя душа тоже была голодна, и объятия Баки были похожи на то, будто я почти умирала от голода и наконец поела. Я не хотела, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Так оно и было, конечно. Мой желудок заурчал так, что мы уже не смогли это игнорировать. Я неуверенно рассмеялась, и Баки осторожно похлопал меня по плечу, прежде чем отпустить.

— Подожди здесь.

Подожди здесь. Сиди. Всегда выполняю приказы, Баки.

Я слышала, что он возится на улице, а потом вернулся с бутербродом. Тарелки не было, поэтому я просто опускала его на ногу, когда мне нужно было освободить руки, чтобы попить. Что я и делала. Часто. Наряду с жеванием небольших кусочков.

Я не совсем беспомощна, Баки. Ворчи дальше.

Баки наблюдал за тем, как я ем, с таким вниманием, которое я раньше видела только во время его тренировок. Это нервировало бы, если бы я внутри не извивалась от счастья, что так много значу для него. Что? Меня только что похитили, пытали, а потом я поняла, что влюбилась. Могу я позволить себе хотя бы небольшую слабину?

Покончив с бутербродом, я почувствовала усталость, но слишком нервничала, чтобы заснуть.

— Где мы?

— Игл-Рок. Парк Штата Раштон.

Оу. Это было довольно далеко от места, где я жила.

— Почему здесь?

Баки слегка дернул плечом. Он был так спокоен, что я не знала, что и думать.

— Легко защищаться, но вряд ли у нас будут гости. Никто не будет искать тебя здесь.

— Окей. Стой, искать меня? А как же ты? — А-а-а, вот и перемена. Я вижу тебя, Баки. Я вижу.

— Я убрал не всех.

— Ну, да. Они же Гидра — одну голову отрежешь и так далее. — Я неопределенно махнула рукой. — Ты не должен идти один против них, Баки.

Он непонимающе посмотрел на меня.

— Я так всегда и действую. Один.

Ну, может быть, раньше, Баки, но нет. Вот так люди и гибнут. Я ни в коем случае не собиралась терпеть этот дурацкий «я могу все сделать сам» мачизм. Конечно, хорошо, ты хочешь делать сантехнику сам, отлично, но я буду держать номер водопроводчика на быстром наборе, когда ты затопишь дом.

Кому звонить, если твой гость/любовь всей твоей жизни пытается убрать Гидру сам?

Ах, да. У нас же теперь есть люди для этого.

— Ты не должен делать это в одиночку, Баки. А как же Стив? — спросила я, прекрасно понимая, что втягиваю себя в разговор, который Баки вряд ли захочет вести.

И да, так и вышло. Баки даже не потрудился ответить, просто встал и вышел из палатки. Я вздрогнула, но это была скорее психологическая реакция на потерю его присутствия, чем на снижение температуры моего тела. На всякий случай я накинула одеяло на плечи и последовала за ним.

Он стоял на краю поляны, где была закреплена палатка, и когда я подошла ближе, то увидела, что это был край горы, вниз спускалась длинная-предлинная дорога, которую я не могла разглядеть в темноте. Звезды ярко мерцали в темноте, теперь, когда огонь не слепил мне глаза, это было хорошо видно.

Я стояла рядом с Баки, близко, но не вмешиваясь в его пространство, и хранила молчание. Я не могла заставить его сделать что-то, но была уверена, что он мог бы сделать что-то умное, а не глупое.

— Я работаю один, — сказал он с видом человека, которому есть, что сказать, но он не знает, как.

Мне так много хотелось сказать в ответ: я знаю, Баки. Ты был штатным убийцей Гидры. Но до этого ты был в Воющих Коммандос, а до этого у тебя был Стив. Ты не должен быть сейчас один во всем этом.

Но я молчала. Лучше пусть он сам с собой поговорит.

В конце концов он продолжил:

— Нет смысла впутывать в это Стива. Ему лучше держаться от этого подальше, последнее, что ему нужно… — Баки оборвал себя. Ох, Баки, вот как? Дело не в том, что ты не хочешь, чтобы он был рядом, ты просто хочешь, чтобы он был в безопасности.

Это понять я могла.

Но Стив не был просто Стивом Роджерсом. Он был Капитаном Америкой и Мстителем, знал других Мстителей, и если был кто-то, кого я хотела видеть защитником Баки и уничтожителем Гидры, так это их.

Но я не росла рядом со Стивом, он не был моим лучшим другом. Может, будь так, я бы больше переживала за его безопасность.

Мне оставалось разыграть еще одну карту, и это был грязный, гнилой трюк, и мне было ужасно стыдно за то, что я собиралась пустить ее в ход, но я должна была попытаться.

— Ладно, Баки. Я поняла. Но… я очень беспокоюсь о том, что ты пытаешься сделать это в одиночку. Я знаю, ты лучший в своем деле, но ты не будешь убивать одного или двух человек — ты говоришь о целой организации, или, по крайней мере, о той ее части, которая находится здесь. Я бы хотела, чтобы рядом с тобой был кто-то, прикрывающий твою спину. Присматривающий за тобой. Я… я бы могла. Для тебя.

Да, дамы и господа, я разыграла карту вины. И это гарантированно вызовет стыд как минимум у половины участников этой партии.

Однако реакция Баки оказалась совсем не такой, как я ожидала. Она была намного ярче.

— Нет! — он резко развернулся и почти грубо стиснул мои плечи. — Ты останешься здесь, где безопасно. Они не найдут тебя здесь, я вернусь через неделю, когда со всем разберусь. — Он выпустил меня, сделал шаг назад, поднял с земли большую сумку и перекинул через плечо. — У тебя на это время хватит еды, но Лили… — он сделал паузу, глядя на меня, и его лицо осветили всполохи огня. — Если я к тому времени не вернусь, возьми вещи, веревку и убирайся отсюда. Иди домой. Если я буду у Гидры, ты им больше не понадобишься.

— Какого черта?! — крикнула я. Я не часто ругаюсь, но сейчас было самое время. — Это и есть твой план по обеспечению моей безопасности? Либо убить их всех, либо быть убитым? Черта с два! — прорычала я. — Вот поэтому я и хочу, чтобы с тобой пошел кто-то еще…

— Я работаю один.

— О, отлично, просто прекрасно! Ты работаешь один! — усмехнулась я в ответ, слишком расстроенная, чтобы думать адекватно. Ни за что на свете я не соглашусь на будущее, в котором Гидра снова приберет к рукам Баки. Ни в коем случае. — Работать в одиночку, сдохнуть в одиночестве, да? И это все?! — я толкнула его в грудь изо всех сил, но не сдвинула ни на дюйм. Он просто стоял на месте. — Это ужасный план, Баки…

— Ты будешь в безопасности, — упрямо сказал он, но я была еще упрямее него.

— В безопасности? На вершине горы, когда никто не знает, где я? Ах, да, кроме тебя и Гидры, может быть. — Баки дернулся. — А что будет, если они придут сюда, когда ты уйдешь? Как мне связаться с тобой? Как найти тебя, когда я покину это место?

— Ты не должна меня искать, Гидра…

— Они не доберутся до тебя, слышишь, Баки? Они и близко к тебе не подойдут… — Я начала понемногу сдаваться. Споры и ругань — не моя сильная сторона, а эта перепалка и так затянулась. Когда у меня перехватило дыхание, и я начала плакать, Баки снова обнял меня и тихо зашептал:

— Эй, эй, все в порядке, с тобой все будет хорошо… — я не о себе волнуюсь, Баки, а о тебе. — Со мной все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо…

Нет, ты снова идешь туда, чтобы сражаться с ними в одиночку, я знаю, что ты отличный боец, ты один меня вытащил, но твоя удача не будет длиться вечно, и я не могу позволить тебе принимать глупые решения, умирать или попадать в плен. Я не могу этого допустить.

Я отчаянно вцепилась в него, надеясь, что он передумает, но знала, что этого никогда не будет.

— Пожалуйста, просто вернись, Баки. Пожалуйста, — тихо попросила я.

Он ничего не сказал. Наверное, не хотел лгать.

В конце концов он отстранился, нежно поцеловал меня в лоб, а потом подошел к краю поляны и спрыгнул с горы в темноту.

Какое-то время я тихо плакала от напряжения и жалости к себе. Так много всего вышло из-под моего контроля, так много вещей могли закончиться плохо, очень плохо. И меня гораздо меньше волновало то, что может случиться со мной. Я переживала за Баки.

Я любила его и боялась, что больше никогда его не увижу.


	23. Chapter 23

В горах было скучно.

Не поймите меня неправильно, мне очень нравится кемпинг — свежий чистый воздух, запах костра, свобода от всего, — это здорово.

Но в горах было скучно.

Поляна, которую я видела прошлой ночью в темноте, была при дневном свете не намного больше. Когда Баки сказал, что туда трудно добраться, и вряд ли ко мне придут незваные гости, он не шутил. Я попыталась найти дорогу вниз, чтобы не слезать с отвесного утеса, но безуспешно.

Упс.

Наверное, поэтому Баки велел мне взять веревку.

Мысль о том, чтобы спуститься в одиночку на несколько футов вниз с утеса, ужасала меня. Напрашивался вопрос, как именно Баки спустился прошлой ночью? Он просто спрыгнул, а я была слишком расстроена, чтобы спросить. Но блин, это жуткая идея, Баки, сигать с нескольких сотен футов! Я осторожно заглянула за край, но внизу с виду там не было ничего тревожного, так что я рассудила, что он все сделал правильно.

Однако это все еще не давало мне ответа на вопрос, как он затащил сюда все эти припасы.

Конечно, палатка и спальный мешок не были тяжелыми и громоздкими. Наверное, он закинул их за спину и залез наверх (ОМГ), но как насчет горы еды? Фонарика? Какой-никакой посуды? Моих вещей?

Потому что, да, он взял мои вещи. Один рюкзак, который с трудом закрывался. Много сменной одежды, моя мягкая игрушка и столько книг, сколько он мог засунуть.

Книги.

Меня похитила Гидра, а Баки взял книги. Какие попало — одна серия была не вся, — но это не имело значения.

Это были мои книги.

Он принес мне книги.

Вероятно, это было больше из-за стресса от похищения и пыток, но мысль о том, что Баки знает меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы захватить книги вместе с необходимыми продуктами и одеждой, заставила меня снова заплакать.

Я много плакала. Отчасти поэтому в горах мне было так скучно.

В смысле, да, у меня было шесть книг, но я не могла сосредоточиться и сдвинуться дальше одной страницы, поэтому большую часть времени я просто прижимала их к себе как спасательный круг, и старалась не представлять себе ужасные вещи, которые могли происходить с Баки прямо сейчас.

Я уже говорила это раньше и скажу сейчас: живое воображение — это не всегда божий дар.

Так что да, первый день моей идиллии на вершине горы был очень скучным. В основном я сидела, плакала, хандрила и вздыхала, вела себя точно так же, как те ужасные романтические героини, которые ничего не могут сделать без мужчины, который скажет им, как они красивы.

Хах.

(Ага, я тоже читала романтические книги. Большинство ужасны. Но некоторые не так уж плохи. Не судите меня).

На второй день я была немного более активной. Если под активностью подразумевать регулярное питание и изучение запасов (конечно, там был большой моток веревки и, ого, слишком много оружия).

На третий день я поплескалась в ручейке, который протекал по краю поляны. Эту воду можно было пить (я на это надеялась, потому что именно ее мне пришлось пить после того, как закончились все запечатанные бутылки с водой). Ручеек вытекал прямо из скалы, которая возвышалась над моим лагерем. За палаткой была громадная куча камней, по которым можно было вскарабкаться наверх, но высота была всего ярдов двадцать, так что смысла в этом не было.

И да, плескание в ручье было единственной интересной вещью в тот день.

Четвертый день я провела, съежившись в палатке, за исключением коротких вылазок за едой и перерывов на мытье. Мне приснился ужасный кошмар, от которого я никак не могла отделаться. Я снова была в той комнате, главный мучитель склонился надо мной, говоря, что я никуда не сбегала, и поляна — это галлюцинация, вызванная наркотиками.

Я проснулась от собственного крика и не могла прийти в себя несколько часов. Я потерла руку, проверяя, что на ней нет капельницы, накачивающей меня ядом.

Мне хотелось утешительных объятий Баки и горячечных убеждений. Я вспоминала друзей и дом. Свою погибшую семью. А потом поняла, что умоляю кого-то вслух прийти с спасти меня. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Это был плохой день.

На пятый день я доела последнюю свежую еду (никогда больше не буду есть бекон), остался только консервированный суп и овсянка, а также немного шоколада, который я решила в качестве моральной поддержки оставить на случай, если Баки не вернется вовремя, и мне придется лазить по скалам. И я старательно не думала о причинах, почему он может задержаться, потому что он вернется, обязательно вернется.

Хотя даже если он вернется, и все будет хорошо, мне все равно придется как-то спускаться с этой горы.

Погодите, как я вообще сюда попала? Неужели Баки привязал меня к спине и тащил, как мешок с картошкой. Страшно подумать, но альтернатива была еще хуже: привязал как попало, и я болталась из стороны в сторону?

Ой. Здоровенный ой.

Так что выбраться из этой крепости одиночества будет нелегко, что бы не случилось. Но если Баки будет рядом, мне будет намного легче прыгнуть с обрыва.

Хотя я все равно буду кричать. Громко-громко кричать.

Шестой день начался так же, как и предыдущие, за исключением того, что мне пришлось есть овсянку вместе яиц, бекона и блинов. Да. По крайней мере, был сироп. Всю эту неделю я вскакивала из-за кошмаров, засыпала намного позже заката и просыпалась ближе к рассвету. Гораздо проще придерживаться такого графика, когда вы спите в палатке и бережете фонарик для чрезвычайных ситуаций.

Несмотря на то, что было лето, утром было довольно прохладно. В полдень же было просто невыносимо жарко, но утром я сидела, завернувшись в одеяло, пока могла. Я размышляла о том, что принять еще раз «ванну» днем, когда в мои мысли проникла странная какофония звуков. Я уже привыкла к звукам на вершине горы — птицы, ветер, отдаленный гул самолета и больше ничего.

И уж точно никаких скрежещущих камней или приближающихся вертолетов.

Ох.

Признаюсь, я немного запаниковала. Ну, очень много. Я была здесь достаточно долго, чтобы поверить, что меня никто не найдет, и я в безопасности.

Безопасность.

Ха.

Все мое нутро кричало встать и бежать туда, где Баки припрятал гору оружия, было трудно, но я справилась с волнением и полезла в палатку. Как-то.

У меня не было большого опыта обращения с оружием (две поездки на полигон не считаются, я разве что могла «не стрелять в себя»), но я знала, как проверить предохранитель и наличие пуль. Ура. Возможно, где-то должен был быть дополнительный рычажок… или нужно было что-то сдвинуть в сторону?

Хорошо, что тогда мне не пришлось стрелять, потому что мой пистолет не только бы не выстрелил, а если уж выстрелил, то я попала бы скорее в пролетающую птицу, чем в незваных гостей. И как раз в тот момент, когда я собралась духом подойти к краю обрыва и проверить, действительно ли эти скрежещущие звуки издавал кто-то, забирающийся наверх, чтобы убить меня, в поле зрения появился Баки.

Сердце застучало в горле, я собиралась закричать от радости, что вижу его живым, но тут же поняла, что не все в порядке. Во-первых, он двигался гораздо медленнее, чем в первую ночь, когда мы встретились, и даже тогда он был довольно пугающе быстр. Во-вторых, он с трудом оторвался от земли и поднял поразительно большую спортивную сумку, которую принес с собой.

Я бросилась к нему.

— Баки!

Он посмотрел на меня, в его глазах отразились паника, облегчение и отчаяние.

— Лили. Они идут. Прости. Я… — он умолк, не скрывая боли.

— Баки, что случилось?

— Нет времени, — выдохнул он. — Я должен доставить тебя в безопасное место… нужно спуститься…

Вертолеты приближались. Я уже видела их. Я сглотнула и собрала в кулак столько спокойствия и силы, на сколько была способна. Нам они понадобятся.

— Мы не можем спуститься. Они слишком близко, они снимут нас с горы, как рыбу из бочки. — Моя голова гудела от мысленных воплей. Не могу подняться, не могу спрятаться, не могу бороться, Баки ранен, я бесполезна, Гидра здесь, Гидра здесь…

— Лили!

— Нет! — в этой ситуации было лишь одного крохотное преимущество — сама гора. Если мы доберемся до верхней скалы, им будет сложно приблизиться к нам, особенно на вертолетах.

Будет сложно? Мой внутренний голос сорвался на визг. Они все еще могут вас обстрелять с любой стороны, идиотка!

Заткнись! У тебя все равно нет идей получше!

Я подняла Баки на ноги.

— Давай, вставай. Надо добраться до скалы, — прохрипела я. Боже, какой же он был тяжелый! Не дай ему упасть, пожалуйста, не дай ему потерять сознание, я не оставлю его, я не могу его оставить…

Баки встряхнул головой, чтобы прояснить мысли, и сумел встать, хотя и качался. На его одежде было слишком много красных пятен, и каждое из них было для меня источником животного ужаса. Баки немного пришел в себя, но сколько крови он может потерять, прежде чем его тело сдастся? Он наклонился поднять сумку, прижимаясь — хоть и неохотно — ко мне, чтобы не упасть. По его напряженному взгляду, морщинкам возле глаз и окаменевшей спине я поняла, что он держал себя в руках лишь одной силой воли, но это обнадеживало намного больше, чем могло бы.

Сила воли Баки была железной. Если понадобится, он разнесет ею целые миры и галактики. Нести тяжелую сумку и бежать почти двадцать ярдов было для него пустяком, даже если он был тяжело ранен.

Пожалуйста, пусть он не будет тяжело ранен.

Мои многочисленные блуждания по лагерю не были напрасными — я точно знала место для последней схватки.

Последней схватки.

Заткнись.

Возле скалы было навалено достаточно валунов, чтобы обеспечить нам хорошее укрытие…

Хорошее укрытие? Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так, Лили? Ты не солдат, ты не можешь говорить такие вещи, кем, черт подери, ты себя возомнила? 

Должно быть, Баки согласился со мной, потому что не пытался изменить положение, только бросил сумку и быстро осмотрел линии обзора. Затем он опустился на колени и принялся доставать из сумки оружие за оружием, выкладывая его между нами ловко и быстро, что противоречило струйкам крови, стекающим по его рукам.

Одна пушка ударилась о землю и разлетелась на части, но Баки быстро собрал ее и примостил на вершине нашего укрытия из валунов на небольшой треноге. Пушка была массивной и черной, выглядела так, будто могла пробить танк точным выстрелом.

Вертолеты были слышны слишком громко, зависли возле горы так близко, что я четко видела их. Видимо, Гидра оценивала ситуацию, прочитывая план атаки.

Атака.

Защита. Мы ведь собирались защищаться, верно? Мы ведь собираемся это пережить, да?

— Лили. — Голос Баки прозвучал рядом с моим ухом, когда его руки мягко легли поверх моих трясущихся пальцев. Баки явно не в первый раз произносил мое имя. Он осторожно взял пистолет, который я держала в руке, еще раз осмотрел, в его нерешительном жесте было больше спокойствия и уверенности, чем во мне вместе взятой.

Он вернул пистолет мне, мягко, но твердо вложив в руку. Я обхватила пушку и попыталась вспомнить, что нужно дышать, просто дыши, Лили, сосредоточься, дыши…

Я успокоилась, глядя Баки прямо в глаза и читая в них хорошо скрытое отчаяние. Баки не был уверен, что мы выберемся отсюда. Он не сказал бы этого, нет, никогда, но он лучше меня умел просчитывать шансы на победу, и его глаза говорили, что смерть — вполне вероятный исход.

Из-за этого я должна была больше занервничать, растечься бесполезной кучей, но мои реакции во время опасности и паники перемешались в голове, и очевидная угроза сделала меня только более спокойной. Пугающе спокойной.

Есть вещи, за которые стоит бороться, даже если тебя могут убить.

И я хотела жить. Боже милостивый, как же я хотела, чтобы мы оба остались живы.

Видимо, Баки заметил это на моем лице, потому сначала один раз кивнул, а только потом заговорил:

— Сначала они будут стрелять из пушек с вертолетов, чтобы убить нас на расстоянии. Когда это не сработает, они спустят людей. — Он задумчиво посмотрел на пистолет в моей руке и быстро поменял его на что-то большое, которое, казалось, будет стрелять дальше и причинит больше ущерба (откуда мне знать, это была какая-то большая пушка, отстаньте). — Постарайся прикрыть нас слева, я займусь правой стороной. Помни, глубокий вдох, стреляй на выдохе. Лили… — несмотря на сосредоточенность на опасности, лицо Баки выражало сильную боль. — Мне очень жаль. Я обещал, что ты будешь в безопасности, я обещал…

Обниматься сейчас было совсем не в кассу, как и страстный поцелуй перед смертью. Мы сидели недостаточно близко друг к другу, было бы слишком неловко пытаться поцеловать его, когда мы оба были сосредоточены на вертолетах. Я хотела поцеловать его, хотела сказать, что я чувствую, как сильно люблю его, но…

Что ж. Думаю, то, что мы были готовы умереть друг за друга, говорило само за себя. Но я не позволю ему провести наши последние минуты жизни в извинениях.

— Баки! — я перебила очередное «прости», и было так трудно не выпалить «я люблю тебя», так трудно… — его взгляд метнулся ко мне, потом к вертолетам и снова ко мне. — Спасибо тебе. И ты сдержал свои обещания. Каждое.

Баки хотел возразить, но именно в этот момент с вертолетов открыли огонь.

От шума мне захотелось заорать. Стук лопастей, грохот пуль, с дикой скоростью врезающихся в скалу над нами и в валуны внизу, рикошетящие камни и осколки, которые со свистом проносились мимо моего лица, заставляли меня вздрагивать и пригибаться ниже к земле, пока это все продолжалось, продолжалось и продолжалось…

Тишина была такой же ужасной, как и шум. Баки говорил, что после бомбардировки с вертолетов они пошлют людей. Я повернулась и посмотрела на Баки. Он перенес выстрелы намного лучше, чем я, но он тряс головой, чтобы прийти в себя, и я почти видела, как силы покидают его.

То, что произойдет дальше, не имело особого значения. Баки умрет, если не получит медицинскую помощь.

— Смотри вперед, — резко сказал он, даже не поворачиваясь в мою сторону и зная, что я уставилась на него, а не на врагов. Это было эхо сержанта, ведущего своих людей в бой. Раньше я этого никогда не видела. — Шестеро с каждого вертолета. Ты берешь тех, что слева. Стреляй короткими очередями. Поняла?

— Да, — выдавила я. Я никогда не хотела воевать, знала, что у меня ничего не получится. От резкого прекращения шума у меня гудела голова, а правая нога болезненно пульсировала. Видимо, в нее попал каменный осколок. Мне придется…

Люди начали выскальзывать из вертолетов по веревкам, достающим до самой земли. Двое даже не успели достать оружие, как массивная пушка Баки выстрелила один, два, три раза. Один выстрел ушел в молоко, но это было не важно, потому что я должна была выстрелить сама. О боже, я должна была выстрелить…

Дыши глубже. Стреляй на выдохе. Короткими очередями.

Дыши глубже. Стреляй.

Дыши глубже. Стреляй.

Я попала в кого-то, но не знала, кого просто задела или вообще не зацепила, отправив пули в кроны деревьев. Баки сменил массивную пушку на что-то меньшее, но не менее смертоносное, я определила это по звукам и тому, что люди продолжали падать, как подкошенные. Я изо всех сил старалась не отставать, продолжая стрелять даже тогда, когда было трудно прицелиться, просто нужно продержаться, держать оборону как можно дольше, продержаться, выжить как можно дольше…

Когда Баки рухнул на землю, на поляне оставалось в живых еще трое или четверо. Его время истекло, он потерял слишком много крови, мы даже не попытались сделать перевязки, не было времени…

Боже милостивый, почему не было времени…

Баки умирал рядом со мной, но я умирала рядом с ним, потому что осталось трое, трое мужчин, которых я и не надеялась убить в одиночку. Я умру, Баки умрет…

Затем наступила странная пауза у подножия горы, изрешеченной пулевыми отверстиями и пропитанной кровью мертвых и умирающих. Я слышала о странной тишине, которая может без предупреждения наступить на поле боя, когда все на мгновение останавливается, все переводят дыхание и строят новые планы о том, как убить друг друга, потому что все мы отчаянно хотим остаться в живых, очень хотим прожить еще немного и вдохнуть дымный воздух, будто это было дыхание небес.

Я видела, как трое мужчин на моей поляне отступили на несколько шагов. Это не казалось хорошим. Я изо всех сил старалась стрелять, делать вид, что мы Баки все еще сражаемся, что мы оба враги, с которыми нужно считаться (оба, а не только один испуганный английский филолог, у которой чуть не случился сердечный приступ, когда у ее пистолета закончились патроны, и ей пришлось поднять земли один из лежащих под ногами).

Люди отступили, а вертолеты рванулись вперед. О боже, еще один обстрел, нет…

На этот раз, когда они открыли огонь, я закричала, завопила и свалилась на землю, хотя знала, что будет дальше, знала, что произойдет после того, как вертолеты перестанут стрелять…

Потому что те трое мужчин на моей поляне…

Те трое, которых вертолеты прикрывали шквальным огнем…

Они шли за нами.

Как только обстрел прекратился, первый мужчина перепрыгнул через скрывающие нас валуны. Я заорала от испуга и выстрелила в него, а потом опять закричала уже от боли, потому что он тоже выстрелил и попал мне в левую руку. Но он умер, упал и умер на верхушке наших валунов, а потом появились еще двое, еще двое…

Страх, адреналин, крики и стрельба, боль и кровь. Только когда я попыталась встать на колени, чтобы выстрелить в двух других мужчин, я поняла, что боль в правой ноге намного серьезнее, чем дискомфорт от осколка. Видимо, это была пуля, потому что она заскрежетала по кости, и чуть не потеряла сознание от боли. Не знаю, спасло ли это движение мою жизнь или ухудшило положение, потому что один мужчина выстрелил в меня. Бок обожгло болью, которую я никогда раньше не чувствовала. Я была ранена, была ранена…

Я закричала и выстрелила в ответ. Отчаянная, загнанная в угол, но все еще не готовая умереть. Еще нет, еще нет.

Люди были мертвы. Они были убиты моей рукой, их тела лежали прямо на нашей маленькой крепости, один наполовину свалился на Баки, и я хотела отпихнуть его, потому что он не заслуживал даже прикасаться к нему, но вертолеты все еще были здесь. Хоть люди на земле были мертвы, но вертолеты выли в кровавой мести и сыпали на нас пулями, словно гроза молниями, и с ними я бороться не могла, я не могла защитить нас, не могла…

Я не могла позволить нам умереть здесь. Не могла.

И я не стала.

Под смертоносным градом пуль, осыпающих наше укрытие, я поползла, подтягивая свое окровавленное тело все ближе и ближе к Баки. Я плакала, кричала, задыхалась и молилась, но это не имело значения, потому что это был шум, просто шум…

Я ничего не могла расслышать из-за грохота вертолетов, но в тот момент, когда моя рука схватилась за чудовищную пушку Баки, в моей голове раздался удар, похожий на звук колокола.

Моя левая рука была едва работоспособна, правая нога — бесполезна, где-то в левом боку была пуля, и все болело, болело…

Но в моих рука было оружие, большое и опасное, а рядом был человек, который умирал, а я еще не закончила. СЛЫШИТЕ МЕНЯ?

Я ЕЩЕ НЕ ЗАКОНЧИЛА!

Первое нажатие на курок не дало ничего, кроме щелчка. Я вздохнула, глотая воздух, прижала пушку к себе, нащупывая затвор, чтобы перезарядить.

Второе нажатие чуть не убило меня, когда оружие из-за отдачи врезалась мне в подбородок, потому что я не закрепила ее должным образом.

Я перезарядила пушку.

Глубоко вздохнула.

И на выдохе выстрелила прямо в сторону первого вертолета.

Я не знаю, из чего именно я стреляла. Не знаю, какая броня была у этого вертолета. Я просто невежа-филолог, захваченный в водоворот слишком безумных событий, чтобы просто смотреть со стороны, особенно если ты находишься на грани смерти.

Но я точно знала, что когда выстрелила из огромной пушки по вертолету, то каким-то образом попала в него, в какое-то важное место, если то, что вертолет вдруг начал вращаться, было признаком чего-либо.

Ни один из вертолетов больше не стрелял, но вокруг все еще было шумно, они летали вокруг друг друга в крошечном пространстве рядом с горой, стараясь не врезаться.

И оба потерпели неудачу.

У меня не осталось сил кричать, когда оба вертолета столкнулись прямо над нашими головами. Было жарко, шумно и больно, но все померкло, потому что я прижималась к Баки, отчаянно стараясь защитить его своим телом, ведь если есть шанс, что он все еще жив, дышит, восстанавливается, то я не могла позволить ему страдать еще больше, не могла позволить ему получать травмы.

Ведь я уже была мертва. У меня было три пулевых ранения, текла кровь, которую терять было нельзя, у меня не было ускоренной регенерации, чтобы вылечиться и сохранить жизнь. Шрапнель от взорвавшегося вертолета не сыграла бы особой роли.

Поэтому я изо всех сил прикрывала Баки, но шум не стихал, взрывы гремели снова и снова, пока я не оглохла, перестав слышать вертолеты, звуки, которые превратились в кашу, все это было не важно, не важно…

Потому что Баки дышал подо мной. Слабо, медленно, но я чувствовала его дыхание, а мое собственное дыхание замедлялось, темнота, которую я ждала, сгустилась вокруг меня, туманя взор. Но мне было все равно. Все равно, потому что…

Оно…

Того…

Стоило…


	24. Интерлюдия II

Большинство моих воспоминаний — тех, что у меня остались, — связаны с болью и страхом.

Будучи Активом Гидры, я никогда не понимал, что именно происходит — я лишь знал, что повлечет за собой причинение боли мне, и если я буду бороться или сопротивляться, боль станет еще сильнее.

Даже в немногих воспоминаниях о войне я не чувствовал себя здоровым или в безопасности. Я помню, как просыпался с желудком, прилипшим к позвоночнику, дрожал от ледяного холода, боролся с ноющими мышцами и синяками, с сильнейшим, никогда не проходившим измождением.

А до этого…

Я мало что помню из прошлого. Только вспышки. Жаркие летние ночи, когда я плашмя падал на раскаленный асфальт. Болят костяшки пальцев после драки. Бурлящий страх и гнев, распаляющий пламя внутри.

Есть и хорошие воспоминания, но боль легче всего запомнить.

Именно поэтому я чуть не оторвал чертовому доктору голову, когда очнулся на операционном столе.

Пробуждение в момент, когда над тобой стоит кто-то с медицинским инструментом в руках, никогда ничем хорошим для меня не заканчивалось.

Кто-то тянет его в сторону от моей руки — я не привязан, почему они меня не привязали? — и, поймав долю секунды преимущества, я скатываюсь со стола и вырываю все, что в меня воткнули. Голова кружится, раны на теле только наполовину зажили, но я рычу на руки, тянущиеся ко мне, игнорирую крики, потому что если они и захватили меня, то это не значит что могут удержать.

Лили…

НЕТ.

Где Лили…

Боковым зрением я вижу всплеск цвета, но я недостаточно быстр, чтобы увернуться, поэтому кто-то прижимает меня к полу. Не важно, как сильно я кричу и сопротивляюсь, он сильнее и быстрее, и не ранен, как я…

Он не может быть таким сильным, таким быстрым…

И только когда он прижимает меня к полу, я наконец слышу, что он говорит мне все это время.

— Баки, полегче, Баки, ты в безопасности, все порядке! Баки!

Стив.

Это Стив.

Это должно быть облегчением, потому что Стив — не Гидра, но он держит меня…

Прижимает меня к полу.

И я хочу перестать бороться, хочу сказать, что я знаю, кто он…

Но он прижимает меня к полу…

Я кричу, извиваюсь всем телом и наконец врезаюсь затылком ему в нос, и хватка ослабевает.

Черт, Стиви, прости…

И мне удается сбросить его с себя и выскочить из палаты, потому что никто другой не может противостоять мне, даже если я грязный, раненый и почти голый. Я отталкиваю хорошо сложенного темнокожего парня, и он врезается в стену, но продолжает наступать — бывший солдат, хорошо обученный, смутно знакомый…

И я не хочу причинять ему боль, не хочу причинять боль Стиву, но я должен найти Лили, должен найти…

Персонал больницы убирается восвояси после криков и воплей. Но один из них не сбегает, идет прямо на меня, как будто его ничего не волнует, будто я не могу разорвать его пополам одной рукой. Его каштановые волосы подстрижены, а идиотская бородка аккуратна до тошноты. А от руки исходит звук…

Его рука…

Она светится, и судя по высоте звука, скоро он сделает что-то плохое.

Места для маневра мало, но я быстр и хорошо обучен, уверен, что смогу добраться до него прежде, чем он выстрелит из чего бы то ни было…

Стив снова кричит у меня за спиной. Черт возьми, Стив, не делай так снова, не делай этого…

Но он не бросается на меня, и человек со странной рукой не стреляет, и я снова сосредотачиваюсь, чтобы услышать, как Стив разговаривает с нами обоими.

— Тони, отпусти его! Баки, полегче, ты в безопасности, тебе не нужно бежать… я сказал, отпусти его, Тони!

Я хватаю ртом воздух и стараюсь не показывать слабости, хотя мое тело болит — слишком много выстрелов, слишком мало времени, что исцелиться, нужно бежать, бежать, чтобы Лили была в безопасности, чтобы Лили была в безопасности… Лили!

Я медленно поворачиваюсь, придерживаясь спиной стены коридора. Теперь я вижу боковым зрением обоих мужчин. Мой взгляд перемещается с одного на другого, в голове бегут расчеты, как справиться с ними обоими, чтобы добраться до Лили, куда они забрали Лили…

— Баки. — Это Стив. Он гнусавит, видимо, я сломал ему нос. Я вижу, что он делает шаг ко мне, но не могу отступить не приблизившись к козлиной бороде. Господи, Стив. Отойди от меня.

— Баки.

Что-то застряло у меня в горле, похоже на рычание или крик, но когда Стив делает еще один шаг, его близость вытаскивает это из меня.

— Стив.

Он останавливается, совершенно сбитый с толку. Идиот.

— Бак.

Я должен отвести взгляд, но на его лице слишком много эмоций, я не могу сейчас с этим справиться…

Козлиная борода все еще целится в меня из своего оружия. Я показываю зубы и рычу в его сторону. Он в ответ усмехается.

— Роджерс, может, ты наденешь на этого пса намордник, чтобы он никого не укусил.

Намордник на пса…

Намордник…

На людях намордник-маска был жарким и узким, закрывал его лицо, но тот, что он носил в катакомбах лабораторий, был меньше, впивался в рот и давил на губы до крови, совсем как капы, которые ему надевали в кресле…

Кресло…

— Господи, Тони! Бак, полегче, Баки, Баки! — Стив снова кричит. Теперь я гораздо ближе к козлиной бороде (к Тони), его рука нацелена прямо на меня, и звук такой высокий, будто это кресло, кресло…

Стив бросается на меня со спины, толкая вниз, когда Тони стреляет. Вспышка пролетает над нашими головами, взрываясь искрами огня и света. На этот раз Стив не пытается вжать меня в пол, откатывается в сторону и вскакивает прямо перед Тони.

— Отойди в сторону, Кэп.

— Черта с два, Тони! Ты только что открыл огонь в больнице…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я не защищался?

— Господи, Тони, ты вообще себя хоть иногда слышишь? Гидра нацепила на него намордник, ты же видел фотографии…

Я снова на ногах, но не знаю, в какую сторону бежать, где Лили…

Лили…

Они все еще спорят, Стив и Тони: Тони пытается прицелиться мимо Стива, а Стив встает прямо перед его странным оружием. Тони в Стива стрелять не будет, они точно хорошо друг друга знают…

Стиву всегда удается вывести всех из себя. Даже до того, как ему дали сыворотку, это было похоже на проклятую суперсилу.

Все слишком громко и слишком ярко, больничный запах царапает нос изнутри, требуя, чтобы я разорвал здесь все на части, убил их всех, чтобы они не могли снова причинить мне боль, бежать далеко, бежать быстро…

Но Лили…

Она нужна мне. Она все делает тише.

Темнокожий парень пытается подкрасться ко мне сзади, пока Стив и Тони спорят. Я бросаю на него равнодушный взгляд. Его губы слегка кривятся, и он пожимает плечами. Он кажется простым человеком, но явно военный, надо отдать ему должное. И знакомый…

Но воспоминания никогда не приходят, когда нужны. Не важно. Они мне не нужны.

Нужна Лили…

Я пытаюсь заговорить, но горло снова сжимается, и звук больше походит на рычание. Черт подери! Парень напрягается. Я качаю головой, глядя на него. Я пытаюсь.

— Лили, — наконец выдавливаю я. Он распахивает глаза и смотрит мимо меня.

— Лили? — я слышу голос Стива. — Та девушка, которая была с тобой?

Я так резко поворачиваюсь к Стиву, что Тони снова вскидывает руку.

— Где она? — я сыт всем этим по горло. Мне нужна Лили. Мне нужно убедиться, что с ней все в порядке. Я оставил ее там совсем одну, совсем одну, только с Гидрой…

Гидра.

Гидра…

Боже милостивый, скажи, что Гидра снова ее не забрала…

Я потерял сознание и оставил ее умирать…

Даже Стив сейчас отступает от меня, но его челюсть сжимается, как и всегда, когда он попадал в драку себе не по силам. Сейчас он встает в свою глупую стойку…

— Она здесь, — говорит парень позади меня. Я останавливаюсь вполоборота, смотрю на него, ожидая какого-нибудь подвоха. Должно быть, он заметил это по моему лицу. — Без фокусов, приятель. Она все еще в операционной…

Операционная…

Она ранена…

Врачи…

Нет!

Боль, боль, иглы, скальпели…

Лили!

Я протискиваюсь мимо него в палату, на которую он указал, Стив и Тони за моей спиной громко и сердито выговаривают парню за то, что он рассказал мне о Лили…

— Баки, подожди! — черта с два, Стив.

Он несется за мной по пятам и оттаскивает меня от врачей, которые тычут в Лили своими скальпелями и иглами, накачивают ее лекарствами, которые причиняют боль…

— Баки!

Я слабо сопротивляюсь, но Стив держит меня крепко. Я способен вырваться, сломать ему что-нибудь, но… я не могу.

— Лили, — выдыхаю я.

— С ней все в порядке, Бак. Она жива.

— Отойдите от нее! — рычу я на врачей. Нервно глянув на меня и Стива за моей спиной, они снова поворачиваются к Лили и продолжают делать то, что делали.

— Полегче, Бак, полегче, — успокаивающе говорит Стив. — Вы были в аду и выбрались оттуда. — Голос у него хриплый. Ладно.

Они подстрелили ее?

Лили!

Тяжелое тело Стива прижимает меня к полу, и я позволяю ему, позволяю держать меня, сдерживать, не дать помешать врачам спасти ее жизнь.

Ее жизнь.

Черт бы меня побрал. Отправь меня в ад за то, что я сделал с тобой, Лили. Черт бы меня побрал.

Стив за моей спиной все еще ворчит, хватка ослабевает, но я не пробую вырваться. Мне больно оставаться неподвижным, больно позволять ему обнимать меня, будто я для него что-то значу, больно понимать, что Лили пострадала из-за меня, потому что я недостаточно хорошо поработал…

Больно от всего.

От вида врачей я нервничаю, но не могу отвести взгляд, не могу перестать смотреть на них и на то, что они делают с Лили. Судя по дыханию позади меня, Тони и тот темнокожий парень стоят в дверях, наблюдая за мной и Стивом, лежащими на полу. Наверное, готовы схватить меня, как только я дернусь.

Я пытаюсь снова обрести возможность говорить.

— Что… что они с ней сделали? — я немного наклоняюсь вперед в бессознательном желании приблизиться к Лили, но Стив реагирует на это молча, только держит.

— Ты не помнишь? — это Тони. Засранец.

— Гидра, — выплевываю я. — Гора. Но я… — сглатываю горечь во рту. Видимо, потерял слишком много крови. Я не могу продолжать, не могу рассказать им о своей неудаче.

Доклад о миссии…

— Пошел ты! — орет какая-то часть меня в ответ. Похоже на рычание и гнев, злобу, которую они вытаскивали из меня всякий раз, когда могли.

— Не знаю, Кэп, кажется, твоему суперсолдатскому дружку нехорошо…

— Да пошел ты! — кричу я, бросаясь на Стива. Мне почти удается вырваться, но он вцепился в меня, снова орет, на Тони, на кого-то по имени Сэм, просит увести Тони отсюда.

— Баки, Баки…

Да, да, я понял, Стив. Тебе нравится произносить мое имя. Я снова нерешительно дергаюсь в его руках, на самом деле не собираясь вырываться, просто стоять на месте не могу. Стив позволяет, он позволяет мне слишком много.

Черт побери, Стив.

Врачи продолжают работать, демонстративно игнорируя драму, развернувшуюся у входа в палату.

Ровный писк наполняет воздух — это сердцебиение Лили. Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться на нем, на ней. Она все еще жива, все еще дышит, все еще жива…

Мое сердце замедляет стук, и я откидываюсь назад на Стива.

— Ты скоро меня отпустишь?

— Врачам нужно работать, Баки. И… с тобой тоже еще не закончили.

Я напрягаюсь. Никаких врачей.

— Всего лишь несколько швов, Бак. Чтобы не было инфекции, пока ты не выздоровеешь окончательно.

— Я ее не оставлю.

Стив вздыхает.

— Я и не думал предлагать. — Он встает и помогает мне подняться. — Ты сможешь потерпеть, если останешься здесь и дашь им тебя зашить?

— Нет.

— Баки…

— Нет. Не им. Тебе.

За моей спиной повисает мертвая тишина. Что? Ты думаешь, что я снова позволю кому-то незнакомому подойти ко мне с иглой? Черт возьми, Стив.

Слабое воспоминание зашевелилось глубоко внутри моего сознания — расплывчатые серые и коричневые цвета, крошечная квартирка, слишком маленькая для двоих, но Стив и его мать жили именно в ней. Во время драк Стив всегда рвал одежду, Сара пыталась научить его шить, но этот парень в этом был просто отвратителен.

Хм. Может, и не стоит ему разрешать зашивать меня.

Но я молчу слишком долго, поэтому Стив прерывисто вздыхает и тихо говорит:

— Черт. Это будет больно. — Но если Стив причиняет мне боль, а не кто-то другой, возможно, я смогу держать себя в руках. Это же Стив.

— Сэм, — говорит Стив кому-то позади нас. — Возьми все, что понадобится.

— Ты уверен, Роджерс?

Плохой вопрос, парень. Если он раньше сомневался, то теперь сделает это просто из упрямства. Ты ещё кое-чего о Стиве не знаешь.

Я почти чувствую, как Стив смотрит на Сэма. Он отлично умеет смотреть.

Сэм достает все, что нужно Стиву для того, чтобы зашить меня. Я отказываюсь садиться в кресло, черт подери, нет уж, лучше постою. Стив смотрит на меня, когда я качаю головой и становлюсь по стойке смирно, но, черт возьми, нет. Черт, нет.

Черт, Стив так же плох в зашивании ран, как я и помнил.

Но боль не так уж сильна, Гидра научила меня терпеть гораздо худшие мучения. Лили прямо передо мной, и я стою, а не лежу в кресле или на столе, и просто сосредотачиваюсь на всем этом, вместо того, чтобы бить Стива прямо в его глупое лицо, когда он втыкает иголку слишком глубоко.

Сэм стоит слева от меня.

— Черт, Стив. Напомни мне никогда не обращаться к тебе за медицинской помощью.

Стив слегка краснеет и выпячивает губы. Хах. Я слегка наклоняю голову в сторону Сэма.

— Он никогда не умел накладывать швы. Его мать пыталась научить, но потом сдалась.

Они оба замирают.

— Не знал, что ты это помнишь, Бак. — Стив сейчас занят моим плечом, поэтому я не пожимаю им, а лишь слегка киваю, отвечая молча. Слова по-прежнему не кажутся такими уж простыми.

— Немного разве что, — выдавливаю я, снова мысленно возвращаясь к Лили. Это гораздо менее тревожно.

Была причина, почему я не хотел говорить со Стивом. Мне слишком хорошо рядом с ним, но в то же время слишком плохо.

Стив наконец заканчивает, и я отваживаюсь бросить беглый взгляд на видимые швы.  
Я моргаю. Хорошо, что у меня быстрая регенерация. Это же катастрофа. Стив сжимает зубы, поэтому я не говорю ничего. Я мог бы слегка недоверчиво приподнять бровь, глядя на него. Он тихо смеется и отводит взгляд.

— Придурок, — бормочет Стив себе под нос.

— Салага, — шепчу я. В животе все переворачивается. Это правильно, но так неправильно…

Конечно, Стив так не считает. Его лицо светится от счастья. Оно немного тускнеет, когда он замечает мой хмурый взгляд, и я пожимаю плечами и отворачиваюсь.

Я не могу сейчас думать обо всем этом, Стив. Оставь меня в покое.

Врачи все еще заняты Лили. Я беспокойно ерзаю.

— Это надолго?

Стив и Сэм обмениваются взглядами, пытаясь без слов решить, как много мне можно рассказать.

— Как. Долго? — снова спрашиваю я.

— Может, час или два, — отвечает Сэм. — Она потеряла много крови.

Лили.

Я сжимаю зубы.

— Что случилось?

И снова тишина. Потом Стив говорит:

— Мы надеялись, что ты нам расскажешь. Мы прибыли, только когда взорвались вертолеты.

Что?

Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Думаю, об этой части ты не знал, — медленно произносит Стив.

Черт возьми, да, Стив, я не знал!

— И когда мы приземлились, — продолжает он, — в живых остались только вы двое, там, наверху, мы сначала даже не знали, где ты. — Сэм предупреждающие хмыкает, но Стив бежит, сломя голову, навстречу опасности, как и всегда. — Но когда Сэм поднял Лили, ты лежал прямо под ней.

Меня шатает. Я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Трясу головой, пытаясь ее прояснить, понимая, что рукой сжал плечо Стива, пока он пытается удержать меня в вертикальном положении.

Взрываются вертолеты. Я без сознания. Лили… конечно, она закрыла меня собой. Будь она проклята, почему не позаботилась о себе?!

Будь я проклят.

— Шрапнель, — наконец говорю я. — Все плохо?

— Нет! Нет, Баки, со шрапнелью не все так страшно, но она потеряла много крови из-за пуль. — Стив прерывается на сдавленный вздох, когда с случайно с силой сжимаю его плечо. Я тут же отскакиваю, понимая, что сделал.

Снова качаю головой. Прости, прости…

Лили.

Пуль?

— Сколько? — хриплю я. Я должен знать. Должен знать, как сильно подвел ее, как близко она была к смерти из-за меня, сколько еще крови у меня на руках…

— Эй, чувак, — снова говорит Сэм. — С ней все будет в порядке. Мы добрались до вас вовремя, благодаря быстрому и навороченному квинджету Старка.

Старк?

Еще одно знакомое имя. Что-то…

Да какая разница, черт возьми!

— Сколько? — я пристально смотрю на него. Лицо Сэма спокойное и доброе. Понимающее. Чуткое. Но это не помешает мне как следует ему врезать, если он не ответит…

— Три, — нехотя говорит он.

Три.

Три пули.

Три дырки, из которых идет кровь. Боль.

Попали ли в нее до того, как я потерял сознание?

Неужели ей пришлось перенести все это, пока я лежал рядом с ней совершенно бесполезный?

Неужели она…

Стив снова возникает передо мной, не давая приблизиться к Лили. Он снова произносит мое имя, повторяет его, будто это имеет какое-то значение, будто все это имеет значение…

Время идет. Стив пресекает мои периодические попытки пройти мимо него. Сэм уходит, иногда возвращаясь с чашками кофе или воды, которые он пытается всучить кому-нибудь из нас.

Мы их не берем.

Врачи совещаются. Они перестали заниматься Лили и совещаются… а теперь выходят.  
Стив наконец позволяет мне протиснуться мимо.

Лили.

На ее коже все еще остались следы крови и грязи. Я касаюсь ее руки, нежно, легко, словно дуновение воздуха, не осмеливаясь сделать что-то еще.

Лили.

Она такая бледная. В венах у нее иголки, и мне приходится сжимать кулаки, чтобы не вытащить их — они ей нужны, у нее нет ускоренной регенерации, они нужны ей…

Лили.

— Бак, они собираются перевести ее в другую палату ниже по коридору. Одноместную.

Я вцепляюсь в простыню, которая свисает с кровати. Я ее не оставлю. Я слышу, как Стив тихо вздыхает (обычный слух не уловил бы этого), и он просит медсестер позволить мне идти с ним. Они немного спорят, но не решаются меня остановить.

Мы меняем палату. Коридоры пусты, но иногда мимо проходят врачи и медсестры, которые бросают на меня странные взгляды.

Металлическая рука довольно заметна.

Или это потому, что я так и не оделся.

У Лили с этим были сложности, я помню…

Палата, в которую мы входим, очень большая для одноместной. Медсестры пытаются переложить Лили с каталки на кровать, но потом отступают, когда я угрожающе рычу.

— Баки… — голос Стива неодобрительный. Нет уж, приятель. Никто не смеет ее трогать. Я бы сделал это сам, но не могу рисковать, вдруг сделаю больно. Я киваю Стиву. Он снова вздыхает, но берется за дело: поднимает ее как можно осторожнее и аккуратно укладывает на кровать. Медсестры суетятся вокруг, настраивая оборудование для наблюдения за ее состоянием, проверяя капельницы с лекарством и кровью. Это длится довольно долго, но наконец они уходят.

Я стою рядом с Лили, прижавшись спиной к стене больницы. У меня нет оружия, но, будучи против кого угодно, кроме Стива, я могу победить даже с голыми руками. Никто больше ее не заберет. Никто.

Я замечаю, что в дверях появляется этот засранец Тони и нагло прислоняется к двери. У него в руках какие-то вещи, которые он бросает через порог.

— Доставка для Ай-нольда. Думаю, Терминатору нужны шмотки.

Стив с неодобрением смотрит на него, но наклоняется и подбирает одежду с пола, после чего передает мне: спортивные штаны, футболка с длинным рукавом, но этого хватит. Я одеваюсь, внимательно рассматривая вещи. Они тесноваты, левый рукав жмет слишком сильно. Поэтому я его отрываю. Тони моргает, а Стив даже бровью не ведет. Я обнажаю зубы, демонстрируя то, что очень отдаленно можно назвать улыбкой, адресованной Тони.

Но это только веселит его.

— Не надо тут скалиться, накачанный зад, ты сам нас звал, помнишь? — Иисусе, он хоть что-нибудь может сказать без этой идиотской насмешки? Оу, блин, теперь Стив на меня смотрит с надеждой.

— Я думал, вы придете раньше, — мрачно отвечаю я.

Стив морщится. Тони, кажется, плевать.

— Ну, может быть, если бы кто-то не родился в каменном веке, то понял бы, что Гидра нацепила на него жучок, и разницы особой бы не было.

Что. За. Херня?

Я отодвигаюсь от кровати.

— Жучок? — тихо спрашиваю я. Звучит не очень.

— Я блокирую сигнал с тех пор, как мы тебя нашли. Большое спасибо, Тони, не знаю, что бы я делал без твоей гениальности…

Я рычу от ярости. Это не особо красноречиво, но он на несколько секунд затыкается.

— Где?

— Что ж, если ты…

— Где?! — я почти ору. Мы говорим о моей жизни. Моя жизнь и жизнь Лили, все пошло коту под хвост, потому что Гидра знала, где я, знала, как меня найти, и я привел их прямо к Лили, прямо к…

— Полегче, Баки…

— Заткнись к чертовой матери, Стив! — перестань говорить это «полегче». Господи, что тут может быть «полегче»!

— Ну, если ты просто позволишь мне взглянуть на твою руку… — тянет Старк, подходя ближе ко мне.

Я стискиваю металлический кулак.

— Только попробуй.

Никто не дотронется до руки сейчас. Кроме меня.

— Он хочет просто посмотреть. — Стив пытается быть разумным.

— Нет.

— Дай откинуть капот, Бак-стер. Это всего секунда…

— Хрен там…

— Тони, это не лучший способ…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы Гидра снова добралась до наших задниц? Потому что…

Господи, помоги. Лили лучше очнуться поскорее, пока я здесь всех не переубивал.


	25. Chapter 25

Я не ожидала, что проснусь.

Когда я потеряла сознание на вершине горы от потери крови и боли, то не думала, что когда-нибудь очнусь. Это было похоже на падение с обрыва — знаете, ну, что-то страшное и мирное одновременно, потому что да, вы умрете, как только достигните дна, но до этого паниковать бесполезно, потому что вы падаете и ничего не можете сделать, чтобы это изменить.

Я могу быть странноватой. Наверное.

Проснувшись, я почувствовала, как медленно поднимаюсь из глубоких вод. Будто сильное давление, удерживающее меня на дне, постепенно исчезало, пока я не оказалась на открытом воздухе. И все было настолько острым, насыщенным и реальным, что я почти потеряла сознание от шока.

Вокруг меня раздавались звуки, писк и голоса: физические ощущения моего тела были путанными и странными, будто оно отяжелело и онемело, но в то же время было сверхчувствительным.

Веки были тяжелыми и липкими, я правда не хотела открывать глаза, но вокруг меня были эти звуки, и я хотела понять, откуда они. Я поморщилась. Все казалось таким странным…

Моргание требовало удивительной концентрации (я чувствовала, что могла бы принять участие в Олимпиаде по открытию глаз), и сначала было трудно разобрать, что я вижу, но как только я смогла это сделать, меня тут же захлестнула ярость, злобно шипящая в мутном тумане в моей голове.

Баки загнали в угол двое мужчин, и хотя они старались говорить тихо, я могла понять, что беседа была отнюдь не дружеская. Баки выглядел рассерженным. Пойманным в ловушку. Отчаявшимся. Мне хотелось зарычать на них.

Никто не смеет ставить Баки в угол.

Я попыталась что-то сказать, но горло сдавило — даже кашлянуть не получалось. Я слегка запаниковала. Тело на мои действия не реагировало, все казалось таким далеким и странным, и Баки был в беде, Баки страдал, Баки…

Рядом со мной стоял человек с добрым лицом, который не сразу заметил, что я проснулась, но когда встретился со мной взглядом, то сразу же вытаращил глаза.

— Народ… — попытался позвать он, но никто не обратил на него внимания.

Мое дыхание участилось, внутренний монолог застрял на одном слове: Баки, Баки, Баки, Баки, Баки, когда мужчина, чуть ниже его ростом, кричащий на него, протянул руку, будто собирался ударить.

Баки отшатнулся.

Баки.

Они собирались сделать больно Баки…

Мужчина теперь смотрел на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, рядом что-то громко пищало, но мне было все равно, все равно, потому что я наконец смогла говорить…

— Отойди от него! — попыталась крикнуть я, но это больше походило на хриплый шепот. Хотя это сработало, потому что все повернулись и уставились на меня. Баки тут же отпихнул их в сторону и подошел ко мне. Завис в тревоге, будто это я попала в беду и срочно нуждалась в помощи, его руки почти дрожали, словно он не знал, куда их девать.

Что происходит, Баки? Ты никогда раньше не был таким нерешительным.

Ну, да. Придурки, которые на тебя кричали. Я позабочусь об этом.

Я уставилась на них так пристально, как только могла, и попыталась заставить себя подняться, потому что ты выглядишь более угрожающе, когда не лежишь на койке.

Но Баки не дал мне встать. Я озадаченно зыркнула на него и попыталась снова. Никаких захватов, он просто положил руку мне на грудь, и я внезапно почувствовала себя так, словно меня придавил вежливый валун. Я нахмурилась. Как я могу защитить тебя, Баки, если ты не даешь мне встать? Он же просто смотрел на меня, как на привидение. Как странно.

Если бы только моя голова не была в таком тумане.

Агрх. Я попыталась помотать головой, чтобы привести мысли в порядок, но это была плохая идея. Палата закружилась, и мне пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы карусель прекратилась.

— Лили, Лили, ну же, Лили… — повторял Баки.

— Баки… — прошептала я, почувствовав, как он с облегчением прижался ко мне. — Не волнуйся, я в порядке.

Ха. Мои слова звучали пугающе.

— Она только что вышла из наркоза, — услышала я чей-то голос. Я с трудом повернула голову на звук. Это сказал мужчина, стоящий рядом с кроватью. — Она немного не в себе, ей нужно отдохнуть.

Отдохнуть? Не тогда, когда здесь есть люди, причиняющие вред Баки. Я снова попыталась встать. На этот раз Баки издал тихий протестующий звук, прижав меня к себе.

— Лили, полегче.

— Чт прсхдит? — гр-р, я все еще бормотала невнятно и все такое. Давайте, губы, говорить не так уж и сложно. — Где… кто?.. — я смирилась с короткими вопросами из одного слова, потому что мое тело явно было недовольным.

— Ты в больнице, — сказал мужчина с добрым лицом. Ну, спасибо, парень-которого-я-не-знаю, но я разговаривала с Баки. Я дернула рукой, хотела ткнуть его пальцем, чтобы сам ответил мне, но мое глупое тело не могло двигаться правильно. Баки, казалось, воспринял мои подергивания как просьбу взять меня за руку, что было весьма приятно, даже если не отвечало ни на один из моих вопросов.

Поэтому я уставилась на милого мужчину, потому что при установлении контакта с раздражающими или опасными людьми важна последовательность. Никто еще не сказал мне, кто они такие, так что все равно они и были во всем виноваты.

— Ого, она похожа на крошечный пушистый комочек ярости, — сказал невысокий мужчина, стоящий у моих ног. Обычно я не люблю отвечать на насмешки, но он угрожал Баки, и я не могла этого допустить.

Поэтому я просто зарычала на него. Он моргнул, посмотрел на Баки, а потом снова на меня.

— Вы что, близнецы? — усмехнулся он.

Что бы это ни значило.

— Свали от…сюда. — Я старалась говорить твердо.

— Ничего не поделаешь, принцесса, мне нужно… — он снова указал на Баки. На Баки, который выглядел загнанным в угол, несчастным и таким страдающим… что неразумно перестал меня держать, чтобы я не навернулась с кровати.

Поэтому я села.

Что на-а-аверное было ошибкой, если общая реакция о чем-то да говорила. Раздались приглушенные крики, ласковые напоминания о том, что меня только что привезли из операционной, и мне нужно лежать и не усугублять травмы, но нет, они меня не остановят. Я вцепилась в футболку Баки правой рукой (левая работала плохо, онемела, ощущалась странно) и сделала все возможное, чтобы напасть на этого мелкого мудака у моей кровати.

— Свали. Отсюда. Сейчас же, — выплюнула я сквозь стиснутые зубы, прежде чем Баки наконец пересилил меня и осторожно уложил обратно на кровать. — Баки… — заскулила я, схватив его за руку, он просто обхватил мои пальцы и уложил мою руку на простыню. — Нет, мы… — я подняла на него взгляд. — Мы идем?

С таким же успехом я могла дать ему пощечину. Не то чтобы я действительно могла причинить ему боль, но вы же понимаете. Будь я достаточно сильна, пощечина вышла бы более весомой, чем легкий удар. Может, он тогда бы не выглядел таким ошеломленным.

— Лили… нет, ты… — его обычно невозмутимое лицо скривилось, и он с трудом продолжил. О, Баки. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Они причинили тебе боль… — продолжать он не мог.

Ну да, Гидра поэтому и ужасна. Они ранили нас обоих. И я не собиралась оставаться с этими людьми, если они хотят причинить вред Баки. Так что да. Уходим сейчас.

— Идем? — повторила я, делая все возможное, чтобы презрительным взглядом показать, как я отношусь к трем незнакомцам в моей палате.

Баки издал неровный смешок и покачал головой.

— Нет. Нет.

Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, напряжение, сковывающее его плечи, немного ослабло.

О. Окей. Значит, нам здесь хорошо? Я тоже позволила себе расслабиться, изнеможение поднималось надо мной гигантской волной, готовой обрушиться. Жесть. Мне нужно еще немного побыть в сознании, нужно понять, что происходит…

— Лили, — заговорил Баки. Я изо всех постаралась сосредоточиться на нем. — Это Стив, — сказал он, напряженно кивнув в сторону высокого мужчины, стоявшего позади него.

Стив?

Оу.

СТИВ.

Я моргнула. Ха. Я бы узнала Капитана Америку даже без формы — он довольно запоминающийся, — но я думаю, что того факта, что ты проснулась в чужой больнице сразу после того, как тебя чуть не убила Гидра, достаточно, чтобы сделать тебя немного рассеянной и невнимательной.

— Оу, — элегантно ответила я. — Привет, Стив. — Стив кивнул мне с вежливой улыбкой, но я видела, что большая часть его внимания была сосредоточена на Баки. Ну, да. Конечно. Перед Капитаном Америкой стоит его лучший друг, который, как он считал, умер семьдесят лет назад, все остальное превращается в смазанное пятно.

Коротышка-мудак фыркнул и закатил глаза.

О, погодите, если это Капитан Америка, то этот, должно быть…

Тони Старк.

На которого я только что орала, рычала и которому хотела нанести физические увечья, если бы Баки меня не остановил.

Да все равно. Он грубил Баки.

Но поскольку мои родители воспитали меня вежливой, я лишь слегка поморщилась, прежде чем сказать: «Привет».

Он приподнял бровь, но ответом меня не удостоил, просто достал телефон и быстро начал печатать.

— А я, знаете ли, Сэм. На случай, если вам интересно, — с явным добродушием сказал мужчина рядом со мной.

Уголок моего рта дернулся.

— Привет, Сэм. — Это прозвучало немного невнятно, что заставило Баки снова встревоженно наклониться ко мне. — Я в порядке, Баки. Правда.

Не думаю, что Баки мне поверил. Его губы скривились, а потом вытянулись в нитку. Затем он начал легко ощупывать мое тело, проверяя, цела ли я. Я изо всех сил старалась следить за его движениями глазами, но волна усталости наконец накатила на меня. Я слабо хныкнула, почувствовав, как подводное течение тянет меня вниз.

Я не хотела спать, не хотела уходить. Баки был здесь, Баки…

Его рука лежала на моем лбу, мягко касаясь лица, успокаивая и давая понять, что он все еще здесь. Мы оба все еще здесь…

Я погрузилась в беспамятство, столь же глубокое, сколь и досадное.

Баки…

***

Второе пробуждение было похоже на первое, просто произошло намного быстрее. Я сразу поняла, где нахожусь, и мое сердце подпрыгнуло, пока я не повернулась так, чтобы увидеть Баки, прямо сидящего рядом со мной и пристально наблюдающего. Мне захотелось улыбнуться.

— Эй, — прошептала я. Баки тут же вскочил на ноги и снова кинулся меня ощупывать, на что мне было грех жаловаться — и на Баки, и на его руки, и на все вокруг меня, — но по синюшным кругам под его глазами и по напряжению в плечах я понимала, что все это время, пока я спала, он не отдыхал.

Баки тоже был тяжело ранен — он чуть не умер! Он нуждался в отдыхе так же, как я. Но когда открыла рот, чтобы сказать ему об этом, он ловко сунул мне в губы соломинку, которая была вставлена в чашку с водой.

Ммпф, грх, отлично. Мне все равно хотелось пить. Я медленно тянула воду, стараясь, чтобы порции оставались во рту на несколько секунд. Мне удалось выпить половину чашки, ни разу не поперхнувшись, так что ура! Когда я выплюнула соломинку, чтобы опять попытаться поговорить с Баки, он просто унес чашку, а потом вернулся с новой порцией воды. Я покачала головой.

— Баки…

Он меня проигнорировал и снова провел осмотр, второй раз за последние две минуты. Вряд ли что-то изменилось, Баки. Я даже не шевелилась, что может быть…

О. Точно. Мы чуть не погибли.

И тут возник очень важный вопрос.

— Насколько плохо? — о, хорошо, мой голос теперь был немного увереннее.

Баки не дергается, не вздрагивает, постукивая пальцами, как делают все, когда нервничают (наверное, его этому «научили» злобные ублюдки из Гидры), обычно он просто замирает или его естественная неподвижность просто усиливается. Но сейчас он вздрогнул, услышав вопрос, что не заставило меня почувствовать себя лучше. Особенно мои нервы.

Баки слегка покачал головой в ответ, как бы говоря:   
«Я-не-знаю-что-сказать-но-мне-нужно-что-то-сказать-но-я-не-собираюсь-этого-делать-потому-что-слова-мне-даются-с-трудом».  
Ох, Баки.

— Ладно, я просто хочу знать, как долго буду выздоравливать, — сказала я как можно увереннее. Его металлические пальцы сжались. О. Все так плохо? Мой желудок скрутило. Пожалуйста, Баки, скажи что-нибудь. Что угодно! Скажи, что понадобится год, два, скажи, что я потеряла ногу, но я с этим справлюсь, только бы что-то знать!

— Выстрел в верхнюю часть левой руки. — Голос Баки был механическим и каким-то плоским. Словно для отчета. О, Баки. — Три месяца на восстановление. Огнестрельное ранение в живот слева, время восстановления три месяца. Выстрел в правое бедро. — Его голос снизился до шепота, я почти не слышала ничего. — Шесть месяцев. — Он вздернул подбородок. — Шрапнель в спине. От двух до четырех недель восстановления при высокой вероятности заражения. — Он наконец не выдержал и посмотрел на меня. Лицо Баки ничего не выражало, но в глазах плескалось отчаяние — Лили…

— Баки, все окей, а полное выздоровление? — уточнила я. Он кивнул. О. Фух, облегчение — прекрасная штука. Полное выздоровление? Выкуси, Гидра! Я широко улыбнулась. Баки, казалось, смутился и отвел взгляд влево, но потом снова посмотрел на меня. — Тогда все нормально. Хотя, наверное, придется заниматься физиотерапией, — притворно проворчала я. Баки только покачал головой.

— Не знаю.

Я издевательски фыркнула.

— Держу пари, тебе не нужно заниматься никакой физиотерапией. Просто поспишь, отъешься и через несколько недель снова станешь суперсолдатом. Как же я завидую.

Ладно, пора перестать дразнить Баки, ему это явно не нравится. Казалось, что он привык к ситуациям, когда находился между жизнью и смертью, а не к дружеским подколкам.

— Этого было мало. — Баки говорил хрипло, а его глаза почти пылали от боли. Что? — Этого было недостаточно, чтобы тебя защитить. — Он отвернулся, уперся обеими руками в стену и опустил голову. Сквозь его белую футболку я могла видеть его спину, все швы, до единого. Их было так много — я даже не могла поверить, что он смог опередить Гидру, вернуться на гору, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подняться на нее с огромным мешком оружия, а затем продолжить убивать агентов Гидры, прежде чем вырубиться от потери крови.

Разве этого было недостаточно? О, Баки, конечно, нет.

Я изо всех сил пыталась подобрать слова, которым он бы смог поверить. Хотя это было сложно, потому что врачи поставили мне капельницу с каким-то обезболивающим, от которого путались мысли. А мне ведь нужно было прояснить все, объяснить Баки, что он ни в чем не виноват. Мои мысли всколыхнулись, а затем я смогла уцепиться за обрывок информации.

— Почему здесь Стив и… Тони? — Если я собиралась называть Капитана Америку Стивом, то у меня бы язык не повернулся тут же произнести «Железный Человек». Пусть будет Тони и на том скажет спасибо.

Баки немного напрягся, прежде чем произнес:

— Вызвал.

Вызвал. На моем лице снова появилась улыбка. Правда? Потрясающе. Я помнила, как сильно он был против того, чтобы связаться со Стивом. Да, видимо, ему было нелегко вызвать подкрепление.

— Если бы они не появились, мы бы погибли, — начала я, но Баки меня перебил.

— Да, меня было недостаточно… прости, я не должен был, и ты не должна была… это все моя вина, — бормотал Баки. Его тело окаменело, металлическая рука жужжала, будто включалась. Ох. Лучше быстро сменить тему.

— Ты спас нас.

— Нет, они…

— Если бы ты их не вызвал, они бы нас не спасли. Мы были бы мертвы. А мы живы. Я знаю, что ты не хотел связываться со Стивом, ты был не готов, и я пыталась тебя подтолкнуть, прости. Но если бы ты не позвонил, мы были бы мертвы. Так что ты спас нас. Ты.

— Это так не работает, — пробормотал Баки, но его голос уже не был таким напряженным, как раньше.

— Конечно, — с такой же интонацией ответила я. Раз уж у нас тут вечер бормотания, буду поддерживать идею.

— Ты должна поспать, — сказал мне Баки. Ха. Грязная тактика, я выигрываю спор, а он просто не хочет этого признавать.

— Не хочу, — сказала я, душераздирающе зевая. Гр-р-р!

Баки повернулся ко мне, его взгляд был все еще немного диким.

— Все равно поспи.

— И ты тоже, — буркнула я, для пущей убедительности бросив на него короткий взгляд.

Он пожал плечами.

— Не могу я здесь спать. Запах…

Точно. Больничный запах. Эксперименты на людях. Наркотики. Просто чудо, что он был так спокоен.

— Ты ведь не останешься? — тихо спросила я.

Баки… вздрогнул. По-настоящему.

— Не могу, — прохрипел он. — Прости, Лили, я не могу…

— Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке, — успокоила его я. — Я, я хочу, чтобы ты остался, я… не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, просто… — я почувствовала, что лицо у меня вытягивается, будто я собиралась расплакаться. — Останься со мной. Пока я не засну… — взмолилась я.

Мне это было нужно. Мне нужно было чувствовать его рядом, нужно было знать, что мы оба живы и в безопасности. Кто знает, когда я увижу его снова?

О, Баки.

Он вытер с моей щеки слезу, о которой я даже не подозревала. Я с надеждой уставилась на него. Баки закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем кивнуть и выдохнуть.

Осторожно, очень осторожно он повернул меня на бок и скользнул на кровать рядом. На раненых частях тела я лежала всего мгновение, он перевернул меня так, чтобы я лежала на животе почти прямо на нем.

О.

Он был теплым.

Не то чтобы мне раньше было холодно. Но Баки подо мной был теплым, и когда он обнял меня, мне тоже стало тепло, и хотя я знала, что он не чувствует того, что я чувствую к нему, я не смогла удержаться — уткнулась носом ему в грудь, потому что он был таким… домашним, и несмотря ни на что, это было лучшее чувство в мире.

Его рука слегка двинулась и начала перебирать мои волосы, нежно поглаживая кожу головы. Обычно, когда мне хорошо, я не могу уснуть, потому что слишком хорошо, не хочется пропускать такие моменты, понимаете? Но я была ранена, выздоравливала медленно и была накачана обезболивающими. А мужчина, которого я любила, держал меня так, будто я важна для него. Поэтому мой разум медленно поплыл в теплое море радости.

Позже послышались тихие голоса и движения, которые были настолько осторожными, что не разбудили меня толком, я так и уснула, ощущая нежную ладонь у себя в волосах.

Проснувшись позже, Баки я не увидела. Рядом с кроватью сидел лишь Сэм.

Я не смогла скрыть боль ни в голосе, ни на лице, когда спросила:

— Он ушел?

Сэм кивнул. Он выглядел понимающим, спокойным. Это помогло, хотя и не особо.

Я кивнула в ответ и отвернулась.

— Он не хотел уходить, знаешь? — чуть громче сказал Сэм.

— Да. Знаю, — прошептала я.

— Заставил меня пообещать присматривать за тобой. Такому жуткому парню не откажешь да? — мягко рассмеялся он. Я знала, что это просто добродушная шутка, ведь Сэм, как мне казалось, был из тех, кто не боялся делать что-то хорошее. Но в то же время он говорил серьезно — он действительно считал Баки жутким.

Я слабо улыбнулась. Этого было достаточно.

О, Баки, кто будет заботиться о тебе, если я не могу? Ты ведь тоже выздоравливаешь, и ты позаботился о том, чтобы позаботились обо мне, но как насчет тебя? Сомневаюсь, что ты взял с собой Стива, хотя он наверняка пошел бы без колебаний.

Тебе лучше позаботиться о себе, Баки. Потому что, когда мне станет лучше, я выскажу тебе все, что думаю, если ты этого не сделаешь.


	26. Chapter 26

Я дремала.

Иногда это можно было назвать сном, но иногда я слишком хорошо соображала, чтобы быть действительно бессознательной. Медсестры приходили и уходили, периодически будили меня, чтобы спросить, все ли в порядке.

Да ладно? Я спала, а ты меня разбудила. Нет. Не в порядке. Уходи.

Но ты никогда ничего не добьешься в жизни, если будешь плохо относиться к медсестрам, поэтому я была настолько вежлива, насколько это было возможно, просто изображала жуткую усталость, чтобы уклониться от разговоров. Не то чтобы мне приходилось много притворяться. Даже с лекарствами мое тело болело, это невероятно выматывало.

Всякий раз, просыпаясь, я замечала, что так и не оставалась одна по-настоящему: Сэм или Стив всегда были рядом. Что, знаете ли, было довольно приятно и все такое, мало ли, мне что-то нужно. Хотя я знала, что это Баки попросил их присмотреть за мной, я не думала, что требовалось именно круглосуточное наблюдение.

Хотя, зная Баки…

Хм.

Именно во время одного из кратких периодов бодрствования я увидела Тони Старка — впервые с тех пор, как я попыталась вышвырнуть его из своей палаты. Он влетел внутрь так, будто у него штаны на заднице горели, шумел, как безумный, и вообще вел себя как самый ужасный посетитель больницы, которого мне только доводилось видеть.

— Черт побери, Стив, где он?

Стив беспокойно заерзал в откидном качалке рядом с моей кроватью.

— Сэм? Пошел в холл за кофе, сейчас уже вернется…

— Да не Сэм, — сердито оборвал его Тони. — Твой дружок Баки. Он свалил. И каким-то образом содрал блокировку, так что, Кэп, удачи тебе с поисками, хрен ты его найдешь, пока не взорвется что-нибудь, может, на этот раз здание, полное людей…

Его голос неуклонно становился все громче и громче, и наконец достиг того, что даже Стив не мог притвориться, что его это не зацепило. Он резко встал, нависая над Тони так, что тот аж грудь выпятил, чтобы не выглядеть таким невысоким.

Не повезло парню. Может, ему туфли на каблуках купить?

— Оставь это, Тони. Он не представляет угрозы.

— Это для тебя, — усмехнулся Старк. — Но есть длиннющий список тех, кто захочет прибрать к рукам этого Красного Террориста, чтобы хоть как-то отомстить.

— И ты — один из них? — голос Стива был низким, опасным, но почему-то немного грустным.

Тони слегка сник.

— Он уже не тот, кем был, Кэп. Отпустить его на свободу — плохая идея, как бы он ни хлопал ресницами.

Я чуть не фыркнула. Баки ресницами себе путь на свободу заработал? Он больше склонен к тому, чтобы подчинить себе проблему, серьезно, Старк.

Стив принял его слова близко к сердцу. Я видела, как покраснела его шея.

— Я не…

— На самом деле нет, — послышался голос Сэма, появившегося в дверях. Они повернулись. Сэм держал в руках два стаканчика кофе, один из которых протянул Стиву. — Стива тут не было, когда он уходил. Он с тобой цапался. Снова.

— И ты просто отпустил его? — Тони стиснул зубы.

— Черт возьми, я, может, и хорош, но не настолько, — вполне миролюбиво ответил Сэм. — Когда здоровый, мрачный и жуткий мужик просит меня присматривать за его девушкой, или мне придется отвечать перед ним, а потом выпрыгивает из окна… то я не знаю, какой реакции ты от меня ждешь.

Вздох застрял у меня в горле. Баки выпрыгнул из окна? Мне захотелось зарычать. Сначала скала, теперь кто знает, сколько этажей вниз…

У Баки реально проблемы с высотой. Будто гравитация и связанные с ней несчастные случаи случаются только с другими людьми.

Гр-р-р-р.

— Он выпрыгнул из окна? — Стив казался таким же расстроенным, как я. Он бросился к единственному открытому окну и посмотрел вниз, будто это могло прояснить ситуацию. — Ты сказал, что он быстро ушел, я не думал… — даже его спина выглядела расстроенной. — Он все еще восстанавливается, ему не следовало этого делать. — Его тон был железным, хотя и напряженным.

— Ну вот, и спорить не о чем, — сказал Сэм. — Я сомневаюсь, что смог бы остановить его, даже если он пошел бы по лестнице, но у меня не было времени предложить ему такой вариант.

Тони слишком долго молчал, кипя от страха и ярости.

— А что еще эта Красная Угроза сказала, а? Были ли еще какие-нибудь трогательные замечания для «его девушки»? Что насчет бедного верного Стива, для него были сообщения? — я уже и не помнила, когда последний раз слышала подобный ядовитый сарказм.

Стив ощетинился, Сэм устало провел рукой по лицу, будто у него не было сил сейчас справиться со всем этим. Или не сейчас, а вообще.

— Тони…

Сэм успокаивающе положил руку Стиву на плечо. Черт, Сэм похож на выдающегося дипломата. Если ему за это платят, он заслужил премию. 

— Он ничего не сказал, Старк, только то, что не может остаться и хочет, чтобы мы присмотрели за ней. — Он махнул рукой в мою сторону. — Попросил меня извиниться перед Стивом и выпрыгнул в окно. Могу сказать, что прощался он явно не навсегда. Ну, наверное, до тех пор, пока ее не выпишут из больницы.

— Что, он терпеть не может лежать в больнице? — усмехнулся Тони. — Допустим, один из пяти взрослых…

Тони изо всех сил действовал мне на нервы.

— Гидра пытала его, ставила эксперименты, причиняла ему боль, и ты думаешь, что он просто будет спокойно сидеть здесь, на месте, которое является воплощением всего ужаса, происходившего с ним последние семьдесят лет? Башку проверь, — ехидно сказала я.

— Ежедневно и дважды по воскресеньям этим занимаюсь, — сказал Тони после ошеломленного молчания, последовавшего за моим вкладом в разговор. То, что он сказал, не имело никакого смысла, но я подумала, что он правда почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Угу, — блестяще сказала я. — Он ушел. Теперь поздно его останавливать. Но еще не поздно перестать спорить об этом. — Я была горда этим довольно резким заявлением.

Сэм спрятал улыбку, плечи Стива немного расслабились. Тони скривился, но это не выглядело уж слишком отрицательной реакцией. По крайней мере, со стороны.

— Ладно, — пробормотала я, снова начиная уставать. — Все в порядке, понимаете? Он не… все будет в порядке. — Я пыталась их успокоить, но чувствовала себя не слишком красноречивой. Стив поверил мне, но он поверил бы и дереву, если бы оно сообщило ему хорошие новости о Баки. Я не могла его винить. Я бы тоже поверила. Сэм отнесся к моим словам нейтрально, что было не так уж плохо. Открытая враждебность Тони чуть померкла, но он все еще был напряжен и что-то недовольно бормотал себе под нос.

— Прости за все это, — искренне сказал Стив, решительно кивнув.

— Все окей, — сказала я. — Просто… не орите больше. — Я быстро выматывалась.

— Больше никаких криков, — успокоил меня Сэм, присаживаясь рядом с кроватью.

— Хорошо. Спасибо. — Я хотела еще раз объяснить, что не очень хорошо умею спорить, даже если в спорах не участвовала. Но мое тело решило, что я уже достаточно долго бодрствую, и в этот момент мне действительно нужно было поспать.

Так что я покинула больничную палату, всех ее обитателей и наши проблемы. Бессознательность после этой драмы казалась не такой уж плохой перспективой.

Если бы я только могла спать.

Не знаю, приснилось мне что-то или нет, но просыпаться было страшно, как в кошмарном сне. Мое сердце колотилось, а огни над головой были слишком яркие, слишком яркие…

Я не могла пошевелиться. Я не могла пошевелиться. Все болело, я была привязана, они собирались сделать мне больно, снова, я знаю, что они собирались сделать мне больно снова, потому что в моей руке была игла…

Боже…

Игла в моей руке…

Мне придется ее достать, придется ее вытащить, придется…

Придется…

Мне удалось поднять левую руку, и это было больно, больно двигать ею, боль отчасти прекратила головокружение, достаточно, чтобы я смогла вспомнить, что я больше не в плену у Гидры, я в больнице. Я была в больнице, и лекарства в капельнице были мне нужны, потому что в меня стреляли. В меня стреляла Гидра, но теперь они были мертвы, мертвы, а я нет, и если я хочу таковой остаться, то придется оставить иглу в руке…

Придется…

Я сжала кулаки и отчаянно попыталась не выдрать иголку. Страх захлестнул меня, накатывая волнами, требуя, чтобы я вытащила эту иглу, вытащила ее прямо сейчас, должна была вытащить…

Я захныкала от силы этого страха, от попыток сдержаться и не вырвать капельницу, она была нужна мне, она была нужна мне, она была нужна мне…

Повторение не помогло. Но мой шум, должно быть, привлек чье-то внимание, потому что я почувствовала, что кто-то стоит надо мной. Открыв глаза, я увидела Тони, нервно топчущегося рядом, явно пытающегося решить, звать ли медсестру.

— Пожалуйста… — выдавила я. — Пожалуйста… — он должен помочь, должен меня остановить, пожалуйста, останови меня…

— Что тебе нужно? Я действительно в таких делах не очень… — сказал он вполголоса. — Надо было дождаться возвращения Стива или Сэма…

— Пожалуйста, мне нужно… я не могу… — от одной только потребности вырвать иглу из руки мне было трудно говорить.

— Я вызову медсестру, — быстро сказал Тони, но это не помогло бы мне, мне не нужна была медсестра, мне нужно было…

— Держи меня, — с трудом выдавила я. — Пожалуйста, я не могу… — я снова захныкала, совершенно убитая неспособностью контролировать себя. — Не дай мне вытащить капельницу, я знаю, она мне нужна… нужна, нужна, нужна… но я не могу… — Я окончательно потеряла контроль и отчаянно пыталась нащупать место, где игла входила в мое тело. Я чувствовала это горящее клеймо, капающий в мои вены яд, изменяющий и убивающий меня…

Крепкие мозолистые пальцы поймали меня прежде, чем я успела нанести себе вред. Они вдавили обе мои руки в матрас, и я сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. На самом деле, это не сработало, но дало мне импульс крепко вцепиться в одеяло, будто хватка удержит меня от чего-то глупого. Может, так и будет.

Я благодарно моргнула, глядя на Тони. На Тони, который стоял надо мной с таким выражением лица, как будто пытался расшифровать что-то ужасное сложное, но не смог.

— Л-лучше, — удалось сказать мне. Он кивнул.

— Тони! — раздался сердитый вскрик. Стив появился в моем поле зрения, его лицо выглядело как таран, который мог пробить стену.

— Полегче там, Кэпсикл! — легко сказал Тони, но я не поняла, что именно он имел в виду. — Она сама меня попросила.

Я быстро кивнула, когда Стив посмотрел на меня.

— М-не жаль, я не могу… — я извивалась под руками Тони, не пытаясь освободиться, просто хотела преодолеть силу своего страха. Но руки Тони, крепкие и уверенные, продолжали меня держать. — Наверное, меня стоит привязать, — прошептала я.

— Не надо этого делать, — сказал Стив. Он обошел кровать и взял меня за руку, чтобы Тони не пришлось неловко нависать надо мной. — Что случилось? Ты вызвал медсестру? — Он укоризненно посмотрел на Тони.

— Она сказала, что не надо… — Тони умолк, увидев неодобрительное выражение лица Стива. Тот поискал кнопку вызова и с силой нажал.

— Медсестра не поможет… — слабо сказала я. — У меня просто… проблемы с капельницей.

О, нет, я заставила Капитана Америку забеспокоиться. Спасите.

— Что такое? Больно?

Я печально покачала головой, корча гримасы.

— Плохие воспоминания. Я так очнулась у Гидры, с иглой в руке… — мой желудок сжался, когда я увидела, как Стив и Тони тупо переваривают то, что я только что сказала. О. Они не знали об этом.

Прежде чем они успели что-то сказать, вошла медсестра, потрясенная странной сценой, развернувшейся над моей кроватью. Тони быстро переговорил с ней, расспрашивая о содержимом капельницы и о том, можно ли ее убрать. Медсестра объяснила, что в капельнице обезболивающие и антибиотики, так что это не очень хорошая идея. Я попыталась стоически кивнуть, но поняла, что каждый в этой палате прекрасно видел, что я чувствую. Тони небрежно спросил, можно ли увеличить дозу обезболивающих, чтобы уменьшить уровень моей боли (или, скорее, уровень моей психической боли). Медсестра согласилась, что-то отрегулировала на каком-то аппарате, задала мне несколько вопросов, в ответ на которые я кивала или качала головой, едва слыша то, что она говорит. Наконец медсестра оставила нас одних.

Тони и Стив все еще держали мои руки, что я оценила. Страх все еще был внутри, требовал, чтобы я вытащила капельницу любым возможным способом. Но медсестра увеличила дозу лекарства, так что вскоре я невольно начала расслабляться, поскольку ощущения стали более отдаленными и легкими, даже терпимыми.

Тони и Стив не произнесли ни слова с тех пор, как ушла медсестра, что в моем слегка рассеянном сознании определялось как «плохо», поэтому я заговорила сама.

— Значит, ты ничего не знал о Гидре? — я обратилась к Стиву. — Баки тебе ничего не сказал?

Последовала многозначительная пауза.

— Он почти ничего не говорил, — наконец сказал Стив.

— М-м. Нет, он всегда делает так. Говорит-без-слов. — Ничего себе, что делает такая разница в дозе лекарства…

— Лили… — Стив оборвал себя, явно не зная, о чем спросить. Все в порядке, Стив. Сейчас я чувствую себя намного лучше.

— Когда тебя похитила Гидра? — прямо спросил Тони. Стив посмотрел на него исподлобья, но не возразил.

— М-м-м, две недели назад? Или полторы? Трудно сказать, я не знаю, как долго они меня держали.

Стив и Тони слегка вздрогнули.

— Это там ты встретилась с Баки? — мягко спросил Стив.

— Что? Нет. Он жил в моем доме.

— В твоем доме, — тупо повторил Тони.

— Да. Однажды ночью он вломился ко мне и съел всю еду из холодильника — не сказать, что ее было много, — и выпил остатки молока. Это меня сильно разозлило, потому что на следующий день я собиралась использовать это молоко, хотела сделать макароны с сыром. Пришлось в магазин идти, — пробормотала я.

— Но он вломился в твой дом? — попытался уточнить Стив. — И ты позволила ему остаться?

— Ну, да. Он был жуткий, понимаешь? Но не совсем плохой. И поначалу он просто много спал…

Моя история с Баки началась и периодически прерывалась, когда Стив или Тони говорили что-нибудь, дабы вернуть меня в нужное русло, но, в основном, они просто давали мне говорить. Не знаю, насколько ясно я выражалась, но, по-моему, они уловили общую мысль.

Я добралась до той части, где Гидра похитила меня из дома, и даже будучи в наполовину одурманенном состоянии я заметила, что они напряглись. В чем дело, ребята? Да, это случилось. Но все закончилось. Похоже, я еще какое-то время буду разбираться с этим, но вы же знаете. Деваться некуда.

— …Очнулась в пустой комнате, с капельницей в руке, привязанная к столу. Пришел человек, задавал мне вопросы о Баки, использовал пульт, чтобы бить меня током, когда я ничего не говорила.

— Сколько вольт? — вмешался Тони. — По шкале от статики до удара молнии?

— М-м-м, может, как у Хана Соло, в той машине в «Империя наносит ответный удар». — После моих слов, клянусь, вы могли бы услышать, как падает булавка. — Но держалась, когда это была просто боль. — Я глазами умоляла, чтобы они поняли. — Я ничего не говорила. Но… потом они ввели что-то в капельницу и… и я не смогла… — мой голос сорвался на шепот. — Я рассказала. Не хотела, но рассказала. Не помню точно, что говорила, но наркотика становилось больше, боли больше, вопросов больше… — чужие руки толкнули меня обратно на кровать, с которой я, очевидно, пыталась подняться. Я закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула.

Все в порядке. Дыши.

Все в порядке. Дыши.

Когда я продолжила, мой голос был совсем слабым:

— Баки пришел и забрал меня. Вытащил. Я почти ничего не помню, но потом я очнулась на той горе, и он сказал, что вернется, пойдет убивать как можно больше приспешников Гидры, я просила его не делать этого, просила позвать на помощь… — я рассказала это, обращаясь к Стиву, он должен был знать, что я пыталась защитить Баки. — Но он не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал. Он очень заботится о тебе, ты ведь знаешь?

Глаза Стива блестели так, будто там застыли слезы, а улыбка была едва заметной и какой-то кривой.

— Но он ушел. Я пробыла там почти неделю, собиралась скоро начать спускаться, если он не вернется, но потом он вернулся, но с Гидрой на хвосте. Было два вертолета, и мы бы не успели спуститься, поэтому укрылись за скалами у верхнего утеса. Их было так много… Баки убил большинство, прежде чем потерял сознание. Мне было так страшно. Их осталось трое, и еще два вертолета. Я не знаю, как я их убила. Не знаю, как мы выжили. Я не… я же никто, — беспомощно сказала я.

Теперь Стив держал меня за руку, а не прижимал ее к кровати. Он осторожно стиснул мою ладонь.

— Сомневаюсь. Правда. — И это сказал Стив Роджерс. Капитан Америка. И несмотря на весь этот хаос, я чувствовала, что он все же сумел поразить меня и согреть внутри.

— «Никто» не выводит из строя ударные группы Гидры и не взрывает два вертолета, — язвительно бросил Тони. Я испуганно повернула голову в его сторону. Забыла, что он там стоит. И эта фраза была самым приятным, что я услышала от него с тех пор, как мы познакомились. Однако я все еще работала над тем, чтобы демонстрировать большую враждебность к тому, как он относился к Баки, поэтому одно хорошее замечание погоды не сделает.

— Это случайность, — пробормотала я. — Я попала только в один. Он столкнулся с другим.

— Всегда бери на себя ответственность за чьи-то подобные ошибки, — протянул Тони. — Это поможет тебе продвинуться в жизни гораздо лучше, нежели скромность. — Я могла бы сказать, что Стив хотел закатить глаза, но сдержался.

— Тебе уже лучше? — спросил он.

— Угу. — Я зевнула. — О, извините.

— Не стоит, — сказал он с легким смешком. — Все в порядке. Как думаешь, сможешь заснуть?

— Ага, — промурлыкала я, глубже зарываясь в одеяло. Лекарство действовало убойно, и мое кошмарное непреодолимое желание исчезло некоторое время назад.

Стив кивнул, отпустил мою руку, осторожно ее погладив. Он внимательно изучал меня, словно проверял мое психическое состояние и вероятность того, решусь ли я снова попробовать выдрать капельницу. Не волнуйся, Стив. Теперь все в порядке. Он снова кивнул, будто все понял.

— Пойду поищу Сэма, — тихо сказал он. — Тони, будешь здесь?

— Хм, что? Вас понял, Роджерс.

Стив раздраженно вздохнул, но встал и вышел, не сказав больше ни слова, оставил меня наедине с Тони. Для меня это было проблемой, теперь, когда я не переживала из-за капельницы, я была не в настроении находиться рядом с человеком, который так сильно расстроил Баки. Я все еще точно не знала, что он сделал (кроме того, что был таким же несносным), но это не имело значения. Тони Старк заслужил мою личную неприязнь.

Я попыталась просто закрыть глаза и притвориться, что его в палате нет, но Тони заговорил прежде, чем я успела убедительно изобразить сон. Я распахнула глаза.

— Пытки — хреновая штука, — сказал он откуда-то слева.

Я была утомлена, одурманена и не в настроении это обсуждать, поэтому чуть не ляпнула: «Что ты-то об этом знаешь?», но, к счастью, мозг включился раньше и напомнил, что Тони Старк может раздражать, бесить, вызывать отвращение, но он Железный Человек, и стал им после похищения террористами, когда они… — динь-динь-динь! — пытали его, чтобы заставить собрать им оружие.

Поэтому, несмотря на длительную злость, я приняла его эмоционально чахлую оливковую ветвь и сказала:

— Да. Так и есть.

Тони больше ничего не сказал, я тоже. И наконец мое желание поскорее заснуть осуществилось.


	27. Chapter 27

Когда я проснулась на следующее утро, рядом со мной был Сэм, а капельницы в руке не было. Я невольно широко улыбнулась и пару раз провела по марлевой повязке, чтобы убедиться, что она настоящая.

Боже. Без капельницы было намного лучше. Я посмотрела на Сэма, и он тоже улыбнулся.

— Медсестра убрала ее сегодня утром с разрешения врача. Но тебе оставили таблетки, которые ты можешь принять теперь.

Я понимающе кивнула. Таблетки были намного лучше капельницы.

— И у меня приказ следить, чтобы ты пила много воды, раз теперь не получаешь жидкости. — Сэм приподнял чашку, в которой была соломинка. Я снова улыбнулась и сунула соломинку в рот. Пила я медленно, но постепенно допила чашку, в награду получив одобрение на лице Сэма.

— Хорошо. Теперь «медсестре» не придется хоронить меня в глубокой темной яме за то, что я о тебе не заботился. — Я фыркнула от смеха. Сэм сказал «медсестра», но я была почти уверена, что он имел в виду «Баки».

— Люблю воду, — хрипло сказала я и откашлялась. — Мой любимый напиток.

— Ну, тогда все еще проще. — Сэм улыбнулся и встал, чтобы снова наполнить чашку, а потом поставил ее на столик и повернул так, чтобы я могла дотянуться до нее здоровой правой рукой. О, это так мило с твой стороны, Сэм. Не то чтобы я не ценила то, что ты для меня делаешь (кого я обманываю, мне это не нравится вообще, неловко, когда кто-то делает за меня то, что я могу сделать сама), но это мелочи, которые заставляют тебя почувствовать себя лучше.

А раз я могла сама пить воду, то вообще чувствовала себя потрясающе.

Вскоре пришла медсестра с таблетками и завтраком. Яйца выглядели переваренными, а тост — сухим, но я сделала все возможное, чтобы съесть как можно больше. Ух. Я предпочитаю яйца собственного приготовления. Или приготовления Баки. Он делает отличную глазунью.

Было странно есть в присутствии Сэма, я чувствовала себя обязанной что-то предложить и ему.

— Эм, Сэм? — он отвлекся от журнала, который листал. — Знаю, предложение отведать больничной еды может быть истолковано как оскорбление, но… ты не хочешь? Этот тост не такой уж ужасный. Если хочешь. — Я не собиралась предлагать ему яйца. Эти яйца — только для злейших врагов.

Сэм, зуб даю, ухмыльнулся.

— Не знаю, мне кажется, что попытка накормить меня больничной едой кое-где может считаться пыткой.

Я рассмеялась.

— Знаю. Эти яйца отвратительны. Тост тут самая лучшая часть. Ну, после чая. Чай очень вкусный.

— Любишь чай?

— Не совсем, — пробормотала я, доедая свой сносный тост. — Моя мама пила много чая, но я всегда предпочитала горячий шоколад. И кофе тоже не люблю.

— Не любишь кофе? Ты уверена, что ты человек?

Я фыркнула.

— Нет, это тех, кто не любит шоколад, нужно остерегаться. Только инопланетяне не ценят шоколад. Это доказательство того, что они среди нас, — сказала я с притворной серьезностью.

— Надо будет спросить у Стива, любит ли Тор шоколад, — задумчиво произнес Сэм. Я моргнула. Ну, да. Потому что именно это сейчас мы и можем сделать — спросить инопланетянина, любит ли он шоколад. Ха!

Мир сильно изменился, и очень быстро. В смысле, это всегда было довольно странное место, оказалось, что Вселенная была полна инопланетян, магии и прочего, а мы узнали об этом только пару лет назад. Это всё изменило.

— Лили? — Сэм прервал мои размышления с таким выражением лица, будто хотел задать мне деликатный вопрос как можно тактичнее. — Я спросил у Баки, есть ли у тебя родственники, которым мы могли бы позвонить, и он ответил, что нет.

О, черт. Точно. Потому что именно они сидят с тобой в больнице. Семья. У меня вытянулось лицо, я ничего не могла с собой поделать. После всего, что случилось, всего, что я пережила за последнюю неделю или около того, я не могла просто так съехать с темы, не рассказав про погибшую семью, так ведь?

Сэм либо почувствовал, либо был готов к моему молчанию, потому что быстро продолжил:

— А это, знаешь ли, не мое дело. Но я хотел узнать, есть ли кто-нибудь, кому я мог бы позвонить, если ты хочешь.

Спасибо доброте и такту Сэма. Я правда не хотела сейчас вдаваться в подробности на тему «вся моя семья погибла в результате несчастного случая на лодке», так что это было долгожданным облегчением. Семьи, которая могла бы посидеть в больнице, у меня не было. Но друзья?

Внутри у меня все сжалось, когда я подумала о друзьях.

— Боже…

Чарли и Лаура! Боже, они же наверняка ужасно волнуются! Мы собирались посвятить вечер пицце и пижамам, а похищение меня Гидрой разрушило эту замечательную традицию. Кто знает, что они сделали, раз я не пришла…

Сэм заметил панику на моем лице, и хотя не знал причины, стал действовать как супер-терапевт — достал телефон и протянул мне, но его прервал крик из коридора.

— Мне плевать, кто ты такой, черт возьми, ты меня к ней впустишь! — кричал знакомый голос во всю мощь легких. Повисла короткая пауза, видимо, кто-то что-то сказал, затем раздалось: — Я ближе всего к семье из тех, кто у нее есть, напыщенный ты сукин сын, так что убирайся с дороги или…

Я даже не поняла, что улыбаюсь, пока не заметила недоуменный взгляд Сэма.

— Ты ее знаешь?

— Да. Она моя подруга. Нужно было позвонить ей. Но как она узнала, что я здесь? — в замешательстве спросила я.

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Но я лучше пойду туда, пока она не выпотрошила того, с кем спорит.

Моя улыбка стала еще шире.

— Да, она это может.

Сэм тихо рассмеялся и вышел из палаты, через несколько секунд он вернулся с Лаурой и Чарли.

Боже мой…

У Чарли на руках был маленький сверток.

К моим глазам подступили слезы, когда я поняла, что меня там не было — я поклялась, что буду рядом во время родов — но Лаура сдавленно охнула и бросилась ко мне. Она внимательно осмотрела мои бинты, прежде чем обнять как можно нежнее. Пальцами здоровой руки я вцепилась в ее пальто так крепко, как только могла, после чего Лаура отстранилась, сердито вытерла слезы и уперла кулаки в бока, собираясь читать мне нотацию.

— Ты идиотка! — рявкнула она. Сэм выглядел немного удивленным, но Чарли лишь улыбнулся, встревоженно и более чем нежно. — Ты не могла позвонить нам? Не могла сказать, что тебе нужна помощь? Лили! В тебя стреляли! Тебя похитили! И мы должны были узнать от твоего супер-жуткого-и-совсем-не-вежливого гостя, где ты! Кто он вообще? Как так вышло, что… — она осеклась, бросив косой взгляд на Сэма.

— Он Зимний солдат, — устало сказала я. Сэм и так все знал, но было приятно, что Лаура старается быть сдержанной. Упор на слове «старается». — Но он еще Баки Барнс, Лаура, и он действительно не…

— Если ты закончишь фразу словами «не опасен» или чем-то таким, да поможет мне бог, я… я… — Лаура снова умолкла, сердито всхлипнула и бросилась на колени рядом со мной, все еще наполовину обнимая меня. — Как ты смеешь так поступать со мной, Лили? Я думала, что ты умерла! — Чарли сочувственно похлопал ее по плечу и одними губами произнес: «Привет», обращаясь ко мне. Я слабо улыбнулась в ответ. Мне пришло в голову, что, возможно, за последние несколько месяцев я приняла несколько довольно сомнительных решений, несмотря на то, что в то время они казались мне рациональными.

— Я не совсем умерла, — тихо сказала я. — Только если частично.

— О! — Лаура усмехнулась и легонько ткнула меня. Мы обе рассмеялись. — Но если серьезно, Лили, насколько все плохо? Он был весьма уклончив и почти сразу же ушел, после того, как сказал, где ты.

Баки такой Баки.

— Три огнестрельных ранения, — прямо ответила я. Лауре бы не понравилась подслащенная правда. Мы же друзья. — Несколько осколочных ранений в спину, но они быстро заживут, если не будет заражения, так что все в порядке. Пройдет пара месяцев, и я вернусь к нормальной жизни.

Лицо у Лауры было спокойным, но я видела, что ей хочется надавить на меня. Наступило время отвлечь ее внимание.

— Эй, Лаура…

— Что?

— Ты больше не беременна.

Лаура недоверчиво рассмеялась, и Чарли за ее спиной покачал головой.

— Нет. Нет, уже нет! — она жестом предложила Чарли подойти, они поменялись местами. Чарли опустился на колени рядом со мной с их новорожденным ребенком на руках.

— Смотри, Джексон, — пробормотал Чарли. — Это твоя тетя Лили. Тетя Лили, это Джексон. — И без лишних слов он поднял Джексона и положил его на сгиб моей здоровой руки. Я с трудом сглотнула.

— Привет, малыш. Рада тебя видеть, ты выглядишь намного лучше, чем на снимках УЗИ.

— Боже, Лили! — фыркнула Лаура.

Я улыбнулась ей, а затем снова посмотрела на крошечное чудо у меня в руках. Джексон был очаровательно крошечным, как и большинство новорожденных. Он уже не был таким краснощеким, как все недавно родившиеся дети, потому я теперь могла искренне назвать его милым. Трудно называть милым того, кто провел девять месяцев в воде, а потом был выжат из тюбика зубной пасты. Это удивительно, чудо рождения и все такое — но с виду выглядит не очень (как и на снимках УЗИ, если быть полностью честным).

Сэм незаметно вышел из палаты, и я с благодарностью посмотрела на него, поймав его взгляд, перед тем как дверь закрылась. Сэм кивнул и удалился, но, наверное, не очень понимал, насколько серьезно относится ко всей этой «заботе обо мне».

Ага.

— Итак, — небрежно сказал Чарли. — Я заметил, что в этой больнице ошивается слишком много Мстителей.

Я скорчила рожу, а Лили шлепнула меня по здоровой руке.

— Ай!

— Не кривляйся.

— Не надо меня бить! — проворчала я. — Меня подстрелили. Три раза.

— Да, наверное, но ты это заслужила! — попыталась сказать Лаура резким тоном, но ее голос сорвался на полуслове, выдавая ложь. О, Лаура.

Я все испортила. Теперь я это понимала. И не только из-за ситуации с Баки. С тех пор как погибла моя семья, я все портила, мои друзья были слишком добры, чтобы сказать мне об этом. Я задолжала им гораздо больше, чем могла вернуть.

Но никогда не помешает начать с извинений.

— Простите, мне правда очень жаль….

— Потом извинишься! — требовательно перебила меня Лаура. — А теперь рассказывай.

Мне пришлось второй раз повторить свою историю, хотя теперь, когда мне не приходилось мучиться после приступа паники и убойной дозы обезболивающих, история стала более связной. Конечно, я все еще была немного рассеянной, но мне было намного легче привести мысли в порядок.

Я сделала все возможное, чтобы объяснить, как все началось, я не особо что-то скрывала — или, по крайней мере, пыталась. В первые две недели ничего особенного не произошло. Баки нужно было где-то остановиться, и я пообещала хранить секрет. Может, надо было спросить его, могу ли я рассказать все Лауре и Чарли, он мог бы разрешить… но его здесь не было. И дома тоже. Слишком поздно. Ничего уже не исправишь.

Некоторые детали, которые я целенаправленно умолчала, рассказывая все Сэму, Стиву и Тони, я выложила Чарли и Лауре, а именно то, что на самом деле произошло на встрече выпускников.

— Значит, авария Питера… — вмешался Чарли, сразу придя к правильному выводу.

— Да, — тихо согласилась я. — Я не знала, что именно он тогда сделал, а после… я была просто рада, что никто не знал о причастности Баки. Питер был… он заслужил это, как мне кажется. Но…

— Ты так думаешь? — Лаура резко повысила голос. — Он напал на тебя, Лили! И чуть не изнасиловал… боже, — Чарли утешающе обнял ее за плечи.

— Знаю, знаю. И я почти уверена, что автокатастрофа не причинила ему больше вреда, ведь он уже и так был избит, но это просто… — я глубоко вздохнула и попыталась объяснить. — Баки чуть не убил его. И хотя Питер заслужил пострадать за то, что попытался со мной сделать, смерти он не заслуживал. Ситуация была… сложной.

— Сложной, — повторила Лаура.

Чарли прищурился.

— Сложной потому, что человек, которому промыли мозги и сделали его убийцей на последние лет семьдесят, не просто отвешивает пощечины тем, кто делает то, что ему не нравится? Сложной потому, что ты наверняка чувствовала себя ответственной за то, что случилось, хотя ты не должна была? Сложной потому, что ты соврала мне в лицо…

Чарли не очень часто сердился. Он довольно спокойный человек, что отлично подходит Лауре, которая иногда чрезмерно энергична. Но смотреть, как он злился сейчас — зная, что злится он на меня, — было все равно, что смотреть, как с океана на берег устремляется буря: неудержимая, пугающая и великолепная одновременно.

Но на этот раз Лаура положила руку ему на плечо, чтобы его не понесло. Чарли несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, а потом и вовсе отвернулся лицом к стене.

— Ну, свое домашнее задание ты сделал, — выдала я, что было совершенно неразумно. Чарли фыркнул. — Я знаю, что Баки тебе всего этого не говорил сам.

— Ну, когда встречаешь человека с металлической рукой возле полуразрушенного дома своей лучшей подруги, и он говорит тебе, что ее похитила Гидра, а ты ничего с этим сделать не можешь, только и остается, что провести небольшое исследование.

Погодите, что?

— Ты был дома? Когда? И что Баки…

— Позже, — коротко ответил Чарли. — Закончи ты сначала.

Я вжалась в кровать и подчинилась. Я действительно не очень хорошо разбиралась в гневных эмоциях и спорах. Да, Чарли наверняка безумно переживал за меня, и только сейчас наконец оправился, и именно поэтому так злился. Но от этого мне все равно было больно.

История продолжалась. Я рассказала им о наших киномарафонах, о совместных завтраках, о робкой дружбе. О том, как меня похитили, и когда я попыталась проскочить то, что произошло, когда я была в плену у Гидры, Лаура и Чарли вцепились в меня и вытрясли все подробности. Я не могла на них смотреть — не потому, что ждала осуждения, а потому, что знала, что не вынесу эмоций на их лицах. И так было достаточно тяжело.

Всю оставшуюся часть моего рассказа Лаура и Чарли хранили неестественное молчание. Про гору говорить было довольно легко, как и про перестрелку, в результате которой я оказалась в больнице. Я даже поделилась тем, что произошло, когда я очнулась здесь: услышав о моем общении со Мстителями, Чарли оживился. Он настоящий фанат, и это мне в нем и нравилось.

— Ладно, — подытожила я. — Твой ход. Как ты познакомился с Баки?

Чарли кивнул и углубился в свою часть истории. Как он приехал, когда я не пришла на пиццу, как увидел, что дом сильно поврежден (Я чуть не расплакалась. Это был дом, в котором я выросла, дом, полный воспоминаний о моей семье), и что Баки появился из ниоткуда и почти напугал его до смерти. Конечно, это мало обнадеживало — точнее, вообще нет, — но Чарли рассказал все, включая странное поведение Баки.

О, Баки. Он наверняка был в бешенстве. Гидра наконец нашла его, он больше не был в безопасности. А потом меня похитили, что просто… господи.

— А потом он пришел к нам вчера вечером, — сказал Чарли. — Просто постучал в дверь, выглядел, как более жуткая версия смерти с косой — когда я его впервые увидел, он был страшным просто до жути. Он почти ничего не сказал, даже не взглянул на нас, просто сообщил, что ты жива и находишься здесь. О, и у нас твой ноутбук.

Я недоуменно моргнула, совсем запутавшись.

— Когда я был у тебя дома, он отдал мне твой ноутбук и сказал, что он тебе понадобится, когда ты вернешься.

— Оу. Да. Спасибо. — Это все, что я могла сказать. Но внутри я растаяла. Баки собрал мне сумку с книгами и игрушкой, но не забыл о моем ноутбуке и о том, как он много для меня значит.

Лаура пристально смотрела на меня, я попыталась слегка улыбнуться, чтобы сбить ее с толку, но вряд ли мне это удалось. Она прищурилась, но ничего не сказала.

— Значит, это все, что случилось? — уточнила я.

— В принципе, да, — сказал Чарли.

— Окей. — Я снова опустилась на больничную койку, чувствуя себя опустошенной и измученной. Прошло уже немало времени с момента приема таблеток, и боль начала давать о себе знать. Джексон все еще лежал на моей руке, и каким-то чудом не проснулся, пока мы спорили. Я улыбнулась ему, но понимала, что улыбаюсь намного менее весело, чем час назад.

— Ты выглядишь усталой, Лили, — заметила Лаура.

— Ну, меня как бы подстрелили, — слабо пошутила я.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — твердо сказала она. Я склонила голову на бок в молчаливом согласии и пожала плечами. — Нет, я серьезно.

Я вздохнула, молча кивнув. Мои глаза закрылись, и я заснула прежде, чем успела это понять.


	28. Chapter 28

Я пробыла в больнице еще почти неделю, что можно было подытожить так:

Лаура и Чарли звонили каждый день, потому что приехать не могли. Лаура все еще приходила в себя после родов, а Чарли нужно было работать.

Сэм оказался удивительно проницательным и определенно самым легким на подъем наполовину знакомым, кто мог бы находиться в моей палате.

Стив был неловок и всегда по-щенячьи надеялся, что я расскажу ему больше историй о Баки. Они часто заставляли его грустить, но потом он делился своими рассказами о Баки со мной, и драматическая разница между ними заставляла грустить меня, так что это было довольно честно.

Тони, в основном, где-то скрывался, будто Баки просто мог появиться из ниоткуда, и они бы продолжили свой яростный спор так, будто только что закончили. Он был саркастичен и даже сварлив, но каждый раз приносил какую-нибудь новую технологичную штуку или дорогую шоколадку, после чего с небрежным видом отсиживался где-нибудь в углу. Однажды Сэм аж на пол свалился с весьма мужественным воплем, когда открыл ящик и обнаружил там крошечную механическую штуку (очень, блин, технический термин), которая бросилась на него, как гепард на газель. Малюсенькая механическая штука была на самом деле очень милой, издавала что-то, похожее на мурлыканье с шумами или вибрациями, она помогала мне заснуть. Я даже придумала ей имя — Реджинальд.

Конечно, были и менее приятные моменты: визиты медсестер, например, или перевязки (ой), или сообщения (больше похожие на удар по голове) о том, сколько еще процедур физиотерапии я должна с нетерпением ждать.

Да серьезно. Не говорите мне о том, что я должна наслаждаться тем, что для моего здоровья хорошо. Это будет больно. Я понимала это. Когда в тебя три раза стреляют, а рядом взрывается вертолет, ты должна быть готова к трудностям, которые сопровождают возвращение к нормальной жизни.

Физиотерапия была болезненной. Я хоть и была готова к этому, но все равно плакала. Я не люблю плакать на людях, но к этому я тоже была готова. Но я бешусь, если люди мне врут — еще пять Лили, и все, да, хорошо, теперь еще пять… — поэтому со мной поработали несколько физиотерапевтов, прежде чем Сэм все понял и стал проверять их.

Что? Скажите честно, что нужно десять, я выдержу все десять, только не надо говорить, что их будет всего пять, а потом сверху накидывать еще пяток.

Не то чтобы мне нужно было много напрягаться, но эй. Тяжело ходить, когда тебе пуля попала в бедро рядом с костью, а другая пробила брюшную полость. Ведь мы при ходьбе и мышцы живота используем, так ведь?

Ау.

И мне не позволяли делать ничего без подстраховки, чтобы кто-нибудь мог меня поймать, если я неизбежно свалюсь. Но теперь мне разрешали доходить до ванной, что было огромным прогрессом для меня. То, что Капитан Америка несет тебя в ванную и говорит, что повернется спиной и будет стоять там на случай, если тебе понадобится помощь, чтобы встать с унитаза — явно перебор.

Ауч!

Меня медленно снимали с обезболивающих, это одновременно было облегчением и проблемой.

Облегчением — потому, что в голове у меня больше не было тумана, и я могла более-менее уверенно вести разговоры с самыми умными людьми в мире (Стив невероятно умен, даже если он и не на одном уровне с Тони, давайте будем честными — большинство тех, кто говорит, что понимает все, сказанное Тони Старком — большие и толстые лжецы).

Проблемой — потому, что боль — это боль. Мое тело ломало. И мне из-за этого все время хотелось спать. А также ворчать, а ворчать на Мстителей нельзя. Кроме, может быть, Тони. Я могу бросить вызов любому, кому рядом с ним не захочется ворчать.

Поэтому по ночам я спала плохо, но в такие моменты мне увеличивали дозу лекарств. Так что я могла спать всю ночь, но все равно утром чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, будто мне постоянно снились кошмары, которые я не могла вспомнить. Реджинальд немного помогал, конечно, хотя Сэм всегда недоверчиво косился на него.

Все шло к тому, что я была почти готова выйти из больницы и отправиться домой.

И увидеть Баки.

Тише ты.

Но Баки наверняка будет там.

Я сказала, тише!

Я точно не знала, где он, но надеялась, что у меня дома. Чарли говорил, что дом сильно пострадал во время нападения Гидры, но мне было все равно. Это ведь мой дом, даже если мне придется спать на простреленном матрасе — ну, что ж.

Не знаю, были ли Сэм, Стив и Тони в курсе, как сильно пострадал дом, но вряд ли они бы так просто согласились отвезти меня туда, когда меня выписали, будь там одни развалины. 

В то утро Тони явился в палату — он выглядел перевозбужденным, по обыкновению стильным и очень-очень раздраженным, потому что здесь не было Баки, чтобы загнать в угол по какой-то бы то ни было причине.

— Он сказал, что придет, когда тебя выпишут, — пробормотал он.

Да, но я расценила это так, будто Баки найдет меня, когда я выйду из больницы. Я не ждала, что он придет прямо сюда, но предусмотрительно держала рот на замке.

Меня наконец отпустили.

Выписка всегда занимает добрых полдня, как бы тебе ни хотелось ее ускорить. Тони чуть было не протер дыры в полу, пока расхаживал туда-сюда, яростно печатая что-то на телефоне, а Сэм и Стив делали вид, что терпеливо ждут, коротая время за игрой в карты, но судя по тому, с каким рвением они вскочили на ноги, когда принесли бумаги, это тоже было притворством.

Мне дали рецепт на несколько упаковок обезболивающих (вау!), после чего погрузили в большущий навороченный автомобиль.

Барский жест Тони, догадалась я.

Мы удачно туда влезли, учитывая, что нас было четверо, а Стив и Сэм занимали далеко не мало места. Я осторожно устроилась на пассажирском сиденье, и в итоге от поездки у меня остались лишь смутные воспоминания. В голове отложилась громкая музыка (наверное, старания Тони), а потом тишина и сердитый шепот (Стив ворчал на Тони за то, что тот врубил музыку).

Перед тем как я покинула больницу, мне дали дозу лекарств, что было хорошо, так как к концу поездки я чувствовала себя измотанной, будто весь день таскала камни.

Но ничего похожего на чувство возвращения домой не было, поэтому, когда машина подпрыгнула на моей подъездной дорожке…

— Господи, Тони!

Я проснулась с болезненным всхлипом. Пришлось сделать все возможное, чтобы очистить мысли и оценить вид знакомых деревьев, когда мы проезжали мимо окон.

Я не знала, чего ожидать, но то, что я увидела, целую минуту не могло уложиться у меня в голове.

Судя по словам Чарли, в дом стреляли, многие окна были выбиты. На подъездной дорожке была брошена машина, с виду выглядящая так, будто принимала участие в бандитских разборках.

Но ничего этого там не было.

Если бы вы раньше не видели дом, то сказали бы, что все нормально. Никаких пулевых отверстий. Никаких разбитых окон. Никаких странных кровавых пятен и грязи.

Но это был мой дом, я знала его от и до, поэтому разницу увидела буквально через пять секунд.

Окна и сайдинг были новыми, обшивка подкрашена краской, гравий на дорожке был слегка пересыпан.

Кто за неделю сделал это все?

Пока я разглядывала свой отремонтированный дом, Стив открыл мне дверь и осторожно помог подняться на ноги. Я довольно ясно дала понять, что хоть и принимаю некоторую помощь, остальное, что я могу, буду делать сама. Физиотерапевт со мной согласился, как и Сэм, так что Стив все это время держался около меня, как испуганный ангел-хранитель. По-видимому, как это ни было парадоксально, чем больше ты двигаешься, тем быстрее идет восстановление. Конечно, если ты не перетруждаешься, но все же.

Со мной это работало.

Поэтому Стив просто предложил мне руку, когда я вылезла из машины, вместо того, чтобы подлететь и поднять меня на руки, я ведь знала, что он на это способен. И поскольку это делал Стив, это почти не смахивало на помощь девяностолетней леди, переходящей улицу, а выглядело как галантный жест.

Вау, Стив.

Как только я вышла из машины, послышался механический шум, и мне потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что это — пила, а когда Баки появился из-за угла дома, стружка на его одежде подтвердила мои догадки.

Баки!

Я улыбнулась так широко, как только могла, несмотря на дискомфорт от стояния и ходьбы.

— Баки! — сказала я, безумно радуясь тому, что вижу его. Стив, Сэм и Тони были хорошими парнями, но мне не хватало Баки. Я не могла побежать ему навстречу, как бы мне ни хотелось, но, к счастью, он направился прямо ко мне.

Он не выглядел довольным и… стоп, это что, его жуткая походка убийцы?

— Бак… — попытался сказать Стив, но Баки довольно сильно пихнул его плечом и подхватил меня на руки.

Ого. Вблизи он выглядел очень-очень сердитым. И плечи у него были напряжены. И говорил он очень злые вещи…

— Что, черт возьми, со всеми вами не так? Почему она ходит сама? Вы убить ее решили?

Через плечо Баки я увидела Стива, который влетел в дом вслед за нами. Вид у него был ошеломленный.

— Баки…

— Заткни свой поганый рот, Роджерс, следовало ожидать, что ты безрассудно относишься к своей жизни, но к чужой — нет! А ты? — Баки повернулся к Сэму, который следовал за этим идиотским парадом на мою кухню. — Я же просил присматривать за ней! А не относиться к ней как к проклятой машине, в которой можно заменять детали, когда они изнашиваются, а потом снова отправлять в работу!

Ого. Это не должно было выглядеть так горячо, но… черт. Хватка Баки не была слишком крепкой, но все же. Его руки обнимали меня, защищая, и я наслаждалась каждой секундой…

За исключением того, что Баки явно перегибал палку. Стив и Сэм не сделали ничего, чтобы заслужить эту тираду, но перебить Баки… легче сказать, чем сделать.

Я попыталась похлопать его по плечу.

— И вы даже не подумали…

Я попыталась позвать его:

— Баки…

— Чертовски тупые и…

Я очень терпеливая, поэтому попробовала еще раз:

— Баки…

— Все способы, которыми это могло бы…

Моя здоровая рука лежала у Баки на груди, но мне чудом удалось ее высвободить ровно настолько, чтобы треснуть его по затылку.

Можно было услышать, как булавка падает. Опять.

— Поставь. Меня. На землю. — Я очень устала. Мне было больно. Последнее, что я хотела получить, вернувшись домой, это ругань от человека, который, если я не ошибалась, являлся тем еще лицемером. Потому мой дом никогда бы не стал выглядеть так хорошо, если бы он не работал день и ночь, приводя его в порядок, с тех пор, как покинул больницу.

Учитывая, что у самого Баки было много пулевых ранений, ему нужно было провести эту неделю, отдыхая. Или за едой. Телу нужно топливо, чтобы выздоравливать, и если суперсолдат исцеляется в четыре раза быстрее, чем обычный человек (спасибо Стиву за цифры), то ему наверняка было нужно в четыре раза больше еды.

Баки выглядел почти таким же худым, как в тот день, когда вломился в мой дом. За две недели до похищения он не сильно прибавил в весе, но уже не выглядел болезненно тощим.

Но теперь это было в прошлом. Конкретно в прошлом.

Так что, пока меня лелеяли и накачивали лекарствами в больнице, Баки был здесь. Менял сайдинг. Окна. Заново штукатурил стены. Перекрашивал их (наверное, нашел банки с краской на чердаке). Баки делал все, что не должен был, ведь он был обязан позаботиться о себе.

И вот теперь нам предстояло поговорить.

Конечно, Баки не просто поставил меня там, где стоял. Не-е-ет, он пересек гостиную и уложил меня на диван, словно перышко. Это было бы очень мило, если бы не приводило меня в бешенство.

Выражение его лица все усложняло: «я правда расстроен, и хоть и не должен этого показывать, но у меня на данный момент есть около двадцати эмоций, так что это действительно сложно». Удивительно, но ни одна из этих эмоций не была злостью из-за того, что я стукнула его по башке. Да, поступок был немного резкий, и все могло закончиться очень плохо, но считайте это рассчитанным риском.

Кроме того, он не должен был меня игнорировать.

И, конечно же, как только я благополучно устроилась на диване, Баки пробормотал что-то про воду и попытался уйти, но я не дала ему этого сделать.

Я села и приготовилась вставать. Сейчас это был довольно длительный процесс, но я старалась много практиковаться.

— Нет! Господи, Лили! — во весь голос заорал Баки, бросаясь ко мне и заставляя опуститься обратно на диван — то же самое он делал в больнице, когда я пыталась защитить его честь.

Если это было дежавю, оно мне не понравилось.

— Баки, нет, я в порядке. Мне можно сидеть, все в порядке.

Баки покачал головой, в его взгляде промелькнули паника и вина.

— Ты ранена, Лили, просто дай мне…

Я была уверена, что вся эта «чрезмерная забота» не закончится, так что пришло время побыть противной.

Я мило улыбнулась ему и, когда Баки сделал несколько шагов в сторону кухни, чтобы наконец принести мне воды, которую я не просила, снова встала.

На этот раз Баки зарычал и потянулся к моим плечам, чтобы усадить меня обратно, но я проворно вцепилась в него, отказываясь шевелиться.

— Баки. Послушай меня.

Его голова дернулась в сторону, и он отвернулся. И слушать не собирался.

— Баки.

Он постоянно давил мне на плечи, к сожалению, мог только своей массой выиграть эту борьбу, поэтому я решила играть грязно.

Я впилась в его плечи пальцами как можно крепче и заговорила медленно и спокойно. Ну, вроде как спокойно.

— Если ты не прекратишь толкать меня на этот диван, Баки, да поможет мне бог, я сделаю то, о чем ты потом пожалеешь.

Его глаза метнулись к моему лицу. Он явно мне не верил.

— Например?

Я наклонилась ближе.

— Я буду с тобой драться. Буду бороться. И ты победишь, естественно, но я выложусь на все сто, и мне будет плевать, если разойдутся все швы или я сама развалюсь — я разорву себя на куски, прежде чем наконец остановлюсь.

Баки больше меня не отталкивал. Его глаза были широко распахнуты от ужаса, он знал, что я имела в виду, видел все на моем лице и слышал в голосе. Он не пытался сдвинуть меня с места, а если попытался бы? То сделал бы только хуже.

Это прискорбный факт длительного периода жизни бок о бок с Баки — угрозы телесными повреждениями — пустая трата времени. Но если заставить его причинить мне боль? Я знала, что это подействует безотказно.

— Лили, что… почему… — Баки попятился и навис надо мной, сжимая кулаки, словно пытаясь решить, стоит ли ему бежать или нужно драться.

— Баки. Сядь. — Я попыталась придать своему голосу властность, и, боже милостивый, это сработало.

Баки сел. На его лице застыли ужас и растерянность.

Господи, Баки. Я знала, что на свое самочувствие ты плюнешь, но чтобы так…

Мои мышцы дрожали от напряжения, которое я испытала только что, но я не осмеливалась показать слабость. Если я отступлюсь, то потом все будет бесполезно.

— Меня осматривали многочисленные врачи и медсестры. Несколько физиотерапевтов. И хотя они все согласны с тем, что я не должна перетруждаться, — Баки издал протестующий звук, который я проигнорировала, — все, что они говорят, это то, что я могу — нет, должна — делать хотя бы простые вещи, иначе не выздоровею нормально.

Баки покачал головой.

— Еще слишком рано, Лили, прошла всего неделя… тебе нужно больше времени, чтобы отдохнуть…

— Отдохнуть? А ты что, отдыхал? — резко сказала я. — Скажи спасибо, что я в здравом уме. О чем ты думал? Ты что-нибудь вообще ел? Спал? Потому что ты выглядишь так, будто не делал ни того, ни другого.

Баки взял себя в руки, но не сводил с меня глаз.

— Со мной все было хорошо. Я быстро исцеляюсь, мне не нужно было…

— Не нужно что? Время, чтобы выздороветь? Ты все еще человек, Баки, да, ты выздоравливаешь быстрее, но это значит, что тебе нужно больше есть и спать!

Баки выпрямился и вызывающе глянул на меня.

— Я никогда раньше этого не делал…

Ах, не делал он.

— Ты имеешь в виду время, когда ты был у Гидры? — из кухни, где Стив, Сэм и Тони усиленно делали вид, что их там нет, донесся тихий вздох. — К черту Гидру, Баки. К черту! Это не тот уровень, по которому нужно тебя лечить!

Теперь в бешенстве были мы оба.

— Я сам могу о себе позаботиться, — проворчал Баки.

— Тогда и я тоже, — с горечью сказала я.

Сэм именно этот момент выбрал, чтобы вмешаться.

— Эй, ребят, это действительно…

— Отвянь, Сэм, — резко бросила я. Сейчас было не время и не подходящий момент, чтобы встревать. — Или сиди тихо, или свали.

Напряжение немного спало. Баки задумчиво склонил голову к плечу. Я ответила тем же. Патовая ситуация. Одному из нас придется уступить.

Гр-р-р. Почему всегда мне?

Я знала, почему Баки так расстроен, знала, почему он ремонтировал мой дом вместо того, чтобы заниматься своим выздоровлением.

Из-за чувства вины. Огромного чувства вины.

Я видела это еще в больнице, когда он смотрел на меня. Возможно, я была накачана до самых бровей, но, вспомнив об этом позже, я поняла, что именно видела.

И сейчас в его глазах была вина. Баки винил себя за то, что не защитил меня, винил себя за все, произошедшее с тех пор, как мы встретились. И это было просто смешно. Большинство из того, что случилось, я прекрасно осознавала и понимала последствия, хотя мне не нравилось с ними встречаться (пошла ты, Гидра), я бы не изменила ни одного своего решения, потому что это означало бы отвернуться от Баки.

Я бы никогда так с ним не поступила.

Потому что любила его.

Но это не помешало бы мне разорвать его на части из-за глупого поведения.

Хотя мне было даже больно думать об этом, ситуация требовала совсем не этого. Баки должен был искупить свою вину, и, возможно, если я ограничу его во времени, он почувствует себя лучше, когда все закончится.

Я надеялась.

Что? Я бежала вслепую, искать вариант получше времени не было. Надо было сделать хоть что-то.

— Я могу дать тебе один день, — неожиданно для себя сказала я. Баки медленно выпрямился, не сводя с меня глаз. — Я не буду ходить или делать что-нибудь в течение двадцати четырех часов. Мне понадобится помощь. Много помощи, — предупредила я, вздохнув про себя. Очень умно.

— Четыре дня.

Мечтай, приятель. 

— Два. Не больше.

— Идет.

Мы пожали друг другу руки, боже, как же мне хотелось сейчас драматически вздохнуть.

— Но ты должен позволить мне делать упражнения. Они мне нужны, Баки. — Он поморщился, но неохотно кивнул. — И тебе нужно лучше питаться. И под этим я подразумеваю то, что говорю!

Баки закатил глаза. Мне опять захотелось его треснуть.

Хм.

— Еще условия? Похоже, мне нужно выторговать еще один день.

Я наконец врезала ему.

Не сильно, угол был неправильным, я все еще была довольно слабой и измученной этим чертовым днем — но да. Он это заслужил, целиком и полностью. И судя по одной, такой редкой улыбке, Баки не особо-то возражал.

Тебе очень повезло, что я не натравила на тебя Стива, тогда у тебя были бы проблемы с более чем шестью футами злющего Капитана Америки, заставляющего тебя есть овощи и чуть ли не вылизывать за собой тарелку.

(Однажды вечером в больнице Стив попытался навязать мне процедуру под названием «ешь свои овощи», но я насильно заставила его сунуть в рот брокколи, и после того, как он сделался довольно забавного оттенка красного и через силу заставил себя проглотить, он от меня отстал. Тони принес мне картошку фри и сказал Стиву, что картошка считается овощем. Стив напомнил Тони, что он ирландец и прекрасно знает, что картошка это овощ. Это положило начало весьма дружеской перепалке, которая длилась почти два часа).

Теперь, когда мы с Баки решили эту проблему, мне было сложно держаться на ногах. Я пошатнулась, пытаясь ухватиться за спинку дивана, чтобы не упасть. Баки заволновался, но, поскольку я обещала, я не стала сопротивляться, когда он уложил меня в полулежачее положение на подлокотник дивана.

— Могу я принести тебе стакан воды? — сухо спросил он.

— Конечно. Если себе тоже принесешь, — огрызнулась я.

— Да, сэр, есть, — прозвучало в ответ. Идиот.

Я не могла заглянуть в кухню, но в красках представила, как Баки старательно игнорирует трех недовольных мужчин там, пока набирает нам воды в стаканы. К сожалению, я также могла представить, что щенячий взгляд Стива тоже был проигнорирован, так что это стало следующим пунктом в списке того, с чем нужно было поработать. Я видела гораздо больше в этом взгляде, чем когда-либо в жизни — он был еще более угнетающим, чем реклама Сары Маклахлан.

Но это могло подождать до того, пока я не почувствую себя лучше. У меня просто не было сил на что-то большее, кроме как на лежание на диване.

Баки принес воду и я с благодарностью выхлебала половину стакана за раз. Жажда мучила меня сильнее, чем я думала. Баки медленно потягивал воду из своего стакана, но я прекрасно видела, что на самом деле он не пил вообще. Я бросила на него равнодушный взгляд, чтобы показать, что ему меня не одурачить. Баки нахмурился и демонстративно сделал большой глоток.

Ха. Я тебе покажу.

— Итак, — начала я, пытаясь восстановить непринужденную беседу. — Чем ты занимался, когда мы приехали? Я слышала пилу, а ты весь в опилках. — Баки уставился на свою футболку, будто она его предала. Не знаю, чем ты недоволен, Баки. Мне нравится запах свежесрубленного дерева.

Очень нравится.

И, сидя так близко к Баки, я чувствовала исходящий от него запах, сочетание запаха его тела и резкого аромата срубленного дерева. Это было восхитительно.

М-м-мпф. Держи себя в руках, Лили.

— Книжные полки, — наконец сказал Баки. Погодите, что?

— Книжные полки? — с любопытством спросила я. — А что с моими… — мои старые полки наверняка уже были не в приличном состоянии. Баки поморщился, будто это он был виноват в том, что они сломались.

По его мнению, так и было. Первое: он убежал от Гидры. Второе: он остался в моем доме. Третье: Гидра проследила за ним до моего дома. Четвертое: весь ущерб был нанесен по его вине, потому что он привел их в мой дом.

Да, я не соглашалась с его логикой, но могла его понять. Даже то, что шло дальше, то есть, пункт пятый: ты не заслуживаешь ее прощения, но починка — это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать.

Ага.

Таким образом, он уйдет, как только все «починит», и я больше не буду в нем нуждаться. С самым жирным НЕ в мире.

— Круто, — решила сказать я. — Мне нравятся книжные полки. — Баки без энтузиазма фыркнул. Это было что-то вроде «ну, да», но я пропустила это мимо ушей. Он уже видел мою одержимость книжной коллекцией, так что мои слова неожиданностью не стали.

Баки все еще потряхивало от напряжения, я знала, что не должна держать его слишком долго. Он останется, если я попрошу — он чувствовал слишком много вины, чтобы поступить иначе, — но как бы сильно мне ни хотелось видеть его чаще, я научилась позволять Баки приходить и уходить, когда ему хочется. Это лучше всего работало, в конце концов.

— Эй, — тихо сказала я. — Спасибо. За все… это. — Я неопределенно махнула рукой в пространстве, но он понял, о чем я. Его лицо дрогнуло от каких-то негативных эмоций. — Нет, правда. Я серьезно. — Баки наконец коротко кивнул. Хорошо.

— Теперь твоя королева приказывает тебе идти и заканчивать делать книжные полки. У меня много книг.

Баки закрыл глаза, будто моя тупая шутка причинила ему физическую боль, но если и причинила, то лишь наполовину. Его напряжение немного ослабло, а рука нежно погладила мою ногу, после чего он поднялся.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, Баки. — Я же обещала. Он кивнул и вышел из гостиной.

Я была уверена, что трое моих гостей пытались решить, следовать ли за ним, поэтому крикнула:

— Мстители, эй! Сюда.

Они вышли, каждый по своему. Сэм шел небрежно, Стив твердо, но тихой поступью, а Тони — высокомерно.

— Итак, — глупо сказала я. — Это было слегка неловко.

— Ты в норме? — серьезно спросил Стив.

— Что? Я? Да. Просто немного устала, — честно ответила я. — И Баки тоже. Так что сейчас не самое подходящее время приставать к нему. — Я прищурилась, глядя на Тони. Он скорчил рожу «а что я?», но я просто продолжала смотреть на него, пока он не отмахнулся. Отлично. Это дало Баки по крайней мере полчаса тишины и спокойствия.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Это было слишком… напряженно, — это сказал уже Сэм.

— У него режим убер-вины. Он не всегда любит слушать.

— Ты правильно понимаешь, — сказал Стив. — Он всегда был упрямым.

Сэм удивленно поднял брови.

— Это прямо идеальная иллюстрация к фразе «да кто бы говорил», если я правильно понял. — Стив уставился на него, но идиотски покраснел.

— Я тоже упрямая, — сказала я, обидевшись, что на это никто не обратил внимания.

— Мы заметили, — сухо сказал Сэм. О. Хорошо.

Я улыбнулась. Сэм и Стив покачали головами и приглушенно рассмеялись. Тони нас намеренно игнорировал и расхаживал по гостиной.

— Что это за хрень? — ошеломленно произнес он, глядя на экран моего телевизора. В нем зияло несколько пулевых отверстий.

— Мой телевизор, — невозмутимо сказала я. Тони повернулся, показывая мне выражение «неа». Наверное, из-за всей этой работы Баки не успел избавиться от телевизора. Как грубо, он отремонтировал все остальное, забыв про то, что нужно убрать в первую очередь.

Но у Тони, судя по всему, было иное представление о том, что нужно делать в первую очередь. Он набрал номер на своем телефоне.

— Джарвис? У меня тут небольшое ЧП, нужен семидесяти двух дюймовый телевизор Stark, отправь в мое местоположение немедленно. Да что с тобой, Джарвис, нет… — Тони раздраженно вздохнул и провел ладонью по лицу. — Новый. Нет, другой новый. Да. И аппаратуру для объемного звука, тут она просто преступно ужасна. Страшно подумать, что будет, если ее включить. Я тоже тебя люблю, милый.

Стив устало следил за Тони, а Сэм пытался притвориться, что ни капли не впечатлен. У меня глаза почти вылезли из орбит, потому что не каждый день у меня в доме появляется Тони Старк, собирающийся обновить мой телевизор и стереосистему. Да, пока я лежала в больнице, он приносил мне всякие смешные штуки, и они наверняка стоили просто дофига для простых смертных (хех), но блин, это же Тони Старк. Он умеет стильно тратить деньги.

Думаю, это все практика.

— Что? — нагло сказал он, пожимая плечами. — Я не стану сидеть тут, как дикарь, даже если мы в глуши. — Его аж передернуло.

Мы втроем старались не закатывать глаза, и большинству из нас это удалось.

— Кто хочет есть? — спросил Сэм.

— Умираю с голоду. Что можно поесть в это захолустном городишке?

— Пусть Лили выбирает, она только вышла из больницы, — строго сказал Сэм. Господи, обожаю этого парня.

— Пиццу! — улыбнулась я. Тони скорчил гримасу, но не выглядел слишком расстроенным из-за моего выбора.

— Какую?

— Просто с сыром.

— Со всем подряд. — Это была просьба Стива.

— Мне тогда гавайскую, — встрял Тони, и мы с одинаковым отвращением зыркнули на него. — Не надо на меня так смотреть!

— А какую пиццу любит Баки? — спросил Сэм.

— Пепперони, — одновременно сказали мы со Стивом, после чего сразу заулыбались друг другу.

— Тьфу, — фыркнул Тони. — Какая гадость.

— Проследи, чтобы он поел, — попросила я Сэма.

— Идет. Где лучше заказать?

— «Россини», пятнадцать минут ехать, но там пицца самая вкусная.

Тони фыркнул, явно не оценив «не Нью-Йоркскую пиццу». Просто подожди, Тони. Просто подожди.

У него зазвонил телефон, и он ответил почти сразу.

— Пеп? Я просто… нет. Нет? Точно нет, ты же знаешь, что никогда… мы не говорим о том времени, которого никогда не было. Я просто… — Тони уставился на нас с таким видом, будто мы сделали то, в чем его обвиняли, и вышел из дома, хлопнув дверью. Мы все обменялись взглядами «эх, Тони».

Сэм вернулся на кухню, чтобы заказать еду. А я смотрела на Стива, который самоотверженно (читай как: несчастно) глянул в окно, когда звук пилы возобновился.

О, черт!

— Эй, Стив, подойди сюда, — успела сказать я. Мозг начинал плыть. Стив, не теряя времени, опустился на колени рядом со мной.

— Если тебе что-то нужно, я могу…

— Нет, все окей. Стив… — Он отвел взгляд. Черт! Вся эта ситуация просто… почему, блин, я? — Ему нужно побыть одному. Подольше.

Стив быстро кивнул и фальшиво улыбнулся.

— Конечно, все в порядке.

— Стив. — Фальшивая улыбка исчезла. — Как хорошо ты умеешь делать книжные полки?

Лицо Стива озарилось так, будто он только что увидел святые небеса.

— Никогда раньше не пробовал. Это же не сложно? — спросил он слишком искренне, так в своем стиле. Но он продолжал стискивать зубы, явно пытаясь сдержаться и не выскочить из гостиной на улицу, так что я не хотела его больше задерживать.

— Нет. Просто… будь осторожен, ладно? — я не была уверена, что поступаю правильно, посылая Стива к Баки. Но если мы будем торчать тут какое-то время (я понимала, что Тони свалит, как только получит все, что ему нужно, что бы это ни было, но Стив явно собирался остаться, пока его не утащат насильно, а Сэм был его другом, так что… да. Гостей многовато), то нужно находить общий язык. И побыстрее.

Стив накрыл мою руку своей.

— Я буду. Обещаю.

— Спасибо. — Я улеглась обратно на диван, глаза неконтролируемо закрывались, приоткрылись лишь тогда, когда на меня накинули одеяло. — …сибо, — пробормотала я, засыпая. В своем собственном доме, теплом и безопасном.


	29. Chapter 29

Я не проспала слишком долго — наверняка не больше часа — меня разбудил запах свежей горячей пиццы. Баки был рядом со мной, и когда я моргнула, сонно улыбаясь ему, то заметила, что он кажется более расслабленным, чем раньше. Ха! Может, послать Стива повидаться с ним было не такой уж плохой идеей.

— Привет, — глухо сказала я, не желая пока расставаться со сном, похожим на теплое одеяло.

— Привет, соня, — сказал он в ответ. У него был душераздирающе хрупкий взгляд, а прикосновение к моей руке — робким. — Если ты в ближайшее время не встанешь, думаю, что Стив съест всю твою пиццу.

Будучи даже не уверенным в себе, Баки Барнс выдавал первоклассные шутки.

Я фыркнула, а потом зевнула.

— Ага, будто ты будешь ни при чем.

— Кто, я? Ты бы слышала, как урчит его живот — я почти уверен, что ты это слышала и решила, что тебя разбудила гроза. — Теперь в его глазах появилась яркая ухмылка, последнюю фразу он произнес громче, чтобы его услышали на кухне.

Стив вышел из-за угла, весь в притворном гневе.

— Знаешь что, Барнс? Я правда очень голоден. И могу просто взять и слопать твою пепперони, ты же знаешь, да?

— Что, и упустишь шанс съесть свои овощи? — пробормотал Баки себе под нос.

— Я все слышу! — бросил Стив, возвращаясь на кухню.

Я улыбнулась. Их обмен подколками многое рассказал мне о том, как обстоят дела. Они снова шутили друг над другом, что было хорошо, но более глубокие темы были все еще за пределами.

Вам нужно с чего-то начинать, если вас разлучили семьдесят лет назад, а потом одному из вас промыли мозги и заставляли убить другого.

Шутки были намного лучше щенячьих страданий и чувства вины. Боже, да.

Баки придвинулся чуть ближе ко мне.

— Ты не против поесть за столом? Или я могу тебе принести что-нибудь сюда. — Было ясно, чего он от меня хочет, даже если Баки старался говорить ровным тоном. Я все еще была уставшей, да, но идея поесть за столом, как нормальный взрослый человек, звучала в тот момент весьма хорошо.

Обычно я против всего, что называется «нормальным взрослым человеком», но эй, когда твоя жизнь переворачивается с ног на голову, иногда эта пресловутая «нормальность» — удобное местечко.

И я оказалась бы за столом, полным Мстителей/суперсолдат и просто интересных людей. Ни за что бы не упустила такого случая.

Поэтому я приготовилась разочаровать Баки.

— За стол, пожалуйста. — В его глазах мелькнуло недовольство, прежде чем он сморгнул его и заключил меня в объятия. Я не смогла сдержать слабый вздох от боли — прошло много времени с тех пор, как я принимала обезболивающее.

— Прости, прости… — забормотал Баки, злясь на себя.

— Все окей, — выдохнула я сквозь вспышку боли. — Ты не виноват. Просто время принять таблетки, да?

Баки опустил меня на стул еще осторожнее, чем поднял — если это вообще было возможно. Сэм сидел рядом и передал бутылек Баки, который быстро прочитал инструкцию на обратной стороне и попытался дать мне две таблетки.

— О, нет, — твердо сказала я. — Одну. Или даже половинку.

— Лили…

— Обещаю, выпью еще перед сном, но если ты дашь мне две, я свалюсь прямо здесь, за столом.

— Все в порядке, приятель. — Баки упрямо таращился на меня, когда встрял Сэм. — Половинка снимет напряжение, если она не будет слишком много двигаться.

Баки прищурился, глядя на меня. Я слегка пожала плечами и постаралась выглядеть невинной. Выражение его лица стало еще более свирепым, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как закатить глаза.

— Что? Я же обещала, помнишь? Я просто посижу здесь, поем пиццу и попытаюсь убедить вас, ребята, чуть попозже посмотреть кино.

— Кстати о кино! — вмешался в разговор Тони, стоящий на крыльце. — Кто-то с мускулами прямо сейчас идет сюда и поднимает тяжести. Джарвис только что доставил телевизор. И он даже не поставляется с бесплатными пулевыми отверстиями!

Стив тихонько выдохнул, притворяясь обиженным, и вышел на улицу, чтобы помочь Тони, но даже я могла сказать, что он совсем не против. Баки не обращал на все это абсолютно никакого внимания, вместо этого предпочтя достать нож откуда-то из карманов или еще откуда и сосредоточиться на распиливании одной из таблеток на две части прямо на моей тарелке. Справившись, он деликатно опустил половинку обратно в бутылек, прежде чем практически запихать другую мне в рот. Оскорбленная я запила ее водой из стакана, который Баки пихнул мне в руки.

— Баки, боже милостивый! — пробормотала я, переведя дыхание. — Не надо меня с рук кормить!

Его единственным ответом была выгнутая бровь (с неозвученным «не надо?»), а потом он убрал бутылек в карман. На потом.

Господи боже. А я-то думала, что медсестры в больнице слишком напористые.

Ворчи-ворчи. Его не обдуришь — не то чтобы я это планировала, но все же!

Я была вполне способна сама принимать таблетки и есть, спасибо большое, Баки.

Но если Баки не съест всю свою пиццу пепперони, я была настроена сама засунуть оставшиеся куски ему в глотку. Фиг его знает, каким образом.

Мимо нас прошел Стив, неся большую коробку с логотипом «Stark Tech» на боку. Тони шел следом с гораздо меньшей коробкой в руках, где, как предположила я, была стереосистема. Стив тут же вернулся на кухню и начал накладывать в тарелку куски своей веганской пиццы, а Тони остался в гостиной, радостно разрывая картон и бормоча себе под нос.

— Через минуту попробуем вытащить его оттуда, — сказал Сэм, садясь напротив меня.

— Удачи с этим, — сказал Стив с полным ртом пиццы, садясь слева от меня. Баки легонько шлепнул его по затылку и поставил передо мной тарелку с сырной пиццей.

— Не говори с набитым ртом, господи, Роджерс, твоя ма вернется и будет нас преследовать.

Стив выглядел несоразмерно счастливым для человека, которому только что дали пощечину, но он тут же проскулил в ответ:

— Но я есть хочу, Бак.

— Иисусе, — в отчаянии сказал Баки, с грохотом усаживаясь справа от меня с тарелкой, полной пепперони. — Я думал, что отучил тебя от этого еще в двадцать девятом.

Стив фыркнул.

— Не меня отучивать надо было, Бак. Это ты при любой возможности запихивал в рот всю еду.

И прямо там — прямо за моим кухонным столом — я увидела именно то мелкое дерьмо, каким был Баки Барнс. Потому что даже после семидесяти лет пыток и промывания мозгов, после того, как он едва пережил гнев Гидры и его собственного сломанного мозга, я видела, как Баки взял самый большой кусок своей пиццы и медленно, убийственно медленно запихнул в рот целиком, при этом в упор глядя на Стива.

Сэм присвистнул и ухмыльнулся, а Стив удивленно рассмеялся и воскликнул: «Господи, Бак!». Я тоже захихикала, откусывая от своей пиццы, но никто, кроме меня, не мог видеть, как Баки под столом с силой сжимал кулак у бедра, изображая дурака перед своим самым давним и самым дорогим другом, как бы ни было ему трудно это делать.

Я не хотела привлекать к этому внимание, поэтому притворилась, что ничего не случилось, а Баки притворился, что улыбается, проглотив огромный кусок пиццы.

— Что? Что я пропустил? — Тони вошел на кухню, взял свою коробку с целой Гавайской пиццей и сел вместе с ней за стол.

— Ты уже понял, что телевизор на место сам не поставишь? — довольно мягко ужалил Баки.

Тони мужественно проигнорировал хейтера, сидящего слева от него.

— У тебя там свалка полнейшая, — сказал он, набивая рот пиццей. — Я насчитал, по крайней мере, пять разных разъемов, и эта самодельная стереосистема, кто это вообще… — он дернулся и умолк так, как мог сделать только тот, кого пнули под столом. — Да. Так что, Роджерс, когда закончишь жевать, ты или твой близнец-убийца можете выбросить этот старый хлам и поставить на место новый.

— Телевизор не такой уж тяжелый. — Я приподняла бровь. — Я раньше его сама поднимала. Он просто большой и неудобный.

— Ну вот, видишь. — Тони наклонился ко мне. — Я мог бы его поднять. Может, я и не усовершенствован генетически. — И тут он размял руки, демонстрируя свою силу. — Но в плане мышц я довольно хорош. Но когда у тебя есть стопроцентный американский качок, то почему бы этим не воспользоваться, — сказал он с таким видом, будто передавал мне главную земную мудрость.

— Заткнись ты, — буркнул Стив, закатывая глаза.

— И это не даст ему зачахнуть, — продолжил Тони.

— Тони… — угрожающе начал Стив.

— Чувствуешь этот запах? — Тони резко втянул носом воздух. — Могу поклясться, здесь есть лес. Сосновый лес! — сообщил он тем, кто мог это пропустить.

Читайте как: никому.

Баки резко встал из-за стола, и все, кроме меня, слегка вздрогнули. К этому нужно привыкнуть, ребята. Это не значит, что он хочет вас убить, лишь то, что он устал и не хочет быть особо вежливым. Баки снова сел, взяв еще пиццу, и поглядывал на меня, пока жевал.

Ой. Как мило. Вот так он выполнял свое обещание. Я не могла удержаться от улыбки, глядя на него в ответ, когда он откусывал куски, чуть ли не большие, чем моя собственная пицца.

— Да, у вас двоих явно проблемы, — вдруг сказал Тони. Все сидевшие за столом повернулись и уставились на него. Даже Сэм. Тони лишь беспечно пожал плечами. — Одного поля ягоды, в общем.

Я думаю, что была единственной, кто не доел свою пиццу. Даже Сэм и Тони слопали свое, а Стив и Баки таскали из моей коробки, когда кончилась их пицца. Мне было как-то все равно. После трех кусков мне было почти плохо. Обычно я могла проглотить около половины большой сырной пиццы за один присест, но блин. Меня же подстрелили.

Таблетки подействовали примерно в середине нашего перекуса, именно так, как сказал Сэм. Мне полегчало, но я не отрубалась. Тем не менее, к тому времени, как все закончили есть, я была готова к молчаливом рывку Баки в сторону гостиной, поэтому кивнула. Он снова усадил меня на диван, выбрав то место, откуда лучше всего смотреть кино, хотя Тони еще не закончил с настройкой. Я ясно видела его инстинктивное желание суетиться вокруг меня, но он держался молодцом и пошел помогать с уборкой на кухне, перед этим остановившись у телевизора и легко подняв его рукой. Походя он чуть зацепил Тони плечом.

Никакого ослабления напряжения не предвидится.

Тони усмехнулся про себя, когда Баки ушел, а Стив поставил телевизор на место.

— Спасибо, сладкие щечки, — неуважительно сказал Тони. Стив выглядел так, будто готов был треснуть Тони прямо сейчас, но вместо этого расправил плечи и ушел.

Блин, такой стиль отношений между ними постоянный, что ли?

Пришел Сэм и сел рядом со мной на соседний диван. Из кухни доносились звуки мытья, а также шорох и стук вытираемой полотенцем посуды и выкладывания ее на стойку.

Стив и Баки вместе мыли посуду? Я чуть не растаяла внутри. Баки нравилось вытирать тарелки всякий раз, когда мы наводили порядок вместе — мне всегда казалось, что он делал такое давным-давно, и это пробилось в его мышечную память.

Возможно, причина этой мышечной памяти снова стояла рядом с ним, как и много лет назад.

Вау. История. Прямо на моей кухне.

— Итак, какой фильм хочешь посмотреть? — спросил Сэм.

— Не знаю, — ответила я. — Я показывала Баки много мультфильмов. И мы смотрели «Индиану Джонса», два…

— «Индиану Джонса два»? Он же ужаснее всех, — громко сказал Тони, на мгновение перестав бормотать под нос.

— Нет, не «два», «два» в смысле «два фильма».

— О, окей. — Тони снова углубился в провода.

— Да и вообще, «Хрустальный череп» намного хуже, — сказала я, желая продолжить дискуссию.

— Чего? — Тони приложил ладонь к уху на манер рупора. — Я тебя не расслышал, ты сказала, что они сняли еще один фильм про Индиану Джонса? Но с коммунистами, инопланетянами и дурацким, качающимся на деревьях, Шайей ЛаБафом? Нет, это бред. Такого не было. Боже, когда я пью, мне снится всякая ересь.

— Постоянно, да? — фыркнул Стив из кухни.

— Закрой рот, — дружелюбно ответил ему Тони.

— Итак, кино! — Сэм попытался вернуть разговор в прежнее русло.

— Да, кино. Мы медленно продвигались, мне нужно было убедиться, что каждый из них подходит, прежде чем мы начнем смотреть. — Я старательно пыталась избежать проблем с ПТСР Баки и всяческими триггерами, но это было очень трудно! Но я не могла сказать ничего такого, потому что это испортило бы весь день.

Сэм был настоящим героем и отлично читал между строк то, чего я не говорила вслух.

— Мультики, да? Стив какое-то время наверстывал Дисней.

— Просто невероятно, сколько всего сделали люди с сороковых годов! — крикнул Стив.

— Ты уже видел «Похождения императора»? — тихо спросил Баки, его вопрос в гостиной было едва слышно.

— Что видел? — Тони высунул голову из клубка кабелей.

— Твою биографию. — Голос Баки был убийственно серьезен, и мне пришлось зажать себе рот рукой, чтобы не дать безумному смеху вырваться. В глазах Сэма заплясали смешинки, он осторожно потер лицо, чтобы сдержаться.

Тони уставился в стену, разделяющую гостиную и кухню.

— Мам, Баки опять злой! — фальшиво заскулил он, обращаясь ко мне. Или к Сэму. Было сложно понять. Мы с Сэмом переглянулись и покачали головами с одинаковым «не-а» на лицах.

Баки и Стив вернулись в гостиную, явно закончив с мытьем посуды.

— По-моему, я его не видел, Бак.

Баки кивнул.

— Я схожу за ним. — Он вышел из комнаты и поднялся по лестнице. Должно быть, он унес туда диски во время уборки. Я воспользовалась моментом, чтобы удивиться, что они пережили весь этот хаос. Поразительно просто.

Когда Баки принес две большие папки, Тони удивленно хмыкнул, а Сэм сказал:

— Оу. Мило.

— Люблю кино, — застенчиво сказала я. За эти годы я вложила неприлично большую сумму денег в книги и фильмы, а не в такие обыденные вещи, как одежда и обувь.

Сердитый Баки сунул папки в руки Тони, а затем осторожно сел возле меня на диван с таким видом, будто ему тут были не рады. На всех диванах в гостиной были дыры от пуль, заклеенные крест-накрест клейкой лентой, но никто, казалось, не был против. Я так точно.

То, что Баки сидел рядом, было настоящим плюсом. Нас было двое на целом диване. Добавьте сюда еще троих…

Что ж. Если мне очень-очень повезет, то Баки позволит мне опереться на него, когда я устану.

Или, по крайней мере, устану еще больше. То, что я немного поспала, а потом приняла таблетки, пошло мне на пользу, но я еще не особо хотела спать.

Стив присоединился к Сэму на другом диване, а Тони наконец закончил свою Безумно Гениальную работу со вскриком: «Он жив!», и наконец включил телевизор. Он быстро пролистал папку с дисками и вставил в систему диск с «Похождениями императора». Все диваны были почти заняты, но это, казалось, его не беспокоило — он просто притащил стул из кухни и сгорбился на нем, будто такое сидение было не в его стиле.

Обычно я веду себя как гостеприимная хозяйка, предлагаю десерт, попкорн, напитки или что-нибудь еще, но я подумала, что Баки сел бы на меня сверху, попробуй я сделать хоть что-нибудь, поэтому я молчала и надеялась, что они все в состоянии пойти на кухню и взять то, что захотят.

Через десять минут после начала мультфильма Тони молчать уже не смог.

— Барнс! Меня возмущает намек на то, что этот фильм чем-то напоминает…

— Тони, заткнись, — перебил его Стив. — Ты отвлекаешь меня от твоей биографии.

Тони притворно фыркнул от возмущения, но замолк.

Я широко улыбнулась, и даже Баки немного расслабился. Да, он видел мультик и раньше, но на этот раз ему явно понравилось не меньше. Иногда я видела, как он смотрит на Стива, а не на экран, оценивая его реакцию. Стиву, конечно же, тоже нравилось, ему нравились все возможности, которые давал ему мультфильм, чтобы подшутить над Тони. Когда Куско захотел построить Кускотопию, Стив с серьезным видом повернулся к нему.

— Конечно, он на тебя совсем не похож, Тони, нет, сэр.

— Заткнись, Роджерс.

Сэм проводил чуть ли не лучшее время в своей жизни, смотря мультфильм и драму вокруг.

Баки, в основном, довольствовался слегка злобными ухмылками в сторону Тони, всякий раз, когда Куско делал что-то особенно глупое и неприятное.

А я? Мне очень нравился этот мультфильм. Я могу вам почти половину процитировать. Но добавьте сюда восстановление после огнестрела, очень долгий, насыщенный эмоциями день, набитый желудок и сумрачную уютную гостиную с уже знакомым фильмом, и в итоге вы получите сонную Лили.

Я наклонилась ближе к Баки, касаясь его твердой металлической руки. Он мельком глянул на меня и быстро принял решение, приподнял меня и откинулся на подлокотник, расположив меня у себя на груди так, как делал в больнице.

О.

Теперь было еще лучше. Я вздохнула и почувствовала, как расслабился каждый мускул моего тела. Одна рука Баки мягко легла на мой больной бок, и я снова вздохнула.

Лучший. День. В жизни.

Я старалась не показывать, насколько счастлива от всего этого, но, думаю, то, как мои пальцы вцепились в его футболку и не отпускали, меня выдавало.

Это было просто идеально. Я не хотела, чтобы это вообще заканчивалось.

Время от времени я слышала глухой рокот в груди Баки, когда он тихо смеялся. Его должны были заглушать гораздо более громкие смешки остальных, но мое ухо прижималось к его груди прямо напротив легких, так что я слышала каждый раз.

Мне вдруг пришло в голову, что Баки тоже это было нужно. Из всех тех, кто присутствовал в комнате, мои потребности и мотивации наверняка были для него самыми понятными и легкими. Баки изучил мои привычки и не слишком беспокоился за меня.

Как ухаживать за Лили? Кормите, поите, обнимайте и подвергайте воздействию предпочитаемых ею средств массовой информации (книг и фильмов).

Тони, Сэм и Стив? Для Баки они были минными полями с разными мотивациями, желаниями и ожиданиями.

Но делал ли Баки это только потому, что со мной было легче всего иметь дело или по какой-то другой, неизвестной причине — все равно. Я была благодарна.

Боже! Благодарность — не то слово.

Потому что, как бы ни было приятно снова увидеть свой дом, отремонтированный и все такое, я не чувствовала себя по-настоящему дома, пока не оказалась в объятиях Баки.

Учитывая то, что я понятия не имела, как он ко мне относится. Каким же непонятным был этот факт.

Но я была всего лишь человеком, поэтому держалась за него так крепко, как только могла, изо всех сил старалась запомнить, как хорошо мне было, на случай, если это больше никогда не повторится.

Баки.

Ох, Баки.


	30. Интерлюдия III

Лежать на диване с Лили, устроившейся на мне — одновременно одна из лучших и худших вещей, произошедших со мной за последнее время.

А так как большинство моих самых ярких воспоминаний весьма свежие, это значит очень много.

Просто… я все испортил, и очень сильно. Лили похитили, пытали, подстрелили…

Лили.

Это была моя вина, что бы она ни говорила об этом.

Когда я сбежал из больницы (даже не вздумай называть это стратегическим отступлением, ты сбежал, трус), я не мог думать ни о чем, кроме этого места. Дома Лили. Видеть его наполовину разрушенным и пустым было подобно удару по и без того шаткому объекту. Первым делом я связался с Лаурой и Чарли, но после этого чувствовал себя слишком опустошенным, чтобы заниматься чем-то, кроме сна.

Знаю, я должен был спать внизу, в подвале, но я не смог заставить себя покинуть спальню Лили. Я не ложился на кровать, просто свернулся на полу. Да и спал я мало, кошмары вернулись и были такими же, как и всегда.

Проснулся я с криком. Уже занимался рассвет, поэтому я решил не засыпать. Работы было слишком много.

Я начал с разбора того, что было сломано или повреждено, кроме мебели. Заклеил скотчем пулевые отверстия в диванах, надеясь, что сейчас этого будет достаточно. Изрешеченный пулями автомобиль я использовал в качестве мусорного контейнера, загружая его битым стеклом и пулями из стен.

Я принес штукатурку с чердака, где Лили хранила ее после инцидента со мной и моей проклятущей рукой. Я обошел весь дом сверху донизу, убедившись, что заделал все дыры и трещины, какие смог найти. Некоторые вмятины были слишком большими для штукатурки, поэтому я взял один из своих ножей, вырезал из остатков гипсокартона части нужного размера. Семья Лили, несомненно, была запасливым типом людей, и что-то в глубине моей затуманенной памяти соглашалось с их философией.

Было много дел и не так много времени, чтобы успеть починить все к тому моменту, как Лили вернется домой.

Домой.

В продуктовый магазин я не ходил, просто лопал консервы, которые нашел в кладовой подвала. Наверху вся еда испортилась.

После второго или третьего дня я стащил ноутбук у богатого придурка из соседнего городка, который доставал работника хозяйственного магазина, куда я забрел. Мне нужен был сайдинг, окна и некоторые другие вещи, чтобы продолжать чинить дом, но магазин был похож на лабиринт, и я не знал, с чего начать. Так что я утащил у мудака ноутбук (оставил его прямо в машине, идиот) и вернулся домой к Лили, чтобы заняться возмещением ущерба.

В интернете слишком много информации. Слишком!

Но это помогло мне сузить круг вопросов по замене сайдинга. И окон тоже. И того, что мне нужно для этого сделать.

Проблемой были деньги, но я совершил вылазки в маловажные базы Гидры, так что обладал некоторой суммой наличных.

И я почти не спал.

Я был занят, ремонтируя дом, перекрашивая стены, расчищая подъездную дорожку. Я занялся всем сразу однажды утром, после того, как проснулся от кошмара, в котором Лили толкнула меня в кресло и смотрела, как я кричу.

Я тогда чуть не врезал кулаком в стену, но вовремя остановился. Не хватало еще прибавить себе работы.

Кроме того, Лили должна была скоро вернуться домой.

Лили.

Я больше никогда не спал в ее комнате, за исключением первой ночи — черт возьми, я вообще мало спал, — и в итоге вернулся в подвал. Это было неправильно, будто я использовал ее, пока Лили не было рядом, чтобы сказать «нет».

Я и так уже достаточно облажался.

Можно подумать, будто я был готов увидеть ее снова, после всей той работы, которую я проделал для того, чтобы она могла вернуться в дом и не увидеть разрушений. Но я работал, так что мне было не до размышлений — не хотелось размышлять, — поэтому внезапный звук машины на подъездной дорожке почти заставил меня схватить пистолет и начать стрелять.

Но это была Лили.

Лили.

И она шла сама — черт возьми, нет!

Это стало одним из самых неприятных дней, что я мог вспомнить. В том числе, включая те, когда меня подстрелили.

Потому что Стив…

Мой лучший друг, мой брат…

Он просто не мог оставить меня в покое. Что было в какой-то степени здорово. Даже после всего того, что я сделал, он все еще хотел быть рядом со мной.

Но в то же время…

После всего того, что я сделал, он все еще хотел быть рядом со мной? Черт возьми, нет.

Но я не мог ему этого сказать. Мы вообще не разговаривали, что было странно. Он просто пришел и начал работать вместе со мной над книжными полками, будто мы вернулись в Бруклин, и он помогает мне и моим родителям привести в порядок комнату. Это было настолько нормально, что причиняло боль.

И он хотел поговорить, как и всегда. Но просто продолжал молчать, как будто я не замечал, что он открыл и закрыл рот раз сто.

Иисусе. Ну что за человек.

И Старк… даже не заставляйте меня о нем говорить. Он похож на крушение поезда, фейерверк и торнадо, волосы во все стороны и сарказм.

И он тоже. Не хотел. Оставлять. Меня. Одного. Вообще.

Он пришел вскоре после Стива. Такой надоедливый, то и дело косящийся на мою руку. Металлическую, черт бы ее побрал.

Я утащил у него блокиратор в больнице (слишком легко, ха!) и с тех пор держал при себе. Просто мысль о том, что в моей руке есть трекер, заставляла меня хотеть вырвать его из тела (убрать-убрать-убрать), но альтернативный вариант…

Позволять кому-то вскрыть руку, работать над ней, как было там…

Кресло…

НЕТ.

Мне захотелось врезать ему прямо по дурацкой козлиной бороде. Металлической рукой.

Как думаете, он стал бы счастливее, ударь я его ею, а не обычной рукой?

Хах.

Я притворился, что его не существует, и Старк воспринял это не особо хорошо. Стив пытался играть роль посредника, но этот идиот всегда лучше в лоб находил выход из проблемы, чем решал ее постепенно. И учитывая, как сильно он бил, это должно вам о чем-то да говорить.

Но Стив пытался…

Стив.

И даже когда Старк слонялся вокруг, как самый надоедливый в мире комар, нам удалось сделать довольно много заготовок для полок, прежде чем появился Сэм, который сказал, что собирается забрать пиццу.

То есть, с Лили теперь никого не было.

Неприемлемо.

И как бы я ни считал его несносным, Старк не мог причинить вред Лили, пока она спала.

Я повернулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, с усилием выходя из состояния притворства, что его здесь не существует. Рука Старка напряглась, словно он подумал о своем металлическом оружии в перчатке. Не повезло тебе, болван.

— Иди присматривай за Лили.

— Стив за ней присмотрит, а мы с тобой…

Я сделал угрожающее лицо. Он вздрогнул, а я ухмыльнулся — ну, там были задействованы зубы, так что это можно было квалифицировать почти как ухмылку.

Старк ушел, бормоча что-то себе под нос, но, черт возьми, он наконец-то свалил.

Стив неодобрительно покосился на меня.

Ты сам виноват, приятель, что выбрал такого надоедливого товарища в свою команду.

— Он будет тебя доставать, пока руку не посмотрит. — Это было первое, что сказал Стив с тех пор, как вышел во двор дома.

Я дернул плечом.

— Моя рука…

— А что, если он сам тебе скажет, где находится трекер, и ты сам его достанешь?

Что?

Стив? Это что, здравые мысли?

Ха.

— Как?

— Не знаю, может, у него есть какой-нибудь сканер, и ему даже не придется ее трогать, Бак.

Это была… неплохая мысль. Но до Стива не дошло, что он вроде как выиграл этот раунд, поэтому я хмыкнул и распилил еще один кусок дерева. Стив, черти его раздери, улыбнулся, будто знал, о чем я думаю, и начал насвистывать.

Стив насвистывать не умел.

Конечно, с одной стороны умел, достаточно для сигнальных кодов, которые мы использовали еще на войне, но мелодии?

Лучше забыть об этом.

Хотя, погодите — я и так об этом забыл. И святый боже, я хотел, чтобы так оно и оставалось.

И когда завывания Стива затянулись, я не стал ничего говорить, просто зацепил ногой его лодыжку и свалил на землю. Стив удивленно закашлялся, прищурился и — ой, черт! — треснул мне по икрам, сбив с ног.

Я запаниковал на полсекунды — не трогай его, боже, он просто придуривается, — и этого было достаточно, чтобы он подумал, что победил.

Еще раз подумай, Роджерс.

Я сменил наши позиции и дернул его ногу со спины. Но этот простофиля оказался слишком гибким, поэтому, вместо того, чтобы бороться, сделал сложный бросок и снова оказался на мне.

Черт подери!

Я скрестил лодыжки у Стива на шее, использовав свой вес и его удивление, чтобы дернуть его вниз. Он даже захихикал.

Стойте…

Воспоминание всплыло на задворках моего сознания, и я позволил ему приблизиться ко мне, как перышку, пока мы со Стивом продолжали бороться. Было приятно драться с кем-то таким же сильным, когда это не является вопросом жизни и смерти и может продолжаться до тех пор, пока мы сами этого хотим.

Мы закончили тем, что свалились на груду спиленного дерева, было жестко, неудобно, но ни один из нас не хотел уступать…

«Отвали, Бак, это жульничество!»

Хах. Теперь я вспомнил.

Я сделал ложный выпад в лицо Стива, и когда он вскинул руки, чтобы защититься, я нырнул и треснул его чуть ниже его левого ребра.

— Ау! — прохрипел Стив, пытаясь увернуться от меня.

Вряд ли. Я тебя поймал, Стив.

Я продолжал щекотать его, уворачиваясь от его жалких попыток вывернуться и взмахов слишком больших рук, неспособных меня остановить.

Ха. Бьюсь об заклад, что сейчас ты скучаешь по своему щиту, Капитан Америка.

— Сдаешься?

— Я весь день так могу, — фыркнул Стив.

Да неужели? Ну, посмотрим!

О, я не был уверен, что мой приятель Стив прав.

— Бак, Бак, Бак! — повторял Стив, хрипя, смеясь и пытаясь глубоко вздохнуть. В конце концов я оттолкнул его в сторону и плюхнулся на пол рядом, не запыхавшись, но все равно дыша глубоко и счастливо.

Стив наконец сумел взять себя в руки.

— Ну ты и задница!

— Салага.

— Сопляк.

Наш фамильярный обмен подколками был похож на удар в живот, но болело меньше, чем в больнице. Слишком мало времени прошло, чтобы полегчало. Слишком много всего случилось, о чем Стив не знал. Слишком много причин, чтобы он ушел, если бы узнал…

— Я… я рад, что ты вернулся, Баки.

Стив.

Я поднялся и вернулся к работе над полками. Впереди было полно дел, не следовало отвлекаться…

— Бак. — Голос Стива был низким и серьезным. Я швырнул в сторону кусок дерева, который держал в руках, и он тут же раскололся.

— Что ты хочешь услышать, Стив? Что ты ищешь?

— Ничего не ищу. Мой друг здесь.

Черт, Стив. Просто… черт.

— Я не… я знаю, что помню некоторые вещи, но я не… ты не можешь просто…

— Это не имеет значения, Бак, только не для меня…

— Для меня это важно! — рявкнул я. — Потому что я больше не тот парень, ясно? Может быть, я никогда им и не был, потому что не помню, чтобы был таким хорошим, как ты думаешь.

Лицо Стива стало мрачным. Блядь. И я был в этом виноват.

— Ты говоришь о парне, который заботился обо мне всю свою жизнь, как бы я ни старался косячить? Ты говоришь о парне, который никогда не заставлял меня чувствовать себя хуже, как бы я ни старался? Ты говоришь о парне, который справился с семьюдесятью годами пыток и промыванием мозгов и спас мою жизнь, вместо того, чтобы убить меня? Ты говоришь о парне, который рискует своей жизнью ради этой девушки и работает до изнеможения, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке? Потому что ты всегда был таким парнем, Бак. И катись ты в пекло, если не видишь этого.

— Уже был там, — тупо ответил я. — Не так уж там здорово.

Стив поморщился и тяжело вздохнул.

— Господи, Бак. — Он придвинулся ближе ко мне, пока не оказался совсем рядом.

Было больно видеть его так близко, когда он считал, будто я делал что-то хорошее, хотя все, что я старался делать, это лишь вернуть часть того, что задолжал. Но это был Стив…

Стив.

И некоторые вещи я даже не думал делать, я просто делал… так что, против своей воли, я наклонился вперед и положил голову ему на плечо. Стив не притянул меня к себе так сильно, как хотел (я знал это), но положил руку мне на спину, впиваясь пальцами в мою рубашку так сильно, что почти мог порвать ее.

Я глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Его запах, казалось, был жестко связан с моим мозгом, глубоко укоренился под болью и программированием последних семидесяти лет. Я снова вздохнул, знакомый запах пота подтолкнул мои давние воспоминания и заставил непроизвольно расслабиться.

Черт подери. Просто… черт бы все побрал.

— Я скучал по тебе, Бак, — тихо сказал Стив.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — прошептал я, наполовину надеясь, что он меня не услышит.

— Ты моя семья, Баки. Ты все, что у меня есть.

Боже, Стив, нет. В эту сторону мы не пойдем. Я из-за всего этого плакать не собираюсь.

— Все, что у тебя есть, да? А… команда, которая всегда рядом. Они тебе не друзья.

— Бак…

— Потому что я понимаю, о чем ты. Сэм совсем не друг?

— Баки, будь ты проклят…

— А та девушка, с которой ты был, когда я пытался тебя убить, ты ей совсем не нравишься.

— Ладно, ладно, придурок, ты высказал свою точку зрения.

— Ты уверен? Я ведь могу продолжить…

Стив оттолкнул меня, наполовину в шутку, наполовину раздраженно.

— Это не ты, Бак.

Угу. И не ты, Стиви. Но будь я проклят, если смогу продолжать и дальше в том же духе. Тебе придется немного отступиться ради меня.

Я пожал плечами и вернулся к бревнам. Стив раздраженно фыркнул, но присоединился ко мне, не сказав больше ни слова, слава богу.

Мы работали недолго, потом раздались два звука: мотор подъезжающей машины (скорее всего, Сэм вернулся с пиццей) и вой чего-то, мчащегося по воздуху.

Ракета!

Но прежде чем я успел вбежать в дом и схватить Лили, Стив быстро тряхнул головой и оттолкнул меня.

— Все в порядке, это всего лишь Тони… один из его костюмов.

Костюмов?

Дерьмо. Точно. Я видел в интернете фотографии безвкусных металлических чудовищ Старка.

Если кто и может говорить о металлических чудовищах, так это я — у меня одно вместо руки.

— Что оно делает? — спросил я у Стива вместо того, чтобы найти Старка и всадить в него пару пуль.

— Наверное, привез телевизор, насчет которого Тони звонил Джарвису, — вздохнул Стив.

Серьезно? Этот человек сделал многомиллионную железную летающую машину, которая стреляет лазерами и ракетами, и бог знает, чем еще, и использует ее как курьера?

Я не знал, злиться мне или нет, поэтому остановился на том, чтобы сердито прошествовать ко входу в дом, где обнаружил Сэма, уже ругающегося на Старка.

Ха.

— Да плевать мне, о чем ты думал, Тони! Твой костюм чуть не приземлился на мою машину!

— Он не собирался приземляться на машину — кстати, на мою, — ты не поверишь, но его навигационная система работает, и то, что ты вручную управляешь своими крыльями, вовсе не значит, что мы все застряли в средних веках.

— Не в этом дело, Тони! Не в этом.

Удовлетворенный тем, что Старк получил достаточный пинок под зад, я протиснулся мимо них в дом, чтобы посмотреть, как Лили справилась со всем этим беспорядком.

Она все еще спала.

Лили.

Ее лицо было напряжено, как будто ей было не совсем удобно, но раз она могла спать во время того, что происходило снаружи, то, должно быть, очень устала.

Я стоял возле дивана и смотрел, как Лили спит. И вид ее, целой и невредимой, чем-то успокаивал меня. Разговор со Стивом вышел хорошим — даже необходимым — но он вызвал во мне желание самому расслабиться и спрятать Лили подальше, туда, где с ней не случится ничего плохого.

Сэм наконец вошел в дом со Стивом на буксире, они принесли пиццу. Пахло действительно очень хорошо, хотя я не сомневался в знаниях Лили о том, кто здесь делает лучшую пиццу.

Поэтому я легонько встряхнул ее, чтобы разбудить. И если раньше я думал, что слышать, как Стив изливает мне душу, было больно, то сейчас это не имело ничего общего с тем, как дернулись мои внутренности, будто их проткнули и ударили током, когда я увидел, как сонно улыбнулась Лили и попыталась прижаться ближе к моей руке, прежде чем полностью проснуться.

Черт. Словно запрещенный прием от Стива — нет времени подготовиться к удару, только шок и белый туман перед глазами от удивления.

Мне удалось прийти в себя так, что ни она, ни кто-либо другой этого не заметили, я скрыл свои эмоции за подколками Стива, что сделало его просто до тошноты счастливым, а остальные просто закатили глаза.

Мне было трудно сосредоточиться на чем-либо, кроме как на набивании живота как можно большим количеством еды, что не в меру радовало Лили. Меня удивило, насколько голодным я себя чувствовал и сколько ел — черт бы побрал Лили, она была права насчет того, что мое тело нуждается в большем количестве пищи, чем я ему давал.

Я не зарычал, хоть и хотелось.

Выкуси, Старк.

Когда мы мыли посуду, Стив будто понял, что разговаривать я не хочу. Но молчание все равно было дружеским. Я достаточно восстановил равновесие, чтобы подшутить над Старком, но пришло время начинать смотреть кино, и весь мой самоконтроль рухнул, когда я сел рядом с Лили.

Лили.

Находящаяся в блаженном неведении относительно смятения у меня внутри. Милая, добрая, храбрая Лили; она не дрогнет даже тогда, когда рядом с ней сядет худший из людей — на самом деле, он просто не может находиться в другом месте.

Лили.

С которой я старался не сидеть слишком близко, но когда она качнулась и неосознанно начала наклоняться ко мне в середине фильма, я больше не мог этого выносить.

Будь я проклят, но я не могу держаться от нее на расстоянии.

И вот, она лежит на мне, делая этот момент одним из лучших и худших одновременно.

Потому что я не заслуживаю чувствовать себя так хорошо — не заслуживаю, чтобы кто-то столь милый и замечательный доверял мне, после всего, что я сделал… но у меня нет сил держаться подальше.

Блядь, будто когда-нибудь у меня их хватит. Я пытался уйти раньше, но даже в стороне остаться не мог, просто кружил вокруг нее, как планета вокруг Солнца.

Я оставил Лили в больнице, но только для того, чтобы приехать сюда, к ней домой, куда, как я знал, она вернется. И я смогу ее снова увидеть.

Единственное, что могло удержать меня — это если бы она сказала мне уйти. Дерьмо, я понятия не имею, почему она этого еще не сделала.

Но не сделала ведь.

Так что я все еще здесь.

Ее дыхание замедляется, когда она засыпает на мне. Сжатые кулаки расслабляются и слегка вздрагивают, пока Лили погружается в сон.

Мультфильм продолжается. Остальные бросают на нас косые взгляды, но я не знаю, что с этим делать. Да, они хотят спросить меня, какого черта я творю, сидя с Лили так близко. Стив, вероятно, разочарован, а Сэм и Тони наверняка хотели бы, чтобы я свалил, но я не могу заставить себя ее отпустить. Еще нет.

Еще нет.

Фильм заканчивается, остаются лишь шутки и смешки.

— Я тебе говорю, никакого сходства со мной!

— Сдавайся, Тони, прими свою судьбу. Ты лама.

— Да пошел ты, Сэм!

Они не смотрят на меня. На нас. Моя рука крепче сжимает Лили, чтобы защитить ее.

От чего? От них?

Или от меня.

Еще нет, еще нет, еще нет…

Время пришло.

Я подтягиваю Лили к себе, осторожно сажусь, прижимая ее голову к плечу, и помогаю обхватить ногами мою талию. Она все еще спит.

— Помощь нужна? — тихо спрашивает Стив сбоку. Я качаю головой. Как ни странно, я уже не в первый раз несу Лили в постель.

В ее комнате все еще беспорядок — груды книг без книжных полок, одежда, которую я не смог рассортировать, просто сложил все в кучу, чтобы было легко добраться до кровати. Одной рукой я откидываю одеяло и осторожно укладываю ее. Я не уверен, будет ли ей удобно спать в одежде, но будить ее я не хочу. Только обувь снимаю и аккуратно укрываю Лили одеялом.

Я должен ее охранять.

Ну, я проделал огромную работу, не так ли?

Вина на вкус отвратительная, сырая, делает мой желудок горьким и тяжелым.

Я оставляю дверь приоткрытой, дабы услышать, если Лили проснется и ей что-то понадобится.

Спустившись вниз, я вижу, что три идиота шепчутся друг с другом.

Стив удивленно оборачивается.

— Бак. Я… мы…

— Мы тут подумали насчет сна, — перебивает Сэм, искоса поглядывая на него.

Черт, я и с этим должен разбираться?

— Кровать в подвале. Надувные матрасы тут. Я наверху. — Мне придется спать рядом с Лили, и я ни за что не впущу кого-то в старую комнату ее родителей.

— Отлично. Хорошо, — говорит довольный Стив. Какого хрена! Тебе что, так нравится узнавать про то, где тебя уложат? — Тони может занять кровать, а мы с Сэмом возьмем матрасы.

— Эй, а если мне тоже нужна кровать? — спрашивает Сэм, притворяясь обиженным.

— Рискни спросить у Тони. — И это все, что говорит Стив.

— Ха-ха, ничего не поделаешь, летчик, — хихикает Старк. — Кровать целиком моя.

Я беру надувные матрасы. Еще рано ложиться спать, но это удержит их от того, чтобы соваться наверх и беспокоить Лили. В моей голове пульсирует боль, которая неприятно вторит пульсу и усиливается всякий раз, когда Старк открывает рот. В итоге мне все равно приходится вернуться наверх за одеялами, подушками и прочим. Ну, знаете, за тем, с чем спят нормальные люди.

— Спасибо, чувак, — говорит Сэм, когда пихаю все это ему в руки. Я хмыкаю в ответ, но он не принимает это на свой счет. Понятливый Сэм.

Тони пристально смотрит на меня.

— Чего? — гавкаю я.

— Спасибо большое, брюзга, мне-то на чем спать?

Я оскаливаю зубы, иду мимо него в сторону подвала, по пути хватаю его за рубашку и тащу за собой.

— Что?! Эй! Кэп, помоги!

Стив не может тебя спасти от этого, Старк. Ты сам навлек на себя беду.

Я не тащу его вниз по лестнице, хотя мысленный образ Тони, болезненно подпрыгивающего на каждой ступеньке, успокаивает меня.

Спокойнее. Уткнись, я тут стараюсь.

Я толкаю Тони к полностью застеленной кровати и ухмыляюсь про себя в ответ на его сдавленное «Эй!», когда он падает на матрас.

— Достаточно комфортно, Старк?

— Что, никакого сервиса? Никакого шоколада на подушке? — Старк укладывается так, будто намеренно развалился на кровати, а не упал на нее.

Если я закачу глаза, это его только развеселит. Поэтому я сохраняю невозмутимое выражение лица и поворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти.

— Эй, Дарт Вейдер, ты же знаешь, что мой блокиратор не будет работать вечно?

Старк всегда говорит так, будто смеется над кем-то, но сейчас его голос звучит непривычно серьезно, поэтому я останавливаюсь. Поднимаю голову, чтобы показать, что слушаю, даже если не оглядываюсь.

— Я о том, что легко мог бы сделать и вечно работающий блокиратор, ну, или хотя бы настолько долговременный, что даже асгардец тебя не засечет, но я не планировал, что он понадобится так надолго. Так что трекер у тебя в руке…

Я шиплю на него. И не горжусь этим дебильным звуком. Это останавливает Тони, а я борюсь с тем, чтобы найти правильные слова, дабы заполнить повисшую тишину.

— Стив… — я слышу, как Старк позади меня оживляется, — сказал, что ты можешь просканировать мою руку. Скажи, где трекер.

— Если ты имеешь в виду, откажусь ли я от шанса заполучить в свои руки все твое великолепное «я», то… да, конечно. Не особо идеальный вариант, но сойдет. — Я слышу, как Тони встает с кровати, и поворачиваюсь, видя, как он протягивает мне руку. — Договорились?

Договорились? Серьезно, Старк? Хочешь мне руку пожать?

Его рука не дрожит, несмотря на то, что я смотрю на нее пару секунд.

Ладно, десять секунд. Может, двадцать. Он мне действительно не нравится.

Я протягиваю руку, чтобы пожать его ладонь (выражение лица Тони невыносимо самодовольное, мне хочется его ударить), когда по спине пробегают мурашки. Я тут же вскидываю голову.

Что-то не так.

— Эй, а что…

Я резко шикаю на Старка, коротко рыкнув. Мне нужно прислушаться…

Крик нарушает тишину дома, и я двигаюсь так быстро, что в мгновение ока добегаю наверх.

Лили!

Но время движется так медленно, что мне кажется, будто я продвигаюсь лишь дюйм за дюймом, как бы сильно я не спешил.

Лили!

Я вылетаю из подвала, столкнувшись нос к носу с Сэмом и Стивом, но я умудряюсь первым добраться до лестницы…

Лили!

И она все еще кричит…

Нет!

Лили!

В моих руках нож и пистолет, я врываюсь в ее комнату, так сильно треснув дверью, что в стене остается огромная вмятина, но в спальне никого нет, а Лили все еще кричит…

Лили!

Она корчится, кричит, ее глаза открыты, но пусты, собирается сама причинить себе боль, она едва начала выздоравливать…

Я у кровати, держу ее, пожалуйста, Лили, пожалуйста, не делай этого, ты навредишь себе, пожалуйста…

— Баки!

Стив. Он пытается оттащить меня от Лили. Я выбрасываю руку достаточно далеко, чтобы треснуть его по черепу за то, что он такой идиот. Лили резко поворачивается, и я вижу, как из-под повязки на ее боку сочится кровь. Швы разошлись.

Лили.

Она все еще кричит: «Нет, нет, остановитесь, нет! Пожалуйста, не надо! Нет!». Это слишком знакомо. Она говорила то же самое в ту ночь, когда ей приснилась гибель ее семьи, и я побежал наверх, где нашел ее плачущей, дрожащей, свернувшийся в самый тугой клубок, на который только способен человек.

Но тогда она была здорова. Она могла кричать и сопротивляться, но не причинила бы себе вреда.

Лили, нет!

— Стив! — рычу я. — Вниз, алкоголь, живо! — Я слышу, как он убегает. Лили так сильно прижимается к моим рукам, что я почти слышу, как ее мышцы кричат от напряжения, перекрывая звук ее собственных криков.

Это не помогает.

Я забираюсь в кровать и притягиваю ее к себе, стараясь держать крепко, но не так сильно, чтобы навредить. Чей-то голос что-то шепчет ей, и мне требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что он мой.

— Тише, Лили, тише. Ты в порядке. Ты же дома. Ты в безопасности. Все нормально. Ты дома. Тише, тише.

Стив слишком долго ищет на кухне бутылку водки, которую я припрятал. Я использовал ее, чтобы промывать порезы и иногда прогонять вкус кошмаров из моего рта. Мне это мало помогает, но водка вкуснее страха.

Она плачет в моих объятиях, плачет и кричит, и это не прекращается, не прекращается…

Стив наконец возвращается с водкой и маленьким стаканчиком. Господи, не мог принести только бутылку, Стив. А теперь отвали.

— Эй, парень, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — Сэм пытается быть благоразумным. Но Сэм должен заткнуться, потому что он не знает, что, черт возьми, делать, когда дело касается Лили. Он не знает ее так, как я. Она сказала, что это единственное, что может помочь. Сказала.

Лили.

Стив наливает немного водки в стакан и пытается протянуть его мне, но у меня заняты руки, приятель, если я ее отпущу, то она катапультируется прямо из кровати. Он не проявляет никакой самодеятельности, поэтому я усаживаю Лили так, чтобы она не подавилась, но Стив и с этим справиться не может, проливает половину водки на нас, когда Лили дергается.

— Прости, прости…

Перестань извиняться, Стив, просто перестань быть бесполезным и помоги мне!

Лили не дает поднести стакан ко рту. Ее голова все время крутится, даже если водка и попадает в рот, то сразу же выливается обратно.

Лили, не заставляй меня…

— Барнс, я не понимаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, — снова начинает Сэм.

— Заткнись! — рычу я. У меня нет времени объяснять. Я переворачиваю Лили так осторожно, как только могу, чтобы она оказалась у меня на коленях, удерживаемая моим весом. Это освобождает мне руки, так что я могу забрать у Стива стакан и вылить немного водки ей прямо в горло, закрыв рукой рот и нос, чтобы ей пришлось глотать.

— Господи, — шепчет Старк позади меня, и я слышу, как Стив нервно сглатывает.

Лили глотает, а потом кашляет и хрипит, и я наконец отпускаю ее, чтобы снова обнять…

— Мне так жаль, Лили, прости, тихо, тихо, все будет хорошо… — Ей не требуется много времени, чтобы хоть слегка успокоиться, я могу снова забрать у Стива наполненный стакан и заставить ее сделать еще один глоток. На этот раз все проходит легче. Лили приходит в себя. Она все еще плачет — рыдает, не прекращая, — но она перестала дергаться и брыкаться, и это самое главное.

Я продолжаю давать Лили водку, пока она не начинает отворачиваться.

— Нет… х-хватит…

— Еще немного, — настаиваю я. Черт меня раздери, если хватит. Я не вижу ее лица, но могу сказать, что Лили морщится, делая еще пару глотков между всхлипываниями. Наконец стакан пустеет, и я отдаю его Стиву. Лили снова прижимается ко мне, все еще вздрагивая от напряжения и страха.

— Сэм, принеси аптечку, — говорит Стив.

Хорошая мысль. У нее порваны швы. Нужны новые бинты.

Я нежно глажу руки Лили сверху вниз, шепчу ей что-то, обнимаю ее, оберегаю даже от ночных кошмаров. Боже правый, почему ты позволил этому с ней случиться? Почему она должна видеть сны о том, как ее семья умирает, снова и снова, беспомощная, не способная помочь им? Почему ты позволил такому случиться с ней?

— Баки, — шепчет Лили, и ее снова трясет от рыданий.

— Я здесь. С тобой все в порядке…

— Нет! Баки!

— Спокойно, Лили, все хорошо. Я здесь, а ты…

— Нет, не надо! Баки, пожалуйста…

— Что случилось, Лили, скажи мне, что случилось? — Иисусе, что, черт возьми, происходит?

— Ты мертв! — вскрикивает Лили, и все в комнате замирают. Никто не знает, что сказать. — Пожалуйста, не умирай… пожалуйста, Баки! — Она снова начинает бороться со мной.

— Нет, Лили, я не… я не умер. Нет. Я здесь. — Я провожу по ее рукам чуть сильнее, отчаянно пытаясь прорваться сквозь кошмар, все еще держащий ее в своих объятиях. — Я здесь.

— Баки? — Лили плачет.

— Да, я здесь. Все нормально. Я здесь. — Она вскрикивает и пытается перевернуться. В спальню возвращается Сэм, и я хочу, чтобы он посмотрел ее бок, но Лили отчаянно хочет перевернуться, увидеть меня, и я не могу отказать ей ни в чем.

Стив помогает мне уложить ее на живот, и Лили прижимается ко мне так, будто потеряла надежду когда-нибудь увидеть меня снова. Тошнота скручивается у меня в животе, и я тоже хочу прижаться к Лили. 

— Тихо, тихо. Видишь? Я здесь, — бормочу я.

— Баки. Ты… ты был мертв. Ты был мертв, я не смогла ничего сделать. Пушки заклинило, и я не смогла… их было слишком много, я не смогла… ты был мертв! Ты был мертв, оружие заклинило, и я не смогла… — я крепче сжимаю Лили в объятиях, потому что теперь она дрожит, как осиновый лист.

Я чувствую, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Лили снилась не гибель семьи… ей снился я? Она была в панике потому, что потеряла меня?

— Тише, тише. Ты в порядке. Мы в порядке. Ш-ш-ш… — я убираю волосы с ее лица и укачиваю ее так сильно, как только могу. Лили трясет головой и пытается еще глубже зарыться в меня. Я начинаю слабо урчать, пытаясь издать самый глубокий рокот, на который только способен. Я замечал, что она всегда успокаивалась, когда я так делал. Теперь это тоже работает. — Тише, Лили… тише…

Она уже почти перестала трястись, и я киваю Сэму, чтобы он подошел поближе. Он ловко меняется местами со Стивом.

— Лили, — зову я. — Мне придется тебя перевернуть. — Она мотает головой и вжимается в меня. — Все в порядке, я никуда не уйду. Но Сэм должен посмотреть твои швы, хорошо? Я в порядке, я здесь. Все в порядке… — Лили ослабляет хватку, я осторожно переворачиваю ее на спину, и она всхлипывает. Я хочу вырвать ее у Сэма и найти место, где мы сможем спрятаться с ней вдвоем. Где нас не найдет никто, даже весь мир.

И вообще, что этот мир сделал с нами?

Но Сэм молодец. Аккуратный, надежный, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы как можно быстрее сделать то, что нужно.

— Она немного порвала кожу, но швы все еще в порядке, — говорит он, перевязывая бок новыми бинтами. — Я хочу проверить остальные. — Я киваю и сдвигаю нас ближе к краю постели, чтобы Сэму не пришлось слишком сильно наклоняться, дабы посмотреть ее левую руку. Там нет никаких повреждений, и когда мы неловко стягиваем с Лили штаны, чтобы проверить ногу, там тоже все нормально.

Лили снова начинает дрожать, адреналин сменяется болью.

Я достаю из кармана ее таблетки.

— Воды, — говоря я Стиву, многозначительно встряхивая пузырек.

— Эй, нет, — говорит Сэм. — Нельзя смешивать таблетки и алкоголь. Первое правило парамедиков.

— Она выпила не так много, чтобы это навредило, — неожиданно говорит Старк. Мы с Сэмом смотрим на него. — Что? Бурная молодость.

Стив возвращается с водой, и, несмотря на явное нежелание Сэма, я даю Лили две таблетки. Усыпить ее? Черт подери, да. Она довольно легко справляется с лекарством, и я быстро возвращаю ее в обычное положение, в котором она расслабляется, чуть задержав дыхание — это облегчение или просто затянувшиеся остатки ее кошмара? Как, черт подери, это понять?

В этот момент Старк уходит, но Сэм и Стив продолжают стоять в спальне, пока ее дыхание не замедляется, и она не отключается в моих руках. Это явно сигнал, которого они ждали, потому что Стив говорит:

— Как ты догадался?

Черт, Стив. Правда? Ты сейчас это спрашиваешь?

— Такое уже случалось. Только не так плохо. Она… сказала мне, что делать. Позже сказала, что только это помогает.

— Ей снились такие кошмары до того, как Гидра похитила ее? — спрашивает Сэм.

Черт бы тебя побрал, Сэм, это личное! Неужели ты не можешь оставить эту тему в покое?

— Да! — бесполезно рычу я.

— Я не пытаюсь вынюхивать, я просто пытаюсь составить более ясную картину. — Сэм в примирительном жесте вскидывает руки, сдаваясь.

— Сэм хорош в таких делах, Бак, — тихо говорит Стив. — Он знает, что делать.

Я крепче обнимаю Лили. Теперь ты на его стороне, Стив? Черт подери!

— Она… речь шла о ее семье. Погибшей семье, — неохотно говорю я. Стив и Сэм переглядываются.

— Окей, — спокойно говорит Сэм. — Теперь с ней все будет в порядке?

Я коротко киваю. Я ее не оставлю, так что да.

В голове мелькает шальная мысль.

— Я останусь здесь. Стив, ты можешь занять кровать в другой комнате. — Мне не по душе мысль, что кто-то будет находиться в комнате ее родителей, но Стив — наиболее почтительный человек из всех, кого я знаю.

— Окей, — кивает он. — Вещи только заберу. Тебе нужно что-нибудь?

Я качаю головой. У нас все хорошо.

Стив и Сэм кивают, закрывая за собой дверь. Она качается на петлях, и я делаю мысленную заметку починить и ее.

Лили вздрагивает во сне, и я провожу рукой по ее спине, стараясь не касаться заживающих ран.

Лили. О, Лили.

Сколько еще этот мир отнимет у тебя?

Сколько еще отниму у тебя я?

Лили.


	31. Chapter 31

Просыпаться было больно.

И не так, как я ожидала: в-меня-три-раза-стреляли-неделю-назад больно.

Нет, это было больше похоже на то, что вчера ночью меня сбил грузовик, но почему-то я проснулась в своей постели.

Ау!

Не то чтобы я забыла, что случилось прошлым вечером — если бы я только могла забыть! — но я не думала, что будет так больно.

Я даже сесть не могла. Поверьте. Я пыталась.

После того, как я скукожилась на подушке, признавая поражение, я вдруг поняла, что одна. И это было немного странно, понимаете? После такой ночи я почти ждала, что Баки с беспокойством наблюдал за мной, сидя у моей кровати, а потом, увидев, что я проснулась, попытается запихать мне в рот две таблетки, чтобы я проспала весь день.

Не то чтобы я жаловалась.

На самом деле, не жаловалась вообще.

Ладно, может быть, немного жаловалась.

Потому что, как бы ни были разрознены и шатки мои воспоминания о вчерашнем, я отчетливо помнила, как снова заснула на Баки (мое любимое местечко, только тс-с-с). Так где же он?

И мне вроде как нужно было сходить в туалет, но даже несмотря на свое обещание не двигаться самостоятельно, я не думала, что сейчас готова встать и ползти в сторону ванной. Что было просто унизительно, если честно.

Была одна вещь, которую я могла попробовать, и хотя это обещало быть гораздо более неловким, чем хотелось, вариант был только один.

— Баки? — сказала я в пустоту комнаты. Негромко — это было о-о-очень неловко, и я почти хотела, чтобы он не услышал меня.

Одним коротким шорохом и топотом позже Баки очутился в дверном проеме моей спальни.

— Лили. С тобой все в порядке? Все хорошо? — он кинулся к кровати, его лицо было пустым, но глаза тревожными.

О. Не беспокойся обо мне так сильно, Баки. Я в порядке, правда!

— Ага-а-а-а-а! — я зевнула. Ой. — Но мне вроде нужно в туалет. И я чувствую себя так, будто меня сбил грузовик?.. — Я добавила вопросительную нотку в конец фразы, но Баки ее проигнорировал, со всей возможной осторожностью поднял меня на руки и скользнул в ванную.

Когда мы оказались там, я поняла, что мне придется установить некоторые границы, как было в больнице со Стивом.

— Окей. Хорошо, — сказала я, когда Баки дошел до унитаза.

Он смотрел на меня сверху вниз, внимательно щурясь, будто прикидывал, сколько еще ему позволено сделать.

Не так уж много, парень… Я хоть и чувствовала себя не очень, но со снятием собственных штанов и натягиванием их обратно я справлюсь, так что, будь добр, выйди за дверь. Пожалуйста.

— Поставь меня прямо здесь, — продолжила я, будто не заметила его взгляда. — Я обещаю никуда не уходить и позову тебя, когда закончу. Просто подожди за дверью, на случай, если ты мне понадобишься. — Последнее я добавила для того, чтобы Баки почувствовал себя полезным, хотя я скорее швы порву, чем позволю кому-то вытащить меня из туалета с трусами на лодыжках.

Хах.

Баки опустил меня на пол, но изобразил свой личный эквивалент заламывания рук, что у него выглядело как полнейшая неподвижность и слегка угрожающее нависание над оппонентом. Оу.

Я улыбнулась ему, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть, как больно мне просто стоять. Обмануть Баки не вышло, но он попятился и с несчастным видом захлопнул дверь, не сделав ни единого шага в сторону от нее, в этом я была твердо убеждена.

Милый и надоедливый одновременно. Повезло же мне.

Нет, серьезно. Повезло же мне.

Я избавлю вас от точных подробностей того, что происходило дальше, просто будьте уверены, что не обошлось без тяжелого дыхания и некоторой неловкости, когда я не смогла сама встать с унитаза и чуть было не подумала о том, чтобы позвать Баки. Ужас, вызванный этой мыслью, придал мне сил встать и натянуть штаны.

— Я закончила! — крикнула я, спуская воду. Баки, не теряя времени, распахнул дверь, молниеносно считал мой тоскливый взгляд, направленный в сторону раковины, поднял меня и переставил туда. Господи. Я не знала, радоваться мне или расстраиваться из-за того, что ему приходится делать подобное.

Вероятно, то, что случилось ночью, ситуацию усугубило.

Конкретно усугубило.

Но, может, забота обо мне помогает Баки почувствовать себя лучше?

Может такое быть?

Кому-то лучше с этим разобраться, вот и все, что я могла об этом сказать.

— Вниз? — спросил Баки, когда я снова оказалась в его объятиях (боже мой).

— Я… — бо-о-о-оже! — наверное, сначала нужно переодеться, — обескуражено сказала я. Вряд ли это будет весело.

Баки кивнул и понес меня обратно в спальню. Он опустил меня сидя (!) на край кровати и встал рядом, словно ожидал приказаний.

А, точно. Одежда. Большая часть (или вся) была сложена стопками на полу (вставьте сюда фак в сторону Гидры), поэтому я просто ткнула пальцем в какие-то шмотки, и Баки принес все, что я просила. Футболки и спортивные штаны — именно о таком месяце домашней одежды я и мечтала.

Но, передав мне одежду, Баки не ушел. Я смерила его равнодушным взглядом.

— Дай мне минутку, — сказала я довольно мягко, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Баки фыркнул — фыркнул! — подошел к двери и повернулся спиной ко мне. Серьезно? Тьфу.

Штаны оказались самой сложной частью — наклоняться было тяжело — но они были достаточно свободными, чтобы нога в них не застряла из-за своей деревянности.

Я косилась на Баки так часто, как только могла. Он пару раз беспокойно шевельнулся, пока я боролась со штанами и вздыхала от боли, но не повернулся. Слава богу.

Наконец я переоделась в свежую одежду, и мое запыхавшееся «я все» заставило Баки с тревогой повернуться ко мне.

— Завтрак? — спросил он.

— Да, пожалуйста. Наверное, перед следующей дозой лекарств стоит перекусить. — Баки кивнул и бросился ко мне. Я снова оказалась у него на руках. Хотела бы я сказать, что предпочла опереться на него всем весом и почти растаять на его груди, но, честно говоря, я успела чертовски устать, хотя ничего и не сделала!

Гр-р-р-р!

Моя кухня была довольно оживленной, какой не была довольно давно. Сэм пек блины в несуразно больших количествах, будто был голод (Стив ел их так, будто голодал лет сто), Тони размахивал наполовину съеденным свернутым блином, рассказывая о какой-то научной фигне или жаловался на всех? Трудно было сказать. Сэм только угукал и мычал, один раз отпихнул Тони, когда тот слишком близко подошел к месту производства блинов.  
Баки усадил меня за стол рядом со Стивом, который чуть не подавился, пытаясь прожевать быстрее и сказать мне: «Доброе утро! Как… как ты?». Он старался быть аккуратным, но промахнулся на целую милю.

— Лучше, — ответила я. Мне не хотелось сейчас вдаваться в подробности (да и вообще не хотелось, давайте будем честными), и Стив был так мил, что позволил мне оставить эту тему.

Однако, судя по взгляду, которым одарил меня Баки «оставление этой темы» не входило в его планы.

Место для вздоха.

Баки ушел только для того, чтобы принести мне блинчиков и стакан воды. Затем он вернулся к плите и, старательно игнорируя вопли и протесты Сэма, переставил сковородки так, чтобы передняя была свободна, после чего начал делать яичницу из такого количества яиц, чтобы накормить всех голодающих, которым не достались блины Сэма.

Я с трудом осилила тарелку с блинами, когда он плюхнул рядом здоровенный кусок яичницы.

Я с сомнением посмотрела на него.

— Баки… я думаю, ты хотел поставить тарелку себе.

Баки выглядел воинственно.

— Тебе нужно поесть.

Я бросила быстрый взгляд на Стива, который с удовольствием запихивал в себя очередную порцию блинов, но все равно с тоской косился на мою яичницу. Я вздохнула, соскребла на свою тарелку немного, а остальное пододвинула Стиву.

— Нет! — прорычал Баки, хватая тарелку и ставя ее передо мной. Стив выглядел так, будто пытался не рассмеяться, но в его взгляде сквозило разочарование, когда он смотрел на яичницу.

— Да! — вежливо парировала я, снова двигая тарелку к Стиву, который, не теряя времени, наложил себе яичницу на случай, если ее снова отберут.

— Лили…

— А твоя тарелка где? — перебила его я. — Ты уже поел? — мой тон был заботливо резким, и я была готова не брать пленных. Баки виновато отвел глаза. Ага!

Сэм прервал всех нас, поставив огромную гору блинов перед свободным стулом рядом со мной. Я не шучу, стопка блинов была высотой не меньше фута. Мы все оглянулись на Сэма, который, беспрерывно насвистывая, возвращался к плите.

Мы переглянулись, немного испугавшись Сэма Уилсона. Я почти уверена, что фыркнула от смеха первой, но за этим последовал громкий хохот Стива, даже Баки закатил глаза и тяжело плюхнулся на стул рядом со мной, вместо того, чтобы спорить. Он впился взглядом в гору блинов, словно предвкушая, как можно мучительнее ее расчленить. Стив подтолкнул к нему сироп. Я улыбнулась. Баки всегда был сладкоежкой.

Яичница остыла, но все еще была восхитительна. Сэм присоединился к нам со своей небольшой тарелкой блинов и яиц, что заботливо были оставлены ему на сковородках. Тони продолжал расхаживать по кухне, время от времени воруя еду с чьей-нибудь тарелки (он попытался утащить блин у Баки, но тот чуть не проткнул его вилкой. Тони громко вскрикнул, но Баки просто откинулся на спинку стула и облизал вилку так угрожающе, как только был способен. После фальшивого отвращения, за которым прятался испуг, Тони занялся кражей блинов у Сэма).

Примерно в середине нашей скромной трапезы мне пришло в голову, что вчера в доме вроде как не было никакой еды — так откуда же взялись яйца и молоко, чтобы сделать блины?

— Кто-то сегодня утром ходил в магазин? — растерянно спросила я. Не могла же я спать так долго!

Сэм согласно хмыкнул и прожевал блин.

— Мы со Стивом сбегали, когда увидели, что в холодильнике ничего, кроме специй нет. — Он не смотрел на Баки, пока говорил, но я быстро поняла, что Сэм беспокоился обо всех вокруг, и его явно напрягало то, что Баки ничего не ел до нашего приезда.

— И что вы купили? — с любопытством спросила я.

— Ну, Капитан Овощ постарался на славу! — поддразнил Сэм. Стив только раздраженно фыркнул. — Но самое основное. Много всего. Не особо любим всякие легкие полуфабрикаты, понимаешь?

Я ухмыльнулась Сэму, и он улыбнулся мне. Огромная тарелка блинов Баки почти опустела, и он только начал сбавлять темп. Я задумалась. Мне вряд ли разрешат что-то готовить, но это шло вразрез с моими привычками — я никогда не буду заказывать еду навынос два дня подряд, если у меня гости. Кто-то из них наверняка мог заняться готовкой, но я все же сомневалась. Казалось, Сэм был единственным, кто на кухне чувствовал себя комфортно, и он уже успел приготовить завтрак.

— А что за овощи? — спросила я. В моей голове зародилась идея.

— Салат, помидоры, морковь, свекла… — перечислил Стив.

— Свекла? — уточнила я. Сэм закатил глаза, и Стив продолжил:

— Кукуруза в початках, перец… хотя он не в холодильнике, и Сэм настоял на чесноке…

— Черт, конечно! — пробормотал Сэм.

— Вроде все, — закончил Стив с сосредоточенным видом.

— Сельдерей есть? — попыталась выяснить я, стараясь не показаться расстроенной, если получу отрицательный ответ.

— Нет, — сказал Стив с легким разочарованием. — Но магазин недалеко. Я не подумал…

— Нет, нет! Все в порядке! — быстро сказала я. Очень не хотелось заставлять Стива переживать.

— Но если он тебе для чего-то нужен…

— Ну… я вроде хотела приготовить суп на обед…

Баки неодобрительно заворчал, проглотив последний блин, и вдруг рядом с моей тарелкой появились из ниоткуда две маленькие таблетки. Я поморщилась и продолжила:

— Суп, за приготовлением которого я могу присмотреть. И с сельдереем будет круто. О! А холодильник внизу работает? — вдруг вспомнила я. Потому что если Гидра уничтожила еще и кладовую внизу… гр-р-р! — то придется для супа покупать кое-что еще.

Баки серьезно кивнул, подтверждая мои слова, а Сэм и Стив обменялись взглядами, говорящими что-то вроде: «Холодильник внизу? Почему мы об этом не знали?»

— Ладно, хорошо. Если кто-нибудь сходит за курицей, мы ее разморозим и приготовим куриный суп. И еще, может быть, шарики из мацы, если кто-нибудь сделает основную работу.

Баки и в самом деле смягчился, сделавшись чуть ли не мечтательным, после того, как я упомянула суп и мацу, и я улыбнулась, вспомнив, как готовила такие блюда в один из его первых дней в доме. Я до сих пор не знала, разогревал ли он еду тогда или съел все холодным, но, очевидно, у него остались приятные воспоминания.

Стив ужасно фальшиво откашлялся.

— Значит, м-м-м, это было вкусно, Бак?

Баки пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы сказать очень серьезно, важно и с искренностью:

— Миссис Розенштейн.

— О-о-о! — с благоговением произнес Стив.

— Что? Что… Кто такая миссис Розенштейн? — Тони решил снова вступить в разговор.

— Мы жили двумя этажами выше в Бруклине, — сказал Стив, улыбаясь. Воспоминания явно были счастливыми.

— По пятницам всегда была свежая хала, — вставил Баки.

— Иногда она делала одну специально для нас, — продолжал Стив, восторженно ловя любую возможность поделиться воспоминаниями с Баки. — Но суп…

— Ты всегда болел, — упрекнул Баки, больше расстроенный воспоминаниями, чем Стивом.

— Иногда она угощала нас супом…

— Угощала тебя супом…

— Угощала нас супом, и на вкус он не был похож ни на что другое. В Бруклине было полно еврейских деликатесов. Нельзя было пройти и двух кварталов, чтобы кто-то не готовил куриный суп или шарики из мацы, но у миссис Розенштейн они были особенные.

— Угу! — протянул Тони, делая вид, что урок истории ему наскучил. — Отличная штука. Ты любишь хорошие деликатесы… но они ведь не такие классные были, как те, что мы ели на второй авеню. Я тебя туда возил, да, Стив? Было круто, тебе понравилось. Он сожрал половину мясного меню. — Тони намерено пытался подколоть Стива — возможно, просто ради забавы, — и я видела, как Стив старается изо всех сил не попасться на удочку.

— Я точно не помню, это было тогда, когда тебя чуть не вышвырнули за дверь за флирт с женой хозяина? Или когда ты случайно впустил бродячую собаку через заднюю дверь и должен был заплатить за уборку? — сказал Стив максимально невинно, но никого на моей кухне обмануть не смог.

— Хм, — протянул Тони. — Вот почему я не делаю людям ничего хорошего. Я позволил тебе остаться в моем доме…

— Ты практически похитил меня, — проворчал Стив.

— Я выделил тебе целый этаж, где ты постоянно хандришь!

— Нет!

— Позволил тебе раздалбывать тренажеры всякий раз, когда ты чувствуешь себя…

— Тони.

— Отвозил тебя в самые классные места Нью-Йорка, с самой крутой едой, и все, что я получил взамен — это дерзость! Дерзость!

— Он не очень умен, да? — фальшиво прошептал мне Сэм, искоса поглядывая на Тони.

— Уилсон! Хрен тебе, а не крылья!

— Я о том, что мне понадобилось две секунды, чтобы справиться с дерзостью Стива.

— Так много? Теряю хватку, — покачал головой Стив.

Две маленькие таблетки переместились еще ближе ко мне. Я сунула одну в рот.

Ты поэтому так на меня таращишься, Баки? Ладно, так и быть, опять накачаюсь колесами.

Баки уставился на меня, вторая таблетка будто сделала то же самое, но я храбро проигнорировала их обоих.

— Так, кто хочет готовить суп вместе со мной? Рецепт простой, большую часть времени он только кипит. Курица, две-три морковки, две-три палочки сельдерея, лук среднего размера и много укропа. Может, немного базилика.

— Базилика? — Сэм поднял бровь.

— Базилика, — твердо сказала я.

— Если мы едем в магазин, может, купить чего-нибудь свежего?

— Ох-х-х, свежего… — у меня чуть слюни не потекли.

— Ясно, — рассмеялся или кашлянул Сэм. — Ответ понятен. Что скажешь, Стив? Выберемся?

— Ну, я планировал поработать с полками, — сказал Стив с некоторой долей тщательно скрываемой надежды в голосе и взглянул на Баки.

— Только не мешай, Роджерс! — резко сказал Баки, и Стив просиял.

Ох, Стив.

— Да, да, хорошо, полки, суп… но мы с Металлическим так и не решили вопрос вчера вечером, так что скажешь, может, поремонтируем сначала? — Тони выразительно поднял брови, глядя на Баки, который выглядел так, будто хотел провалиться сквозь землю.

Баки не убил Тони за то, что тот предложил осмотреть его руку?

Баки собирался позволить ему это сделать?

— Снаружи, — неохотно ответил Баки.

— Невероятно. Потрясающе. Снаружи сойдет. — Тони тут же бросился собирать все, что ему было нужно.

— Баки, — тихо сказала я, и Сэм со Стивом быстро отошли от стола, забрав грязную посуду. Это была лишь иллюзия уединения, но мысль хорошая. — А ты… мне надо…

Баки покачал головой.

— Нет. Нет, я… — он нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — Сиди здесь.

— Окей.

Окей. Это я сделать могу. Побуду в безопасности, пока ты сидишь на улице.

Баки встал — быстро, с беспокойством в глазах.

— Диван или кровать?

— Диван. — Жизнь стала слишком интересной, чтобы отсиживаться в спальне.

Баки кивнул и отнес меня в гостиную. Он посуетился, убедившись, что одеяло находится в пределах моей досягаемости (был август, к слову), что у меня достаточно подушек, а пульты лежат рядом. Он даже положил мои обезболивающие таблетки на край стола рядом с диваном, что заставило меня улыбнуться. Его ответная улыбка была, в основном, во взгляде, но все же была.

Баки. Мне хотелось дотянуться до него, обнять, пообещать, что все будет хорошо…

Все ли будет хорошо?

И что ты скажешь своему гостю-суперсолдату, который тебе больше друг, чем незнакомец, и в которого ты по уши влюблена и понятия не имела, что он на самом деле к тебе чувствует (кроме вины, ее полно)?

Баки хотел, чтобы я была в безопасности. Это я могла. Я могла бы сидеть здесь и быть в безопасности, пока он борется со своими демонами. Казалось, что я делала это много раз — сидела в безопасности, пока он старался «позаботиться» обо всем.

Но я не в этой битве хотела погибнуть — по крайней мере, не сейчас.

Баки еще не отошел от меня. Он явно не хотел выходить на улицу и заниматься тем, что от него хотел Тони, и его рука вжалась в диван рядом со мной, как будто это было единственное, что удерживало его от разлетания на части.

Я рискнула слегка прикоснуться, просто прикоснуться к его руке. Я не знала, как он отреагирует на мои попытки утешить его. Но, как оказалось, довольно хорошо. Баки просто посмотрел на меня своим сложным взглядом, и я почувствовала себя достаточно храброй, чтобы полностью положить руку на его. Рука напряглась, но затем расслабилась, теплая и твердая под моими пальцами.

— Сэм останется с тобой, — сказал Баки с той хрипотцой в голосе, которая появлялась всякий раз, когда он уставал, расстраивался или злился. — Если тебе что-то будет нужно…

— Со мной все будет в порядке. Обещаю. Ничего делать не буду.

Баки кивнул. Его ладонь повернулась под моей, быстро сжав, после чего он встал.

Сэм стоял в проходе между гостиной и кухней.

— Я буду здесь, — пообещал он. Я не видела лица Баки, но оно, вероятно, выражало хотя бы легкое одобрение. Сэм был хорошим человеком, и, к тому же, надежным.

Баки ушел на кухню, и я услышала, как он открыл входную дверь.

— Чего ждешь, Стив? Приглашения с вензелями? — Дверь захлопнулась, но тут же открылась и грохнула снова. Стив явно горел желанием последовать за Баки. Это было почти смешно, но смеяться мне не хотелось.

— Так, курица. Она внизу в морозилке? — спросил Сэм.

— Да. Прямо вниз по лестнице, в кладовой. На нижней полке или на второй.

— Ясно. — Сэм идеально подходил к этой работе, и ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы сбегать вниз и вернуться с курицей. — Думаю, надо ее разморозить, если мы будем варить суп сегодня.

Я улыбнулась.

— Большая кастрюля внизу слева от раковины. Вроде бы мясо нужно размораживать в холодной воде.

— Угу, — донесся из кухни голос Сэма. — Значит, мясо не переварится и не испортится. Понял! — я слышала, как открылся кран, потом закрылся, и вода громко плеснула, когда Сэм положил туда цыпленка. — Блин, холодно.

— Морозильник внизу слишком сильно работает, — сказала я. — Через пару часов разморозится, тогда и будем варить суп.

— Я не против, — сказал Сэм, возвращаясь в гостиную и садясь на диван рядом со мной. — Тогда в магазин можно не спешить.

— Пожалуй.

Молчание с Сэмом всегда было довольно комфортным. Он достаточно разговорчивый, но не раздражает, понимаете? Он умеет быть тихим. Но сейчас тишина была слегка неловкой, будто кто-то хотел что-то сказать, но не знал, как начать.

Сэм был явно знаком с этим чувством. Обычно на этом месте была я, но блин, у всех должны быть равные возможности!

— Все в порядке, Сэм, — наконец сказала я. — Ты можешь просто сказать. Я переживу. — Мои таблетки наконец начали действовать, и прекращение постоянной ноющей боли, которую я чувствовала с момента пробуждения, меня слегла расслабило. Это было приятно.

— Дело не в том, что хочу сказать я, — тихо ответил Сэм. — А в том, что тебе было бы удобно сказать мне. В последнее время тебе пришлось пережить много неприятностей, и с этим нелегко справиться. Кажется, что тебя кинули из одной ужасной ситуации в другую.

— Ага, — фыркнула я. — Что-то вроде этого. Это был довольно сумасшедший месяц. А последние четыре вышли довольно тяжелыми.

— Я же говорил тебе, что работал в ассоциации ветеранов, пока не записался на хорошие драки с Кэпом? — я кивнула. — Я слышал много историй, видел много разрушений. И все переносят это по-разному, понимаешь? Даже если одно и то же случилось с двумя разными людьми, это никогда не воспринимается одинаково. Некоторые люди чувствую так много всего, что не могут держать это в себе. Они должны бороться, драться и кричать, чтобы снова чувствовать себя нормальными. Другие прячут эмоции глубоко, где никто их не увидит, не желая чувствовать вообще.

Мое сердце забилось быстрее, задышала я глубже. Сэм был хорошим — действительно хорошим — но я знала, к чему он клонит. И это пугало меня.

— Если в этом мире и есть то, в чем он плох — это то, что он не позволяет людям быть не в порядке. Мы всегда должны быть в порядке, понимаешь? Люди спрашивают тебя, как дела, и ты отвечаешь: неплохо, отлично, хорошо. Никто не хочет слышать, что сегодня плохой день, и ты предпочла бы остаться в постели, и ты ничего последние три дня не можешь есть, кроме соленых огурцов. Мы все говорим: хорошо, у меня все хорошо. И даже когда мы знаем, что человек напротив нас врет, мы ничего на это не говорим. Почему? Мы не хотим знать, что кто-то не в порядке. Что они не в порядке. Потому что большую часть времени мы тоже не в порядке, и мысль о том, чтобы помочь кому-то, кто в беде — это слишком. Значит, все в порядке. Мы все в полном порядке.

Я не могла дышать ровно. Казалось, что я вот-вот заплачу, просто безобразно и ужасно разрыдаюсь. Я с трудом могла удержать себя от этого, последнее, что мне хотелось, это при Сэме развалиться на части. Но давление на плотину было слишком большое, она должна была треснуть…

— Так вот. Я спрашиваю тебя по-настоящему, Лили. Как у тебя дела?

Я сломалась. Плотина треснула, вода хлынула наружу, и я не смогла сдержать рыданий, застрявших в горле. Я обхватила себя руками так сильно, как только могла, но знала, что от этого мне не станет лучше.

Ничего не заставит меня чувствовать себя лучше.

Сэм терпеливо ждал на соседнем диване. Я не любила плакать перед людьми, потому что мне было неловко, всегда казалось, что меня осуждают.

Но Сэм меня не осуждал. Наше уютное молчание вернулось, лишь слегка нарушаемое моими неконтролируемыми всхлипами и прерывистым дыханием.

— Я… я… — попыталась сказать я, но Сэм покачал головой, молча советуя мне не торопиться. Не важно, сколько времени понадобится. Он будет здесь.

— Я не в порядке, — наконец удалось выдавить мне. — Я не в порядке.


	32. Chapter 32

Вывернутые наружу кишки никогда не бывают красивыми — даже когда речь идет исключительно о словах.

Сэм знал в общих чертах все, что со мной произошло — теперь я рассказала ему все.

Все.

О моей семье. О моих снах, где они умирают. О моем отвращении к себе, отчаянии и полной беспомощности и невозможности делать что-либо, кроме как оставаться в доме, прикладывая усилия, чтобы не развалиться на куски.

Я рассказала ему о Баки. Как его присутствие в моей жизни делало все… не легче, не лучше — но терпимее. Было приятно, что в моей жизни появилось что-то хорошее.

Думаю, Сэм понимал больше, чем я говорила о своих истинных чувствах к Баки, но он не заставлял меня рассказывать об этом. Я не была уверена, было ли это потому, что он одобрял их или потому, что он действительно был настолько хорошим психологом, что не собирался подталкивать меня к тому, о чем я не была готова рассказывать.

Я надеялась, что это первое, но… эх. Я бы согласилась и на последнее.

Я много плакала. Смущающе много, если честно. Сэм снабдил меня салфетками и водой, и к концу разговора я чувствовала себя такой опустошенной, что меня почти трясло.

Теперь, когда эмоции улеглись, я не была уверена, что все это было хорошей идеей. Рассказывать все Сэму было опасно. Что, если он не одобрял все это? Что, если он не думал, что я достаточно стабильна, чтобы быть рядом с Баки? Что, если…

— Это адская история, Лили, а ты — адская женщина, ты же знаешь, да?

Я слабо улыбнулась ему. Хотелось выпить еще воды, но мои руки слишком сильно дрожали, чтобы держать стакан. Я говорила почти час и просто хотела, чтобы это все закончилось.

— Нет, я серьезно, — сказал Сэм, наклоняясь ко мне. — Мне все равно, что говорят люди, никто не справляется с такой большой потерей быстро и легко. Это отрезает тебе ноги чуть ли не в буквальном смысле, а потом появляются все эти рожи, которые спрашивают, почему ты никуда не выходишь.

Я фыркнула. Сэм понимал. Черт, он и вправду был хорош. Можно я себе его оставлю? Ну, не для повседневного использования, а для особых случаев и праздников?

— И ты упустила кое-что из того, что случилось с Баки, и это нормально, ты защищаешь его личную жизнь, он заслуживает гораздо большего. Но из того, что ты рассказала, и что я видел… ты все делала правильно. Правильно.

Я покачала головой, желая возразить. Правильно? Неужели Сэм меня не слушал? Я делала все, чтобы вывести Баки из себя, я вмешивалась, отталкивала или наступала слишком сильно и была слишком равнодушной…

Я все делала правильно?

Единственное, что я сделала правильно, это пообещала присматривать за Баки. И у меня были пулевые ранения, что означало, что я хотя бы пыталась это делать.

— Ну… хм… — сказал Сэм. — Послушай меня, Лили. Ты встретила человека в полнейшей безысходности, он был опасен, и большинство «профессионалов» убежали бы с криками, приди он к ним за помощью. Ты дала ему то, в чем он нуждался — пространство и время, безопасность и доверие. Я занимаюсь этим годы и понимаю, что больше сделать ты не можешь. Ты не можешь заставить людей восстанавливаться и заботиться о себе, не можешь заставить их быть теми, кем ты хочешь их видеть, теми, кем они были раньше. Все, что ты можешь делать, это спокойно стоять и смотреть, пока они разбираются сами. Как сделала ты. Понимаешь?

Я кивнула со слезами на глазах. Сэм просто заставлял меня плакать, это было нечестно.

— Хорошо. А теперь давай немного приведем тебя в порядок, а? Не хочу, чтобы твой парень Барнс вернулся и решил, что я плохо с тобой обращался.

— Сэм… — слабо запротестовала я.

— Не-а! — он погрозил мне пальцем.

Он погрозил мне пальцем. Ты на самом деле девяностолетняя женщина, Сэм Уилсон?

Он продолжил:

— Потому что он увидит эти красные опухшие глаза, и раз уж он суетится вокруг тебя, как будто ты вот-вот умрешь, я сомневаюсь, что даже Стив удержит его от того, чтобы мне врезать. — Сэм рассмеялся. Он был полусерьезен, но эта мысль в то же время забавляла его. Я подумала, что работа с супергероями требует особого рода терпения.

Я ворчала про себя, но позволила Сэму вручить мне влажное полотенце и убрать его, когда мое лицо стало почти нормальным. Я изо всех сил старалась, чтобы Сэм не видел моих трясущихся рук, но это было бесполезно. Он потянулся к столику рядом и вытряхнул на ладонь еще одну таблетку.

— Не спорь, тебе это нужно.

Я молча рыкнула на него и сунула таблетку в рот. Что? Я не стала спорить, а Сэм был взрослым мальчиком. Он мог это выдержать. Но все равно только фыркнул.

— Хотел бы я это сделать! — голос Баки заставил нас обоих резко вздрогнуть. Нас чуть удар не хватил, когда мы повернулись и увидели его, прислонившегося к стене между кухней и гостиной. Никто из нас не слышал, как он вошел.

— Что сделать? — растерянно спросила я.

— Заставить тебя сделать что-то, не споря об этом полдня, — протяжно ответил Баки. Я скорчила ему рожу, прежде чем повернуться к Сэму.

— Спасибо, что присмотрел за мной.

— Да, без проблем, — легко ответил он. — Пойду проверю, как там Стив, может, ему еще что-то понадобится, прежде чем мы поедем в магазин. — Сэм дружелюбно кивнул Баки, но тот уставился на него, сердито прищурившись. Он, вероятно, понимал, что между мной и Сэмом что-то произошло, и по его взгляду было понятно, что ему это не нравится.

Когда за Сэмом захлопнулась дверь, Баки перестал подпирать стену и подошел ко мне. И нежно провел пальцем по опухшей коже вокруг глаз.

— Что случилось? — его голос был мягким, но напряженными.

— Поговорила с Сэмом. Про кошмары и все такое, — неопределенно ответила я, устало улыбнувшись. — Все в порядке, мне это было нужно. — Баки кивнул, но ему это не нравилось. Его плечи были напряжены, а лицо выражало нечто между «борись или беги», что случалось всегда, когда он расстраивался. — Как на улице все прошло? — опомнилась я.

Он пожал плечами, ну, или около того.

— Чуть не оторвал Старку голову.

— Я уверена, что он это заслужил, — поддержала его я. Баки поморщился. О, Баки. — Но теперь все хорошо?

Он кивнул, и я вздохнула с облегчением. Меня немного удивило, что он больше не торчал на улице вместе со Стивом. Я могла понять его желание проверить меня, но когда Баки начинал нервничать, я знала по опыту, он любил заниматься какими-то физическими активностями. Но он стоял здесь.

Я хотела пошутить насчет проверки периметра, но последний раз, когда он это делал, на нас напали, так что это было не очень смешно.

Баки предотвратил все это, подняв меня с дивана и повернув так, что мы оказались в том же положении, как прошлой ночью.

О.

Это было удивительно.

— Эй, — это все, что я могла произнести. Отличная работа, Лили. Так похоже на слова. Очень связные.

— Эй, — фыркнул Баки в ответ. Я чувствовала, как мышцы его живота сжимаются и разжимаются подо мной. Это было приятно.

Мои трясущиеся руки оказались прижаты к его бокам, сжимая его футболку. Меня переполняло желание просто прижаться к нему и сказать, как я люблю его, но я сдержалась. Тише, девочка, лежи. Конечно, он заботится о тебе — но это совсем другая история, ты же знаешь.

Да. Я знала это. Просто было трудно вспоминать, когда я так уютно устроилась в объятиях Баки, а он держал меня так, словно я была для него всем на свете. Или, может, я всего лишь выдавала желаемое за действительное.

Я хотела обдумать это, построить новые, гораздо более высокие стены внутри себя, чтобы остановить свои будущие ошибки и чувства, но Баки был теплым, а я так измучилась, что после короткого вздоха сразу же заснула.

Проснулась я от шепота и грохота за спиной. Нет, не хочу просыпаться… я заскулила и уткнулась в теплую податливую поверхность подо мной. Низкий голос прошелестел что-то, и чья-то рука нежно провела по моим волосам. Я вздохнула. Это было почти что лучше сна…

Но мой разум против воли начал обретать связность. Я была дома. Разговаривала с Сэмом. Баки вернулся, и я снова заснула на нем (мое любимое место!), и уткнулась лицом в его грудь, и его рука гладила мои волосы.

О. Мне снова захотелось заскулить. Это правда было намного лучше сна. Но сейчас я уже бодрствовала, а то, что дозволено полусонному человеку, отличается от того, что дозволено бодрствующему. Я повернула голову на бок и потерла глаза.

— О, хорошо! Ты не спишь! — Это оказалась Лаура. Я моргнула в сонном замешательстве, потом скорчила гримасу и притворилась, будто прячу лицо на груди Баки. — Привет! — воскликнула Лаура, и я пробурчала в ответ что-то неразборчивое, чего никто не мог расслышать. Подо мной раздался рокот от сдерживаемого смешка. Это заставило меня улыбнуться.

Я снова повернулась к Лауре.

— Привет, — наконец произнесла я. Две таблетки правда меня вырубили, и я все еще чувствовала себя немного не в своей тарелке.

— Именно это я и сказала, — поддразнила меня Лаура.

— М-м-ф… — последовал мой элегантный ответ, сопровождаемый очередной гримасой. — Иди… сплю.

Баки снова рассмеялся. Лаура посмотрела на него так, словно знала, что он сделал. Я не видела лица Баки, но была уверена, что оно ничего не выражало. Никогда не буду играть с ним в игры со ставками. Никогда!

— Мы привезли твой ноутбук, — вмешался Чарли, появляясь в моем поле зрения.

— Привет, Чарли, — сказала я.

— Привет, Лили. — Он ласково улыбнулся.

— Как так получается, что с тобой она мило здоровается, а мне язвит? — возмутилась Лаура.

Я с притворным возмущением уставилась на нее.

— Потому что ты меня разбудила! А Чарли только пришел.

Чарли скрыл смешок, а когда Лаура повернулась к нему, сделал лицо «что? я здесь совершенно не при чем». Он никогда не умел врать. Надо ему поучиться у Баки.

Баки продолжал гладить меня по голове. Из-за этого было трудно сосредоточиться, но мне было все равно. М-м-м…

— А где Джексон? — я зевнула и еще ближе прижалась к Баки. Его руки на секунду сжались, успокаивая меня, а затем снова расслабились.

Лаура переводила взгляд с меня на Баки, словно хотела что-то спросить, но Чарли пихнул ее локтем, и по ее лицу я поняла, что вопрос отложен на потом.

— Он у твоего друга Сэма. Угрожает Капитану Америке.

— Стив никогда не умел обращаться с детьми, — пробормотал Баки. — Они его пугают.

— Да… — я вздохнула. Слишком устало. — Рада снова видеть вас, ребята…

— Да, мы тоже, — сказал Чарли.

— С тобой все в порядке, Лили? — обеспокоенно спросила Лаура. — Знаю, ты только проснулась, но ты кажешься… — она замолчала, не в силах подобрать нужные слова.

— Обезболивающее, — пробормотала я.

— Что? — Лаура моргнула.

— Таблетки, — сказал Баки довольно четко и вежливо. — Прошлая ночь прошла не очень… хорошо.

— Но теперь все в порядке? — резко спросила Лаура.

Не волнуйся, Лаура. Все в порядке. Я просто устала. И здесь так уютно…

— С ней все хорошо, — тихо сказал Баки. — Я не позволю, чтобы с ней что-то случилось. — Оу, Баки…

На какое-то время все голоса стали расплывчатыми и неразборчивыми. Мое тело больше не подчинялось сознанию, и я не могла удержаться и не прижаться к Баки и не заскулить, когда его рука перестала гладить меня. Это было так хорошо…

Через некоторое время мир снова сфокусировался, и мне в нос ударил запах хорошего куриного супа. В животе заурчало.

— Лили? — это был Баки. — Есть хочешь?

Я кивнула, но проворчала себе под нос. Мне не хотелось вставать. Живот Баки дернулся от смешка, а мой снова зарычал.

— Суп? — пробормотала я.

— Не думаю, что он уже готов. Сэм и Лаура организовали заговор. Никого к нему не подпускают. Стиву чуть не отрубили пальцы деревянной ложкой.

— Оу.

— Ага. Но он будет жить. Эй, Стив! — Баки слегка повысил голос. Я услышала поразительно легкие шаги Стива, но не подняла головы. Мне было слишком удобно.

— Что?

— Лили проголодалась. — Тон Баки был больше похож на приказ, чем на утверждение.

— Я этим займусь, — быстро ответил Стив. Каждый дюйм его тела был готов броситься в бой. Или сделать мне бутерброд. Ну, вы понимаете. Что угодно.

М-м-мф. Не хочу вставать.

В голове у меня было яснее, чем раньше. Достаточно ясно, чтобы на меня накатила волна стыда за свое поведение. Но ведь это не только моя вина, верно? В смысле, Баки ведь поощрял использование самого себя в качестве подушки и мои прижимания к нему? Но я не заставляла его, да? Потому что это была бы одна из самых ужасных вещей, которые я могла бы сделать с ним (да с кем угодно, но в особенности с Баки). От этих мыслей мне стало совсем нехорошо.

Должно быть, Баки почувствовал, как я напряглась, и успокаивающе погладил меня по спине.

— Тебе, э-э-э, надо встать? — подразумевалось, что мне нужно было в туалет, я сразу поняла.

— Да, конечно.

Баки помог нам подняться и с минимальным шумом привычно поднял меня на руки. Он, конечно, уже натренировался. К счастью, он не пытался нарушить правила, установленные мною утром, поэтому оставил меня возле туалета, чтобы я могла в одиночестве заняться своими делами. Слава богу.

Ванная на первом этаже была сравнительно маленькой, раковина находилась всего в одном шаге, и я всерьез подумывала о том, чтобы самой сделать этот шаг, но мое обещание…

— Баки, — вместо этого позвала я. Р-р-р-р-р.

Он открыл дверь, но я вскинула руку, чтобы остановить его до того, как он войдет.

— Это один шаг, — сказала я. — Можно я сама?

Баки перевел взгляд с меня на раковину и обратно. Он оглядывал все так, будто потолок может вдруг обрушиться прямо на меня. Поморщившись, Баки все же кивнул, не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм. Он был готов поймать меня, если что-то случится, и это казалось душным и успокаивающим одновременно.

Грх. Почему жизнь должна быть такой запутанной?

Я сделала шаг вперед. Я даже оперлась одной рукой о столешницу, чтобы не упасть. Видишь? Я веду себя хорошо. Я должна была делать больше для своих ежедневных упражнений, но после прошлой ночи… я была готова один день вести себя примерно. Мне не было больно, спасибо двум таблеткам, но я помнила, как чувствовала себя утром, поэтому на организм давить не хотелось.

Я вытерла руки и кивнула Баки. Мы вернулись на диван.

На этот раз меня усадили прямо, прислонив к спинке рядом с подлокотником. Баки слегка похлопал меня по плечу и ушел, чтобы принести то, что Стив сварганил на кухне. Это оказался бутерброд с индейкой и сыром, с легким привкусом горчицы и майонеза. Мило. Лаура и Чарли наверняка посоветовали.

Мне вдруг нестерпимо захотелось хихикнуть, как только я представила, как Чарли дает этому здоровенному герою советы о том, как сделать его лучшей подруге бутерброд. Из кухни доносилась счастливая болтовня. Может, они обсуждали любимые бутерброды. Может, когда-нибудь я услышу, как Чарли с восторгом признается, что знает, какой любимый бутерброд Капитана Америки.

Я улыбнулась с набитым ртом. Жизнь была хороша!

Я не хотела портить аппетит и не особо проголодалась, поэтому я подтолкнула отрезанную часть бутерброда Баки, который сел рядом со мной после того, как принес мне стакан воды.

Он тупо уставился на бутерброд.

Я тупо уставилась на Баки.

Мы оба тупо смотрели друг на друга, пока Баки медленно не взял половинку бутерброда и не откусил. После этого я уже не могла сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, и моя улыбка, казалось, заняла чуть ли не половину моей физиономии. Баки ел. Это было здорово, даже если еду ему готовила не я.

Баки покачал головой, но продолжал есть, уничтожая бутерброд в считанные секунды. Ха.

— Знаете, — заговорил Сэм, стоящий в проходе между кухней и гостиной, — не пойму, то ли вы оба жуткие, то ли просто хорошо подходите друг другу.

Баки поднял бровь и хмыкнул. Я последовала его примеру, просто чтобы не ссориться с Сэмом. Мы тупо смотрели на него, пока он не поднял руки и не попятился.

Мы с Баки обменялись взглядами, а потом сдавленно захихикали. Прикалываться над Сэмом было весело.

— Я собирался вернуть тебе твои вещи! — крикнул он из кухни. — Но если вы собираетесь продолжать быть такими жуткими…

— Какие вещи? — крикнула я.

— То, что у тебя было в больнице, — отозвался Сэм.

В больнице у меня почти ничего не было, во всяком случае, ничего такого, что я хотела бы забрать с собой.

Может, остатки дорогущего шоколада от Тони, или даже…

— Реджи! — закричала я и чуть не вскочила с дивана, прежде чем Баки кинулся на меня с широко распахнутыми глазами и паническим выражением лица. — Ой, прости, Баки, я не хотела…

— Черт возьми! — услышала я окрик Сэма. — Не надо было поднимать эту тему.

Сэм ненавидел Реджинальда с самой первой встречи.

— Уже поздно! — весело сказала я. — Ну же, Сэм, где мои вещи? Бедный Реджи просидел непонятно где несколько дней!

— Не драматизируй! — пробормотал Сэм, сердито бросая к моим ногам сумку. Баки продолжал меня обнимать, чтобы пресечь любые попытки встать. Я снова шепотом извинилась, но на этот раз мне показалось, что ему нужно время. Он наклонился, поднял сумку и положил себе на колени.

— Будь осторожен, приятель, — бросил Сэм на прощание.

Баки выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Реджи безобиден, — запротестовала я, расстегивая молнию и роясь в сумке в поисках своей драгоценной крошечной металлической штуковины. Бок Реджи впился мне в руку, и я вытащила его, широко улыбаясь. — Вот он! — я была готова не дать Баки его разломать. Реджи был моим, в конце концов.

Реджи отчаянно запищал, когда я вытащила его на свет. Он изо всех своих крохотных сил вцепился в мои пальцы, и я нежно погладила его своей раненой рукой.

— Баки, это Реджинальд. Реджинальд, это Баки.

Баки посмотрел на меня. Это было весьма красноречиво и поставило под сомнение мое здравомыслие не только потому, что я считала такое маленькое механическое приспособление милым, но и потому, что дала ему имя и представила Баки, будто это было важно. Я чуть не показала ему язык. Конечно, это было важно!

Реджинальд пискнул в знак приветствия. Я все еще не была уверена, сколько вычислительной мощности Тони в него загрузил — он был крошечным, но для Старка это никогда не было проблемой, — и манеры у него были намного лучше, чем у Баки.

Я изобразила разочарованный взгляд. Лицо Баки показывало все эмоции. Я подняла брови и серьезно кивнула. Баки раздраженно вздохнул.

— Привет, Реджинальд, — решительно сказал он.

Я улыбнулась и принялась укачивать Реджи. Он зажужжал, как я полагала, от счастья, а потом вскарабкался мне на плечо, где предпочитал сидеть, если я не спала.

Баки смотрел на нас обоих с чем-то средним между отвращением и замешательством.

— Его мне Тони дал, — сказала я.

Лицо Баки сразу же прояснилось, на нем появилось понимание. А-а-а-ах. Реджи был крошечным, напичканным технологиями и раздражающим — конечно, это все Тони.

— Он издает странные звуки, которые помогали мне заснуть, пока я была в больнице, — продолжила я, надеясь, что он поймет хотя бы частично, почему мне это нравится — и не нравится Тони, — причем так сильно.

Баки снова вздохнул, на этот раз, как мне показалось, разочарованно, потому что теперь он не мог презирать Реджи (и Тони) так сильно, как хотел.

Везет, как утопленнику, Баки. Реджи потрясающий. А Тони… ну… мы же не будем общаться с ним ежедневно, так ведь?

— Это что еще такое? — потрясенно воскликнула Лаура, подходя к дивану, оставив Сэма охранять суп от посягательств Стива.

— Это Реджи, я же тебе про него рассказывала, да? — растерянно спросила я. В больнице мы говорили каждый день, и хоть я была не в лучшей форме тогда, мне казалось, что о нем я упоминала.

— О-о-о! — понимающе протянула Лаура, склонившись над Реджи и пристально его разглядывая. — Просто он выглядит… более странно, чем я думала.

Я хотела возразить, но… ладно. Тони не для эстетики создавал Реджи. Мне вообще было интересно, для чего, но эй, теперь он стал моим домашним питомцем.

Я все равно скорчила рожицу Лауре, просто чтобы соблюсти приличия.

— Будь милой! Лаура, это Реджи. Реджи, это Лаура.

Реджи что-то промурлыкал у меня на плече и высвободил одну «руку», чтобы помахать ей. Она удивленно хихикнула и помахала в ответ. Вау… она намного умнее себя повела, чем я думала. Хах.

— Ладно, — кивнула Лаура. — Он довольно милый.

— Хм-м-м, — протянула я. Довольно? Реджи чертовски милый! — Как поживает суп?

— Еще около часа, потом остудим и процедим. Ты знаешь эту часть лучше меня.

— Максимум полчаса, если мы хотим съесть его прямо сейчас. Вы останетесь? — с надеждой спросила я. Лаура и Чарли были у меня уже давно, но большую часть времени я проспала.

— Нет, — с сожалением ответила Лаура. — Нам правда пора, придем в другой раз, хорошо?

— Ладно, — грустно сказала я. Но я все понимала. Жизнь становится сложнее, когда у тебя появляется маленький ребенок.

— Эй, мы будем часто заходить к тебе, — тихо сказала Лаура.

— Хорошо, — ответила я так же тихо, но уже немного счастливее.

— А теперь, — сказала Лаура уже более оживленно, — ты готова подержать Джексона?

— Конечно! — улыбнулась я. Лаура позвала Чарли, который принес Джексона. Он легко передал его мне, подмигнув, и дружески кивнул Баки. Тот выглядел немного озадаченным, но тоже кивнул в ответ.

— Ой, — проворковала я крошечному спящему малышу. — Он еще такой маленький!

— Он с каждой минутой растет! — Лаура вздохнула слишком уж драматично. Чарли мягко подтолкнул ее локтем, и они улыбнулись друг другу, не скрывая своей любви. Это заставило все внутри меня растечься теплой лужицей. Я была счастлива видеть их такими.

Баки наклонился надо мной, чтобы получше разглядеть Джексона, беспокойно сжав нижнюю губу зубами. Мне показалось, что он хотел дотронуться до него, но не осмелился.

— Все в порядке, — заговорил Чарли после молчаливого, но жаркого диалога с Лаурой. — Можешь потрогать его.

Мне захотелось стиснуть Чарли в объятиях за эти слова. Судя по тому, что он рассказывал, их знакомство с Баки вышло не совсем хорошим, но предложить подобное… это говорило о доверии.

Баки это понял. Его глаза распахнулись, и он покачал головой, пересаживаясь на свою часть дивана.

— О, ради всего святого! — рявкнула Лаура, забирая у меня Джексона и практически пихая его в руки Баки. У меня перехватило дыхание. Серьезно, Лаура? Нет, я бы доверила Баки все, что угодно, включая ребенка, но не стала бы просто совать его ему в руки! Лаура всегда была импульсивнее меня.

Баки повел себя просто превосходно — сначала нежно обхватил Джексона обеими руками, а затем осторожно переложил его на сгиб правой руки, чтобы металлическая не касалась его вообще. Мне захотелось шмыгнуть носом. Даже Лаура поняла, почему он это сделал, и выражение ее лица смягчилось.

— Ну… у тебя получается лучше, чем у Стива, — сказал Чарли, чтобы снять напряжение.

Баки не смог сдержать слабую ухмылку.

— И почему меня это не удивляет?

— Эй! — крикнул Стив из кухни. — Да будет тебе известно, что я держал множество детей, пока был в туре.

— И сколько из них плакали до тех пор, пока ты не вернул их мамам? — негромко сказал Баки, надеясь, что благодаря суперслуху Стив его услышит.

До нас донесся смех Сэма.

— Он говорит, что пятеро.

— Конечно! — покачал головой Баки. — У меня было много младших сестер. Ма всегда пихала мне кого-то из них, чтобы я был чем-то занят. А Стив был единственным ребенком в семье. Бедняжка.

Лаура фыркнула, оценив чувство юмора Баки. Я расслабилась на диване, радуясь, что мои друзья наконец-то поладили.

Джексон потянулся и заскулил на руке Баки. Тот осторожно качал его, напевая какую-то чепуху. В итоге Джексон успокоился, причмокнул губами и взмахнул крошечным кулачком.

Ой.

Баки явно хорошо с ним обращался, но я видела, что его нервозность растет, и если что-то пойдет не так — он сам сделает что-то не так, — то Джексон может пострадать.

Я перевела взгляд на Лауру и слегка кивнула в сторону Баки. Будучи моей давней подругой, она прекрасно поняла намек.

— Нам правда пора, — с сожалением сказала она. Чарли кивнул и поцеловал ее в щеку.

— Я соберу наши вещи. — Он осторожно обнял меня. — До скорой встречи, Лили.

— До встречи, — отозвалась я. Чарли обменялся молчаливым кивком с Баки и вышел. Я слышала, как он прощается со Стивом и Сэмом, пока Лаура забирала Джексона у Баки. Тот довольно легко отпустил малыша, но на прощание погладил его по макушке.

— Спасибо тебе. — Я едва расслышала, как Баки это произнес.

— Без проблем! — беззаботно ответила Лаура. Боже милостивый, какой же она хороший друг. — Пока, Лили. Я тебе позвоню, хорошо?

— Окей. Постараюсь не заснуть.

— Хмф! — фыркнула Лаура, после чего вышла из комнаты. Я слышала, как она прощалась со Стивом и Сэмом: они явно успели к ней привязаться. Это довольно легко сделать, если честно.

Баки рядом со мной старательно пытался дышать ровно и глубоко. Держать в руках Джексона было здорово, но, в то же время, это его расстроило. Я повернула свою больную руку так, чтобы она лежала рядом с его ладонью, после чего осторожно поддела его палец мизинцем и понимающе улыбнулась, когда Баки посмотрел на меня. Он закрыл глаза в знак согласия и отвернулся… но, вздохнув еще раз, взял мою руку в свою, придвигаясь обратно ко мне.

И мы просто дышали.


	33. Chapter 33

Знаете, еще пару недель назад я бы сказала, что сидеть на диване, держать кого-то за руку и просто дышать — это довольно скучно.

Я была счастлива ошибиться.

Не знаю, сколько времени мы с Баки просидели так, но это явно затянулось — Сэм заглянул в гостиную и кивнул мне.

— Лаура сказала, что сейчас самое время начать готовить шарики из мацы, если они все же нужны.

— Да, хорошо, — сказала я. — Что тебе нужно?

— Рецепт хотя бы, — мягко поддразнил меня Сэм. — Лаура не знала, где ты вообще хранишь рецепты.

— Точно. Угловой шкаф на кухне, маленькая книжка, на ней написано «Гостеприимный еврейский дом». В разделе «Пасха», наверное. Там сразу должна открыться нужная страница.

Сэм рассмеялся.

— У меня есть пара таких книг. — Он ушел и зашуршал на кухне. — Ага, нашел!

Сэм приступил к готовке, иногда я давала ему советы, но он вполне мог справиться сам и сказал сидеть на месте.

Судя по тому, как Баки искоса поглядывал на меня, он явно намекал на то, чтобы я оставила Сэма в покое. Гр-р-р.

Но он держал мою руку чуть крепче нужного, и это было довольно приятно.

Пока Сэм вместе со Стивом слонялись по кухне, тихонько шутили и посмеивались, мне пришло в голову кое-что.

— А Тони где? — спросила я у Баки.

— Ушел, — сказал он, сглотнув и опять отворачиваясь.

— Когда? — я не хотела давить, но мне было любопытно. С Тони в большинстве случаев было трудно справиться — ну, честно говоря, всегда, — но я не успела даже попрощаться с ним.

— После… — Баки намерено умолк и вместо слов пошевелил пальцами левой руки.

— О. Окей. — Наверное, я выглядела слишком расстроенной, раз Баки повернулся ко мне и легко ткнул в плечо.

— Он сказал, что вернется. — Голос Баки звучал скорее смиренно, чем радостно, но я улыбнулась. Баки тут же воздел глаза к потолку.

Мой живот опять заурчал.

— Суп, — потеряно сказала я. Пахло потрясающе.

— Мы уже заканчиваем! — крикнул Стив из кухни.

— Ура, суп! — ответила я. Раздалось чье-то фырканье.

— Шарики из мацы тоже почти готовы, — сказал Сэм.

М-м-м, куриный суп и шарики из мацы.

Ожидание напоминало пытку, но в конце концов Баки отнес меня к столу, чтобы мы смогли поесть.

Сэм и Стив издавали счастливые стоны, прихлебывая суп, даже Баки почти улыбнулся, попробовав его.

— Баки, ты был прав, — довольно вздохнул Стив. — Это лучшее, что я пробовал за долгое время.

— Хорошо, что Старка здесь нет, если бы он услышал тебя, то его было бы невозможно заткнуть. Опять бы начал жаловаться, что ты неблагодарный гад, который не оценил ресторанов, — съязвил Сэм.

— Боже милостивый! — от Стива это прозвучало почти как молитва. — Он никогда не должен об этом узнать.

Баки слегка ухмыльнулся, и все погрузились в счастливое молчание.

Моя предыдущая доза обезболивающих наконец выветрилась, и хотя я чувствовала отголоски неприятной боли, было приятно, что мой мозг почти вернулся к привычной скорости работы.

Без Тони в доме было намного тише. Даже когда он вроде как вел себя «тихо», все равно занимал слишком много места. Я встречала таких людей и раньше, которые просто заполняли комнату, только открывая дверь, будто их личность была газом, который расширялся, чтобы заполнить контейнер любого объема…

Погодите-ка, это прозвучало немного более негативно, чем я хотела… ну, ладно.

В любом случае… Тони. Здесь не было. И стало гораздо тише. Да.

К счастью, тишина не была неловкой, просто тишина, царящая среди нескольких разных людей, которые не чувствовали необходимости заполнять ее разговорами. Я — потому, что снова устала (Как?! Я же спала полдня?!), Баки — потому, что все еще был выбит из колеи произошедшим на улице; Стив и Сэм — потому, что видели, мы с Баки к диалогу не готовы.

Так что, все было довольно мило. В общем и целом.

А мороженое на десерт стало просто глазурью на торте.

— Мороженое?! — я почти взвизгнула. Стив удивился, но улыбнулся, в то время как Сэм прислонился к стойке и рассмеялся в полный голос.

— Тарелки принеси, салага, — фыркнул Баки, проходя мимо. Улыбка Стива стала совсем уж искренней и счастливой, когда он пошел делать то, что ему сказали.

Я прищурилась, в упор глядя на Баки.

— Да ну тебя, будто я тут одна в восторге от мороженого.

Улыбка Стива превратилась в подобие ухмылки. Ага. Он знал о пристрастии Баки к сладкому. Хорошо.

Баки положил в тарелку и принес мне мороженое, но за его спиной Стив ловко плюхнул здоровую миску, не успел он отойти от стола.

— А вот и твое, Бак, — довольно невинно сказал он.

Баки удивленно поднял бровь и хмыкнул. Но сел и принялся есть без всяких замечаний. Я улыбнулась ртом, набитым восхитительным шоколадом и арахисовым маслом. Баки покачал головой, с нежностью, как я понадеялась. И каждый раз, суя в рот ложку мороженого, он улыбался своей маленькой сахарной улыбкой.

Этого было достаточно для учащенно забившегося сердца.

Мою миску Баки не наполнил до краев, но ближе ко дну я почувствовала себя какой-то ослабевшей. Я бросила короткий взгляд на тарелку, надеясь, что никто этого не заметит. Мороженое не должно было растаять, надо было его съесть. Дурацкие пулевые ранения, мешающие мне доесть мороженое…

Баки забрал у меня тарелку, и когда я удивленно подняла голову, то увидела, что он внимательно следит за мной, при этом отправляя в рот последний кусочек моей порции мороженого. Я тихонько рассмеялась и почувствовала, как расслабились мышцы, о напряжении которых я даже не подозревала. Так бездарно потерять остатки своего мороженого… ужасно! Это практически грех!

Сэм и Стив делали вид, что не замечают нашей игры, вместо этого предпочитая критиковать вкусовые пристрастия друг друга.

— «Спэм» (марка консервированного мяса. — прим. пер.) — это не еда, Стив. Это просто пена, притворяющаяся мясом. Плохо притворяющаяся.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что жареное на масле лучше?

— Нет, я не о том! Ты идешь на ярмарку, ешь там мясо, жареное на масле. Оно усвоится за пять секунд, в чем проблема? Ты же из-за «Орео» истерику не устраиваешь.

— Это печенье вообще-то. Хочешь пожарить его на плите? Это странно, конечно, но ладно. Это все же можно сожрать, если захочется. А масло, Сэм?

— Не в этом дело, Стив. Не в этом.

— Я удивлен, что ты пончики с чизбургером вместе не ешь.

— Приятель, это вообще удар исподтишка. Болючий удар.

В какой-то момент пикировка стихла, и все, кроме меня, принялись за уборку. Я с несчастным видом поерзала — мне никогда не нравилось убирать за собой, но то, что за меня делали всю работу, было неправильно, — чем заслужила сердитый взгляд Баки. Я откинулась на спинку стула и закатила глаза. В следующий раз, когда Баки прошел мимо, он щелкнул меня по уху. Я возмущенно взвизгнула и потерла ухо, которому по-настоящему было больно.

Реально больно, сильно. И я не притворялась! Не-е-е-ет!

— Посмотрим кино вечером? — спросил улыбающийся от предвкушения Стив.

— Конечно. — Я зевнула. — Лаура должна позвонить, давайте сразу после.

Мужчины на кухне обменялись взглядами, которые я интерпретировала как «она наверняка заснет в середине, так что, сойдет».

Хм. Ну и что, если я усну? Если мы будем смотреть что-то из моей коллекции, то я все там уже видела.

Словно по сигналу мой новый телефон, который Тони принес мне в больницу, начал звонить оттуда, где кто-то очень добрый поставил его на зарядку. Сэм принес телефон мне. Я провела по экрану, принимая вызов.

— Привет, Лаура.

— Привет! Я не рано? Ты еще ужинаешь? Не хотела звонить на ночь глядя.

— Нет, все в порядке. Мы только что поели. Давай я через минуту перезвоню, как устроюсь.

— Отлично. Поговорим через минуту.

— Давай. — Я улыбнулась в трубку, закончив разговор, и посмотрела на Баки, который специально отвернулся, чтобы дать мне хоть немного уединения. — Баки? — Он оглянулся, но лицо было пустым. — Не проводишь меня наверх? Там удобнее будет, чем…

— Конечно, — кивнул он.

Когда Баки уложил меня на кровать, я заметила, что кто-то уже принес в мою спальню компьютер. Я не смогла сдержать улыбку и легко погладила чехол. После всего произошедшего было приятно видеть, что некоторые вещи сохранились в целости и сохранности.

— Спасибо, Баки! — я лучезарно улыбнулась. Он слегка прищурился, но губы даже не дрогнули. Баки постоял у моей кровати в своей нечеловеческой неподвижности в течение нескольких секунд (дурацкая манера отгораживаться и зависать), после чего развернулся и ушел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Я не стала прислушиваться к шагам на лестнице и позвонила Лауре.

— Привет!

— И тебе привет. Теперь удобно разговаривать?

— Да, да, вини девчонку с тремя пулевыми отверстиями за то, что она хочет поудобнее устроиться, пока разговаривает со своей лучшей подругой — отличная идея, Лаура, как ты до этого додумалась?

— О, это элементарно! — мы обе захихикали. — Лили, я не это имела в виду!

— Угу, конечно.

— Но тебе лучше? Ты была не в себе. — В голосе Лауры послышалась тревога.

— Не совсем, конечно, из меня пока огурчик, но после двух таблеток обезболивающего такое бывает. Они отшибли мне мозги.

— М-м-м, да. — Лаура сдалась, закрывая тему. — Вы, кажется, были очень… близки с Баки.

И вот оно. В больнице я подумала, что Лаура поняла, как я отношусь к Баки, и увиденное дома лишь подтвердило это.

— Да, — ответила я, и это была почти правда. Баки и я были довольно близки, даже если не так близки, как мне хотелось. И просто «да» было тем, что не разберут ненароком подслушивающие, если только они не слышали то, что сказала Лаура (жизнь с Баки «дом звучит по-другому, когда ты спишь на втором этаже» не сделала меня до конца параноиком, но дала мне возможность сравнить, каково разговаривать с подругой без его подслушивания).

— Не говори просто «да», Лили, скажи честно.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — Я неловко поежилась. Что делать, что делать?

— Я… я хочу, чтобы ты сказала мне правду. — В голосе Лауры слышалась обида. Боже, нет.

— Я… погоди минуту. — Я подтащила ноутбук к себе и, включив его, мысленно вознесла молитву богам батарей. Да, удачно!

— Что ты делаешь?

— Включаю ноутбук.

— Зачем?

— Просто подожди, ладно? Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы весь дом слушал наш разговор. Ну, кроме Сэма. У него нет суперслуха.

— М-м-м, ничего себе, никакой личной жизни.

— Не совсем. У меня полно личной жизни — мне просто не доводилось вести беседы, которые не должны быть услышанными. — Я наконец нашла музыку и включила какую-то классику. Я не знала, какая именно музыка лучше всего подходит, чтобы приглушить звуки для суперсолдата, но, по крайней мере, я могла насладиться такой музыкой, которая мне нравилась.

— И это сработает? — спросила Лаура.

— Тебе слышно?

— Немного.

— Сойдет. Надеюсь, сработает. — Я попыталась отодвинуть ноутбук подальше, но сама не могла сдвинуться с места. — Мало того, что я разговариваю за чьей-то спиной, так еще хуже то, что я знаю: меня слышат.

— Лили, я не пытаюсь…

— Да, это же ты, это нормально, ты моя подруга и беспокоишься обо мне. Я просто не хочу… — я замолчала, услышав внезапный звук у двери.

Раздался тихий стук, будто кто-то осторожно постучал в дверь моей спальни.

Только стук и ничего больше.

Черт. Кто может поспорить, что мои гости меня услышали? Нет желающих? Да, я тоже не хочу.

— Эй! — я повысила голос, а потом шикнула на Лауру, что-то залепетавшую в трубку.

Дверь приоткрылась, показывая кусочек Баки, выглядевшего напряженно и неловко.

— Мы со Стивом собираемся устроить спарринг. Не надо тебе… мы будем на улице. — Дверь начала закрываться.

— Баки! — крикнула я, ощущая тошноту оттого, что причинила ему боль. Я этого не хотела! Вот почему включила музыку фоном. Ничто из того, что скажет Лаура, не заставит меня поменять отношение и чувства к нему, но то, что я собиралась сказать, в лучшем случае стало бы неловким, а в худшем — компрометирующим. И я не хотела, чтобы Баки невзлюбил Лауру за то, что она пыталась присматривать за мной.

Но Баки, похоже, так не считал. Он стал таким же замкнутым и молчаливым, как и тогда, когда впервые пришел в мой дом. О, Баки.

— Прости, — наконец пролепетала я. — Это не то, что ты думаешь…

Баки резко мотнул головой.

— Мы будем на улице. — Дверь закрылась. Это был тихий звук, но он врезался мне под ребра словно удар кулаком. Баки! Меня захлестнула волна страха и гнева. Я не сразу заметила, что выронила телефон, и тут же подняла его.

— Теперь его тут нет, — решительно сказала я. — Что ты хотела сказать?

— Лили…

— Не надо, просто… не надо.

Лаура вздохнула.

— Я… я беспокоюсь за тебя. Ты исчезла, я так волновалась! Но когда ты вернулась, стало еще хуже, потому что тебя пытали, пытались застрелить, а потом тебя окружили супергерои, которые клянутся, что заботятся о тебе… но будь честной, Лили. Они правда волнуются за тебя? Или за Баки? И почему он все еще с тобой? Он вернул Стива… боже, я могу называть Капитана Америку Стивом… но это… это неправильно, понимаешь? Ведь он… он… — Лаура замялась.

— Он что, Лаура? Он что? — я изо всех сил старалась не рычать. Баки через многое прошел, но он так много сделал для меня, потому что был хорошим человеком. И я чувствовала, что от слов Лауры, которые она собиралась произнести, мой гнев из слабого станет просто адским.

— Он использует тебя, Лили, а я не могу просто стоять и на это смотреть.

О да. Время для жгучей огненной ярости. Не было важно, что голос Лауры наполнен лишь искренней заботой и беспокойством за мое благополучие. Не имело значения, что я понимала, что со стороны наши с Баки отношения могут выглядеть более близкими, чем есть, особенно учитывая то короткое время, которое мы провели вместе.

Но я не чувствовала себя логичной. Лаура уже обидела меня словами про Баки — я не знала, как ее переубедить, и боже, как же это было больно, — и теперь она исказила его вину и искреннюю заботу обо мне и желание исправить то, что он испортил, превратив их в нечто опасное, от чего нужно было защищаться.

— Лили? — услышала я. Голос Лауры был механическим из-за помех в динамике. — Лили?

— Я тут, — медленно произнесла я, понимая, что должна постараться дышать глубже, чтобы смягчить свою злость, но самообладания мне не хватало. Я надеялась, что у меня будет достаточно сил, чтобы не развалить нашу дружбу так, что ее нельзя будет собрать снова. — Лаура… — глубокий вдох. — Лаура, послушай меня. Внимательно. И поверь мне. — Она попыталась вмешаться, но я ее перебила. — Баки — мой друг. Да, он опасен. И да, с момента его появления в моей жизни случилось много плохого. Но с ним этого плохого случилось больше и намного раньше, и, несмотря на это, он показал себя хорошим человеком, который заботился обо мне, даже когда едва мог позаботиться о самом себе. Ты помнишь, что я рассказывал тебе о случившемся после того, как ты уехала в пятницу, перед встречей выпускников?

— Да. — Лаура говорила тихо, но я чувствовала, что ей требуется усилие, чтобы не сказать лишнего.

— Я не спала несколько дней. Я пила. Не особо много, но прилично. Баки пробыл в доме всего четыре дня. Судя по тому, что я читала в интернете, прошла неделя или около того с тех пор, как Гидра в последний раз превращала его мозг в кашу. В кашу, Лаура! И когда я теряю сознание у себя на кухне, что делает этот жуткий убийца? Чем он занимается? — жестко спросила я.

— Даже не знаю.

— Он подхватывает меня прежде, чем я падаю, несет наверх и укладывает в постель. И все. За неделю до этого, когда его мозг превращали в кашу, он с высокой вероятностью мог кого-нибудь убить, очень легко. И на следующий день он пошел за мной на встречу выпускников, и да, я знаю, это звучит жутко, поверь, я знаю… но если бы его там не оказалось? Питер бы меня изнасиловал. И, я честно тебе говорю, то, что Баки меня тогда преследовал, отходит нафиг на второй план! И первое, что он сделал, когда я вернулась домой, это сказал, что уходит, потому что не хочет, чтобы я пострадала. Не хотел, чтобы мне было больно. Разве не…

— Я поняла! — огрызнулась Лаура. Ее терпение кончилось, да и мое тоже.

— Но сначала он танцевал со мной, потому что я была расстроена случившимся и винила себя за то, что танцевала с Питером, тем самым поощрив его, а Баки сказал, что я не должна жалеть о танце.

— Лили… я знаю, что ты ему небезразлична, — медленно проговорила Лаура, явно стараясь быть благоразумной. — Но это все равно может оказаться не совсем здорово. Для него. Или для тебя.

— Значит, ты ему не доверяешь.

— Лили…

— Ты позволила ему обнять Джексона. Он держал твоего новорожденного сына, и после этого ты говоришь, что не можешь ему доверять?! — меня трясло от желания заорать, но я пока держалась.

— Не в этом дело…

— О, в этом, я совершенно уверена! Дело не в том, что Баки все испортил. Я запуталась. Я запуталась задолго до всего этого, и я знаю, что ты именно об этом и переживаешь! О том, что я принимаю неправильные решения. Что я срываюсь.

— Нет…

— Да.

— Ты не можешь просто прекратить?! — рявкнула Лаура. Я скривилась, но промолчала. — Последние четыре месяца ты была как призрак. Не умерла, но могла. И я знаю тебя, Лили, я знаю тебя! Ты прячешься, пока не почувствуешь себя лучше, и я это прекрасно понимаю! Но я боюсь, что в твоей жизни появился сломанный человек, который нуждается в твоей помощи, а поскольку ты — это ты, и я тебя знаю, ты бросишь все, что у тебя осталось, на помощь ему, и даже не подумаешь оставить что-то себе. Ты отдаешь и отдаешь, истощая саму тебя ради людей, которые говорят, что нуждаются в тебе. Потому что ты заботливая — слишком! Но что будет, когда Баки уйдет? Что тогда будет с тобой? Ты основываешь свою стабильность на ком-то другом. Что будет, когда этот кто-то уйдет? Господи, Лили, ты так заботишься о тех, кого любишь, мне всегда это в тебе нравилось. Но я боюсь, что ты слишком глубоко увязла во всем этом. И тебе будет только больнее.

Глаза защипало от слез. Сама мысль о том, что Баки уедет, причиняла мне боль, каждый раз у меня перехватывало дыхание. Так много людей, которых я любила, покинули меня — ну, умерли, если быть честной — и лишь одна мысль о том, что кто-то еще сделает это…  
Что ж.

Но, как бы ни было больно, я знала, что выдержу эту бурю. У меня не было выбора. Это будет ужасно. Возможно, у меня случится рецидив. Но если бы Баки действительно хотел уйти, я бы не стала делать ничего, чтобы заставить его остаться. Я сделаю все, что ему нужно…

Ах. Да. Именно поэтому Лаура и волновалась.

Я. Должна. Что-то. Сделать.

Я уже сделала. Я приняла на себя град пуль и шрапнели. Я выдержала пытки ради него. Я готовила, убирала и открывала ему темные тайны своего прошлого, потому что это была я. Когда я о ком-то забочусь — когда люблю — я могу делать все, что угодно. И то, что я отчаянно хотела, чтобы Баки чувствовал то же самое по отношению ко мне, было неправильно? Потому что, будь мое поведение слишком сильной реакцией или навязчивой идеей, я могла бы понять беспокойство Лауры. Если бы Баки пользовался моей щедростью, я бы поняла ее точку зрения.

Но все было гораздо сложнее. Сложнее, чем два сломленных человека, использующих друг друга, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. То, что было у нас, оказалось слишком великодушным и искренним, чтобы кто-то из нас мог воспользоваться преимуществами другого. Я все еще боялась, что Баки почувствует себя настолько виноватым, что согласится на все, что я попрошу — но я бы такого никогда не сделала! Я бы никогда не допустила, чтобы Баки сделал то, чего не хотел всем сердцем.

Как это называют? Ах, да. Не просто осознанное согласие, а восторженное. Не неохотное, робкое или смиренное «да» — а полнейшее-вот-черт-да!

И, несмотря на все мои опасения, что физической близости с Баки я хотела больше, чем его самого, каждый раз, когда до этого доходило, он приводил меня в порядок. Баки нуждался в объятиях так же сильно, как я, и это единственное, что могло успокоить мои бесконечные внутренние страхи: если ему это тоже нужно, то я буду это делать, ведь и сама хочу. Так что все в порядке, верно?

Если бы Баки был здесь и следил за моим запутанным мыслительным процессом, то наверняка пихнул бы меня в бок и сказал: «Конечно».

Но Баки здесь не было. Он был на улице, дрался со Стивом, уверенный в том, что я по телефону говорила Лауре гадости про него.

Лаура.

Моя лучшая подруга. Человек, который прошел со мной через все, хоть иногда я отталкивала ее. Я любила Лауру. И всегда буду любить.

Но она не всегда бывает права.

— Мне уже больно, — наконец сказала я. — Разве я не должна любить свою семью, раз они погибли, и мне от этого больно? Или тебя, раз уж мне больно от наших ссор?

— Лили…

Слезы текли по подбородку, и я уже не могла сдерживаться от срыва.

— Я люблю тебя. Я так тебя люблю. Но Баки — одно из самых лучших событий, что случались за всю мою жизнь. И мысль о том, что я бы его не встретила… вот это больно. Я… я не могу… — и я разрыдалась.

— Мне так жаль, прости…

Да. Мне тоже.

— Я не могу… не могу… Пока, — кое-как выдавила я между рыданиями и сбросила звонок.

Я могла думать лишь о Баки. Баки. Баки. Но это не имело значения. Он был на улице. И не слышал меня.

Наверное, и не хотел слышать. И разговаривать тоже. Зачем это ему? Я все испортила. Пусть думает, что я ему не доверяю. Что я не…

Тяжело рыдать, когда у тебя в животе дырка. Тем более, когда ты не можешь свернуться ни на одном боку, потому что на обоих раны. Я выключила дурацкую музыку. Надо было раньше это сделать, но я слишком расстроилась из-за Лауры, чтобы думать о чем-то еще.

Меня трясло, пока я пыталась быть спокойной, уверенной, что Сэм не услышит ничего подозрительно и не придет на разведку. Я почти забыла о Реджи на плече, вспомнила только когда он начал мурчать и вибрировать, успокаивая меня. Но я только пуще прежнего расплакалась, попытавшись неуклюже обхватить его рукой.

О, Баки.

Мне так жаль. Пожалуйста, прости меня. Пожалуйста…

Я разрыдалась уже второй раз за день. Меня тошнило от слез, но остановиться не получалось. Мысли хаотично кружились в голове, гонясь за своими же хвостами, туда-сюда, туда-сюда…

Я люблю Баки. Знаю, что он заботится обо мне… но вдруг это лишь потому, что я к нему добра, и Баки здесь потому, что чувствует себя обязанным мне… и как же больно будет отпускать его, ведь я его люблю, и я знаю, что он заботится обо мне, но что, если…

А что, если…

Что…

Я с трудом расслышала стук в дверь — кто-то вошел. Я к тому моменту перевернулась на правый бок, беззвучно рыча: «проклятые торпеды!», обращаясь к своей ноге и испытывая извращенную радость от неловкости и несчастья моего положения. Реджи переполз на другое плечо, но даже его убаюкивающее мурчание не помогало.

— Лили? — тихо сказал кто-то со стороны двери. Я пару раз глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем ответить:

— Да, — не заикаясь и не всхлипывая.

— Можно я войду? — голос был настолько тихим, что я не могла разобрать, кто это, но мое собственное горе и боль были слишком сильные, чтобы я обратила внимание на сигналы. Да какая разница. В этом доме все видели, как я плачу. Что мне скрывать.

— К-конечно, — сказала я, но на этот раз не смогла сдержать всхлипа, и волна стыда заставила меня задрожать. Хотелось свернуться еще сильнее, но тело уже начало протестовать против этого, а я никогда не отличалась мазохистскими наклонностями.

После того как дверь распахнулась, наступила гробовая тишина — что, вы удивлены? Не стоит, в моей жизни давно была свалка — до появления Баки.

— Эй, не… просто дыши со мной. Просто дыши, хорошо? Просто дыши. — Он убрал волосы с моего лица, будто не понимал, что делает, и от этого нежного жеста я разревелась еще сильнее. Я зажмурилась и покачала головой. Господи, это намного хуже. С Сэмом я бы справилась. Со Стивом тоже.

Но с Баки?

Нет, я слишком разбита, чтобы знать, что делать и с чего начать.

— Прости… — прошептала я между всхлипами. — Мне очень жаль…

— Не надо! — сердито сказал Баки.

Я вздрогнула, заливаясь слезами. Конечно, Баки злился на меня. Конечно, он был расстроен. Ему нужно просто уйти приходить в себя туда, где нет меня, которая все портит.

— Нет, нет, я не это имел в виду… черт возьми, Лили, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, просто посмотри на меня.

Я приоткрыла глаза, не в силах проигнорировать то, что он просит таким голосом. Зрение было мутным, и я с неимоверным трудом сдерживала рыдания, из-за лишнего напряжения мышц живота простреливало раненый бок. Баки сидел на корточках рядом с кроватью. Его рука все еще придерживала меня за голову, и я отдала бы все, чтобы она осталась так навсегда. Но Баки отстранился от меня с непроницаемым выражением на лице, и я не могла остановить новый поток слез, застилавших глаза, не переставая шептать:

— Прости, прости, прости… — но, к моему шоку, Баки не ушел. Он грациозно перелез через меня и прижался к моей спине.

— Дыши со мной. Почувствуй, как я дышу, вот так, вдох… и выдох. Дыши со мной, Лили, вот так…

Металлическая рука обвилась вокруг меня, Баки нежно придерживал мою руку, рассеянно поглаживая большим пальцем мои, пока я пыталась подчинить дыхание его ритму и успокоить отчаянную, ослепляющую боль эмоций, так ярко горящих внутри меня.

Мои рыдания превратились в дрожь, и в конце концов даже дрожь превратилась в полнейшее изнеможение. Но мой желудок все еще крутило и выворачивало внутри, потому что иного способа выбраться из этого замкнутого круга, кроме как поговорить с Баки, не было.

И что он тогда обо мне подумает?

Я разве не могу остаться здесь навсегда? Свернуться калачиком в объятиях Баки, дыша вместе с ним и чувствуя его горячее твердое тело за спиной?

Неужели я не могу хоть на мгновение поверить в то, что все это реально, что это можно сохранить?.. Не потому, что я пострадала, и он чувствует себя виноватым, а потому, что он тоже этого хочет?

Я никогда не была человеком, способным на такое — или была? Столько времени прошло, сейчас и не вспомнить. Там было то, что я хотела… а потом то, что было.

Я даже не понимала, что пытаюсь отстраниться от него (Чтобы сделать что? Упасть на пол? Черт его знает), пока Баки крепко не схватил меня за руку и не прорычал:

— Черт возьми, Лили, почему тебе так сложно позволить кому-то заботиться о себе?

Обвинение Баки звенело у меня в ушах во внезапно наступившей тишине.

— Не знаю, — ответила я, пытаясь подавить внезапное всхлипывание. — Наверное, просто не привыкла. — Мои родители были любящими людьми, но с теплом и любовью настаивали на том, чтобы я научилась заботиться о себе — обучение меня независимости было их работой как родителей. Они никогда не давили на меня чрезмерное заботой, когда я болела, и когда я стала достаточно взрослой, обязанность заботиться перешла ко мне. Не худший пример родительства, верно? Но добавьте к этому мою естественную склонность не хотеть никому мешать, и иногда в этой «независимости» я могла зайти слишком далеко.

Трудно опираться на кого-то, когда ты буквально ведешь обратный отсчет до момента, когда им надоест или они вовсе устанут от общения с тобой.

Так или иначе, Баки мог догадаться, о чем я не говорю, и напряженная атмосфера вокруг нас смягчилась от злого раздражения до решимости. Ой-ой.

Баки слегка подвинулся на кровати, меняя позу, и прислонился лбом к моей спине.

— Что случилось? — тихо спросил он. Не просто тихо. Интимно.

Мой желудок сжался, и сердце разрывалось на части. Если я скажу ему правду, это может стать концом всего. Может, у меня получится сформулировать так, чтобы он не смог понять…

— Поругалась с Лаурой, — коротко ответила я. Совершенно верно! И никакой необходимости в дальнейших расспросах…

— Почему?

Не-е-е-е-е-ет…

Я судорожно вздохнула. Это было трудно.

— Она волнуется за меня.

Баки хмыкнул мне в спину, и эти легкие вибрации показались мне лучше, чем-то, что мог делать Реджи.

— Почему ты все время извиняешься?

Хм. Хм-м-м. Спасите.

— Сделала тебе больно.

Баки все еще лежал позади меня. Его дыхание было по-прежнему ровным, но разница была заметной.

— Нет, это не так, — наконец сказал он и расслабился.

Я не удержалась и крепче стиснула его руку.

— Так.

Не собиралась. Не хотела. И хотя Баки сказал, что я не делала ему больно, я была уверена в обратном, потому что понимала его молчаливый язык и видела, что, когда он пришел ко мне, он был расстроен. Из-за меня. Меня.

— Нет. — Баки попытался дать мне мое же лекарство.

Но сдерживаться я больше не могла. Большая часть все же выплеснулась наружу.

— Лаура хотела поговорить, и я не знала, что именно она скажет, но я не хотела, чтобы вы, ребята, услышали и неправильно поняли. В смысле, мне не важно, что вы со Стивом можете слышать, что я говорю из любого угла дома, это круто… но Лаура волновалась, и я не хотела все испортить, поэтому решила включить музыку, чтобы вы не услышали, но потом ты поднялся наверх… и ты расстроился, потому что решил, что мы будем говорить гадости, но нет! Я бы никогда… но ты расстроился, и я не знала, что делать, а потом Лаура…

Я закрыла рот. Остальное не имело значения. Все остальное может в огне сгореть, мне плевать.

Баки пихнул меня в спину.

— Лаура что?

Мне хотелось снова всхлипнуть, но я заставила себя продолжить.

— Лаура была расстроена, и я тоже, и ты расстроился, и это я виновата, ничего не могла исправить…

Баки шикнул на меня и крепче прижал к себе.

— Я не обиделся на тебя. Я был недоволен собой. Я не мог дать тебе возможность побыть одной. И Тони едва позволил посмотреть руку. И стоять на месте, разговаривая со Стивом, тоже не могу. Я ничего не могу сделать правильно.

Нет! Баки, нет! Ты все делаешь правильно…

— Так что, нет. Ты не сделала мне больно. Ясно? Мы говорили об этом, помнишь? Ты не должна во всем винить только себя. Это не только твоя вина, Лили.

Я изо всех сил старалась сдержаться, но у меня не вышло. Горячие слезы текли по лицу, и я притянула руку Баки еще ближе к себе. Он говорил после той неразберихи с Питером, что я не могу все время брать ответственность на себя. Но вот я делаю это снова… наверное, от каких-то привычек сложно избавиться.

— Прости, — снова прошептала я, не в силах отпустить его. Я должна была что-то сказать.

— Больше никаких извинений, — пробормотал Баки. Его голос успокаивал меня. Я чувствовала, как он прижимает голову чуть ближе к моей спине, от прилива эмоций все мои внутренности переворачивались. Может, я правда не смогу беречь все это вечно, но… сейчас оно есть. Сейчас оно мое.

— Ты ведь тоже не виноват, — сказала я. — И я думаю, что многое ты делаешь правильно.

— Я бы согласился делать правильно только одно, — выдохнул Баки мне в спину. Я не знала, мне ли предназначалась эта фраза, поэтому решила промолчать. Просто дышала в такт с ним.

Вдох… и выдох.

Вдох… и выдох.

Вдох…

…и выдох.


	34. Chapter 34

В конце концов Баки полуфыркнул позади меня в ответ на разговор внизу, который я едва слышала.

— Что? — я зевнула.

— Стив начинает терять терпение. Хочет посмотреть фильм.

Ну, да. Мы собирались сделать это, прежде чем я превратилась в жуткий беспорядок…

Баки боднул головой мою спину, будто понял, что мои мысли свернули на темную дорожку.

— Ты готова к этому? — спросил он.

Я задумалась. Умеренный дискомфорт остался, но мысль о том, чтобы провести остаток вечера в одиночестве не была столь хорошей, так что…

— Да, конечно. — Наверное, Баки расслышал мою неуверенность, потому что сказал:

— Тебе не обязательно.

— Я знаю, просто… я не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Я не думаю, что это здорово, но… смотреть с вами фильм, наверное, лучше, чем оставаться в кровати и жалеть себя.

— Окей. — Баки пододвинулся ко мне сзади, и я оказалась в его объятиях. Мне стало грустно от мысли о потере тепла его тела, прижатого к моей спине, но я пошла на компромисс и позволила себе положить голову ему на плечо, притворившись, что все будет хорошо.

Как только мы спустились вниз, я увидела, что Стив точно хочет посмотреть фильм и провести больше времени с Баки. Сэм внимательно посмотрел на меня и спросил:

— Ты уверена, что хочешь?

Баки тут же ощетинился, и я похлопала его по плечу.

— Я в порядке. Почти. — Я заставила себя рассмеяться. — Но наверху я чувствую себя несчастной и не в своей тарелке, а смотреть фильмы довольно весело, так что… — я замолчала, зная, что Сэм сам заполнит пробелы. Он кивнул.

— Есть идеи по поводу кино? Стив уже положил глаз на пару фильмов, но так и не смог решить, что именно смотреть.

— А что он выбрал? — спросила я, когда Баки устроил нас на диване в привычной позе — я опять лежала на нем сверху.

Стив поднял голову со своего места, где он пролистывал мою коллекцию дисков.

— Тони постоянно твердит, что я должен посмотреть «Парк Юрского периода», но у тебя есть «Филадельфийская история», «Харви», «Мышьяк и старые кружева»…

— Мы его уже смотрели, — заговорил Баки. Улыбка Стива немного потускнела, что вынудило его продолжить. — И если мы посмотрим его еще раз, мы от твоего хохота оглохнем, как в сорок третьем. Дум-дум клялся, что две недели не мог нормально слышать.

— А ты? Ты рядом со мной сидел! — парировал Стив.

— Ты издеваешься? Ты так орал, когда мы впервые встретились, что с тех пор я вообще плохо слышу.

Стив прищурился и посмотрел на Баки.

— Придурок.

— Я не виноват, что ты сопляк, — пробормотал Баки.

Я видела, что Сэм с трудом сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Так что мы смотрим?

— Может, «Филадельфийскую историю»? — сказала я. — Она мне очень нравится.

— Пойдет, — поддержал Сэм, хотя я была уверена, что он предпочел бы смотреть что-то другое, а не старые фильмы.

Стив просто улыбнулся всем нам, и, когда Баки не стал возражать, вставил диск в плеер. Я почувствовала, как Баки недовольно вздохнул подо мной, но я просто ткнула его в бок. Он был таким обманщиком!

Мне не удалось заснуть за большую часть фильма, и мои внутренние и внешние страдания медленно растворялись от смеха и тепла, заполнивших гостиную. Я не могла держать глаза открытыми вечно, а Баки был такой хорошей подушкой…

Он меня переложил, и я заскулила, когда швы на боку натянулись, а мое правое бедро запротестовало. Я вцепилась в него, пока он нес меня наверх в ванную.

— Как думаешь, сможешь встать? — спросил он. Я кивнула, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Могу встать. Но не хочу. — Так, ладно… — Баки медленно поставил меня рядом с унитазом. — Полегче, вот и все. Я буду прямо за дверью, хорошо?

Я угрюмо кивнула. Баки убрал волосы с моего лица, и я не смогла удержаться и погладила его руку.

Дверь закрылась. Я медленно моргнула, пытаясь перестать качаться на месте. Наверное, надо что-то сделать…

О. Точно. Ванная.

Встать с унитаза было все еще сложно, но мне удалось подняться с очередным всхлипом от боли. Мне пришлось прислониться к стене, когда я натягивала штаны, но прежде чем я спустила воду, я позвала Баки.

Баки вернулся под звуки смыва. Он убедился, что я сполоснула руки, потом наполнил стакан и протянул мне две таблетки.

Правильно. Обезболивающие — это круто. Я сунула их в рот, но толком не успела проглотить, потому что Баки протянул мне новую зубную щетку и пасту.

Лайк за то, что у меня перед сном все же есть рутина, спасибо Баки. Но лайк убирается за то, что я сейчас предпочла бы спать, а не елозить во рту зубной щеткой. Но я все равно сделала это и была бесконечно благодарна ему за то, что не заставил меня делать что-то еще.

Отнеся меня в спальню, Баки не сразу опустил меня на пол.

— Переодеться не хочешь?

Не-е-е-е-ет… хочу спа-а-а-а-ать.

Я вздохнула.

— Нет. — Это был приемлемый ответ?

— Хорошо, — промурлыкал Баки, укладывая меня на кровать, но он ко мне не присоединился. — Я сейчас вернусь, ладно?

— Окей, — тихо отозвалась я. Я так устала…

Я слегка задремала, пока Баки не вернулся черт знает сколько времени спустя. Он попытался лечь чуть поодаль, но я поползла ближе, пока он не понял идею и не закинул меня на себя.

Я счастливо вздохнула и провалилась в глубокий сон до самого утра.

***

Обезболивающие, возможно, вырубили меня, но ничто не спасет сон, если возле твоего дома гудит квинджет.

Баки подо мной напрягся.

— Я его убью, — мрачно сказал он. Я предположила, что речь шла о Тони. Кто еще мог поднять такой шум?

— Я помогу, — проворчала я и крепче прижалась к Баки в знак протеста против утра вообще и этого в частности. Я услышала, как хлопнула входная дверь, а затем раздался звук, словно Стив пытался перекричать шум реактивных двигателей. — Что он говорит? — я вздохнула и смирилась с тем, что больше этим утром не смогу спать.

— Выговаривает Старку за то, что он приземлился так близко к дому, требует объяснений. Стив действительно выходит из себя, когда кого-то отчитывает. — Баки зевнул и запустил пальцы в мои волосы. М-м-м, как мило… Мое желание узнать, что происходит в другой части дома, снизилось примерно на пять пунктов.

— Теперь Старк кричит в ответ о том, что лучшего места для парковки нет, и ему это нужно, потому что… — Баки напрягся и сильно сжал мои волосы.

— Баки? Что такое? — озабоченно спросила я.

— Проблема, — коротко сказал он.

Проблема. Ой-ой.

Баки попытался сдвинуть меня в сторону, но я крепко ухватилась за него.

— Неа-а. Я иду с тобой, — сказала я, зевая. Вместо того чтобы тратить время на протесты, Баки понес меня вниз. На кухне мы встретили Сэма.

— Привет, ребята! — сердечно поприветствовал он нас, но его внимание было приковано к тому, что происходило за окнами.

— Привет, Сэм, — в ответ сказала я. Баки ничего не произнес, просто усадил меня на один из кухонных стульев и вышел через парадную дверь. — Эй! — Я попыталась позвать его, он уже ушел. — Предполагалось, что ты возьмешь меня с собой, — проворчала я себе под нос. Сэм покосился в мою сторону.

— Я не знаю, что там творится, но это, наверное, нехорошо.

— Нет, — сказала я на выдохе. — Скорее всего, нет. — Если бы была проблема, Тони появился бы просто в костюме. А если взял целый квинджет, то, вероятно, рассчитывал на несколько дополнительных пассажиров. У меня перехватило дыхание. Стив собирался уехать, Сэм наверняка отправится с ним, чтобы встретить лицом к лицу эту «проблему». У Стива и Баки было так мало времени, проведенного вместе, и, несмотря на их осторожное движение вокруг друг друга и взаимные подколки, они точно были двумя половинками единого целого, которое никогда нельзя разделять надолго.

Баки заботился о Стиве. Очень. Он бы рискнул чем угодно, чтобы сохранить его безопасность. Если Стив снова окажется в беде, Баки захочет быть рядом с ним.

Баки…

Я знала, что этот день настанет. Знала, что Баки не останется здесь навсегда. Знала, что ничто здесь его не удержит, когда он узнает, кем является и поймет, что делать.

Мои мрачные мысли были прерваны Стивом, Тони и Баки, ворвавшимися в дом.

— Давайте, бегом-бегом! Мстители-экспресс никого не ждет! — Тони выразительно махал руками.

Сэм поднял бровь.

— Тогда я пойду соберусь.

— В точку, порхающий. Бери вещи, и по коням.

Стив выглядел так, будто хотел заткнуть Тони рот, но коротко кивнул Сэму. Вот и все. Сэм пошел в подвал за вещами, а Стив поднялся наверх за своими. Много времени это точно не должно было занять.

— Эй, сюда иди, помоги. — Тони бросил Баки тяжелую коробку, не глядя на него. Баки машинально схватил ее, и, похоже, захотел швырнуть обратно в голову Тони.

Тони подошел к тому месту, где сидела я, достал крошечную шкатулку, которую бесцеремонно вручил мне.

Я недоуменно моргнула.

— Давай, давай, у нас не целый день впереди. — Тони схватил меня за руку и с силой пихнул шкатулку мне в руки.

За неимением лучшего занятия я открыла ее. Внутри лежал стремный пластиковый браслет, на котором изображены символы всех Мстителей. Такое можно было купить на любой заправке или в магазине для туристов.

— Тони, — невозмутимо сказала я, — тебе не следовало…

Страк закатил глаза.

— Да, знаю, я такой щедрый. Как только наденешь, оно включится, это устройство слежения. На самом деле каждый значок — это и есть устройство. Если нужно будет отсоединить, ну, оставить там, след из хлебных крошек, то можно расцепить. — Тони пренебрежительно махнул рукой. — Оно неприметное. Даже сканер не распознает.

Я удивленно моргнула. Вау. Это был серьезный камуфляж и куча работы, чтобы запихать в такое дерьмо сложные технологии. Но в этом и был смысл.

Тони вытащил из кармана что-то еще и бросил Баки.

— Это ловит сигнал с другого конца света. Можешь не проверять. Правда. Больше никаких похищений! — Тони погрозил мне пальцем, будто я была непослушным ребенком, который постоянно убегал из дома.

Мне пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем я смогла ответить.

— Да, сэр. Больше никаких похищений. — Я еще со времени больницы поняла, что искренность с Тони была приемлема только под видом шуток. И я знала, что его взбесит вот это мое «сэр».

Тони усмехнулся, но глаз с меня не сводил, пока я не надела браслет, а потом кивнул.

Почти одновременно я услышала топот ног по лестнице из подвала и с верхнего этажа. Тони хмыкнул, а потом громко крикнул:

— Готовность тридцать секунд! — и тут же вышел за дверь, прежде чем кто-либо появился на кухне.

Я сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Вот и все. Пора прощаться.

Стив вошел на кухню за несколько секунд до Сэма, закинул сумку на плечо и опустился на колени рядом со мной.

— Это была большая честь для меня, Лили, — искренне, как и всегда, сказал он.

— Для меня тоже. Будь осторожен, ладно? — попросила я с дерганой улыбкой, изо всех сил стараясь не выглядеть испуганной или расстроенной.

Стив кивнул и освободил место для Сэма, у которого за плечами был рюкзак.

— Береги себя, ладно? Не перетруждайся. Восстановление займет некоторое время, делай то, что сказал физиотерапевт, но не больше, хорошо? — я кивнула. Сэм улыбнулся и слегка приобнял меня. Я на мгновение опустила голову ему на плечо. Я правда буду скучать.

Сэм отпустил меня, и я увидела Баки, стоящего рядом со странной коробкой Старка в руках. Я приготовилась к гораздо более болезненному прощанию, но он даже не подошел ко мне.

Баки? Пожалуйста, не уходи, не попрощавшись. Пожалуйста.

Стив и Сэм стояли перед Баки. Сэм кивнул ему и вышел из дома, получив ответ такой же кивок. Хорошо, что они хоть немного стали нравиться друг другу. Это все упрощало.

Стив замешкался, но Баки покачал головой и притянул его к себе, чтобы крепко обнять.

Что?

Почему они обнимаются? Баки поедет с ним. Так?

Так?..

— Не делай глупостей, пока я не вернусь, — сказал Стив, уткнувшись носом в плечо Баки.

Баки вздрогнул, на его лице появилось странное выражение. Стив встревоженно отстранился, но он покачал головой.

— Как я могу? Ты заберешь все глупости с собой, — сказал Баки хрипло. Последовала многозначительная пауза, после чего они практически накинулись друг на друга с объятьями. — Береги себя, сопляк.

— Только если ты будешь делать то же самое, салага.

Снаружи ревел квинджет, неумело привлекая внимание Стива. Он отстранился от Баки с большой неохотой, но, выйдя на улицу, до последнего дюйма превратился в Капитана Америку. Меня потрясло, насколько велика была разница. Я провела так много времени рядом со Стивом и думала, что он и Кэп были одинаковыми. Но видеть Стива в режиме Капитана Америка было совсем другой историей.

Баки поставил странную коробку на стол, подошел к двери и оперся о косяк. Мы слушали, как взвыли двигатели, а затем стихли, когда квинджет исчез. Спина Баки напряглась, и хотя я не видела его лицо, у меня не было никаких сомнений относительно его эмоций, пока он наблюдал, как его лучший друг улетает без него навстречу опасности.

Баки, почему ты не пошел с ним? Я знаю, ты хочешь его защитить, и он бы принял твою помощь… почему ты еще здесь?

Он постоял в дверном проеме недолго, несколько секунд, потом закрыл дверь. Я попыталась убрать с лица растерянность и бурю других эмоций, но по его оценивающему взгляду поняла, что потерпела поражение.

— Лили, что случилось?

Я не знала, что сказать.

— Ты… не пошел?

Это потрясло Баки.

— Ты думала, я тебя брошу?

Я на секунду запнулась.

— Я… я думала не столько о том, что ты «бросишь меня», сколько о том, что ты можешь «защитить Стива». — Я ободряюще улыбнулась. — Я знаю, как ты за него переживаешь.

Баки подтащил стул к столу и сел.

— Я и о тебе переживаю, ты же знаешь. И у Стива есть те, кто прикроет его спину. — Баки казался уверенным в себе, но я ведь знала его. Он был расстроен тем, что остался, гораздо больше, чем показывал.

— Ладно, — сказала я. Потому что больше мне сказать было нечего. Точнее, я могла сказать многое, но правила вежливого разговора запрещают кричать: «Лжец, лже-е-е-ец!».

— Ладно, — твердо сказал Баки. — Как насчет завтрака? — С этими словами тема была закрыта, захлопнута и заперта на засов. Баки встал и вытащил из холодильника яичницу с беконом, которой у нас осталось полно, так как больше не было лишних ртов.

Ладно, Баки. Тема закрыта. Я поняла.

Но я видела его глаза, когда Стив вышел за дверь, видела, как Баки смотрел, как он улетает. И если Баки мог врать себе, что в порядке, хотя он не сражается с Гидрой и всякими монстрами, тогда ладно.

Окей.

Но врать мне он не мог. Было ясно, что его отъезд — вопрос времени. Баки был не из тех, кто отсиживается в углу, когда тот, кого он любит, в опасности.

И когда Стиву не грозила опасность?

Я чувствовала, как в моей голове начали тикать часы — те самые, которые всегда появляются, когда время, которое кто-то мог потратить на заботу обо мне, становилось ограниченным. Я не знала точно, сколько времени у нас осталось, но понимала, что с каждой секундой его становится все меньше. Тик. Тик. Он хочет уйти от тебя. Тик. Ты слишком много от него требуешь. Тик. Почему тебе все мало, почему надо всех выпить до дна? Тик.

Тик…

Тик…

Тик…


	35. Chapter 35

За завтраком было тихо, мы оба думали о чем-то своем. Когда еда закончилась, я поерзала в кресле, чтобы найти более удобное положение, и запах от моего тела заставил меня поморщиться.

Ух. От меня ужасно пахло.

— Думаю, мне пора принять душ, — сказала я Баки. Он кивнул и закончил соскребать остатки еды с тарелки. Конечно, он слопал почти в три раза больше меня, даже учитывая то, что ко мне вернулся нормальный аппетит.

Баки отнес меня наверх, и мы коротко поспорили о том, как обращаться с душем. Или с ванной, как настаивал Баки. Все мои раны затянулись достаточно, чтобы это не было проблемой, но я, конечно, не была готова стоять слишком долго.

Но Баки ни в коем случае не будет вытаскивать мое обнаженное тело из ванны. Неа.

Так что мы пошли на компромисс, когда я разделась, а потом завернулась в полотенце, которое собиралась снять, забравшись в ванную. Это сработало, хотя Баки был все еще мрачен, будто просчитывал все плохое, что могло случиться со мной. С радостью скажу, что ничего такого не произошло. Если за плохое не считать то, что мне пришлось сидеть в еле теплой ванной, пока вода медленно спускалась в канализацию, а потом заворачиваться в полотенце как можно туже, чтобы Баки смог вытащить меня. Веселое времечко (добався нагота в нашу с Баки компанию, то все представилось бы немного иначе, понимаете?)

Ух. Что ж. Это было лучше, чем голой оказаться засунутой, а потом высунутой из ванной, и/или вымытой Баки. Он попробовал настоять на этом, но я предупреждающе сверкнула глазами. Баки в ответ посмотрел на меня и сдался.

Вытирание было еще одной сложностью, мне пришлось использовать больше полотенец, чем обычно, но зато я как следует обсохла. Надевать чистую одежду все еще было неудобно, но намного легче, чем накануне. Мне становилось все лучше…

Конечно, Баки пришлось заново сделать все перевязки, но, по крайней мере, на мне было нижнее белье и одежда.

Только когда мы оба спустились вниз, и Баки принялся мыть посуду, я вдруг вспомнила о коробке, которую Тони перед уходом ему оставил.

— Что в коробке? — спросила я, устроившись за кухонным столом. Я жевала шоколадку, которую выпросила у Баки (его легко было убедить, он даже себе взял дольку. Ха!).

Плечи Баки дернулись — его версия пожатия плечами. Я удивилась, что он не проверил коробку, пока я принимала ванну. Если только… он все это время не торчал за дверью на случай, если мне что-нибудь понадобится. Ох, Баки.

Он полуобернулся, бросая взгляд на невинно выглядящую коробку, стоящую на стойке. Я улыбнулась про себя. Зная Тони, там может оказаться что угодно, от конфетти-бомбы до суперского оружия.

Или и то, и то. Потому что иногда Тони тот еще придурок.

Баки, должно быть, пришел к тем же выводам, потому что поднял коробку и поставил передо мной, положил рядом нож, которым я могла вскрыть пленку. Я приподняла бровь, глядя, как Баки прислоняется к столешнице. Отличный способ бросить меня под танки, Баки.

Я аккуратно разрезала скотч ножом, несмотря на свои собственные сомнения, но не стала терять время и открыла коробку. На кучке плоских металлических овалов лежала небольшая пачка бумаг. Каждый овал был был размером с мой большой палец и имел ребристые стороны, как у монеты.

— Ого, — сказала я. Баки подошел посмотреть, вытащил бумагу, один из овалов и внимательно изучил оба.

— Это система для периметра, — медленно произнес он. — Любого размера и формы. До мили в диаметре.

— Датчики движения? — спросила я. Это не казалось хорошей идеей. Я жила в лесистой местности, там всегда что-то двигалось.

— Нет. Датчики оружия.

О. Вау. Теперь было, о чем поговорить. Я могла видеть, как Баки расслабляется, поскольку во всем разобрался. Он наклонил голову, подбросил овал в воздух и поймал, после чего скорчил недовольную гримасу.

— Это значит, что я должен быть милым с ним?

Я рассмеялась.

— Не думаю, но «спасибо» бы вполне хватило. — Баки поморщился, а затем кивнул. — Тут написано, как их установить?

— Ага. И как отправить сигналы на телефон. И не на один. Твой все еще наверху?

— Да. Но…

Баки уже был на полпути наверх. Ладно, так и быть. Я поставлю в свой телефон сигнализацию от периметра. Телефон был совершенно новым, так что это будет мое самое первое приложение.

Ха.

Баки вернулся с моим телефоном и еще с одним, который достал из кармана — его собственным, как я поняла. Он снова перечитал инструкции и сделал несколько тестов с овалами в разных конфигурациях на столешнице. Но в итоге просто впустую потратил время, крутя их туда-сюда.

Я видела, что Баки борется с желанием немедленно установить периметр, но не хотел оставлять меня одну, «уязвимую». Его металлическая рука напряглась и сжалась, когда он сделал вид, что снова читает инструкцию.

— Баки.

Он повернулся и посмотрел на меня.

— Когда ты хочешь их установить? — с улыбкой спросила я. Это был вопрос не «если», а «когда». Баки знал это, и его плечи поникли, когда он принял решение.

— Сейчас.

— Окей. Как думаешь, сколько времени это займет?

Баки сомневался.

— Полчаса, — в итоге неохотно сказал он.

— Окей. Я вздремну. Надо потом упражнения поделать.

— Одна не делай, — быстро сказал Баки.

— Конечно! — фыркнула я. — Одна не буду. Вот почему я сказала «потом». Когда ты вернешься.

— Чертовски верно, — пробормотал Баки.

Хм. Я помню свое обещание, ты что, сомневаешься во мне, Баки?

— Может, тогда отнесешь меня в спальню?

Судя по энергичному движению в мою сторону, Баки определенно не возражал. После того как он поднял меня наверх и уложил в кровать, он положил на прикроватную тумбочку пистолет и нож.

Последнее, что мне хотелось сделать — это снова в кого-нибудь стрелять…

Погодите...

Не берите в голову.

Последнее, что мне хотелось сделать — это умирать, но предпоследнее — это убить кого-нибудь. Но в критический момент я уже знала, как буду действовать. Такой выбор мне доводилось делать.

Баки все еще не чувствовал себя комфортно из-за того, что собирался оставить меня одну, но, зависнув на полсекунды, он все же вышел, не сказав ни слова. Плечи у него были напряжены, а руки крепко сжаты в кулаки.

Я не стала принимать это близко к сердцу. Баки станет лучше, когда будет установлен периметр.

Как бы мне ни хотелось думать, что спать я не хочу, все было иначе. Мытье потребовало гораздо больше энергии, чем я планировала, поэтому после всего лишь пяти минут бессмысленного валяния я уснула.

Я вздрогнула, услышав, как открылась и закрылась дверь в дом. Сердце бешено стучало, пока я слушала легкие шаги Баки. Глубоко вздохнув, я попыталась сдвинуться, чтобы освободить ему место.

Ай. Заметка для себя: больше не шевелиться.

Баки вошел в спальню и опустился на колени у кровати. Я прищурилась и улыбнулась ему. Уголки его рта приподнялись, когда он посмотрел на меня и показал телефон.

— Все запрограммировано. В моем телефоне тоже. Я проверил пару раз. Он не будет засекать кого-то с ножами, но… — Баки умолк. Выражение его лица было опасным, чем-то похожим на мрачное ликование. — Но за мной только с ножами никто не придет.

— И если бы они это сделали, ты бы разорвал их на части, — радостно промурлыкала я.

Последовала многозначительная пауза, прежде чем Баки хрипло произнес:

— Да. — На мгновение между нами повисло молчание. — Тебя это не напрягает?

Я много что могла на это сказать.

Конечно, меня напрягает, что люди должны умирать.

Или: я убила слишком много людей, чтобы сейчас лицемерить.

Или: меня больше напрягает то, что они хотят забрать тебя.

Или: они заслуживают смерти.

Давай, разорви их на части, Баки. Я буду тебе аплодировать.

Но остановилась на:

— Я тебе доверяю. — Возможно, этого было недостаточно, но это было лучшее, что я могла сказать. Я была в замешательстве, но не настолько, чтобы предпочесть смерть для нас обоих.

Я бы предпочла быть живой, чтобы испытывать моральные затруднения от правильных и неправильных решений, чем умереть и не иметь возможность вообще что-либо решать.

У Баки перехватило дыхание после моих слов. Он прислонился к стене у кровати там, где раньше лежал, и отвернулся от меня. Пытался он спрятаться от себя или меня, я не знала.

Я сказала что-то не то? Надо было выплюнуть все, о чем я думала, вместо того, чтобы найти самый лаконичный вариант?

Баки прервал мои панические мысли.

— Мы можем еще послушать те истории?

Истории? О! «Сказки о Царстве»! Точно. Да!

Я просияла.

— Конечно. — Я сделала все возможное, чтобы перевернуться, не усугубив травмы, и взяла ноутбук. Потребовалась минута, чтобы включить его и выбрать трек в списке: «Героические поиски». Это была одна из самых беззаботных историй, идеальный способ расслабиться. Баки остался лежать на полу возле кровати, казалось, ему там вполне хорошо, так что я не стала просить его забраться на кровать.

Я не собиралась снова засыпать, но проснулась, когда Баки навис надо мной, чтобы поставить запись на паузу.

— Ой, — неуверенно сказала я. — Я не хотела спать.

Баки ласково погладил меня по плечу.

— Все в порядке. Тебе нужен отдых.

— Я вчера только и делала, что спала, — пожаловалась я, потирая глаза и смотря на часы. — Ого. Как долго я спала? Два часа? — я была потрясена.

— Тебе нужен отдых, — упрямо повторил Баки.

Гр-р-р-р. Я против воли зевнула. Гр-р-р-р!

— Уже почти обед.

— Бутерброды?

— Жареный сыр? — с надеждой спросила я.

Баки кивнул и погладил меня по волосам.

— Побудь здесь, ладно?

Я сжала губы в нитку и кивнула. У тебя только полдня с Уступчивой Лили осталось, Баки. Готовься к завтрашнему дню.

Баки ушел на кухню и быстро приготовил ланч: жареный сыр и томатный суп. Он устроил меня на кровати с большой горой подушек, и мы ели в дружеском молчании. Баки казался гораздо более расслабленным, чем утром, когда уходили Сэм и Стив. Примерно в середине обеда он вытряхнул таблетку из бутылька мне на тарелку и убрал пузырек в карман.

По крайней мере, он не дал мне две.

Я проглотила таблетку, зная, что лекарство пойдет мне на пользу, когда я буду делать упражнения.

— Итак, — наконец произнесла я, жуя последний кусочек сыра. — Ты закончил «Сказки»?

— Нет. Я начал слушать первые, — сказал Баки, к тому моменту покончивший с едой. — Ты… как давно ты их слушаешь?

— Очень давно, — сказала я, торопливо глотая суп. — Я была маленькой, когда впервые их послушала. Наверное, никогда не переставала их любить.

— Да, это заметно.

А? Я вопросительно посмотрел на Баки, а он в ответ пожал плечами.

— Просто, я думаю… — он покачал головой. — Я все время слышу тебя, когда слушаю сказки. Ученик жонглера, который научил тебя быть верной себе. Мерси, пригласившая помощника хранителя сирот пожить в своем доме. Я слушаю эти истории и… вижу, как ты делаешь так же. Живешь так. — Глаза Баки встретились с моим. Мое сердце замерло, я не знала, что сказать.

Поэтому я открыла рот и позволила словам наконец вырваться наружу. А что еще мне оставалось делать?

— Мне всегда нравились эти истории. Они казались более реальными, чем правила, которым меня учили следовать… будто сказки были истинными причинами этих правил. Понимаешь? — я помотала головой, отчаявшись объяснить, что я чувствую на самом деле. Это был полнейший беспорядок, даже бардак. — «Все не так, как кажется», — раздраженно процитировала я. — «Вещи не такие, какими они кажутся…».

— «Но здесь, в Большом Парке, мы знаем, что это правда», — одновременно сказали мы с Баки, улыбаясь друг другу.

— Вещи всегда гораздо сложнее, чем кажутся, — продолжила я. — Просто... зная об этом, почему бы это не учитывать?

— Потому что из-за этого болит голова? — протянул Баки.

Я хмыкнула.

— Ну да. Болит. Но если это помогает приблизиться к истине… — я замолчала и пожала плечами.

— И сколько боли стоит правда?

— Я думаю, это от человека зависит. И от того, ценит ли он свою боль больше, чем чужую.

— Ну вот, ты опять мыслишь слишком логически. — Баки ткнул меня пальцем.

— Туше! — признала я. — Может, я и люблю правду, но принимать ее все время нельзя. Почему, как ты думаешь, я живу почти как отшельник? Слишком много людей. Слишком много правды.

— Ты хочешь сказать, слишком много идиотов.

— И это тоже, — рассмеялась я. — Люди, ну и сволочи! — сказала я с жутким ирландским акцентом. Баки тревожно уставился на меня, будто не понимал, то ли у меня приступ или я просто сошла с ума. — Прости, это из сериала. «Айтишники». — Баки кивнул. Ла-а-а-адно.

Я зевнула, хрустнув челюстью.

— Господи. Что ж, пора заняться физиотерапией. — Баки изо всех сил старался не хмуриться, но я видела, что он не особо доволен. Ну же, Баки, вчера я не занималась, потому что мне было плохо, сегодня точно пора.

Он помог мне встать.

— Где тебе лучше заниматься?

— Прямо тут, — сказала я. — Это всего лишь крохотные упражнения. Немного потягиваний. Ну, всякие штуки, которые обязательно нужно делать после получения травм.

Я прекрасно понимала, что хотел сказать Баки: «Тогда и не делай их!», но, слава богу, он промолчал. Да, да, я отлично понимаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я причиняла себе боль, спасибо, Баки.

Так что я немного походила. Баки придерживал меня, обеспечивая равновесие, когда было нужно. Я сделала необходимый минимум, зная, что нельзя перенапрягаться ни Баки, ни мне. Растяжка была гораздо менее забавной, но я могла делать ее сидя, что Баки понравилось больше. Он стоял рядом, готовый поддержать меня, будто я поднимала штангу, а он меня страховал. Тут нет штанг, Баки, разве что мое тело могло бы сойти за мертвый груз.

Слишком тоскливо?

Я переживу.

Хорошо, что за обедом я приняла обезболивающее, потому что иначе мне было бы гораздо больнее. Я была осторожна — будто бы Баки допустил обратное, — но я еще не выздоровела, тело по-прежнему болело. И боль не собиралась пока что отступать, даже оценка моего состояния врачами не была совсем точной.

Полгода на то, чтобы самое тяжелое (а именно бедро) зажило окончательно. Хромать полгода. Парковка вплотную к нужному месту, потому что «десять мест — слишком большое расстояние, не дойду». 

Шесть месяцев я жива, а не лежу мертвой на горе в парке штата Раштонс и жду, пока какой-нибудь местный смотритель меня не найдет.

Так что, вы понимаете. Не все так плохо.

Потом, тяжело дыша, я улеглась на кровать, Баки тут же кинулся за стаканом воды. Когда он вернулся, то принес таблетки, но я помотала головой.

— Не надо. Я в порядке. Оставь на вечер. — Это поможет мне уснуть. Баки хоть и выглядел недовольным, но таблетки убрал.

— Кино? — предложил он.

— Конечно! — радостно пропыхтела я. Люблю ведь кино.

Вторую половину дня у нас занял удивительный киномарафон в комплекте с попкорном и шоколадом. Мы посмотрели «Красавицу и чудовище», «Спящую красавицу», «Суперсемейку» и «Аладдина». Когда Баки готовил ужин, то напевал себе под нос песни, когда я разбирала слова, то старалась подпевать. Мы ели домашние макароны с сыром и обменивались историями о самой ужасной еде, что нам доводилось пробовать. Я была удивлена — обычно Баки не вспоминал о прошлом, а я и не спрашивала, — но как только разговор свернул в это русло, мы то и дело хохотали, как безумные.

— Мясной рулет! — воскликнула я. — У моей тети дома, я была маленькая совсем. Он был похож на влажный кошачий корм с личинками! Нет, я серьезно! С личинками! Оказалось, что это был всего лишь лук, но… он был мерзкий.

— Ты хочешь посоревноваться в мерзости? Попробуй прогорклое мясо с настоящими личинками! — с ухмылкой парировал Баки.

— Это нечестно! — фыркнула я. — Не используй против меня годы пыток и ужаса! И как мне с этим конкурировать?

— Не знаю, — оскалился Баки. — Попробуй.

— Тьфу. Ладно. Однажды моя мама испекла пирог с курицей…

Мы болтали и смеялись несколько часов, потом перебрались в гостиную с горячими шоколадом в руках и поиграли в шашки. Мы оба давненько не практиковались, но одинаково по-детски радовались, захватывая шашки друг друга и злорадствуя по этому поводу. Однажды я перескочила аж через четыре, и Баки взвыл от ярости. Ха, сам виноват. Он выиграл три раза, а я два, и если бы мы продолжили играть, то сравняли бы счет, но он настоял на том, что пора спать.

— Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы я победила, — проворчала я, когда Баки взял меня на руки и выключил свет.

— Я выиграл последние два раза.

— А я два раньше! — запротестовала я.

— И все равно проиграла, — поддразнил Баки.

Я прорычала что-то себе под нос и притворилась, что надулась. Но Баки ни капельки в это не поверил, умник, блин.

Вечерние водные процедуры прошли почти так же, как вчера. Я воспользовалась ванной, постояла в одиночестве, а потом позвала Баки. Он подвел меня к раковине, я вымыла руки, выпила таблетки, почистила зубы, а потом оказалась в постели.

Но на этот раз Баки забрался в кровать одновременно со мной, так что мне не пришлось маяться без сна без него. Он гладил меня по волосам, пока мы продолжали хихикать над смешными и ужасными историями, которые рассказывали раньше, просто не могли остановиться.

— И он действительно?…

— Свалился прямо в огонь…

— Нет!

— Такой серьезный был, что даже не заметил, что у него горят ботинки.

— Да ну, нет!

В конце концов смех уступил место сонным вздохам, а потом и они стихли, когда сон подкрался к нам, окутав теплым одеялом, и унес нас прочь.


	36. Chapter 36

Следующий месяц был одним из самых счастливых в моей жизни. В смысле, у меня бывали подобные в детстве, и я не особо их помнила, потому что кто на таком зацикливается, будучи ребенком? Ты, возможно, можешь вспомнить счастливый день или даже неделю — но месяц?

Если только ты не один из тех счастливчиков, кто помнит целое лето, наполненное блаженством и счастьем, а может, радугами и щенятами.

Я бы тебя возненавидела, если бы не завидовала. Гр-р-р.

В любом случае… Этот месяц, он… Он выбил меня из колеи.

Каждое утро я просыпалась сверху или рядом с Баки, который был не против утренних обнимашек, честно вам говорю. Он ерошил мои волосы, иногда спутывая их в нелепые узлы, над которыми смеялся (и над моим сварливым выражением лица), а затем тратил время, распутывая пряди обратно.

Поначалу я почти ничего не могла делать физически, особенно по утрам — мне часто приходилось спорить с Баки, чтобы он не вытаскивал меня из кровати сам, а позволял двигаться в собственном темпе. Первую неделю я все еще разрешала ему относить меня вниз по лестнице; равновесие меня периодически подводило, падать я не хотела, но в итоге я заставляла его поставить меня на ноги. Хотя я упрямо поднималась по лестнице стабильно раз в день, встревоженный-нет-я-не-встревоженный Баки маячил у меня за спиной.

Постепенно он позволял мне все больше и больше, я помогала готовить, но над завтраком он властвовал просто безраздельно, и я была рада ему это позволить. Было приятно получить еще немного заботы…

Я сказала немного, Баки! А не тонну!

...И Баки очень хорошо готовил завтрак.

Я предпочитала заниматься физиотерапией по утрам, иногда Баки убеждал меня тренироваться на улице, где он мог наблюдать за мной, пока разминался сам. Снаружи везде были всякие жуки, но светило солнце, и иногда вспотевший Баки занимался без футболки, так что… ага. На улице заниматься было круто.

Я не знала, когда точно Баки почувствовал себя совсем комфортно и при мне обнажил свою металлическую руку, не придавая этому особого значения. Единственный раз, когда я ее видела, был тот позорный случай, когда я вломилась к голому Баки в ванную, все остальное время он был одет так, что рука была закрыта. Наверное, он принял близко к сердцу мое неловкое: «Я не привыкла к голым мужчинам».

Вот черт.

Но в какой-то момент наших совместных занятий Баки, как мне показалось, почувствовал себя достаточно расслабленным в моем уединенном дворе и решил, что футболку можно снять. Я старалась не пялиться, но ничего себе… красивые четкие мышцы, металлическая рука… Баки поймал мой взгляд пару раз, я то и дело краснела и отводила глаза, но, к счастью, он не придал этому большого значения.

Пока однажды после того, как я закончила свою разминку и просто смотрела, как он дерется с воображаемым противником, Баки не прекратил заниматься и не уселся возле меня на траву. Он был весь потный — ого-го! — и снятой футболкой кое-как обтерся.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он, дыша чуть быстрее, чем обычно. — Можешь потрогать, если хочешь.

На какое-то мгновение мне показалось, что он говорит про свои мышцы, и я чуть не загорелась от мысли о том, что могу позволить себе пробежаться пальцами по выпуклостям и линиям его четко очерченного пресса, но реальность треснула меня в лицо, когда Баки приподнял левую руку, поясняя свои слова.

Правильно. Блестящая металлическая рука. Которую я хочу потрогать, потому что это здорово!

Поэтому я лучезарно улыбнулась ему — мне можно было дотронуться до его металлической руки! (Не то чтобы я раньше ее не трогала, просто это случалось мимоходом. Я старалась воспринимать ее точно так же, как другую его руку, хоть это и означало, что я никогда не смогу ее изучить так, как хотелось). Я счастливо всплеснула руками. Баки фыркнул и подвинулся так, чтобы я могла начать исследование с кончиков его металлических пальцев.

Рука была холоднее, чем температура его кожи, но не такая ледяная, как могла бы быть. Может, механики добавили туда какую-ту штуку для тепла, чтобы она лучше функционировала. Я наклонилась ближе, чтобы рассмотреть мельчайшие детали того, как двигались и изгибались его пальцы. Суставы были сконструированы так же, как и у обычной руки, но то, как металл соединялся и плавно функционировал, было захватывающим. Я потратила добрых пять минут, просто сгибая его пальцы и слегка потягивая их в полнейшем восхищении.

Баки терпеливо сносил мое любопытство и детское ликование от того, насколько потрясающей была его рука. Он оставался неподвижным: поначалу из-за нарочитой беспечности, но чем больше я урчала и ерзала от радости, тем больше его неподвижность превращалась в продукт расслабленности, а не волнения.

Я перешла к его запястью, прослеживая каждую горизонтальную линию, поднимаясь все выше и выше, поворачивая руку, сгибая каждое соединение так сильно, как только могла. Узоры из линий становились все более запутанными, на предплечье Баки появились промежутки между металлическими сочленениями, сквозь которые я могла видеть внутренние механизмы его руки. Баки внезапно сжал кулак, и пластины согнулись. Я сначала ахнула, а потом охнула. Баки ухмыльнулся и сделал так снова. Я пихнула его в предплечье, но он опять повторил движение, снисходительно глядя на меня. Я поерзала на своем месте.

Что? У него металлическая рука, как у робота. Она настолько точно имитирует человеческие движения, что подобного я не видела ни разу в жизни. Вы знаете, что говорят инженеры о попытках проектирования человеческого тела? Что это невероятно сложно и даже унизительно в какой-то степени, пытаться приблизиться к нашей естественной биологии с помощью технологий.

А рука Баки? Это не просто отличная копия человеческой руки — это в некоторых аспектах ее улучшенная версия! Она сильнее и пуленепробиваемая, да, у нее есть свои недостатки — Баки говорил, что вес был несколько тяжеловат, даже с его усиленным сывороткой телом, но это была полностью функционирующая рука.

Да, Гидру надо трахнуть за все эти эксперименты над Баки, проведенные против его воли — горите в аду, ублюдки…

Но эта рука…

Вау!

И я ведь даже не ученый и не инженер!

Баки придвинулся ближе, когда мои ладони двинулись дальше вверх по его руке. Теперь мне приходилось каждый раз приподнимать его металлическую руку, когда я разглядывала нижнюю сторону, и мои глаза расширились — металл покрывал даже подмышечную впадину. Просто… вау. Это место должно быть достаточно гибким, иметь возможность не причинять дискомфорта, не тереть, а так же обладать достаточным диапазоном движения… просто…

Вау.

Баки поднял руку над головой, чтобы я могла проследить область подмышки и ткнуть в нее пару раз. Он фыркнул.

— Я там щекотки не боюсь.

Я отвела взгляд.

— Я не поэтому, я просто… — Баки внимательно посмотрел на меня, и я поспешно продолжила. — Это просто так здорово, то, как она работает и не портит тебя, и ты можешь использовать ее как настоящую руку, и эти подвижные металлические детали действительно потрясающие, а еще мне нравятся эти их жужжащие звуки.

Баки моргнул. Я подумала, что он не ожидал подобного энтузиазма.

— Тебе нравятся жужжащие звуки.

Я скривилась.

— Да. Это нормально?

Баки выглядел озадаченным.

— Ты определенно не такая, как все, Лили.

— Но она же такая прелесть! — выпалила я. Баки вдруг засмеялся, все его лицо преобразилось и будто осветилось солнцем, когда он громко втянул воздух.

— С-семьдесят лет… они м-меня… — он задыхался от смеха, — заставляли меня у-убивать ею. И… и прелесть? Прелесть? — Баки захохотал во весь голос и даже свалился на землю. — Конечно, Лили! Прелесть! — он вытер выступившие слезы.

Я сидела так, что не могла переминаться с ноги на ногу, но черт, как же хотелось! Поговорим-ка о такте, Лили! Может быть, не надо говорить человеку, который был самой любимой игрушкой в руках злобных ученых, что его железная рука — прелесть?! Может, нужно немного посочувствовать ему, тому, что бесконечное напоминание о пережитых ужасах буквально привязано к нему?

Боже милостивый, Лили.

Наверное, мой стыд был настолько красноречив, что Баки сел и снова подвинулся ко мне.

— Эй, эй, чего у тебя так лицо вытянулось?

— Прости, — тихо отозвалась я.

— Прости за что? — Баки убрал назад мои волосы, чтобы лучше видеть мое лицо. Я подняла голову.

— Не хотела лишать тебя всех тех плохих чувств, что ты испытываешь по отношению к своей руке.

Баки прищурился.

— Ты с Сэмом разговаривала?

— Нет, — удивленно ответила я.

— Окей. Но ты говоришь так, будто разговаривала с Сэмом, — мягко поддразнил меня Баки, задевая локтем мою ногу.

Я закатила глаза.

— Нет, но мне следовало быть более понимающей.

Баки прищурился, а потом снова положил мне руку на колено. Я вздрогнула.

— Мне нравится то, что ты думаешь о моей руке, — сказал он, пошевелив пальцами. Я слегка улыбнулась ему и снова потрогала металлические пальцы, потягивая их, пока Баки продолжал говорить. — Мне нравится, как ты на нее смотришь, будто это что-то удивительное. И я удивительный из-за нее.

— Так и есть, — хотелось сказать мне. Но я этого не сделала, потому что это был перебор, особенно для человека, который пытался скрыть свою влюбленность. Да, я влюбилась в Баки, не поймите меня неправильно, просто старалась, чтобы это не было слишком очевидно.

— Мне нравится твоя рука, — наконец сказала я. — Это ведь твоя рука. Она сложная, но правда крутая. Но я не хочу относиться к ней иначе, чем к другим, которые тоже довольно крутые, просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.

— К моей второй руке? — Баки недоуменно поднял бровь.

— Ну, вообще к рукам у всех, но и к твоей тоже.

— А что такого в руках у всех? — Баки наклонился вперед. Я широко улыбнулась и снова слегка поерзала, готовясь объясняться. Анатомия была моим любимым разделом биологии в средней школе, и я всегда была рада об этом поговорить. Баки сжал губы, словно старался не заулыбаться в ответ.

Ну, давай, Баки, пошути надо мной, все в порядке. Я знаю, как это выглядит.

— Что ж! Давай начнем с того, как работают мышцы…

Это был веселый день. В итоге мы с Баки вернулись в дом, чтобы в сети посмотреть дополнительную информацию по анатомии человека, и послушали несколько лекций на эту тему просто для удовольствия. Баки был поражен тем, как далеко мы продвинулись в понимании биологии, по крайней мере, тем, насколько эти знания были доступны широкой публике. Он продолжал одаривать меня мягкой улыбкой каждый раз, когда меня заносило от темы в сторону, и я старалась вернуться в первоначальное русло, но он качал головой и задавал еще больше вопросов, так что говорить я закончила только через полдня.

У меня даже заболело горло, Баки приготовил мне чай, а потом мы сели смотреть «Парк Юрского периода», потому что во время обсуждения ДНК и ее сложностей я упомянула о клонировании, а после разговор перешел на фильмы по этой теме и тому подобное.

Я заранее предупредила Баки, что в фильме есть «оторванная рука, падающая из ниоткуда», потому что лучше было предупредить его заранее, чтобы избежать сюрпризов. Баки задумчиво кивнул и попросил меня остановить фильм, если что-то пойдет не так. Я серьезно кивнула. Больше никаких метаний подушками: поехали! Но это и не понадобилось, слава богу: Баки хватило предупреждения прямо перед тем, как начался упомянутый эпизод, чтобы быть готовым.

В итоге фильм ему очень понравился, несмотря на все «безумные научные» выводы и эту историю с рукой. Кроме того, Баки нравилась мысль, что он увидел что-то раньше Стива и мог теперь ему об этом рассказать. Это меня развеселило.

Большая часть дней прошла примерно так же. Мы либо смотрели кино, либо читали, либо просто часами говорили о разных вещах. Баки никогда прямо не говорил, как много он помнит и не помнит из своего прошлого, но мне казалось, что он стал более расслабленным и гораздо более спокойным, чем раньше.

В какие-то дни мы обменивались историями о наших семьях, много смеялись, вспоминая хорошие времена (Баки как-то раз вылил на голову своей младшей сестры чернила, когда она спала, а я сказала учителю, что я черепаха, потому что в этом меня убедила сестра), иногда мы оба грустили чуть ли не до слез, но это было здорово. Мы друг друга не осуждали за это.

Баки ездил в магазин, так как я еще не была готова к такими нагрузкам. Уходя, он всегда улыбался, но не мог скрыть тот факт, что терпеть не мог оставлять меня одну. И даже когда он приходил домой, ему требовалось время снова успокоиться и расслабиться.

Наш самодельный периметр никогда не включался, но Баки всегда выходил его проверить, по крайней мере, раз в день, может, чаще. Я сказала себе, что поговорю с ним об этом, если это превратится в одержимость (упрекать других за их слегка нездоровые привычки, в то время как твои собственные вообще и не пахнут здоровыми — просто шикарное времяпрепровождение истинной американки, ага-ага), но этот разговор так и не случился. Баки волновался за меня, я волновалась за Баки, но каким-то образом мы умудрились не провалиться в черную дыру беспокойства, которая увлекла бы за собой весь остальной мир вокруг.

Каким-то образом.

Возможно, причина была в том, что Сэм писал нам через день или около того, делясь всякой интересной информацией. Чаще всего это были фотографии: Сэм, героически стоящий на куче щебня, украдкой сделанный снимок Стива, кричащего на Тони (на такое Баки всегда выразительно фыркал), и одна фотография даже была похожа на какое-то старое охотничье сафари с охотниками, стоящими с оружием наперевес около какого-то странного зверя, которого показывали в новостях — он носился по Сеулу несколько часов.

Или же Сэм посылал напоминалки: «сделали что-то хорошее для себя сегодня?», «съешьте печенье», «не забудьте взять мазь с маслом какао, намажь шрамы».

Было приятно, что кому-то не все равно.

Я знала, что Сэм писал и Баки, но он редко делился со мной тем, о чем они говорили, и это было здорово. Наверное, их разговоры были гораздо более личными, чем мои с Сэмом.

Стив звонил ему каждые пару дней, Баки в такие моменты вспыхивал и напрягался, видя на экране номер. Их беседы всегда проходили наедине, но я успевала передать Стиву привет — Баки смущенно улыбался и тут же исчезал.

После таких разговоров со Стивом Баки на несколько часов становился чуть мрачнее обычного. То, что он не был там, не был со Стивом, когда тот нуждался в этом, разъедало его. Баки всегда запихивал эмоции подальше и притворялся веселым, но я понимала, что с каждым таким разговором пружина сжималась все сильнее. Немного, но сильнее.

И это не могло длиться вечно.

Но все это по-настоящему стало проблемой в другой день. В тот, когда пружина наконец лопнула.

До того момента я делала все, чтобы ценить каждый день и наслаждаться тем, что у меня было.

У нас с Лаурой все еще сохранялись напряженные отношения, но я постаралась больше не вычеркивать ее из своей жизни. На этот раз она бы мне этого не простила. Она, Чарли и Джексон навещали нас каждые пару дней. Натянутые взаимоотношения между Лаурой и Баки иногда становились совсем невыносимыми, но я все равно была рада ее видеть.  
Она была моим другом, и мы обе были упрямыми, но все еще переживали друг за друга.

Святой Чарли нас стоически терпел, и ему было совсем не трудно обсуждать прошлое с Баки. Он рассказывал о том, что смотрел по историческому каналу и то, что читал, и спрашивал: «Неужели и правда так было?». У Баки чаще всего ответы находились, хоть и такие, вроде: «Откуда, черт подери, мне знать? Я не принадлежал высшему обществу, приятель». Но это всегда было сказано с легкой усмешкой и непринужденным смехом. Баки показывал, что шутит.

Временами Чарли и Баки ладили лучше, чем Лаура и я, но в целом все было нормально. Я знала: Лаура ждет, когда все развалится, чтобы ткнуть мне в то, как я ошибалась, говоря, что этого не будет — но она не понимала: я прекрасно знала, что все рано или поздно рухнет, но мне на это было плевать.

Мне до сих пор периодически снились кошмары, в которых моя семья погибала, а я не могла их спасти, или где умирал Баки, и я тоже не могла ничего сделать. Иногда сны сливались в один, и Баки оказывался в той лодке, или моя семья — на вершине горы.

Да. Веселое времечко.

Баки всегда будил меня до того, как становилось совсем плохо, и нам, слава богу, удавалось избежать еще одной серьезной панической атаки.

Отчасти причина такого успеха была в том, что в течение дня я старалась уделить время себе — просто слушала музыку и повторяла: «Я в порядке, я в безопасности, все в порядке». Это немного смахивало на медитацию, за исключением того, что я не пыталась очистить разум или заполнить его чем-то менее страшным. Иногда ко мне присоединялся Баки. Иногда нет.

Было удивительно легко втянуться в наш новый образ жизни вместе. Мы стали намного ближе, чем до того, когда меня похитили, но все же разница была не такой сильной. Мы проводили время и вместе, и порознь. Разговаривали и молчали. Мы готовили вместе и иногда пробовали новые блюда, которые Баки никогда раньше не ел. Получалось с переменным успехом.

Ризотто было да.

Банановый хлеб — нет («Это очень странно на вкус»).

Мы смеялись, шутили, плакали и прижимались друг к другу под сенью будущего, которое, как мы усиленно делали вид, не имело значения.

Но идиллия не длится вечно.

***

Это случилось посреди ночи.

Я спала на Баки — мое любимое место — когда зазвонил его телефон. Это нас обоих разбудило, но я даже не успела сползти с него, как Баки ответил на звонок.

Никто так поздно не звонил — даже когда Стив был на другом конце света, он звонил только тогда, когда мы просыпались.

— Стив… — настойчиво повторил Баки.

— Нет времени, Бак, — услышала я голос Стива — нет, Капитана Америки — доносившийся из динамика. — Ты нам нужен.

Баки подо мной напрягся. За то время, что мы были вместе, он превратился из зловещего типа, всегда находящегося на острие ножа, в моего очаровательно опасного друга, который мог пошутить даже тогда, когда его глаза кричали.

Все это очарование и щегольство исчезли в одно мгновение.

Он был нужен Стиву.

— Где? — тон Баки был резким. Знакомо шершавым.

— Квинджет будет у вас через сорок минут. — Стив по прежнему говорил как Капитан, но я слышала и облегчение.

Ты правда сомневался в нем, Стив? Сомневался, что, когда ты позвонишь, он не рванет к тебе, чтобы защитить, как и всегда?

Я никогда в этом не сомневалась.

Я соскользнула с Баки, когда он закончил разговор. Теперь я могла сделать это с легкостью. Давай Лили. Двигайся так, будто тебе почти не больно. Теперь ты вполне можешь сама о себе позаботиться.

Вполне.

Баки слез с кровати и включил свет. Я знала, что вещи у него и так давно собраны, но времени было целых сорок минут. Можно взять больше, чем просто самое необходимое.

Не то чтобы у Баки было много вещей. Вся его жизнь в моем доме могла влезть в два вещмешка — и в одном лежало исключительно оружие.

Баки направился в ванную, а я с трудом поднялась на ноги, добралась до своих новых книжных полок и взяла одну из книг.

Быстро вернувшийся Баки выглядел так, будто едва сдерживал злость. Он сунул зубную щетку в сумку, избегая при этом даже смотреть на меня.

Я тоже на него не смотрела. Было слишком больно. Будто я хватала ртом воздух после того, как очень долго находилась под водой. Я сжала книгу. Ничто не казалось мне достаточно твердым.

— Держи. — Я протянула книгу Баки. — Как раз собиралась познакомить тебя с Пратчеттом.

Баки не глядя сунул книгу в сумку.

Мне стало еще больнее, я даже не думала, что такое может быть.

— «Стража! Стража!», — сипло прошептала я. — Думаю, тебе понравится.

Я резко отошла обратно к книжным полкам и потрогала их, пытаясь сдержать слезы.

— Перед уходом проверю периметр, — вдруг сказал Баки. Решительно сказал. — Нужно убедиться, что он цел.

Конечно, он цел. Его телефон предупредил бы нас, если бы с одним из этих странных овалов что-то случилось.

Баки закинул сумку на плечо и прошел мимо меня. Его шаги по лестнице звучали тяжелее обычного.

Убирайся, Баки. Убирайся.

Я медленно спустилась вслед за ним, не в силах в одиночестве сидеть в спальне. Теперь, когда наше время подошло к концу, мне понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы преодолеть лестницу, которую Баки уже покинул, чтобы проверить периметр.

Я уставилась на закрытую дверь. Скоро я буду единственной, кто ее открывает.

Баки уходил.

На автопилоте я достала из холодильника сыр и мясо и начала делать бутерброды. Да, я знала, что у Мстителей наверняка есть еда и все такое. Если они привыкли к аппетиту Стива, то справятся и с аппетитом Баки. Но было бы неправильно позволить ему уйти с пустыми руками. Сделав три бутерброда, я завернула последние пирожные, чтобы их он тоже взял, и отнесла все прямо на сумку у входной двери.

Проверка обычно занимала у Баки от десяти до пятнадцати минут. Когда он вернулся, я только успела сесть за кухонный стол.

Баки бросил взгляд на сумку.

— Еда. С собой, — сказала я. Он молча убрал пакет в сумку.

Тишина текла между нами вязкими ручейками. Она забивала воздух, мешала дышать из-за боли от отсутствующего шума.

Я представляла его уход тысячу раз, и каждый раз понимала, что это будет больно…

Баки, пожалуйста…

Но эта медленная смерть была еще хуже, чем я думала.

В ту самую ночь, когда мы встретились, я увидела смерть в человеческом обличье, сидящую на моей кухне. Фоном пугающе тикали часы. Баки боролся за то, чтобы вернуться — боролся, чтобы стать больше, чем то, каким сделал его мир.

Теперь ему предстоял совсем другой бой. Пришло время смерти прийти снова, на этот раз в виде ангела мщения, чтобы защитить то, что Баки было дороже всего.

О, Баки.

Он уезжал и правильно делал, что уезжал. Он был нужен Стиву. Был нужен миру. Баки был защитником, ангелом-хранителем и был нужен в другом месте. Ты же не будешь винить таких людей за то, что они уходят. Ты говоришь спасибо богу за то, что они были с тобой так долго.

И может быть…

Может быть.

В глубине души ты просишь дать тебе шанс увидеть их снова. Пожалуйста.

Пожалуйста.

Потому что всегда будет еще один бой. Новая опасность. Гидра ведь все еще никуда не делась. Мир полон опасностей, больших и маленьких. Когда Баки уйдет…

Сейчас, так скоро, так скоро…

Кто знает, когда он вернется?

Если он вернется.

Баки резко вскинул голову, и через пару секунд я тоже услышала отдаленный гул двигателей квинджета.

Времени больше не было.

— Баки!

Он сделал паузу перед тем, как закинуть сумки на плечи, и даже не взглянул на меня. Я неуверенно поднялась со стула.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — сказала я, подходя ближе, не в силах сдержать дрожь в голосе и слезы. Баки был натянут, как тетива лука. Сейчас не время отвлекать его, Лили! Неужели ты не можешь оставить его в покое?

— Береги себя, — пришлось сказать мне. Мне пришлось. — Увидимся… увидимся, когда сможешь. — Мое сердце кричало, требуя подтверждения даты или заверений в том, что Баки вернется, но я ни за что не стала бы взваливать на его плечи бремя обещаний. Нет.

Потому что есть два способа смотреть на любовь и обещания, как я думала. Первый — они — это цепь и шар, которые тянут тебя вниз и мешают делать то, что ты хочешь. А второй — они похожи на ориентир в метель. Ты не всегда видишь, куда идешь, но держишь обещание и знаешь, что доберешься туда, куда так стремишься.

Я так боялась связать Баки обещанием, что решила пожертвовать своим шансом на лучшее будущее. Чтобы получить одно, я должна была рискнуть другим.

Рискнуть…

Я не могла этого сделать. Потому что, если Баки не почувствует эту чертову цепь, он может вернуться, даже если не будет никакого направления. Я не могла рисковать, я могла потерять его совсем.

Квинджет гудел все громче, прямо над нашими головами. Он должен был приземлиться в любую секунду.

— Лили, — настойчиво сказал Баки. Я посмотрела на него со слезами на глазах, которые отчаянно пыталась сморгнуть. — Лили… — Баки коснулся моей щеки и большим пальцем стер потекшую вниз слезинку. — Я вернусь. Я вернусь, — твердо сказал он, и я уже не могла сдерживать рыданий. Он обхватил меня, чуть приподнял, и я вцепилась в него изо всех сил.

Глухой рев квинджета стих, и я поняла, что он приземлился. Баки отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы нежно поцеловать меня в лоб.

— Я вернусь, — пообещал он шепотом, полностью отстраняясь, поднимая сумки и выходя за дверь.

Я последовала за ним и успела увидеть, как какой-то парень, спотыкаясь, выбрался из квинджета и упал на четвереньки у подножия трапа.

— Черт, рука! — услышали мы его слабый голос. Баки бросился вперед, чтобы помочь ему подняться на ноги. — Эй, парень, здорово, ты им нужен… — пробормотал незнакомец. — Не парься, Джарвис может управлять квинджетом…

— Я могу сам, — перебил его Баки.

— О. Точно. Увидимся. — Мужчина небрежно махнул рукой в каком-то подобии прощания. Наконец я подошла достаточно близко, чтобы Баки передал его мне. — О, привет. Я, эм, скоро вырублюсь. Но это… нормально…

— Не теряй сознания, пока в дом не зайдем, — строго сказала я, чтобы скрыть истерический смех, клокочущий внутри меня. В темноте было трудно сказать наверняка, но это вроде был Соколиный Глаз, или, как его звал Стив, Клинт.

Что за появление, господи…

Я изо всех сил постаралась оттащить Клинта подальше от квинджета, чтобы он смог безопасно взлететь, но не могла не оглянуться, услышав, как поднимается трап.

Силуэт Баки был последним, что я увидела, прежде чем трап полностью закрылся.  
Через несколько мгновений квинджет взревел, но я не могла смотреть, как он улетает, потому что пыталась поднять Клинта по ступенькам, у него были проблемы с ногами.

Я не знала точно, был ли Клинт в полубессознательном состоянии или просто хорошо передвигался во сне, но к тому времени, как я уложила его на диван, он уже вырубился окончательно. Голова откинулась назад, и он тихо похрапывал, пока я пыталась сдвинуть его ноги в более удобное положение и снять ботинки. Конечно, на диван было плевать, он и так весь был в дырках от пуль, но кто любит спать в обуви?

Прежде чем накрыть Клинта одеялом, я предварительно проверила, не сильно ли он пострадал. На нем было много повязок, но они были наложены качественно. Что ж. Я не первый раз принимала у себя дома раненого человека и надеялась, что ночью он не умрет.  
Хотя я была бы не против, чтобы такие визиты наконец закончились.

Я оставила на столике у дивана воду и включила свет в ванной первого этажа, чтобы Клинт нашел ее сразу, если понадобится. Выключив остальное освещение и заперев дверь, я медленно поднялась по лестнице.

От каждого шага болело правое бедро.

Теперь я была сама по себе. Мне придется с этим справляться.

Я забралась в постель и прижала подушку в себе, оцепенев от осознания, что впервые за месяц мне придется спать одной.

Я буду засыпать в одиночестве.

Просыпаться в одиночестве.

Жить в одиночестве.

Но может быть…

Может быть.

Баки сдержит свое обещание и однажды вернется…

Я вернусь.

Лили.

Я вернусь.

Прошло больше месяца с тех пор, как я в последний раз плакала перед сном. И я не стала сдерживаться.


	37. Интерлюдия IV

Иногда я просыпаюсь с пушкой в руках, и это кажется таким настоящим, что все, случившееся с Лили, было или криосном, или просто сном в один из редких раз, когда они позволяли мне поспать нормально.

Такие сны всегда слишком хороши, чтобы быть правдой.

Но потом Стив ерзает рядом и тихо шепчет: «Баки?». И это заставляет меня думать, что это реально сон — падение, Гидра, криокапсула, Лили — все это сон, мы все еще на войне и никогда не вернемся домой.

Так всегда бывает, а потом я замечаю, что у меня металлическая рука, и это дохера прекрасный способ начать новый день.

Даже тогда жизнь с Лили все еще кажется сном. Не будь в моем телефоне ее фотографий, я не знаю, как бы поверил во все это. Гидра не просто забирала воспоминания, она вживляла новые. Это было слишком претенциозно для их вкуса, чертовы говнюки. Нет смысла дарить Активу хорошие воспоминания. Вдруг ему понравится.

Но у меня в телефоне — фотографии Лили, и этого достаточно. Их и постоянно мигающего сигнала ее маячка, на который я смотрю, когда не могу заснуть. Этого должно быть достаточно. Я не звонил ей. Не могу позвонить. Черт, я даже не писал. Я пытался, мои пальцы зависали над экраном, пока он не темнел. Сказать было… нечего. Нечего, кроме моего обещания.

Я вернусь.

Черт, она заслуживала большего, чем прощание на поле боя. Но весь яд, вытекший из меня, пока я притворялся нормальным человеком, вернулся ураганом, когда Стив сказал, что я нужен ему — нужен на этом поле боя, сражаясь на его стороне.

Клинт получил ранение (похоже, никто не удивлялся), и им нужен был снайпер. Нужно было, чтобы кто-то прикрывал их спины. Нужен был тот, кому они могли доверять.

И они вызвали меня?

Идиоты.

Но когда я появился, Стив хлопнул меня по плечу как ни в чем не бывало, и бросился в самую гущу боя, даже не дав мне первым занять позицию.

Вот какого хера, Стив?

Десятка приспешников Гидры, убитых благодаря прицелу моей винтовки, было недостаточно, чтобы приглушить мою ярость, и когда Капитан Очевидность наконец сказал, что все кончено и провел быструю зачистку, то свалил на другое поле боя.

Оказывается, он не ожидал получить в спину, уходя с базы Гидры.

Вот поди ж ты.

У остальных Мстителей руки чесались схватиться за оружие, и я оказался на вершине их списков на убийство (Кроме Сэма. Он покачал головой, глядя на нас обоих), но Стив просто отряхнулся и сказал, как дурак:

— Баки?

— О чем, черт подери, ты думал?! — мне даже не нужно было размышлять над словами, они просто вылетали из моего рта так, будто я повторял их сотни раз до этого. Наверное, так и было. Я толкнул его прямо в тупые широченные плечи. — Когда ты вызываешь своего снайпера, ты не бросаешься в бой прежде, чем он тебя прикроет! Ты ждешь! Или сдохнешь! Сдохнешь, Стив, ты слышишь меня? — рявкнул я.

Когда Стив улыбнулся, мне захотелось ему врезать еще раз.

— Я знал, что ты прикроешь меня, Баки.

— Не надо себя так со мной вести, я знаю все твои уловки…

— Но Баки…

— Черта с два!

— Все же было в порядке…

— В порядке? Ладно! Не хочешь подкрепления — хер тебе, а не подкрепление! — я резко развернулся и помчался обратно к квинджету.

— Бак! Баки, подожди! — Стив, естественно, поспешил за мной. — Господи, погоди ты минуту, ты думаешь…

— Что думаю, Стив? Что? Что ты помереть решил? Что ты позвал меня сюда, чтобы я посмотрел, как ты умрешь? — меня трясло от того, как дрогнул голос, но это же Стив…

Стив.

Этот сопляк всегда меня без ножа резал, когда делал какую-нибудь глупость.

И так было всегда.

Черт подери!

Стив проскользнул передо мной и заставил остановиться.

— Баки.

Я сжал кулаки.

— Черт тебя дери, Стив, больше ты так со мной поступать не будешь, слышишь?

— Слышу. — Стив произнес это словно обещание.

— Хорошо. — Лучше пообещай мне, Стив. Я знаю, что в девяносто поздновато того-то перевоспитывать, но черт подери, попробуй хотя бы.

Кто-то позади нас откашлялся. Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Ах, да. Ребята, это Баки. Баки, это все.

— Потрясающе, Стив, — сказал я, устало кивая всем подряд. — Просто потрясающе. — Я отвернулся, мрачно поджав губы. Новые знакомства. Правильно.

— Я так понимаю, это не что-то новое, — заговорил Сэм. Я приподнял бровь. — Что он плох в знакомствах, ну и в нормальных человеческих вещах, — уточнил он.

Я фыркнул.

— Если ты думаешь, что это не главная особенность Стива Роджерса, то у меня для тебя плохие новости.

— Эй! — взвизгнул Стив. Все остальные рассмеялись, так что у меня пока не возникло особых проблем.

В отличие от Стива я привык подстраиваться. Еще до падения и до войны; еще до того, как меня разорвало на части, и все мои осколки разлетелись так, будто было не важно, сложатся ли они когда-нибудь снова.

Теперь я не был таким уж приспособленцем.

Но Стив старательно пропихивал меня во Мстители, черт возьми, но ему нужно было прикрывать спину, поэтому я остался. Остался и привык снова быть частью команды, к тому, что есть люди, которые следят за мной, а я — за ними.

Теперь мы боремся с монстрами, инопланетянами, сумасшедшими учеными, с Гидрой…

Всегда, блядь, с Гидрой.

А ночью мы со Стивом спим спина к спине, так что если я проснусь с пистолетом в руках, он будет рядом, чтобы позвать меня и помочь вспомнить, где я нахожусь.

Иисусе.

У Стива есть своя доля кошмаров, но он говорит о них так же часто, как и я.

Читайте как: никогда.

Но мы и раньше это не обсуждали, так что…

У Сэма иногда появляется такое выражение лица, будто ему глубоко обидно, что мы не хотим говорить о своих чувствах, но Сэму не повезло с этим. Чувства — отстой.

Но то, что Стив снова рядом, здорово. Мне не нужно задумываться о том, какие глупости он вытворяет, потому что я это вижу — вижу, как он делает их каждый день, — а потом я могу его за это отчитать. Лучшая часть дня.

Но дело не только в этом. Он снова находит наши давние ритмы, если можно так сказать, те, что еще работают, полирует их, смазывает, пока они не станут двигаться чисто. Нам даже думать об этом не надо, мы работаем в унисон, и даже слова не нужны.

Я не думаю, что так было и раньше. Не всегда, по крайней мере. Сначала Стив был слишком мал, чтобы поспевать за мной, а потом я стал слишком слаб, чтобы угнаться за ним. Но мы оба были задирами, никогда не признавались, если драка становилась слишком серьезной, никогда не отступали, если в нас кто-то нуждался.

Сейчас…

Сейчас Стив не маленький, а я не слабый, и к черту все дерьмо, в которое мир нас окунул, дабы мы оказались здесь. Но будь мы прокляты, если не уничтожим все это и не сделаем все правильно на этот раз.

И если иногда я не могу заснуть, потому что рядом нет Лили, то это только мое дело. Не суй свой нос, Стив, тебя это не касается.

Лили.

К некоторым из команды легче привыкнуть, чем к другим. Сэма я уже знаю. Старка знаю и презираю, но в бою он скорее полезный, чем неприятный, что о чем-то да говорит.

С Брюсом я пересекаюсь не часто, хотя слушать то, как они со Старком говорят о науке, интереснее, чем кажется. У меня гораздо больше общего с Халком. Не могу сказать, что мы ладим — но мы сражаемся с одними противниками одновременно и умудряемся друг друга не убить, так чего тебе еще надо, Стив? Мы оба слишком опасны, в нас слишком много ярости и ненависти, чтобы быть дружелюбными. Но мы команда, так что никто из нас не делает никакой хрени.

Наташа.

Дерьмо. Эта женщина… черт возьми, но я до сих пор не знаю, что с ней делать. Я думаю, что понимаю ее лучше всех Мстителей — за исключением Стива — но это не говорит о многом. Она та еще проныра, воровка и шпионка, и так опасна, что иногда мне хочется упасть на колени в благоговейном страхе. Она похожа на богиню войны, и на ее алтарь ты кладешь цветы и проливаешь кровь — как свою, так и вражескую, — и когда она улыбается, ее зубы так остры, что могут выгрызть душу из твоего тела. Она тоже регулярно песочит Стива, и слава богу, что я не единственный, кто присматривает за ним. Сэм тоже, но иногда Стив слушает исключительно Наташу.

Черт бы ее побрал.

Я бы сказал, что ревную, но Стив все равно не будет меня слушать.

Блядство.

Тор появляется время от времени, когда его девушка Джейн занята своей наукой, или когда нам нужен еще один тяжеловес (Как было с этой гребаной склизкой хренью. Не может быть такого, что что-то из слизи так трудно убить!). Тор громкий, хохочет, ожесточенно сражается и, черт возьми, любит выпить. Земной алкоголь не особо-то на него действует, но независимо от количества, его любимая тема для разговоров — Джейн. Джейн то, Джейн се, Джейн только что открыла что-то новое в космосе, Джейн только что провела сорок часов без сна и чуть не поджарила свои ключи, Джейн только что оскорбила половину научного сообщества за сексизм и глупость, Джейн только что…

Да, этот парень влюблен.

Я совершаю ужасную ошибку, фыркая себе под нос прямо перед Наташей, пока Тор разглагольствует о своей Джейн, дескать, она пока не достала луну и звезды, но дайте ей немного времени, и она разберется.

Да. Он всегда такой.

— Ты так же бесишь, как и он, Барнс, — говорит мне Наташа на ухо так тихо, что я подпрыгиваю.

— Нихера подобного! — рычу я, раздраженный тем, что позволил ей так бесцеремонно подкрасться ко мне.

— Подумай об этом. Все, что ты делаешь, это препираешься со Стивом или хандришь над фотографиями своей девушки.

— Сегодня я пришил пятнадцать агентов Гидры. — Это было все, что я мог сказать в свое оправдание.

— Вау, — невозмутимо говорит Наташа. — Прекрасный у тебя ассортимент дел. А потом ты поругался со Стивом, забился в угол и уставился в телефон. Как думаешь, если бы твое лицо вот так и застыло, она была бы против?

Мои мысли возвращаются к Лили. Бывали дни, когда я только и делал, что хмурился, а она только и делала, что улыбалась мне, словно я сказал что-то смешное или сделал нечто замечательное. Как будто она видела, что, прикрываясь хмурым взглядом, я действительно хотел улыбнуться.

Я не знаю, что отражается у меня на лице, но Наташа бьет меня по башке.

— Вот идиот, — говорит она, уходя в поисках очередной жертвы.

Выбери Стива. Он это заслужил. Сопляк спрыгнул с десятиэтажки, никого не предупредив. Тор поймал его в двух футах от земли, боже всемогущий.

Или Тор Всемогущий. Дерьмо. Обо всем вот этом дерьме нужно беспокоиться!

Но то, что сказала Наташа, не выходит у меня из головы.

Я так же бешу, как он?

Тор влюблен, и ему все равно, кто об этом знает. Он полетит на Луну и нарисует на ней гигантское сердце, если Джейн не взбесит, что он отправился развлекаться без нее. У него всегда такая глупая улыбка, когда он говорит о ней, такая гордая, собственническая.

Как будто Джейн принадлежит ему, а он — самый счастливый бог на земле.

Я так же бешу, как он?

Лили не моя. Она сильная, добрая и слишком хороша для меня. Она прекрасна, спокойна и счастлива, и в ней есть все, чего я никогда не знал… у нее…

Черт бы меня побрал за то, что я хочу от нее.

Черт бы меня побрал. За шиворот и в ад.

Наташа это так просто не оставит.

Думаю, она и Стива в это втянула, и Сэма. И даже когда Тора, болтающего про свою Джейн, нет рядом, все трое украдкой поглядывают на меня.

Как будто я не вижу, когда на меня смотрят.

Черт.

Это заставляет меня страстно желать вычистить ВСЕ мое оружие и их всех заткнуть. Иногда я так и делаю. Но потом Стив плюхается рядом со мной с книгой или карандашом в руках и не уходит, пока я не начинаю вести себя нормально.

Черт подери!

И будь он проклят за то, что так радуется этому, самодовольный сопляк.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы просто позвонить ей, — говорит он однажды, после того, как я хорошенько осматриваю свою винтовку. Моя металлическая рука судорожно сжимается, и я чуть не раздавливаю приклад. Черт возьми, Стив, если из-за тебя я сломаю свою пушку…

— Кому позвонить? — хмыкаю я, прикидываясь дурачком. Оставь это, Стив…

Но Стив ничего никогда не оставляет в покое.

— Не надо вот этого, Бак. Позвони ей.

Мои челюсти напрягаются, а зубы скрежещут. Черта с два я доставлю ему удовольствие спором. Это именно то, чего он хочет.

— Сэм разговаривает с ней почти каждый день, — небрежно говорит Стив, как будто не ударяет меня кулаком в живот своими словами.

У меня перехватывает дыхание.

Это потому что ты его задерживаешь, идиот.

Дерьмо.

Я медленно вдыхаю, надеясь, что Стив не заметит.

Но он именно это и делает.

Не смотрит на меня, но я вижу, как уголки его рта приподнимаются, словно он хочет ухмыльнуться.

— У нее все хорошо, — продолжает Стив, вонзая нож чуть глубже мне в ребра. — Восстановление идет хорошо.

Прошел почти месяц. Прошел почти месяц с тех пор, как я оставил Лили с обещанием, которое я сомневался, что когда-нибудь выполню.

Я вернусь.

Вернусь?

А стоит ли?

Лили будет лучше без меня. Я порчу ей жизнь, это факт. Но даже сейчас я чувствую ее притяжение, испытываю потребность увидеть, что она цела и невредима. Я так давно ее не видел, так давно…

Мне просто нужно знать, что с ней все в порядке, это единственная причина, по которой я не мешаю Стиву говорить и не ухожу от него.

Это должно быть единственной причиной.

Баки.

Черт подери! Лили…

— Она подумывает о том, чтобы пойти учиться.

Баки.

Стой. Пожалуйста.

— Сэм сказал, что она выбрала что-то медицинское. Анатомию, нет?

Баки.

Я сказал, хватит. Я не могу вернуться, я не могу…

— Она достаточно хорошо себя чувствует, чтобы снова сесть за руль, так что…

Баки.

Лили.

— Местный колледж…

Баки.

Нет.

Баки.

— Баки.

Баки.

— Баки?..

— Нет! — выплевываю я, бросаясь прочь от Стива. Я тяжело дышу, руки дрожат. Господи Иисусе, только не еще одна вспышка ПТСР. Я не давал Стиву возможности увидеть самое худшее, он никогда не сталкивался с таким мной раньше…

Лили…

Но в моей голове слишком много шума, и все это слишком похоже на Лили, на то, как она произносила мое имя или мурчала, когда я обнимал ее ночью, или смеялась, когда так радовалась, что ерзала, потому что не могла усидеть на месте…

Она в моей голове, и я чувствую, как она обвивает мое сердце петлей, которую нужно лишь раз потянуть, и она затянется, крепко затянется…

— Эй парень! Эй! — это Сэм. Я забился в угол, как ребенок, а Сэм присел на корточки в нескольких футах от меня. Стив все больше волнуется, пытаясь позволить Сэму справиться с этим.

Справиться со мной.

Иисусе.

Я закрываю глаза и прижимаюсь головой к стене. Болезненного удара недостаточно, чтобы очистить мои мысли.

Будь оно все проклято. Черт бы меня побрал.

Я открываю глаза. Сэм сидит, а не топчется на месте, как будто ему нужно как можно быстрее смыться. Я делаю глубокий вдох. Более неуверенный, чем бы мне хотелось.

— Эй, — наконец отзываюсь я. Сэм улыбается.

— Ты снова с нами?

— Почти, — бурчу я. Господи, как же я это ненавижу. Я даже собраться с мыслями не могу, со мной приходится чуть ли не нянчиться…

— Эй, ничего такого, — окликает меня Сэм.

Чего…

Я в шоке смотрю на него.

— Да, ты все правильно расслышал. Я практически слышал, как ты разваливаешься, так громко ты это делал. Но ты не из стекла, так что… — Сэм кивает в мою сторону.

Я устало улыбаюсь ему.

— Это такой метод лечения, избиение пациентов? — этого достаточно, чтобы он фыркнул.

— Черт, конечно, нет. — Сэм закатывает глаза. — Назовем это просчитанным риском.

Риском. Хах. Однажды Лили пошла на такой риск. Швырнула в меня подушкой. А я ее чуть не убил.

Мое лицо напрягается и становится непроницаемым.

— Не надо так рисковать, Сэм. Только не со мной.

Я выбираюсь из своего угла. Сэм встает, удивленный моей скоростью, и я тут же протискиваюсь мимо него.

— Баки… — пытается сказать Стив, но я прохожу мимо, и передо мной нет ничего, кроме открытых дверей и огромного пространства, по которому я бегу, пока в моей голове не становится тихо.

И если это больно, и мои внутренние крики звучат так — хорошо. Сейчас в моей голове нет никого, кроме меня, так что никто ничего не знает, кроме меня.

Лили…

Все это приходит мне в голову через несколько дней после. Мы берем эту базу Гидры, берем так быстро, что не все враги успевают покончить с собой, выживает даже кто-то из высшего руководства. Брюс экспериментировал с этим газом, он просто усыпляет, так что у нас есть кого допросить, а не только закапывать трупы.

Не то чтобы я возражал против того, чтобы закапывать трупы. Эти я вообще поджигаю — для разнообразия.

Стив пытается выразить свое неодобрение, но в итоге закатывает истерику, когда Старк достает зефир бог знает откуда из недр своего костюма и начинает его жарить. Потом пытается сунуть мне, но нет, спасибо, приятель, не буду я есть трупный зефир. Ты за такое заслуживаешь конкретной головомойки.

Мы рассадили заключенных по разным камерам, но пользы от этого было немного. Гидра ведь либо побеждает, либо убивает себя, либо молчит.

Гидра не победила. И не убила себя. Так что теперь не разговаривает.

Молчит часами.

Обычно я довольно терпелив. Мне доводилось стоять неподвижно по несколько дней, шевелясь лишь для того, чтобы мышцы не затекли в ожидании идеального момента.  
Взрыва.

Но что-то меня напрягает, и успокоиться я не могу. Может, это база, полная застарелых миазмов Гидры, от которых волосы встают дыбом. Обычно я против пленных, но Гидра?  
Убейте их всех, сожгите дотла и засуньте пепел в глотки тех, кто хочет их оживить, и смотрите, как они дохнут, задыхаясь.

Я бы сказал, что у меня есть личные проблемы, но я ими горжусь в какой-то степени.

Тор пытается научить меня какой-то асгардской детской игре, похожей на камень-ножницы-бумага, только с большей силой и маханием рук. Как раз в этот момент Стив и Наташа выходят из комнаты после очередной попытки допроса. Какое-то время они тихо совещаются, явно о чем-то споря, а потом оба поворачиваются ко мне.

Блядь.

Я встаю.

— Баки… — начинает Стив, но тут же замолкает.

— Мы ничего не добились, — прямо говорит Наташа. — Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы попугать ученых?

Я люблю пугать приспешников Гидры. Большинство из них ссут в штаны, когда видят меня, даже если не сталкивались со мной раньше. Я был своего рода привидением из рассказов. Но после крушения геликарриера в Вашингтоне видео просочились в интернет, и информация о том, что со мной сделали, распространилась по всему миру, как и то, на что я способен.

И Гидра должна винить только себя, так что да. Мне нравится теперь спокойно поворачиваться к ним спиной.

Но ученый? Сложнее. С ними. С тем, что они сделали со мной.

Черт, я нервничаю, даже когда Старк называет Брюса «доктором», а Брюс мне симпатичен.

Ученые Гидры. Врачи Гидры.

У меня дергаются руки, а палец на курке начинает чесаться. Я с такой же вероятностью убью их, как буду смотреть на них.

Видимо, Наташа совсем отчаялась, раз попросила меня их припугнуть.

Дерьмо.

Я расправляю плечи, чуть расслабляя их, и киваю. Стив выглядит обиженным, но упрямо произносит:

— Я тебя прикрою.

Идиот.

В смысле, я идиот, потому что после этих его слов мне становится намного легче.

Черт возьми, сосредоточься!

Я останавливаюсь перед камерой, позволяя Зимнему Солдату выбраться из норы, где я его похоронил. Тот вкручивается мне в мышцы, придавая еще больше сходства с ним.

Прежде чем я кладу руку на дверную ручку, Наташа говорит:

— Заставь его думать, что ты хочешь отмщения, пока он не заговорит.

Отмщение. Можно и так назвать.

Как насчет желания запихать ему в глотку ледоруб клювом вперед?

Я тупо киваю и открываю дверь.

Человек в камере не молод, но еще не стар. Он суров и сдержан, глаза мертвые, холодные. Мерцают при виде меня, но не от страха.

Блядь.

Он наклоняется вперед и смотрит на меня… с удовлетворением.

Блядь.

Стив…

Это не сработает…

— Ха, — тихо вздыхает мужчина. — Все это время я гнался за тобой, и вот, ты поймал меня первым. Одна из лучших ироний в жизни, не находишь?

Блядь.

Я захлопываю за собой дверь, зная, что Стив может распахнуть ее в любую секунду. Прислоняюсь к стене в тени, позволяя ей скрыть меня как можно больше. Пульс стучит просто бешено, но я стараюсь дышать ровно. Я делаю все возможное, чтобы излучать молчаливую жуткую угрозу, которая была отличительной чертой Зимнего Солдата, но на этого человека это не оказывает никакого эффекта.

Он не боится. Но поражен. С этим работать можно.

Блядь.

Я наклоняю голову едва-едва. Его руки дергаются, словно ему не терпится разорвать меня на части и снова собрать воедино по собственному желанию.

Играй в бога с кем-нибудь другим, ублюдочный кусок дерьма.

— Мне стоит сделать с тобой то, что ты бы сделал со мной? — низким зловещим голосом рычу я.

— И что бы я с тобой сделал? — у него ровный голос. Спокойный. Любопытный.

Пугающий.

— Уже растерял воображение? — смеюсь я. — Нужны подсказки? — я специально сжимаю левый кулак, пластины жужжат и двигаются.

Лили нравился этот звук…

Сосредоточься!

Его взгляд скользит по моей руке совершенно собственнически.

— Что бы я с тобой сделал? — его тон ни на йоту не изменился с того момента, как он произнес это в первый раз. Предупреждающая дрожь пробегает у меня по спине.

Что-то не так…

— Не то, что я сделал с той девушкой, которую ты спас, как ее звали? Лили? Нет, ток сожжет тебя к черту, прежде чем ты сдашься.

Мой разум будто белеет. Я слышу грохот, похожий на вой шторма на берегу.

Лили!

Я спас ее с базы Гидры, где ее привязывали, били током и накачивали наркотиками, пока она не сдалась и не рассказала все, что они хотели знать. Она призналась мне, всхлипывая, шептала о человеке, который сделал это, о человеке, которого не было там, когда я разносил эту чертову базу в поисках ее.

Пока он искал меня…

Меня…

Теперь я слышу крики, крики среди грохота, и чьи-то руки хватают меня за плечи и тащат прочь.

Нет!

Я рычу, брыкаюсь, отбиваясь. Я должен вернуться, должен убить его…

Лили.

Его глаза остекленели, а на шее остался мой отпечаток, но он еще жив, не умер…

Нужно убить его, нужно защитить Лили…

Лили.

Я кричу от ярости, когда Стив и Тор вытаскивают меня из камеры, и только их общие сила и вес позволяют это сделать. Они прижимают меня к земле так мягко, как только могут, а я извиваюсь и пытаюсь вырваться.

— Баки! Баки! Баки! — орет Стив.

— Барнс, друг мой, все в порядке! — вторит ему Тор гулким голосом. — Все в порядке. Она в безопасности, твоя Лили в безопасности.

Лишь последняя фраза до меня доходит и помогает мне успокоиться.

Лили в безопасности, Лили в безопасности, Лили в безопасности…

Я повторяю это себе под нос и медленно расслабляюсь, чтобы не дергаться под руками моих друзей.

Боже мой, Лили.

Она в безопасности, она в безопасности, она в безопасности.

Лили.

Я выбираюсь из их ослабшей хватки, но иду не к двери, нет, прочь от нее…

Лили.

Мое дыхание становится резким, когда я достаю телефон, мне нужно проверить, как Лили. Пульс ее маячка ровный и успокаивающий, но этого недостаточно, недостаточно…

— Мне нужно идти, — выдавливаю я. — Нужно… нужно… — черт возьми, все слова закончились. Я не могу сказать то, что должен.

— Все хорошо, Бак, — говорит Стив ближе, чем я ожидал. Я тут же оборачиваюсь. Он стоит совсем рядом со мной. — Возьми квинджет. Иди. — Я мог бы заплакать от облегчения, не будь я так раздавлен беспокойством. Я притягиваю Стива к себе, чтобы быстро обнять, моя голова легко ложится ему на плечо — это так хорошо, безопасно, правильно, — а потом я уже бегу по коридорам базы, отчаянно пытаясь как можно быстрее добраться до выхода и квинджета.

Когда я открываю люк, то вижу Старка и Сэма, которые дружески препираются из-за стиля полета.

— Выметайтесь, — успеваю сказать я, прежде чем вытолкнуть их обоих на трап.

— Эй! — скулит Старк. — Это вообще-то мой квинджет!

— Теперь мой, — коротко говорю я. Сэм наклоняет голову, прислушиваясь к тому, что говорят в его наушнике, а потом тянет Старка за руку, быстро стаскивая его с трапа. Молодец.

Разогрев двигателей занимает немного времени, и я в мгновение ока взлетаю.

Лили.

Мое дыхание все еще сбитое, а сердечный ритм сошел с ума, но все, что я могу делать, это смотреть на свой телефон. На мигающий индикатор жизни и местоположения Лили, как я про себя его называю.

Она в безопасности, она в безопасности, она в безопасности, она в безопасности…

Я едва успеваю подняться в воздух, как Наташа зовет меня по связи в квинджете.

— Что? — рычу я.

— Барнс, у меня кое-что есть для тебя. Ты слушаешь?

Какого хера, конечно, я слушаю, и я в ужасе. Ты собираешься сказать мне что-то про Лили, она же в порядке, пожалуйста, пусть она будет в порядке, Лили…

Лили.

— Я слушаю.

Звук выстрела прорывается сквозь динамик, и он так сильно врезается мне в башку, что становится больно.

Черт, ну и женщина.

— Слышу громко и четко, — с трудом выговариваю я. Связь отключается.

Прямо как…

Впервые за последние полчаса я вздыхаю с облегчением. Наташа сама прекрасно сделает все, что нужно.

Я перед ней в долгу. В огромном долгу.

Черт побери, я задолжал им всем. Они дали мне свалить оттуда на их единственном транспорте — ну, кроме Тора, Старка и Сэма, — ну, единственном удобном транспорте, — без всяких возражений.

Кроме Старка, разве что.

— Сэр, расчетное время прибытия — шесть часов пятнадцать минут, — говорит Джарвис. Я киваю и включаю автопилот. Квинджет сам справится, а я потрачу это время на себя.

Когда я вытягиваюсь в кресле пилота, каждая моя конечность кажется тяжелой и измотанной.

Иисусе. Ну и денек.

Всего несколько дней назад я говорил себе, что не должен возвращаться, не должен выполнять свое обещание, а сейчас…

Черт.

Я никогда не мог держаться от нее подальше. И начал уже уставать от своих попыток.

Наконец-то! — я почти слышу, как Стив, Сэм и Наташа закатываю глаза и вскидывают руки.

Отвалите, а, я тут стараюсь.

Я не жалел, что ушел. Стив нуждался во мне, и я должен был его защитить. Но Бартон почти выздоровел и готов вернуться, так что без поддержки я их не оставлю.

Стив никогда не следит за тылом.

Но этого уже недостаточно, понимаете? Обеспечение безопасности Стива всегда было тем, что я делал с удовольствием, и я уверен, что и в будущем буду продолжать этим заниматься, но…

Но…

Я устал убегать от той, кто сделает меня счастливым (и в этом я уверен).

Лили.

Я устал врать самому себе и говорить, что без меня ей лучше.

Я устал уговаривать себя отойти и держаться на расстоянии ради ее безопасности.

Я устал от этого ее взгляда (такого смелого и чертовски грустного), когда она ждет, что я уйду, потому что с момента нашей встречи одна моя нога была все время за порогом, и мне в этом некого винить, кроме себя. Она никогда не просила меня уйти. Даже в тот вечер, когда мы встретились. Она сказала мне остаться и все время говорит то же самое.

— Увидимся когда сможешь. — Боже. Она даже не просила меня пообещать, что я вернусь. Просто хотела, чтобы я как-нибудь вернулся. Когда-нибудь.

Лили.

По моему лицу текут слезы, я хрипло вздыхаю, вытирая щеки.

Я был так занят, убегая от себя и от того, что сделал, что убежал от того, что помогло мне найти себя снова — от того, кто не ждал награды, не просил обещаний, которые я не был уверен, что смогу сдержать, не…

Просто убежище и безопасность, доброта, тепло, счастье, радость и… любовь.

Любовь…

Боже…

Как я мог быть таким слепым?

Я чувствую, как петля вокруг моего сердца затягивается, и на мгновение я перестаю дышать. Все останавливается, но лишь сердце продолжает биться, и это больно, но лишь потому, что я был так глуп…

О чем, черт возьми, я думал…

Я обхватываю себя руками и смеюсь над своей глупостью и идиотизмом, а слезы текут по лицу, потому что я отправляюсь домой…

Домой.

Где пахнет чистой одеждой и цветочным шампунем, легким мускусным запахом пота и свежеиспеченным печеньем. Где деревья, солнечный свет и высыхающая штукатурка.

Домой.

Где добрые глаза и мягкие улыбки, слишком много книг, на чтение которых не хватит и целой жизни. Где мерцает экран телевизора и оранжевый закат.

Домой.

Где теплые объятия, мягкие большие подушки и прохладный утренний воздух. Где любовь, где счастье, где…

Дом.

Я возвращаюсь, Лили.

— Джарвис, расчетное время прибытия.

Я возвращаюсь.

— Пять часов сорок восемь минут, сэр.

— Спасибо.

Я иду домой.


	38. Chapter 38

Вы когда-нибудь застревали в песчаной яме?

Это самое худшее, что может быть.

Потому что, как бы ты ни был силен, как бы ни старался, этого всегда недостаточно. Ты закапываешься ногами и толкаешь себя все выше и выше… но весь этот песок просто скользит под тобой, пока ты снова не оказываешься на дне, наполовину закопанная и измученная, причем поднялась ты всего лишь на пару футов.

Когда моя семья погибла, я даже не пыталась выбраться из ямы, просто сидела на дне, смирившись с тем, что теперь это моя жизнь. На дне. Я останусь здесь и, возможно, это не будет так уж плохо. Не особо весело, конечно, песок заставлял меня чесаться и лез везде, но блин. Теперь я буду жить в песчаной яме. Окей.

Баки ворвался в мой дом, будто с силой схватил меня за руку и вытащил. Я все еще была не в себе, но смогла увидеть солнце, ощутить свежий воздух и вспомнить, какой была моя жизнь до этой песчаной ямы.

Уход Баки ощущался как потеря этой сильной хватки, я провалилась еще глубже в яму — только на этот раз я знала, что не должна там жить, внизу, и все во мне кричало, когда выход все больше отдалялся от меня.

Но на этот раз я не успокоилась. Не сдалась. Я была ближе к вершине, чем раньше, хоть и продолжала скользить назад, поэтому я бросила все оставшиеся силы на осыпающуюся стену из песка, и знаете что?

У меня получалось.

Я не особо продвигалась вперед, но успехи… они были. У меня получалось. Я старалась. Это было нелегко, и боже милостивый, некоторые дни были настолько плохими, что я снова почувствовала, как подо мной скользит песок, тянет меня вниз, и я так устала, так устала…

Но я хотела выбраться на поверхность и впервые за долгое время поверила, что смогу это сделать. Мне пришлось.

Потому что никто, кроме меня, не мог.

Первые несколько дней после отъезда Баки были самыми тяжелыми. Было сложно найти в себе силы хоть что-то сделать, даже учитывая моего гостя, за которым приходилось присматривать. Клинт, однако, не требовал от меня особого внимания, и после двух дней сна и такого количества кофе, что он, как мне казалось, вообще не будет никогда спать, Клинт ушел. Мы не так уж много времени провели вместе, но он казался мне милым. Просто было сложно сосредотачиваться на том, что не являлось Баки.

Вернее, его отсутствием.

Лаура помогала как могла. Она позволила мне выплакаться у нее на плече, когда было уже слишком плохо. Позволила мне кричать и беситься из-за всего этого так, как я не делала после гибели моей семьи. Все это давно назревало, и я была так благодарна Лауре за то, что она была у меня. Возможно, я злилась больше необходимого, вывалила на нее все, что было между мной и Баки, прямо в лоб — слишком много всего, а не просто обещание вернуться, — и она приняла это.

Спасибо господу и небесам за то, что Лаура не стала спорить (по крайней мере, слишком активно), позволила мне плакать, а потом уснуть у нее на диване.

Я проснулась от того, что Джексон угукал и стучал по полу недалеко от меня, это было похоже на дом. Где было мое место.

Мой дом больше таковым не ощущался.

И дело было не только в том, что везде, куда бы я ни посмотрела, я видела напоминания о Баки…

Это был его любимый стул на кухне.

А это — книжные полки, которые он сделал для меня.

Это новый телевизор, который привез мне Тони Старк, потому что старый развалился на куски во время нападения Гидры.

Это шампунь, которым мы пользовались оба, и всякий раз, когда мы лежали вместе, я не могла сказать, что так пахнет, волосы Баки или мои.

Все эти вещи были напоминаниями, и я трогала их, прижимала к себе, будто они исчезнут, не сделай я этого.

Исчезнут, как и Баки.

У меня больше не было его, но были воспоминания, и я боялась потерять и их. Потому что, пока они у меня оставались, он не ушел насовсем, а вернется.

Он обещал.

Но если бы не Сэм, я могла бы потерять веру в это обещание.

Потому что Баки не звонил. Не писал. Ни сразу не связался со мной.

Ни разу.

И я не могла позвонить ему, потому что не хотела отвлекать в критический момент, даже если шансы, что я наберу его номер во время драки, были минимальные, а шансы на то, что он не выключит телефон сразу — еще меньше. Так что, хоть это и было не совсем логично, я относительно нормально восприняла то, что бразды правления пришлось отдать ему в руки. Баки позвонит, когда будет свободное время, как Стив звонил ему или Сэм писал нам обоим.

Но Баки так и не позвонил.

И мысль о том, что Стив раньше звонил ему каждые несколько дней, болезненно жгла меня изнутри, потому что это явно означало, что у него было достаточно времени, даже если он был Мстителем с полной занятостью, выслеживающим Гидру, всяких монстров и тому подобное.

И это означало, что Баки не звонил потому, что не хотел. Даже узнать, как я, не хотел.

И я не ожидала этого, понимаете? Баки не был лучшим в мире собеседником (хоть я и сама была ненамного лучше его, знаю), поэтому я сначала ждала самого неловкого в мире: « — Привет. — Привет. — Как дела? — Я испекла печенье. — Вау», но даже этого не было.

Не было ничего.

И, как я уже говорила, если бы не Сэм, мое сердце разбилось бы вдребезги, ведь я так сильно верила последним словам Баки.

Потому что… если он не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего в свое отсутствие, с какой стати ему возвращаться, когда все закончится?

Но Сэм был на связи, посылал мне фотографии Баки — спящего, чистящего оружие или просто сидящего плечом к плечу со Стивом. Рядом с ним он выглядел расслабленным или даже счастливым. Но даже во сне был напряженным и хмурым.

Баки со мной давно таким не был. Конечно, не постоянно, но все же.

Так что это вселило в меня надежду — ужасную, тревожную, зыбкую надежду — что все это будет неважно, если он позвонит. Может, в таком случае и причина того, что он молчал, перестала бы иметь значение.

Может, он все равно вернется. И если это случится, что-то вообще еще будет иметь значение?

Нет. Не будет. Я слишком снисходительна к такого рода вещам.

О некоторых вещах было легче переписываться с Сэмом, чем разговаривать с Лаурой. Мне не нужно было переживать, что я встревожу Сэма. Я могла сказать ему о проблемах со сном, и он просто подскажет пару сайтов или «уставится» на меня и скажет, чтобы я перестала пропускать физиотерапию. Ой.

Иногда Сэм страшно умный.

Всегда.

Неважно.

Но, по крайней мере, разговоры с ним удерживали меня от того, чтобы окончательно впасть в депрессию и скатиться в яму еще глубже.

Так что я делала свои упражнения и ела хотя бы два раза в день (завтрак без Баки просто не лез в горло), разговаривала с Сэмом, проводила время с Лаурой, Чарли и Джексоном… а потом вдруг поняла, что мне скучно.

Скучно с большой буквы «С».

Я хотела делать что-то большее. Что-то другое. В моих мышцах появился зуд, который ничего общего не имел с выздоровлением и был связан со скукой. Моих книг, фильмов и музыки без Баки, с которым их можно было разделить, было мало, и я начала задаваться вопросом, неужели мое будущее теперь будет таким: я буду сидеть, скучать и хандрить, потому что я одна.

Это мне не понравилось. Раньше я так делала, и это мне надоело.

Поэтому я задала себе вопрос: каким я хочу видеть свое будущее?

— С Баки! — тут же включился мой мозг.

Спасибо за помощь, мозг. Весьма ценное замечание.

Не-а.

Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю, мозг. Расскажи что-то новенькое. Что я хочу сделать со своим временем? Кем хочу быть?

Я провела впустую много времени, размышляя над этим вопросом, потому что хорошего ответа так и не могла отыскать.

По отвратительной и ужасной иронии у меня не было реальной необходимости работать, ведь моя семья погибла, и все их имущество и страховки перешли ко мне.

Супер просто.

Так что, хоть я и не была богата, но могла не есть рамен, когда не хотела. Что я иногда и делала, ведь это же рамен.

Мне не хотелось сразу же возвращаться на работу. Даже если я выздоровею окончательно, мне все равно не хотелось встречаться с людьми, пусть и на работе с неполной занятостью.

В конечном счете, именно предложение Сэма найти какие-то занятия и изучить что-то новое, привело меня на сайт местного колледжа, где я прочла про курсы анатомии. Анатомия.

Вухху! Это я могла. Я любила анатомию, так что это не было похоже, будто я кидаюсь в глубокий бассейн, который может в равной степени быть заполнен как водой, так и змеями. В бассейне под названием «анатомия» не было никаких змей. Мне придется многому научиться, но я хотя бы знала, чего именно ждать.

Я была очень взволнована, когда рассказывала об этом Сэму. Мне всегда хотелось знать, как работает человеческое тело, и хотя получение первого образования в колледже было удивительным (я люблю свое бесполезное образование, не надо), я волновалась перед тем, как начать изучать совершенно новую науку.

Я нервничала, не поймите меня неправильно. Ты встречаешь новых людей, тебе приходится отвечать на вопросы. Семейные вопросы. Вопросы про жизнь. Например: «А почему ты хромаешь, и почему у тебя так много шрамов?».

Да. Вот такие вопросы. И мне нужно было заранее придумать хорошие ответы, потому что настоящих просто не было. Не-а. Ни в коем случае я не буду говорить случайным незнакомцам, что в меня стреляла Гидра, потому что я была в бегах вместе с Зимним Солдатом, которого они пытались найти после того, как он вытащил меня с базы Гидры, где они меня пытали, потому что Зимний Солдат жил со мной после того, как ворвался в мой дом после событий в Вашингтоне.

Уф. Ну уж нет.

Я собиралась отвечать что-то вроде «попала в небольшую перестрелку на машинах». Это лучше подходило.

С этой целью я действительно искала места, где два месяца назад случались перестрелки, выбрала то, что было подальше, чтобы никто не мог знать подробностей, но в то же время оно должно было быть логичным, чтобы я могла быть там в то время и пострадать от случайного выстрела.

Видите ли, в тот момент в игру вступила моя степень по английскому. Когда ты что-то придумываешь, это должно выглядеть достаточно правдоподобно, чтобы люди не слишком об этом задумывались. Пусть добровольное прекращение неверия работает на тебя. Смешай толику трагедии с сердечной улыбкой, добавь немного хрупкости, и большинство людей тут же будут на твоей стороне. Или свалят, чтобы ты не заразила их своей печалью. Сработает в любом случае.

Нет, конечно, не нужно лгать людям для удовольствия или смеха. Не делайте этого. Но если вам правда придется кому-то врать… пусть эта ложь будет хорошей.

И как бы я ни ненавидела чрезмерное сочувствие, по крайней мере, тут я могла бы отделаться от него фразой «несчастные случаи — это дерьмо» и закрыть тему.

Люди не позволяют тебе закрывать такие темы, когда твоя семья погибает из-за несчастного случая на лодке. Даже если такие несчастные случаи и правда дерьмо.

Мне удалось подать заявление на курсы и получить согласие ровно за неделю до начала. Спасибо маленьким государственным колледжам, где всегда приветствуют деньги. О, говорите, к деньгам ещё и люди прилагаются? Эх, ну ладно, пусть тоже приходят.

Я не ожидала, что буду заниматься на самых шикарных и подробных курсах по анатомии, после которых ты станешь высококлассным врачом. Мне просто хотелось узнать что-то новое.

И поменьше думать о Баки.

Ага. Ха. Это должно было сработать. Не тогда, когда я почти наяву чувствовала прохладные изгибы и движение металлических пластин его руки под моими ладонями. Не тогда, когда я могла вспомнить, как Баки положил ладони мне на спину, чтобы показать, где почки (для научный целей, сугубо для них).

Забыть Баки у меня не получится, но, возможно, я все равно смогу себя чем-то занять.

Прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как я окончила колледж, и все эти годы я постепенно забывала, как делать домашние задания, готовиться к опросам и тестам. Несколько лет с тех пор, как мне не приходилось лично общаться с таким количеством малознакомых людей. Потому что учеба отличается от работы, понимаете? Даже если вы работаете с людьми, вам не нужно узнавать их ближе чаще всего. Вы просто пытаетесь сделать их счастливыми и довольными, чтобы они заплатили вам деньги и ушли.

Но на учебе… тебе нужно быть дружелюбной. Полезной. Возможно, придется делать проекты в группе (тьфу). Если я буду прятаться, то никуда не сдвинусь. Кроме того, я шла учиться, чтобы отвлечься. Ничто так не отвлекает, как другие люди.

Блинский блин.

Поэтому, когда я нервно шла, а точнее хромала на свое первое занятие (причем слишком рано), я сделала все возможное, чтобы положительно отнестись к происходящему. Я не шла к своей гибели, нет, что вы. Я собиралась изучать всякие интересные веселые вещи, и все остальные пришли в колледж для этого, и поэтому мы, может, и поладим, без всякой ненависти друг к другу.

М-да. Я не особо хорошо умею уговаривать себя любить людей.

Занятия начали вовремя, зал был набит битком — человек двадцать или около того. Наш профессор оказался довольно милым и совсем не заслуживал грошовой государственной зарплаты преподавателя. Он открыл нам несколько интересных фактов о нашем теле. Например, когда мы краснеем, слизистая оболочка в животе краснеет тоже. И 50% нашей ДНК схожа с ДНК банана. И что в организме взрослого человека содержится четыре с половиной литра крови, а у ребенка — чуть больше трех с половиной сотен миллилитров (меньше, чем в банке газировки).

Последнее меня так развеселило, что я не удержалась от неприлично громкого смешка. Несколько человек тут же повернулись в мою сторону. Я махнула профессору рукой, и он кивнул.

Девушка, сидящая рядом, наклонилась ко мне.

— Что тут смешного?

— Простите, но… сравнение содержания детской крови и банки с содовой? Это разве не мало?

Девушка выглядела смущенной. Она была чуть старше среднего возраста студентов, но моложе меня.

— Это ведь ребенок. Должно быть больше разве?

Я покачала головой.

— Да, в этом смысл есть, но… — я не решалась сказать то, что пришло мне в голову. У меня всегда было странное чувство юмора. — Вы «Дракулу» читали?

Девушка вопросительно посмотрела на меня.

— Нет, но фильм видела.

— Ладно, пойдет. Помните ту часть, где Дракула крадет ребенка и скармливает его трем своим женам?

На ее лице мелькнуло понимание.

— Просто… для троих это не так уж много крови. Ну, кроме полного морального разложения от поедания ребенка… какой смысл в этом? Вы фактически делите всю кровь с другими людьми. И что у вас останется? Два крошечных глотка, может даже один. Это мало. Вампиры не должны есть детей. Это неэффективно.

Закончив, я тут же взяла себя в руки, приготовившись к лавине презрения или просто к тупому недоумению. В моем детстве такое бывало часто.

Но глаза девушки вдруг загорелись, и она успела вовремя прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы сдержать лающий смех. Ее нос сморщился, а плечи затряслись от хохота.

— Никогда об этом так не думала! — прошептала она, и мы обменялись улыбками. — Я Моника.

— Лили, — прошептала я в ответ, и мы тихонько пожали друг другу руки, прежде чем продолжить слушать профессора.

После занятия Моника познакомила меня с парой девушек.

— Лили, это Джамира и Ана. Девчонки, это Лили. Вы не поверите, что она сказала в начале занятия!

— Ты поэтому смеялась? — спросила Джамира. Или Ана. Черт, у меня плохо с запоминанием новых людей.

— Вам это понравится, да, Лили? — Моника повернулась ко мне с широкой улыбкой на лице. И я улыбнулась в ответ.

Может быть, все будет хорошо.

***

Все было хорошо. К концу второго занятия я даже была почти готова пойти на ужин со всеми, чтобы пообщаться. Конечно, судя по всему, под «ужином» подразумевался салат. Фруктовый. Виноград точнее. То есть, просто вино. Много вина.

Пару недель назад я перестала принимать обезболивающие даже перед сном, так что проблем не было, но я все равно не собиралась много пить. В конце концов, домой мне все равно придется добираться самостоятельно, а на людях напиваться я не люблю. Но я чувствовала себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы пойти потусоваться с моими новыми одноклассниками — они оказались милыми и очень забавными. Может, групповые проекты окажутся не такой уж плохой затеей, если эти три веселые девушки будут в моей команде.

Бар-ресторан находился в пятнадцати минутах езды от колледжа, но в тридцати от моего дома. Мы отправились туда сразу после занятий, и хоть было рановато, заведение оказалось переполненным.

— Ух ты, многовато народу для такой рани, — заметила я, когда мы вошли.

Джамира махнула рукой.

— Ранним пташкам специальные цены до шести.

— А-а, — фыркнула я. Это точно был один из способов привлечь толпу.

Моника, Джамира и Ана заказали вино, но я предпочла местный сидр. Они все мягко поддразнили меня по этому поводу.

— Ладно, ладно! — рассмеялась я. — Смейтесь над маленьким градусом, ага.

— Обязательно! — в шутку огрызнулась Ана. Она была на занятиях довольно тихой, но после двух бокалов вина начала открываться все больше. Я сморщила нос и скорчила гримасу. Она расхохоталась, и мы чокнулись бокалами. Это было здорово.

Бар в течение следующего часа еще больше заполнился народом, и нам чуть ли не пришлось свирепо защищать свою территорию. Мы делились едой и мнениями о занятии и одноклассниках, а также незначительными личными деталями время от времени.

Именно Моника первой спросила у меня то, к чему я готовилась, и все они об этом думали, несомненно — а все потому, что я расслабилась, растекшись на барном стуле, а потом попыталась выровняться и вздрогнула, когда мышцы правой ноги запротестовали.

— Ты можешь ничего не говорить, мы не сплетницы… но с тобой все в порядке? С ногой.

— Ты иногда хромаешь, — осторожно добавила Ана, и ее тактичность и сдержанность сменились блеском глаз и румяными щеками.

Я уныло пожала плечами.

— Я получила травму два месяца назад. Стрельба из машин. Я оказалась в неправильном месте в неправильное время.

Глаза девушек расширились, а Джамира тревожно всплеснула руками.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, все нормально. В смысле, не зажило до конца, но заживет. Хуже всего было ноге. Пуля прошла до кости, но та не треснула, — аккуратно сказала я.

— О, это хорошо! — воскликнула Моника, прежде чем сделать большой глоток вина, и тут же закашлялась, прижимая руку к груди. — Ой.

— Не волнуйся, — рассмеялась я, хлопнув Монику по спине, чтобы она перестала кашлять. — Я не рассказываю об этом потому, что не хочу быть «девушкой, в которую стреляли», но я не сержусь.

— Отлично! — провозгласила Джамира, поднимая бокал с намеком на меня. Моника и Ана последовали ее примеру. — За Лили! Одного крутого сукиного сына!

— За Лили! — воскликнули они и осушили бокалы. Я со смешком сделала глоток сидра. Он почти кончился, но я мучила свою порцию почти два часа.

— Разве не «дочь» должна быть? — невинно спросила я. Мои новые знакомые застонали.

— Филолог, блин! — со смехом выругалась Ана. Я хихикнула.

— Ладно, — перебила ее Джамира. — Хватит об этом, но спасибо, что доверилась нам, Лили. Мы не будем об этом трепаться. Так что перейдем к лучшей части вечера — к мужикам! — мы расхохотались. — А они у нас есть? Они нам нужны? Что мы хотим с ними сделать, если они у нас есть? — Джамира многозначительно повела бровями. Ана фыркнула так сильно, что вино попало ей в нос.

— Черт! — крикнула она. Моника попыталась промокнуть ей лицо салфетками, но промахнулась, потому что не могла перестать смеяться. В итоге Ане пришлось взять их самой, чтобы восстановить свое достоинство.

Моника крошечными глотками принялась пить вино, чтобы сдержать смех.

— Окей. Ладно. Возьму удар на себя. Нет, у меня нет мужчины, черт возьми, да, я хочу его, и место мужчины — в моей постели, связанным, чтобы я могла делать с ним все, что захочу… — Джамира взвизгнула и прикрыла Монике рот рукой, чтобы та больше ничего не сказала, но я подумала, что она уже закончила. Они так близко наклонились друг к другу, что чуть не свалились со стульев.

— У тебя грязные, грязные мысли! — воскликнула Джамира.

— А у тебя нет? — с хитрой усмешкой парировала Моника.

— Ну, у меня мужчина есть, — заговорила Ана. — Я бы хотела оставить его у себя, но пусть почаще моет посуду.

— Вот! — крикнули мы с Моникой одновременно. — Мужчины, которые моют посуду, самые лучшие!

Баки…

— Эй, ты чего? — неуверенно спросила Ана у меня. — Что это за взгляд? Ты резко загрустила…

— Отреклась от мужчин? — сочувственно спросила Моника. Я покачала головой. Боже, как объяснить им хотя бы десятую часть того, что со мной случилось…

— Мне кое-кто нравится. Не думаю, что это взаимно. Он уже давно ушел и не пытался со мной связаться.

Три мои одноклассницы сочувственно ахнули, и Моника в утешение поделилась со мной последней сырной палочкой.

— Это отстой, — сказала Джамира.

Я пожала плечами.

— Да. Вроде того.

Джамира слегка приобняла меня.

— Не волнуйся, мы найдем тебе того, кто оценит тебя по достоинству.

— О нет, не надо, — попыталась возразить я, но тщетно.

— Как насчет того блондинчика? — Джамира махнула рукой куда-то в сторону. Я прищурилась.

— Того, который явно собирается нырнуть лицом в декольте той девушки?

Джамира присмотрелась внимательнее.

— Ладно, может, не его. Ее глаза выше! — крикнула она через весь бар. Мы зашикали на нее, одновременно смеясь, но ее это не остановило. — А как насчет вон того коротышки? Мышцы неплохие.

Коротышка соответствовал своему прозвищу, а его мускулы были пугающе хороши.

— Я почти уверена, что он любит свой спортзал больше, чем когда-либо любил девушку. Я не буду «другой женщиной»!

— Ох, черт! — Ана наклонилась, чтобы дать мне пятюню. Я хихикнула и допила свой сидр. Джамира покачала головой, глядя на нас обеих.

— Хорошо, хорошо, как насчет… — она обвела взглядом бар и резко остановилась. — О, черт возьми, это не вариант.

— Что? — хмыкнула я. — В чем дело? — я попыталась разглядеть, куда она смотрит, но возле двери толпились люди, загораживая мне обзор.

— Каждой девушке нравятся плохие парни, — медленно произнесла Джамира, все еще пребывая в шоке. — Но есть плохие, а есть очень плохие. И очень плохой только что пришел.

Теперь мы все повернулись к двери, пытаясь разглядеть, что там увидела Джамира. Водоворот людей быстро рассасывался; кто бы ни был в центре этой толпы, он отталкивал людей одной лишь силой страха. Никто не хотел быть рядом с кем-то настолько плохим.

В конце концов люди расступились достаточно, чтобы дать мне возможность хорошенько рассмотреть, кто это был…

Что…

Это…

— Баки! — я кричала, а может, и шептала, не могла понять. Но его глаза встретились с моими, и он плечом прокладывал путь сквозь нервную толпу с сосредоточенностью, которую я видела у него разве что в бою. Каждый шаг был таким же весомым, как землетрясение, и для всех остальных, мне казалось, Баки выглядел так, будто смерть приняла человеческий облик и была чертовски зла… но для меня…

Я увидела его глаза, и они были такими теплыми и счастливыми, как никогда раньше. Я почувствовала головокружение и жар от его взгляда, будто выпила больше одного бокала сидра. Я наполовину свалилась, наполовину спрыгнула с барного стула как раз вовремя, чтобы сделать пару шагов вперед и упасть прямо на него.

Баки, Баки, Баки, Баки, Баки…

Он поймал меня и подхватил на руки, мои ноги автоматически стиснули его спину, когда я наполовину рассмеялась, наполовину всхлипнула от безумной радости от ощущения его рук, его тела, прижатого ко мне.

Он вернулся. Он вернулся!

— Баки, Баки, Баки, — бормотала я, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо и вцепившись руками в его волосы, пытаясь осознать то, что только что произошло.

Баки был здесь?

Баки был здесь.

Баки, Баки, Баки…

Я чувствовала, как он глубоко вдохнул и неуверенно рассмеялся на выдохе, когда притянул меня к себе так сильно, как только мог. От него пахло незнакомым шампунем, химическим послевкусием влажных салфеток, порохом и его собственным непонятным запахом.

Баки.

— Лили, — прошептал Баки мне на ухо. — Лили… — он казался таким же ошеломленным, как и я, если это вообще было возможно. Его левая рука держала меня ниже бедер, не давая упасть, а правая будто не могла успокоиться, касалась каждого дюйма меня, до которого могла дотянуться.

— Баки, — чуть не закричала я. — Ты здесь, ты здесь…

— Боже, Лили… — Баки вздрогнул в моих объятиях. — От тебя пахнет домом.

Домом?

Меня можно было пером сбить с ног, если бы я встала. Я внутренне задрожала.

— Д-домом? — мой голос дрогнул, и я не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы еще крепче не прижать Баки к себе. Я так долго думала о нем, как о «доме», даже когда он ушел. Трудно было идти «домой», когда «дом» был неизвестно где. Но это было потому, что я любила его, хотела, чтобы он был моим домом…

— Лили, мне так жаль, так жаль, что я ушел, так жаль, что я не… не… — Баки сжал меня крепче, и завтра у меня точно появятся синяки, но мне было плевать. Мне было плевать! Ведь Баки здесь, Баки…

Он слегка отстранился от меня, и я захныкала, пытаясь прижать его к себе, но он все же был сильнее. Баки прижался лбом к моему лбу и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза.

— Лили. Ты мой дом, все, что касается тебя, все, чем ты являешься… я не могу, я даже не могу сказать тебе, что… — Баки закрыл глаза и прикусил губу, не в силах продолжать. Мое сердце билось так быстро, что он точно мог это слышать… может, даже чувствовать, потому что мы все еще прижимались друг к другу. Баки сделал глубокий вдох, и я почувствовала его всем телом.

— Лили. Я люблю тебя. — Баки открыл глаза, и я не сомневалась в искренности, страхе, радости и… да, любви, что увидела в них. Мое дыхание застряло где-то в легких. — Ты мой дом, и я не могу обещать, что больше никогда не уйду, но клянусь тебе всей своей жизнью, что всегда буду возвращаться. Ты то, к чему я хочу вернуться. То, к чему мне нужно возвращаться.

Я уже почти плакала. Как я могла этого не понимать? Я попыталась улыбнуться сквозь слезы, чтобы показать Баки, что все в порядке.

Не вышло.

Да и черт с ним!

— Баки… — я заставила свои легкие подчиниться мне. — Баки. Ты мне тоже нужен. Я люблю тебя… ты тоже мой дом. У меня не стало дома, когда ты ушёл… — лицо Баки буквально искрилось радостью, и я почувствовала, что сама пылаю от счастья. Я подняла правую руку и коснулась его щеки, стирая единственную слезу. Мы оба рассмеялись немного истерическим смехом и снова крепко прижались друг к другу, смешно утыкаясь носами в изгибы шей.

— Боже, Лили. Ты так хорошо пахнешь. — Баки уткнулся носом в мои волосы.

— Ты пахнешь как ты, — только и смогла сказать я. В данный момент запах был не особо приятным, но… это же Баки.

Он рассмеялся.

— На квинджете нет душа. Пришлось обойтись без него.

— Мне все равно, — горячо возразила я. — Ты здесь.

— Я здесь, — прошептал Баки мне в шею. — Я здесь.

— Я люблю тебя. — Мне снова пришлось замереть. Баки вздрогнул, и его руки так сильно стиснули меня, что я не могла дышать, и я отчаянно захлопала по его плечу.

— Прости, прости… — его руки разжались. — Я люблю тебя, очень люблю. Мне так жаль, что на это понадобилось так много времени, прости…

— Нет, не надо, — запротестовала я. — Я тоже ничего не говорила. Боялась, что это тебя отпугнет. — Как же я боялась…

Баки прорычал что-то невнятное.

— Я был идиотом.

Может быть.

— Моим идиотом, — сказала я в ответ.

Баки снова рыкнул, и от этого звука меня пробрала дрожь.

— Твоим? — этот вопрос вселил в меня надежду. И сделал храбрее.

— Моим.

На этот раз Баки не попытался ненароком сломать мне ребра, но был близок к этому.

Эй, кажется, ему это нравилось.

Баки прижался губами к моей шее, и я задрожала. Его губы были теплыми, мягкими… и я их чувствовала.

— Моя, — властно сказал Баки, и я вздрогнула еще сильнее, чем раньше.

О да. Теперь это было важно. И я была полностью с этим согласна.

— Твоя, — выдохнула я, и Баки одобрительно заурчал, снова нежно коснувшись губами моей шеи.

Боже. Мне в жизни больше ничего не нужно, кроме этого. Только это.

Баки снова фыркнул, на этот раз с оттенком веселья.

— Мы собрали целую толпу.

Я инстинктивно обхватила его руками и заворчала. Не-е-е-ет, не хочу шевелиться.

Баки рассмеялся, сначала мягко, а потом в полный голос, и резко крутанул меня, разворачивая нас обоих.

— Баки! — я хихикнула ему в плечо.

— Пойдем, — сказал он, и его голос напоминал солнечный свет и счастье. — Хватит устраивать шоу. И глаза твоих подруг сейчас вылезут из орбит, — весело сказал он, отпуская мои ноги. Я скользнула по его телу, но мы все равно продолжали прижиматься друг к другу.

Честно говоря, я совсем забыла про остальной бар. Когда я увидела Баки, все куда-то улетучилось, и мы остались единственными людьми на всем белом свете. Не было ни звуков, ни зрелищ, ни запахов, кроме наших собственных. Мне не хотелось сталкиваться с остальным человечеством и расставаться с Баки, но было ясно, что он тоже этого не хочет. Он крепко держал меня одной рукой, а другой поднял с пола тяжелую сумку, которую я даже не заметила.

— Познакомишь нас? — прошептал Баки мне на ухо, наклоняясь ближе.

Познакомить вас? Гораздо лучше было бы прямо сейчас пойти домой, но ладно. Знакомство. Это я могу.

Мои одноклассницы сидели в трех шагах от меня, разинув рты. Глаза у них, правда, почти вылезли из орбит. Я счастливо улыбнулась им, чувствуя легкость во всем теле и головокружение от радости. Мне казалось, что я могу взлететь, и я чувствовала себя такой свободной!

— Эй, девчонки, это Баки. Баки, это Моника, Джамира и Ана. — Я указала на каждую по очереди. Они ошеломленно помахали в ответ.

— Приятно познакомиться, — протянул Баки, прижимаясь всем телом к моей спине. — Надеюсь, вы простите меня за то, что краду вашу подругу, но мы давно не виделись, и я был бы рад провести время с ней.

Очарование Баки подскочило до немыслимых пределов, и мои одноклассницы не понимали, что их больше поразило. Они кивнули еще до того, как Баки закончил говорить, и Моника передала мне мою сумку, которая лежала на стуле.

— Жаль, что так рано ухожу… — не-а, — увидимся на следующей неделе, ладно? — сказала я, закидывая сумку на плечо. Баки поправил сбившийся ремень.

— Да, конечно! Отлично! — Джамира первой пришла в себя, ее потрясение сменилось легким недоверием и хорошим настроением. — Увидимся на следующей неделе.

— Пока! — я помахала рукой остальным. Они ответили тем же, но ничего сказать не смогли. Я чувствовала, как Баки позади меня ухмыляется, и он потянул меня к двери, собственнически обнимая за талию.

Я была его.

А он был моим.

Я прижалась к Баки так сильно, как только могла, и шла вперед. Баки легко поддерживал меня, мы касались друг друга при каждом плавном движении так, что не закрадывалось никакого пространства.

Больше никакого.

Мы вышли на стоянку под любопытными и слегка испуганными взглядами посетителей бара. Ну, Баки определенно знал, как произвести впечатление. Я улыбнулась и усмехнулась про себя.

— Что смешного? — спросил Баки, когда мы шли к моей машине.

— Я просто подумала, что ты, конечно, знаешь, как эффектно появиться. В баре все были от тебя в ужасе.

— Так уж все? — Баки остановился и развернул меня лицом к себе. У меня перехватило дыхание. От счастья. От любви.

— Ну, может, не все… — я сделала вид, что задумалась.

— Хм, — буркнул Баки. — Может… кроме одного человека?

— О, это сложно… — поддразнила я. — Ведь там могло быть…

Ухмылка Баки была резкой и опасной. Он шагнул вперед, вторгаясь в мое личное пространство, заставляя меня отступать, пока я не прижалась к своей машине. Мои руки были у него на груди, я отчаянно вцепилась в его рубашку, надеясь удержаться, или я могла взорваться к черту… Пуф! И нет Лили.

Баки совсем не помогал мне. Наклонился ближе, носом едва касаясь моего подбородка. Я стукнулась головой о машину, но не почувствовала этого. Все мое внимание было приковано к Баки и к тому, что он делал со мной. Каждое крошечное прикосновение посылало снопы искр по моему организму.

— А как насчет сейчас? — прошептал Баки, и мне понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить, о чем мы говорили. Господи…

— Угу, — выдохнула я. — Не думай, что здесь тебя кто-то боится.

— Нет? — Баки снова нежно ткнулся носом мне в шею, заставляя меня вздрогнуть.

— Нет, — слабо ответила я. — Я… я люблю тебя.

Хриплый непонятный звук вырвался изо рта Баки, и он перестал меня дразнить. Нежно обхватил мой затылок, прижался лбом к моему и мягко погладил большими пальцами мои щеки.

— Лили… — выдохнул он, и мое имя еще никогда не звучало так прекрасно.

Я с трудом сглотнула.

— Баки… — его большие пальцы продолжали двигаться вверх-вниз по моим щекам, вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, вниз… мои колени ослабли, и я едва могла стоять, но Баки всем своим весом прижимал меня к машине. Это было похоже на рай.

— Лили… — прошептал Баки, и его лицо приблизилось к моему, медленно, очень медленно…

Наши губы мягко встретились, легко и потрясающе медленно коснувшись. У меня закружилась голова, и я издала слабый стон, такой тихий, что едва его расслышала. Баки крепко прижался к моим губам, прежде чем отстраниться.

Мы оба тяжело дышали.

— Баки… — отчаянно выпалила я. Это был чертовски хороший первый поцелуй.

— Лили, — отрывисто произнес Баки. — Люблю тебя. Люблю…

Наш второй поцелуй был короче, но еще более взрывной, чем первый. Я чувствовала каждую эмоцию Баки, будто они были моими. Любовь и радость, пылающие внутри него, буквально зажгли его кожу. Меня это тоже воспламенило, и я счастливо горела в его крепких объятиях.

Когда поцелуй прервался, мы все еще не могли отстраниться, держались друг за друга, мы отчаянно пытались стать еще ближе, еще ближе…

Это была пытка. И блаженство. Это было все, о чем я мечтала, то, что даже боялась желать.

Наконец мы оба фыркнули от смеха над несерьезностью происходящего, и напряжение ослабло, став более терпимым, каким-то теплым. Я прижалась лбом к его груди. Баки поцеловал меня в макушку, и мы оба вздохнули.

Окей. Мы теперь в порядке.

— Люблю тебя, — снова прошептала я. Теперь, когда я наконец свободно могла это говорить, у меня не получалось остановиться.

— Люблю тебя, — в ответ сказал Баки. Его руки гладили мои, и он отступил назад, улыбнувшись притворному расстройству, отразившемуся на моем лице.

— Домой? — спросил он низким уверенным голосом.

— Домой, — согласилась я, понимая, что он имеет в виду, и что имею в виду я. Широко улыбнувшись, я забралась на пассажирское сиденье.

Домом был Баки.

И он был здесь. И после длительного одиночества я наконец-то оказалась дома.


	39. Снова дома, снова дома, тра-ля-ля

Возвращение домой с Лили, сидящей на сиденье рядом со мной — одна из самых сложных вещей, что мне доводилось делать. Все, что я хочу, это протянуть руку и коснуться ее, обнять, поцеловать…

_Барнс, смотри на дорогу!_

Машина слегка дергается, когда я выравниваю руль. Лили тихо фыркает. Я умудряюсь печально тряхнуть головой и улыбнуться. Не могу перестать улыбаться. Я чувствую вкус Лили на своих губах, ее запах в машине, и если я лишь немного потянусь…

Маленькая теплая ладонь касается моей крепко сжатой руки.

_Лили._

Я смотрю на нее, но лишь мельком, и она смотрит на меня в ответ, будто боится, что я исчезну, но все равно делает этот шаг, потому что так сильно меня любит.

_Лили._

Боже, она самая лучшая женщина, которую я когда-либо знал. Такая сильная, такая храбрая, такая…

Я больше не могу этого выносить. Не отрываю взгляда от дороги, держа левую руку на руле, а правую протягиваю ей, надеясь, что Лили понимает намек.

_Она понимает. Боже, помоги мне, она всегда понимает._

Наши соединенные руки теперь лежат на ее коленях, и мне даже больно от того, как это хорошо.

Я никогда не смогу ею насытиться, да?

_Черт, да, не смогу._

Я нежно сжимаю ее руку. Она сжимает мои пальцы в ответ. Никто из нас не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как мы сели в машину, но это не имеет значения. Разговор может подтолкнуть нас к краю, и я не хочу устраивать сцену и останавливать машину только потому, что не могу держать себя в руках. Нужно вернуться домой.

_Домой_.

Где я смогу держать Лили в объятиях, почувствую губы Лили на своих снова, _Лили, Лили, Лили…_

Теперь мое дыхание становится быстрее и тяжелее, но будь я проклят, если смогу его замедлить. Она так сильно нужна мне, хочу снова обнять ее, хочу убедиться, что она в безопасности и моя…

Большой палец Лили нежно трет мои, и это ощущается огненным клеймом. Я давлю на газ сильнее. Нам нужно домой. Прямо сейчас.

Когда я влетаю на подъездную дорожку, мой мобильный начинает сходить с ума, выдавая сигнал тревоги так, будто мир сейчас взорвется. Я нажимаю на тормоз и вытаскиваю телефон из кармана. Я знаю этот звук. Знаю, что это значит…

_Нарушение периметра._

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Лили спокойным голосом, но ее нервозность выдает напряжение мышц.

Я выхватываю из-за пояса пистолет.

— Кто-то только что прорвался через периметр с целой горой оружия. Лили, будь рядом и… — но Лили почти не обращает на меня внимания, ее взгляд прикован к пистолету в моей руке. После всего, случившегося с нами и Гидрой на той чертовой горе, она боится оружия, и я ее не виню, но сейчас мне нужно ее защитить.

— Лили! — она вздрагивает.

— Прости, — быстро говорит она. — Но Баки? Сколько у тебя пушек?

— Хватит! — рычу я, выходя из машины. Мы слишком уязвимы, кто угодно может выйти из этого леса…

— Ты мог бы сказать, что это целая гора оружия? — осторожно уточняет Лили.

Я думаю о разных гранатах, автоматах, черт возьми, даже о ракетной установке, которую я умудрился подобрать. Да, Лили. Я бы назвал это горой. Но что бы она там ни говорила, у нас нет времени…

— Потому что мы только что проехали через периметр. И…

Вот черт!

Я останавливаюсь, обеспокоенно оглядывая лес.

Черт меня подери, я чуть не спятил из-за своего же оружия. Я чувствую себя самым большим идиотом в мире, и адреналин, прошивший мое тело, совсем не помогает.

Черт возьми.

Напряжение в плечах немного отпускает, но я не могу успокоиться так быстро. Я не могу быть небрежным, не сейчас, не тогда, когда мне есть, кого защищать…

Я утягиваю Лили в свои свирепые объятия. Черт, смогу ли я понять, что такого она сделала, чтобы спутаться с такой развалиной, как я… Она прижимается ко мне удивительно сильно.

— Прости, Лили… — удается сказать мне. — Я…

Она качает головой, прижавшись к моей груди.

— Мне все равно. Я бы предпочла, чтобы мы были в безопасности, чем нет. — Лили отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на меня. — Можешь посадить меня обратно в машину, на дерево, таскать все время с тобой… все, что тебе нужно, чтобы убедиться, что мы в безопасности. Хорошо?

_Хорошо?_

_Господи Иисусе, Лили, это намного лучше, чем «хорошо»._

Потому что мне это нужно. Мне нужно, чтобы она была в безопасности. И хотя я знаю, что это мои пушки врубили сигнализацию, я должен пойти все проверить, должен проверить и перепроверить…

Я снова крепко обнимаю Лили. Она прижимается ко мне и счастливо вздыхает. Напряжение в моих плечах немного ослабевает.

— Подъедем к дому. Посиди в машине, пока я там все проверю. Потом будь в доме, пока я заканчиваю зачистку. — Во мне борются чувство вины, стыд и глубокая, до самых костей пробирающая необходимость защищать. Я развалина, свалка непонятно чего, мне нужно слишком много…

— Ясно, — твердо говорит Лили, отпускает меня и садится обратно в машину.

Боже. У меня ноги дрожат, но они твердые как камень. Я заплачу любую цену, до самого конца жизни, если мне удастся удержать ее.

Я сажусь за руль, осторожно подъезжаю к дому, но ничего подозрительным не кажется. Лили решительно кивает мне, когда я открываю дверь, и ее руки не дрожат, пока я протягиваю ей пистолет. Однако она с трудом сглатывает. Ей этого не нравится, но она знает, что мне нужно, чтобы у нее была пушка.

Дом выглядит так, каким я его оставил месяц назад. Даже изрешеченные пулями диваны на месте. Я отбрасываю все мысли, которые не касаются безопасности Лили, и осматриваю комнаты, но ничего не изменилось, даже пистолет, который я оставил Лили, все еще лежит на ее тумбочке.

Я возвращаюсь к машине и провожаю Лили в дом. Она либо не замечает, либо ей все равно, что все мое внимание приковано к лесу и высоким деревьям.

— Запри дверь, — тихо говорю я, когда Лили входит, и задерживаюсь на крыльце ровно настолько, чтобы услышать щелчок.

В лесу прохладно и тихо. Я словно призрак. Обхожу периметр, а затем по спирали прохожу его внутри, проверяя каждый фут на предмет опасности. Ее нет, но моя тревога не утихает. Я слишком долго отсутствовал, слишком надолго оставлял Лили одну, я должен оберегать ее, должен быть рядом с ней…

Не успеваю я оглянуться, как оказываюсь у входной двери. Я фыркаю про себя, когда понимаю, что мне придется стучать. Черт возьми, я должен был подумать об этом.

Я стучу.

— Лили, это я.

Она открывает дверь с полуулыбкой.

— Разве нам не нужно быть еще более шизанутыми параноиками? Не нужно придумать какой-то секретный стук? Кодовые слова? — ее тон шутливый, но я знаю, что она говорит серьезно. Она готова сделать это для меня. _Для нас._

Я закрываю за собой дверь и снова запираю замок. Не накидывайся на нее, как голодное животное, Господи Иисусе, Барнс, держи себя в руках.

— Только если это не «бритье и стрижка», — с трудом выговариваю я. Лили фыркает.

— Что угодно, но только не это. — Она нервно смотрит на меня. Я все еще держусь на расстоянии, и это ее беспокоит.

К черту все.

Я делаю два шага и снова подхватываю ее на руки, как мы сделали, когда увидели друг друга в баре. Лили мурчит себе под нос, так тихо, наверное, даже не понимает, что делает. Звук пронзает меня насквозь, и я не могу дышать, не могу дышать, пока не вдохну ее…

Легкие наполняются запахом ее волос, ее пота, нежным запахом чистой кухни. Все это — Лили. И мне нужно все.

Я уже напортачил с сигнализацией периметра, и это изменило атмосферу между нами. До этого, в машине, мы едва держались, нам так сильно нужно было прикоснуться друг к другу, нужно, чтобы искра удовольствия наконец взорвалась пламенем.

Теперь все по-другому. Нам все еще нужно коснуться друг друга, но больше для уверенности, что мы оба все еще здесь, все еще в безопасности, все еще живы.

_Дома._

Трудно поверить, что мы оба дома.

Трудно мыслить, когда я держу в руках Лили. Я не хочу думать ни о чем, кроме нее, и даже мысли о том, что мы должны делать дальше, какие-то тусклые и раздражающие. Я мог бы стоять вот так, обнимая ее, вечно, и даже не устал бы.

Но Лили мне не позволила.

_Лили._

Ее голова упирается мне в плечо.

— Диван.

— Диван, — соглашаюсь я со вздохом. Положив левую руку Лили под бедро, чтобы она не упала, а правой придерживая ее затылок, я отношу ее на диван, но отпускать не хочу.

_И не отпускаю._

Я отступаю, пока не упираюсь ногами в диван, и сажусь, держа Лили на коленях. Она все еще обнимает меня.

Лили хихикает и прижимается ближе.

_Господи ты боже. Только лишь мысль о том, что я сейчас…_

_Моя,_ — злой рык эхом отдается в моей грудной клетке. _Моя_.

Да. _Моя_.

Я касаюсь губами ее волос, оставляя едва ощутимые поцелуи на макушке. Лили вздыхает, и ее руки слабо дергаются у меня на плечах.

— Баки… — шепчет она.

— Лили…— говорю я между поцелуями. — Я должен увидеть тебя, я…

Она садится прямо, все еще в кольце моих рук, оказываясь чуть выше. Ее щеки пылают красным румянцем. Лили улыбается мне, и мое сердце сжимается.

_Моя._

_Ее._

_Я полностью принадлежу ей._

Внезапно меня пронзает желание, чтобы она заявила на меня права, завладела мной — она, та, кого я выбрал, и кто выбрал меня в ответ, та, кем я мог бы владеть и кому сам бы принадлежал.

_Лили._

Но как? Это желание слишком велико, слишком сильное, чтобы с ним что-то сделать. Мне нужны царапины, укусы, синяки — доказательство, доказательство того, что это все реально, что оно существует.

Лили, должно быть, видит отчаяние на моем лице, потому что ладонь касается моей щеки.

— В чем дело? Что мне сделать? — ее тон настойчивый, но любящий.

_Лили._

— Прикоснись ко мне, — наконец говорю я. — Сделай все это реальным… — я почти умоляю, в моем голосе слишком много правды, но Лили слышит меня. Понимает меня.

Как же она это всегда делает?

Лили наклоняется и целует меня в лоб. Мои губы непроизвольно приоткрываются. Я хочу поцеловать ее, попробовать на вкус…

Ее рука обхватывает мою вторую щеку, Лили поцелуями спускается все ниже, от этих мягких осторожных ласк я ерзаю, желая большего. Ее губы не касаются моих, и она уворачивается, целуя мое лицо, и я наконец рычу от бессилия. Лили смеется, уткнувшись мне в подбородок.

— Мы до этого дойдем, — обещает она, и на этот раз я недовольно урчу, заставляя ее снова рассмеяться. — Ш-ш-ш, — настаивает она. — Мы дойдем до этого.

Я чувствую, что улыбаюсь, откинувшись головой на спинку дивана. Улыбаюсь широко, свободно, счастливо…

Руки Лили скользят вниз по моей шее и плечам, и я давлюсь жалобным стоном.

_Черт возьми, Барнс, она еще ничего не сделала._

Лили замирает, что-то обдумывая. Я не знаю, нужно ли нервничать или быть благодарным за это. Лили всегда удается меня удивить.

Она с трудом сглатывает.

— Можно… можно я сниму с тебя футболку? — неуверенно спрашивает она, теребя ткань.

У меня пересыхает во рту. Ее кожа на моей коже… я быстро киваю. _Да. Да. Пожалуйста._

Лили осторожно улыбается и откидывается назад, чтобы дать мне возможность снять футболку. Я торопливо избавляюсь от нее, отбрасывая в сторону, даже не глядя, куда она свалилась.

_Лили_.

Она снова кладет руки мне на плечи, но не двигается, просто сидит и смотрит на меня. Мне хочется поежиться, отвернуться. Не смотри на меня, не видь меня…

Но Лили никогда не видела меня моими глазами. Она смотрит на мои шрамы и ссадины так, будто даже не замечает их, но это неправда. Она видит их, как и несколько веснушек у меня на теле — просто видит то, что делает меня… мной.

— Прости… — с придыханием говорит Лили, самоуничижительно посмеиваясь. — Я просто… хочу посмотреть на тебя сейчас. Раньше я не хотела, не хотела брать то, чего ты не давал…

Нет, я занимался без футболки только для себя, а не для тебя: конечно, не для того, чтобы увидеть, посмотришь ли ты на меня, не чтобы проверить, нравится ли тебе то, что ты видишь…

— Да, — отвечаю я. — Я… пожалуйста… — не могу удержаться и не попросить снова. Я чувствую, будто сейчас вылезу из собственной кожи. Мне нужны ее руки на моем теле, нужно чувствовать ее вес, удерживающий меня внутри себя, удерживающий меня здесь…

Но Лили всегда полна сюрпризов, в хорошем смысле. Она убирает руки с моих плеч только для того, чтобы переложить ладони на мою левую руку. У меня перехватывает дыхание. Она собирается?..

Сердце колотится, когда Лили целует кончики моих пальцев и скользит губами вверх-вниз по каждой фаланге. Она ласкает их, играет, как в тот день, больше месяца назад, когда я наконец набрался смелости и позволил ей прикоснуться к моей руке, позволил ей увидеть меня таким, какой я есть. И не имело значения, что я чувствовал лишь ограниченное давление в ней — это был самый интимный и приятный — и эротический момент в моей новой жизни. Если бы я стратегически не прикрывал пах футболкой, Лили бы увидела, насколько мне нравилось то, что она делает.

Как сейчас.

Только теперь она сидит на мне сверху.

Прижимается к…

Я чувствую, как жар ползет по моей шее и щекам. Лили двигается вверх по плечу, касаясь границы плоти и металла. Она никогда не заходила так далеко…

Она целует шрам на моем плече и неуверенно высовывает язык, чтобы попробовать на вкус мою кожу. Я вздрагиваю. Боже, как же хорошо…

Она отстраняется, и я почти скулю. _Лили, ну куда же ты? Вернись…_

Она не отстраняется сильно, просто берет мою правую руку и делает все то, что делала с левой. Сгибает мои пальцы, целуя каждый. Поворачивает мое запястье и гладит каждый дюйм, поднимаясь все выше и выше…

У меня кружится голова от натиска ощущений. Это больше, чем я когда-либо думал желать, и этого мало, мало…

Руки и губы Лили перемещаются мне на грудь, нежно поглаживая и лаская каждый участок. Ее пальцы осторожно касаются моих сосков, потирают, и я едва ли не начинаю хватать ртом воздух. У меня стоит так, что давит на джинсы, и мне так хорошо, так хорошо…

Я изо всех сил стараюсь держаться, позволяю Лили изучать все, что ей заблагорассудится, но это трудно, трудно…

Тру…

Я знаю, что должен попытаться сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, на том, что удержит меня от потери контроля, но я не хочу. Я хочу этого.

Теперь Лили гладит мой пресс, проводя руками по всем выпуклостям и мышцам, которые я не могу не напрягать с каждым вдохом. Она издает странный звук, когда мышцы двигаются под ее пальцами, и нажимает немного сильнее, чтобы почувствовать это.

Давление эхом отзывается в моем паху, и я не могу больше терпеть.

— Лили, Лили… мне нужно поцеловать тебя, мне нужно… — я слишком отчаянно хочу глубоких, всепоглощающих поцелуев, и Лили отвечает мне, отвечает так, будто это сон. Она быстро учится, и как бы хорошо у нее ни получалось, мне хочется делать это еще лучше.

Я притягиваю ее ближе, наслаждаясь ощущением ее тела, прижатого к моему. Я замедляю поцелуи, но они все еще глубокие, выражают то, что я не в силах сказать словами, то, что чувствую… и могу показать ей вот так.

Лили дрожит в моих объятиях, и все мое тело пытается рвануться к ней, подхватить движения, окружить, удержать…

Мы оба стонем в поцелуй, когда я дергаю бедрами вверх, вжимаясь в нее членом. Ноги Лили стискивают меня, когда она издает мучительный стон и почти насаживается на меня, тут же останавливаясь, смущаясь и краснея. Я сжимаю ее бедра, чтобы удержать на месте.

— Все, что хочешь, Лили. Что угодно.

Столько эмоций мелькает на лице Лили.

Любопытство. Желание. Страх. Смущение. Наконец они сменяются упрямством.

— А что насчет того, чего хочешь ты?

Мое сердце стучит в груди. Чего я хочу? _О, Лили, чего я хочу…_

Я облизываю губы и заставляю себя сказать правду.

— Мне нужно все. Я мог бы брать, брать и брать… — мой взгляд почти физически ласкает ее, когда я замолкаю, потому что мой голос срывается от жажды. — Но я не хочу брать. — Я снова притягиваю ее ближе к себе, удовольствие тут же пронзает меня и отражается на ее лице. — Позволь мне дать тебе это, Лили. Я хочу, чтобы ты… просто позволь мне… — я дергаю ее за футболку, давая последнюю возможность сказать «нет».

Лили молчит, задумавшись, а затем храбро поднимает подбородок и кивает мне.

_О, Лили…_

Я осторожно снимаю с нее футболку, не дав ей запутаться в рукавах.

— Только это, — шепчу я, — только это. — Я откладываю футболку в сторону, удивляясь, что мои руки не дрожат от силы моих чувств к ней.

Я видел Лили в разных состояниях, в одежде и нет, но никогда с разрешением смотреть. Трогать. Касаться. Ее бюстгальтер все еще на ней и так и останется, мы будем делать все нежно, так нежно… но ее кожа…

Боже, она почти светится.

Моя правая рука дрожит, касаясь ее ключицы. Кожа такая мягкая… Лили наклоняет голову и утыкается носом мне в руку, ее глаза ловят мой взгляд — яркие, почти яростные от любви.

— Я люблю тебя, — должен сказать я. Мне приходится повторять это много раз, чтобы загладить свою вину.

— Люблю тебя, — отвечает Лили, все еще утыкаясь в мою руку, обнимающую ее плечо. Я вздрагиваю. Мне так хорошо, так хорошо…

Держи себя в руках, Барнс. У нас тут ответственное дело.

_Правильно. Правильно._

За время, проведенное вместе, я кое-что узнал о Лили. Первое — ее основной инстинкт — помогать, отдавать, утешать. Она никогда ничего не сделает для себя, если только ее не заставят.

Боже, с каким же трудом я следил за ней, когда в нее стреляли…

Второе — ее ум всегда работает, мыслит. Это делает Лили одной из самых умных женщин, что я знаю, она просто не может расслабиться.

Хитрость, как я понял, заключается в том, чтобы вывести ее из равновесия, не давая ей слишком много времени размышлять, иначе она убедит себя не чувствовать удовольствие.

Сейчас этого не будет.

_Я хочу этого. Подарить ей удовольствие._

Поэтому я соединяю движения бедер с движениями рук — то одной, то другой, заставляя Лили гадать, откуда дальше придет удовольствие. Она пытается сдержаться, старается сосредоточиться, но я качаю головой.

— Ш-ш-ш, расслабься, — шепчу я, проводя руками вверх-вниз. — Это все для тебя, ты такая красивая, такая хорошая, я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо… — Лили краснеет и ерзает, но я вижу, как удовольствие охватывает ее, окутывая ощущениями, которые затуманивают ее глаза и заставляют тихо стонать. Я притягиваю ее к себе и нежно целую в шею, слишком быстро поворачивая голову и ненароком царапая ее щетиной, но Лили лишь стонет громче, втискиваясь в меня.

В паху пульсирует огонь, и мой контроль висит на волоске. Я хочу двигаться, толкаться вверх, чувствовать… но держу ритм, коротко и твердо вскидывая бедра, прижимая ноги Лили к себе.

— Баки… — шепчет она. — Да, так… хорошо…

Мое желание — звенящая струна, натянутая так туго, что грозит вот-вот лопнуть. Желудок сжимается, когда во мне вспыхивает удовольствие.

— Лили… — выстанываю я в ответ. — Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, люблю тебя, люблю… — я прижимаюсь щекой к ее щеке, одновременно удерживая ее бедра и вскидывая вверх свои. Лили стонет, задыхается… и наконец кончает — трясясь, всхлипывая от собственного оргазма.

Ее крики подстегивают меня, и я больше не могу сдерживать силу своих толчков. Я держу ее крепко, членом вжимаюсь ей между ног…

_Моя, вся — моя…_

И Лили обнимает меня за плечи, шепча мне в шею: «Люблю тебя, Баки, люблю тебя…», и я кончаю. Дыхание прерывистое, мой взгляд плывет от пронзившего меня горячего желания, растекающегося по всем мышцам, пока я весь не превращаюсь в расслабленный сгусток тепла.

Я целую Лили в щеку, будучи совершенно не способным на большее. Она прижимается ко мне и ловит мои губы своими. Мы оба взволнованы, глупо дрожим, но это дает лишь возможность крепче обнимать друг друга.

— Люблю тебя… — шепчу я куда-то ей в щеку.

— М-м-м, я тоже тебя люблю, — мурчит Лили.

Через минуту я наберусь сил, чтобы поднять ее на руки и унести наверх, спать. Лили будет прижиматься ко мне, и я буду спать лучше, чем весь предыдущий месяц.

Завтра она будет спать, а я постараюсь улизнуть, чтобы приготовить ей завтрак до того, как она проснется. Это будет сложно, ведь она всегда открывает глаза, когда я пытаюсь встать с постели.

Но все это будет позже. Пока я просто крепко обнимаю Лили, радуясь, что я наконец-то дома.


	40. Каждый твой шаг

Баки любит возить меня на занятия. Каждый раз, высаживая меня, он смотрит на другие машины, словно чрезмерно заботливая мама сыночка-футболиста, а я предлагаю ему зайти внутрь, но он всегда говорит «нет».

А потом ждет, пока я войду в здание, и только после этого уезжает.

Потому что он _Баки_.

Он также всегда вовремя приезжает забрать меня (неудивительно), и в первый раз я заметила его на стоянке и подошла к его побитому с виду грузовику, который, тем не менее, работает даже лучше нового; но Баки это не понравилось.

Конечно, мне потребовалось почти три дня беспокойства, тоски и постоянного «Случилось? Нет, ничего не случилось», чтобы вытянуть из него правду, но эй. Это ведь все равно прогресс, верно?

_Верно?_

Поэтому, когда Баки наконец сумел использовать слова и ответить, что ему хочется, я узнала, что он хочет ждать меня у дверей, подъезжать поближе на своем грузовике, чтобы я не рисковала собой, идя через парковку.

Тут должно быть что-то вроде «о-о-о-о, ми-и-и-ило!». Но на самом деле подходит лучше другое:_ «Долго пялиться на Баки, пока он не признает, что я взрослая и могу самостоятельно передвигаться по безопасной парковке колледжа»._

Я выдала и то, и другое, чтобы прикрыть тылы.

Кроме того, вполне возможно, что Баки беспокоился не только о том, что меня собьет неосторожный водитель — вдруг появится Гидра? Или любой из врагов, количество которых росло в геометрической прогрессии, раз уж Баки работал со Мстителями.

Так что после умиления и гляделок я обняла его, поцеловала в щеку и пообещала всегда ждать его у дверей.

Потому что в этих отношениях я самая разумная.

Иногда мне все еще приходится самой водить машину, когда Баки вызывают, но разве я тихо вздыхаю и хандрю всю дорогу в такие дни? Нет, конечно нет, и любой, кто говорит вам иное — лживый лжец!

Джамира, Ана и Моника всегда видят, когда Баки исчезает, потому что, цитирую: «Ты выглядишь так, будто не смогла помешать кому-то пнуть щенка, а теперь винишь себя».

С какой стати я дружу с этими женщинами?

А поскольку расписание Баки было непредсказуемым, и уходил он довольно часто, мне всегда задавали множество вопросов, что он там такое делает, что постоянно вынужден уезжать.

Грх.

Ответ всегда был стандартным: «командировка». Много командировок.

И когда меня спрашивали, что у него за работа, я отвечала: _«Ну, его вроде как посылают устранить неполадки, когда что-то идет не так, ведь когда что-то идет не так, нужно решить проблему быстро, понимаете?»._

Понимаете?

На самом деле я знала, что меня ждет просто адская буря, если Баки узнает, что я описываю его работу как «устранение неполадок», но мне было плевать. Потому что это и есть то, чем он занимается. Ходит по разным местам и стреляет в неполадки.

Ха-ха.

Что? У вас должно быть чувство юмора, иначе все это вас просто с ума сведет.

Так что сегодня Баки высаживает меня как обычно, потому что «не уехал в командировку», и я напоследок сжимаю его руку, прежде чем выбраться из машины и пойти на занятия. Иногда мне хочется сделать чуть больше — совсем немного — но у Баки все еще есть тенденция быть гиперсосредоточенным, когда мы находимся на публике, поэтому я стараюсь не отвлекать его. Иногда, если он достаточно спокоен, он притягивает меня к себе или целует, но я стараюсь позволять начинать именно ему. По крайней мере на людях. Наедине — совсем другая история. Хех.

Я кручу свой браслет Мстителей, когда кабинет заполняется — знаю, что Баки будет проверять меня часто, и от этой мысли у меня бабочки в животе.

_Я нравлюсь ему, очень-очень нравлюсь!_

Занятие, как и всегда, интересное. Сегодня мы узнаем больше о нервной системе, о том, как на самом деле работают наши нервы. Довольно забавно! Поскольку урок длится два часа, у нас есть небольшой перерыв, чтобы мы встали и размяли ноги. Мы с Аной направляемся к фонтанчику с питьевой водой, а на обратном пути натыкаемся на группу наших сокурсников и пару преподавателей. Они все чем-то взволнованы.

Я хлопаю одного из студентов по плечу, и он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на меня.

— Что происходит?

— Кто-то увидел нечто подозрительное на стоянке, преподаватели спрашивают, не позвонить ли в полицию.

В моем животе образуется тугой узел. Я с трудом сглатываю.

— Что подозрительного? — нервно интересуюсь я. Скорее всего, это не имеет ко мне никакого отношения, хоть и весь последний год было иначе.

— Не знаю, — отвечает мне парень, я киваю и пробираюсь сквозь толпу в надежде найти того, кто знает больше.

Тем временем мои мысли разбегаются. Это Гидра? Что-то еще опасное? Может, позвонить Баки? Он мог бы об этом позаботиться — единственной проблемой было бы свести ущерб к минимуму, если он решит, что я в опасности.

Я никогда не спрашивала, сколько оружия спрятано в его грузовике, и Баки никогда не говорил об этом, но я надеялась (_господи боже_), что он никогда не вспыхнет от какого-нибудь замыкания, потому что в результате взрыва может быть сметено подчистую все в радиусе по меньшей мере пятидесяти ярдов.

Тот факт, что это заставило меня почувствовать себя в безопасности, нужно обязательно потом осмыслить. Может быть. Если мне не будет чем заняться.

Я подхожу достаточно близко, чтобы услышать голос одного из преподавателей.

— Для этого и существует полиция! Они могут проверить его или даже сопроводить студентов к их машинам, если они не будут чувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Простите, — говорю я. Преподаватели смотрят на меня, слегка раздраженные тем, что придется еще кому-то прояснять ситуацию. Опять. Но я продолжила. — Что происходит?

— Ничего страшного, — говорит один из преподавателей с самой фальшивой улыбкой, которую я когда-либо видела. — Возвращайтесь в класс, и мы…

Я качаю головой.

— Пожалуйста. Что происходит?

Преподаватель раздраженно вздыхает.

— Одна студентка заметила на парковке кого-то подозрительного. Рассказала своему преподавателю, и теперь мы собираемся вызвать полицию, чтобы они разобрались. Тут не о чем беспокоиться. — Он снова одаривает меня фальшивой бодрой улыбкой. Я отвечаю тем же.

Преподаватель удивленно моргает.

— Спасибо, но как выглядит этот подозрительный человек? — если мне придется звонить Баки, то нужно сообщить ему хоть какие-то подробности. Преподаватель сомневается, так что я искренне добавляю: — Пожалуйста.

Все любят вежливое «пожалуйста».

Он шагает ближе ко мне, нервно оглянувшись по сторонам.

— Она видела какого-то парня в грузовике. Он следил за ней, пока она шла от машины к корпусу. Это ее напрягло. Вот и все, что она рассказала.

Ужасное подозрение встряхнуло меня, забирая тревогу и заменяя ее раздражением.

— Она не говорила, что это за грузовик?

Преподаватель прищуривается, но все же отвечает.

— Старый какой-то, побитый.

И да! Подозрение громогласно подтвердилось. Я изо всех сил стараюсь сохранять спокойное выражение лица, но это чертовски трудно.

Подозрительным человеком на парковке был Баки. Надо же, кто бы мог подумать. Но почему он там оказался? Причины могло и не быть… или она могла быть очень серьезной.

— Могу я с ней поговорить? — спрашиваю я у преподавателя. — На минутку, задам всего один вопрос. Возможно, я знаю, что происходит, — добавляю я, надеясь подстелить соломки и как можно быстрее покончить со всем этим.

Преподаватель немного смущен, но слегка успокаивается, когда решительно подводит меня к девушке, с которой беседует кто-то из преподавательского состава.

— Сара, — зовет он. — Вы не могли бы ответить на один вопрос?

Девушка встревоженно кивает, и я ободряюще улыбаюсь ей. У меня выходит лучше, чем у остальных, поэтому она слегка расслабляется.

— Привет, я Лили. Мне нужно задать тебе вопрос. — Сара кивает, и я двигаюсь дальше. — Ты сказала, что видела парня в грузовике, который прячется на стоянке.

Сара снова кивает, почти зло.

— Он таращился на меня, когда я вышла из машины и шла в корпус. Это было действительно жутко.

Хм. Мы поговорим об этом позже, Баки…

— Мне просто нужно знать… что это была за подозрительность?

— Что?

— В смысле, по шкале от одного до десяти, человек, которого ты видела, насколько был подозрителен? От одного, то есть «ты едва обратила на него внимание, но потом заметила, что он немного подозрительный», до десяти, то есть «расстояние не является препятствием для твоей смерти». На каком уровне?

Сара недоуменно моргнула, глядя на меня.

— Три? Нет, может быть… два?

— Тогда все в порядке, — с облегчением сказала я. — Я пойду поговорю с ним и скажу, чтобы он перестал быть таким жутким.

Все таращатся на меня. Преподаватель, который привел меня к Саре, деликатно откашливается.

— Да, — растерянно говорит он. — Это было бы… замечательно.

Я радостно улыбаюсь и иду в сторону парковки. Я могу позвонить Баки на мобильный, но некоторые вопросы лучше решать лицом к лицу.

_Ох, Баки, ты сейчас получишь…_

Я решительно распахиваю металлические двери, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на перешептывающихся студентов, уставившихся на стоящий в отдалении на парковке грузовик. Я знаю, что как только выйду, Баки меня увидит, но я не буду ждать у дверей, как делала, когда он меня забирал.

На этот раз я направляюсь прямо к грузовику, останавливаюсь и недвусмысленно таращусь на Баки. Он поспешно распахивает дверь и выходит. Мы стоим в нескольких футах друг от друга.

— Боже мой, Баки, неужели ты можешь быть еще более жутким? — раздраженно спрашиваю я. Он моргает, глядя на меня. — Ты бедную девушку напугал до полусмерти, а администрация почти… — держа большой и указательный пальцы в дюйме друг от друга, показываю размеры этого «почти», — была близка к тому, чтобы вызвать полицию, пока я не выяснила, что происходит. — Я излишне драматично вздыхаю. — Я же предложила тебе пойти со мной.

Баки беспокойно поежился. Ха.

— Если я правильно помню, я спрашивала тебя каждый раз, не хочешь ли ты зайти, когда мы приезжали, но не-е-ет. Кому-то ведь нужно быть жутким и прятаться на парковке, пугая невинных студентов! — мой тон становится насмешливым, и сдержать улыбку я не могу.

Баки щурится, но прежде, чем он успевает что-то сказать, я хватаю его за руку.

— Пойдем. Если хочешь быть жутким и прятаться, то можно делать это и внутри.

Я тяну его за собой изо всех сил, но Баки не сдвигается с места, только спустя пару мгновений все же неохотно позволяет себя увести. Я осторожно сжимаю его пальцы и ободряюще улыбаюсь.

— Эй, все будет хорошо.

Мы почти доходим до дверей, когда Баки мягко просит меня остановиться. Я вопросительно смотрю на него.

Он качает головой и трет щеку. Я жду. Баки несколько раз пытается заговорить, но не произносит ни слова. Я улыбаюсь и слегка киваю, подхожу вплотную и прижимаюсь лбом к его ключице.

— Люблю тебя, — шепчу я.

Внезапно сильная пара рук сжимает меня, и счастливая я остаюсь так, пока не чувствую, что Баки расслабляется после глубокого выдоха.

Потом он отпускает меня, но я хватаю его за руку.

— Ладно, пойдем, из-за тебя я пропущу занятия.

Мы держимся за руки, идем, минуя любопытных студентов, и наконец добираемся до моего кабинета. Там стоит та же толпа нервных студентов и преподавателей. Я решительно иду к ним, таща Баки за собой.

Они замолкают, когда мы подходим ближе, и я ласково улыбаюсь им.

— Всем привет. Это мой парень. Он действительно сожалеет, что был жутким и прятался на парковке. Он не это имел в виду. — Я не слышу, как Баки фыркает, но почти чувствую это. — Он ждал, пока я выйду с занятий, но я сказала ему, что если он собирается торчать на парковке и прятаться, то пусть лучше прячется внутри, ведь здесь удобнее. — Я слышу несколько коротких смешков, и атмосфера в мгновение ока меняется на более расслабленную.

Я улыбаюсь чуть шире.

— Он также обещает не доставлять никаких хлопот и очень сожалеет. — Я говорю это девушке, которую напугал Баки, но она, судя по всему, больше не нуждается в утешении. Она смотрит на нас чуть ли не со слезами умиления на глазах, и это ужасно меня смущает. Да что такое?

Потом я оглядываюсь на Баки, который смотрит на меня так, словно я для него — целый мир, и ему так повезло, что он стоит рядом со мной.

Оу.

Мое сердце екает. Я краснею и опускаю взгляд. Баки пожимает мою руку, и когда я смотрю на него, то он улыбается.

Я почти слышу «оу-у-у-у!», которое все наверняка пытаются сдержать.

Я стряхиваю с себя смущение и расправляю плечи, тащу Баки за собой по коридору к кабинету, но он останавливает меня прежде, чем мы заходим.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит он, нежно целуя меня, и от касания наших губ по всему моему телу бегут мурашки. Я улыбаюсь и обнимаю его, чувствуя, как Баки усмехается и гладит мои волосы. — А теперь пойдем, ты обещала мне удобное местечко, где я могу спрятаться.

Я смеюсь.

— Для тебя только самое лучшее, клянусь.

Глаза Баки горят каким-то ярким огнем, когда он смотрит на меня.

— Только самое лучшее.

Занятие прошло хорошо. Баки спокойно сидел за одной из задних парт. Время от времени я поглядывала на него, и его глаза всегда улыбались, даже если лицо было серьезным. Он стал постоянным гостем на занятиях, если не уезжал в командировку (В первый раз, когда он вернулся и пришел, Моника спросила, как все прошло, сказав, что знает — Баки занимается устранением неполадок. Он быстро оправился от шока и, покосившись на меня, совершенно легко заговорил с ней о своей фальшивой работе. А дома он прижал меня к дивану и рычал, пока я не задохнулась от смеха).

Баки часто приносил кофе и пончики, угощал остальных, и мои однокурсники обожали его — конечно, как же еще, ведь он приносил студентам бесплатную еду.

Хотя он всегда следил, чтобы я получала пончик с двойной посыпкой.

Лучший парень на свете.


End file.
